Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball
by Apolonia86
Summary: Volumen 3. Vegeta y Bulma usan su luna de miel para buscar las esferas del Dragón. Combinen la naturaleza destructiva del Saiyajin con la sed de aventura de Bulma y forman un equipo único! Un fic de DarkeAngelus.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

"Yee-HAWWW!" "Yee-HAWWW!"

Rompiendo a través del dosel superior de cúmulos color blanco, Gohan surgió en un cielo azul brillante y lanzó un grito emocionado de alegría pura. Era el primer día oficial de verano y el tranquilo día era perfecto para el ir a visitar a algunos de los viejos, queridos amigos. Su repentina aparición sorprendió una bandada de gaviotas y rápidamente salió de su camino libre de preocupaciones, chillando su descontento en una ráfaga de plumas y mierda de pájaros. Pasando a través de ellos un pequeño arco de disculpas, el niño cayó de nuevo en las nubes y se lanzó de nuevo en un curso displicente que aproximadamente lo llevaba hacia la Capital del Oeste.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera el pulso deliberada de un ki que reconoció de inmediato. Desacelerando su curso, esperó a la otra persona para saludarlo. "¡Hola Piccolo!" saludó con alegría cuando el gran guerrero se retiró de las nubes a su lado.

El alienígena llevaba turbante y capa como siempre, que no sorprendió a Gohan. Piccolo no tenía mucho armario, o mucho más de un sentido de la moda, para el caso. Sin embargo, la tensión habitual en sus rasgos esmeralda parecían haberse aliviado durante los meses de paz y parecía mucho más joven que sus años importantes. Saludó al al niño una vez más y le dio un asentimiento agradable. Como siempre, nunca tenía bastante éxito en ocultar su orgullo y admiración que sentía hacia el muchacho de gran poder. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, pronto estaba sonriente en presencia del niño. La naturaleza agradable de Gohan, tanto como la de su padre, era contagiosa.

"Tu madre finalmente te liberó de un día de estudio, veo," gruñó. "¿Cómo está el bebé?"

Gohan movió un mechón de pelo grueso lejos de sus ojos y lanzó una carcajada. "Todo los Goten quiere es comer. Está constantemente llorando por una mamadera, de día o de noche. Mamá dice que es una miniatura perfecta de papá."

Piccolo asintió en acuerdo. Las pocas veces que había visitado a Gohan había captado la vista del recién nacido y se había sorprendido por el parecido. Con sólo cinco meses de edad, el niño ya estaba teniendo de la melena rebelde de su padre. Era como si Goku hubiera sabido de su muerte inminente durante los Juegos de Cell un año antes, y logró pasar en un recuerdo vivo a su esposa en su último momento juntos. El pensamiento tenía una extraña medida de consuelo para él y era evidente que Gohan por fin había hecho las paces con la pérdida al fin. El aniversario de la muerte del héroe había aparecido y desaparecido hace tres semanas y el chico parecía estar próspero.

"Aunque todo está bien," agregó. "Gracias a la generosidad del señor Mr. Satán nos podemos permitir cualquier cosa que él necesite. Mamá incluso dejó de lado una parte del dinero para cubrir la universidad para nosotros dos."

Ah, sí... EL gesto benevolente de Mr. Satán, Piccolo meditaba en silencio. Él, junto con el resto de los Guerreros Z, había sido testigo de la contribución del fraude por el duelo a la familia Son en el hospital. Todo el mundo parecía haber comprado la farsa, todo el mundo con la excepción de un Namek escéptico. Piccolo había notado la ausencia de un individuo y sus sospechas se intensificaron cuando regresó al Mirador y conversó con Dende. Según el joven Namek, había habido un brote de ki del Saiyajin en la Capital unas horas antes de la aparición de Mr. Satán. Mr. Popo mencionó un boletín de noticias breves que había visto en la televisión acerca de alguna pequeña explosión en uno de los dojos de Mr. Satán. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca por la mirada incrédula que Dende le pasó. La televisión no se permitía en el Mirador. Ignorando las discusiones subsecuentes sobre el tema, la mente de Piccolo andaba en los escasos restos de información que tenía: Una familia pobre con recursos limitados, una 'explosión' inexplicable, y de repente un hombre arrepentido. Añadido a la mezcla estaba la sensación del ki del Saiyajin y sólo había un Saiyajin pura raza que quedaba en la Tierra.

Vegeta.

En realidad, todo cobró sentido. Cuanto Piccolo más pensaba en ello, más sorprendido se volvía. En una jugada brillante, el príncipe Saiyajin habían logrado encontrar una manera de sacar a Chi Chi, Gohan, y el nuevo bebé de la Corporación Cápsula con un plan que satisfacía a todos (con la excepción de Mr. Satan que lo estaba- No es que el viejo fanfarrón nunca lo perdería por nada). Lo más asombroso es que nadie había sido asesinado en el esfuerzo.

Me has sorprendido de nuevo, Piccolo pensó, sumergiendo una sonrisa de diversión. Deseaba que pudiera haber estado presente para ver la expresión de la cara de Mr. Satán cuando Vegeta se enfrentó a él.

Era vagamente consciente de que Gohan estaba hablando y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento a tiempo para oír; "- fue tan rápido que nunca tuve tiempo realmente de decir adiós a Bulma y darle las gracias por dejarnos mudarnos. Vegeta, también. El y mi mamá... realmente no se miraron a los ojos. Las cosas estaban tensas allí, cerca del final."

Hay una subestimación, Piccolo supuso. "¿Así que no han estado en contacto con ellos desde que se fueron?"

Ofreciendo una lamentable encogimiento de hombros, el muchacho dijo, "Las cosas se han agitado con Goten, y estudiar, y trabajar la tierra. He estado muy ocupado y mamá se negó a llamar en caso de que Vegeta atendiera el teléfono. Bulma no ha visitado tampoco. Me imagino que tiene otras cosas en su mente," terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El ceño esmeralda de Piccolo se frunció en concentración. Habían pasado cinco meses desde el nacimiento de Goten y nadie había detectado tanto ni una onda de ki destructiva de Vegeta. El Namek sabía que Bulma poseía algún tipo de control sobre el Saiyajin pero encontró la inactividad preocupante por ninguna razón que pudiera poner en palabras.

Gohan resumió su preocupación a la perfección cuando inocentemente le preguntó, "Vas a ir a la Corporación Cápsula para ver como está, ¿no?"

"¡Ciertamente no!" Piccolo dijo, mostrando sus colmillos en alerta. Resoplando con desdén, volvió su cabeza y dijo, "Ha pasado un año y las esferas del dragón están completamente cargadas. Pensé que tendría que recuperar el radar de Bulma y juntarlas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para desear de vuelta a la Ciudad Ivory y a toda la gente que Vegeta mató."

"Oh... cierto," dijo Gohan, momentáneamente olvidando las matanzas que Vegeta había hecho mientras sufría los efectos de la pérdida de memoria. Durante un breve período de tiempo, había vuelto a su persona malvada de antes. Más de 30.000 personas habían sido asesinadas en ese día y los medios de comunicación seguían especulando sobre la causa de la destrucción. Pasó a Piccolo una mirada astuta y persistió, "¿Ver cómo Vegeta está nunca pasó incluso por tu cabeza?"

"Sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías," dijo poco Piccolo y se fue volando. Riéndose para sí mismo, Gohan movió la cabeza en diversión y rápidamente siguió a su ex-sensei.

En un esfuerzo por seguir evitando la conversación que pudiera revelar su verdaderas motivaciones, Piccolo aceleró un curso directo a la Corporación Cápsula que hizo a Gohan luchar para mantenerse al día. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aterrizaran en el patio, donde el Dr. y la Sra. Briefs cuidaban a Trunks mientras hacían un picnic informal en el jardín delantero. El niño estaba en la actualidad al acecho del gato de su abuelo, que estaba escondido en uno de los rosales como protección del joven agresivo. Cuando Piccolo y Gohan aparecieron, la atención de Trunks fue momentáneamente desviada, y finalmente el gato negro se alejó por seguridad.

Enojado de que su caza se había interrumpido, Trunks fue corriendo de nuevo a su abuela y miró a los intrusos con cautela. Hizo un sonido extraño en la parte posterior de su garganta que la Sra. Briefs siempre desestimaba como un ronroneo entrañable. Su marido no era tan ingenuo. El niño en realidad estaba gruñendo y el anciano lentamente se alejó de él, tratando de no ser obvio.

"¡Gohan! ¡Querido! ¡Qué maravilloso es verte!" Dijo la Sra. Briefs. "Parece como si hubieras crecido unos centímetros. ¡Y Piccolo! ¡Qué día tan especial es este!" La rubia se puso de pie y saludó con su exuberancia habitual. Trunks a regañadientes se arrastraba tras ella, con el ceño fruncido todo el camino.

"Hola Sra. Briefs. Dr. Briefs," Gohan dijo cortésmente. "Hemos venido a visitar a Bulma y Vegeta. ¿Están aquí?"

"¡Oh! ¡Los extrañas! Si hubieras llegado pocos días antes podrías haberlos visto alejarse. Fue una ceremonia maravillosa. Sólo he-hermosa-" La mujer se disolvió en un confuso aluvión de lágrimas pero se reía en placer mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo. Mirando a su abuela con alarma, Trunks centró su acusadores ojos azules a Piccolo y airadamente acechó hacia adelante.

El Dr. Brief sabía lo que significaba. "Trunks- ¡NO!"

"Bueno, mírate," Piccolo retumbó mientras miraba al niño en diversión. Maldita sea si el muchacho no estaba asumiendo una posición de combate que fue inmediatamente reconocible. "¿Vegeta ya lo está entrenando?"

"Sólo le está enseñando un kata adecuado," dijo el Dr. Briefs. "El niño observa cada movimiento suyo y aprende rápidamente. Ten cuidado, Piccolo."

"Este muchacho no puede hacerme daño," respondió Piccolo en diversión mientras se cernía sobre el híbrido diminutivo. Se puso las manos con garras en las caderas y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. "¿Puedes Trunks? Da tu mejor golpe."

Prácticamente gruñendo ahora, el niño gritó, "¡Malo hombre de pepinillo hizo llorar a Abue," y se lanzó a la pierna de Piccolo con velocidad increible. Mordió a través de la tela del gi del Namek y arrancó un pedazo de carne verde con sus dientes.

Lanzando un grito de sorpresa más que de dolor, Piccolo se agachó y agarró la parte posterior de la camiseta del chico. Sacarlo realmente tomó cierto esfuerzo pero lo hizo tan rápidamente como fue posible y sostuvo al joven hasta que hicieron contacto visual.

"Oh, sí, eres el hijo de Vegeta, bien," murmuró, observando la paliza del niño con una mezcla de emociones en sus ojos oscuros. El Trunks que había conocido del futuro había sido criado principalmente por Bulma y entrenado por Gohan, y había adoptado ambas naturalezas pacíficas. En esta línea de tiempo, Vegeta era ahora la influencia dominante en la vida del niño. No se sabía cómo Trunks podría resultar de la tutela de tal deformado y sus travesuras actuales no eran un signo alentador.

Gohan estaba sentado en la hierba y casi en histeria ante la escena hilarante. Miró a su mentor poner al muchacho de nuevo sentado en la hierba y se echó a reír de nuevo cuando Trunks se lanzó detrás de las piernas de su abuela y sacó su lengua. Piccolo sólo pudo suspirar de fastidio. "Si están juntos, eso está bien conmigo. Acabo de llegar para el radar de las esferas del dragón."

"Claaaaro que sí," Gohan rió para sus adentros.

"No está aquí," le dijo el Dr. Briefs. "Bulma y Vegeta lo tienen."

"¿Lo tienen?" Piccolo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que-como el tamaño de sus orejas, era impresionante. "¿Por qué lo llevaron?"

"Para buscar las esferas del dragón, por supuesto," la señora Briefs regañó. "Era la única manera de que Bulma y Vegeta podían ir."

"¿Ir? ¿Ir a dónde? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ir en su luna de miel," dijo el Dr. Briefs con calma. Dudó por tal vez unos minutos antes de decidirse a soltar la bomba. "Bulma y Vegeta se casaron hace tres días."

Gohan hizo un ruido de arcadas de shock en su garganta y, por un instante, en realidad se olvidó de cómo respirar. Piccolo no mostró ninguna señal externa de emoción pero sus antenas dieron una contracción convulsiva que hizo a su turbante volar en los matorrales cercanos. Troncos fue tras él y la rompió en pedazos. El Namek ni siquiera lo notó. "Vegeta... y Bulma... se casaron." No podía parecer envolverse la cabeza aturdida en todo el concepto.

"¡Santo Dios!" Gohan logró decir. "¿Dónde-? ¿Por qué-? ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo?"

"Son dos personas muy privadas," dijo el anciano. "Bulma quería mantenerlo fuera de los periódicos para que pudieran viajar sin ser molestados. Pensaba decirles a todos sobre el matrimonio cuando regresaran."

Piccolo pensó que tenía sentido. Bulma había hecho lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de Trunks y nadie había sido el más prudente para ello. En muchos sentidos, la heredera era tan astuta y calculadora como su contraparte alienígena. No era una idea que le diera toda la comodidad y tuvo que sumergir un raro escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

"Wow," Gohan susurró con asombro. "No puedo creer que Vegeta estuviera de acuerdo con nada de eso. ¿Cómo hizo Bulma que lo hiciera?"

"Fue Vegeta quien se propuso en primer lugar," le dijo el Dr. Briefs, no se sorprendió por las miradas de incredulidad que recibió. Era una imagen que había recibido en el espejo durante semanas después de que ocurrió. "Él le dio a Bulma un diamante que era del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Ese hombre no hace nada común, ¿no? Fue la cosa más enorme que he visto."

"Tuvieron una hermosa y pequeña ceremonia en el patio interior del edificio de la Sede," explicó la señora Briefs. No lloraba pero aún estaba cerca de ello. "Estábamos allí y Trunks, también, por supuesto. Era adorable en su pequeño esmoquin. Bulma llevaba este magnífico vestido de novia de diseñador y Vegeta estaba taaan atractivo en su armadura Saiyajin. Todo fue simplemente perfecto. ¡Entren y les te mostraré las fotos! Contratamos a un camarógrafo pero por alguna razón las cintas están en blanco-" Gohan inmediatamente la siguió mientras entraban en el edificio de la Sede, balbuceando su entrañable forma habitual. El Dr. Brief recogió Trunks que aún sostenía un pedazo de turbante de Piccolo como premio. "¿Vas a venir?"

"En un minuto," dijo Piccolo.

"Lo sé, es mucho para absorber," el anciano respondió. Comenzó a girar para irse pero miró hacia atrás lo suficiente para decir, "Yo no lo hubiera creído tampoco. Pero vi cómo se miraron el uno a otro cuando el ministro pronunció marido y mujer. Fue... increíble. Han cambiado tanto desde que han estado juntos y de una manera muy buena. Estoy muy orgulloso de ambos." Tosió en su mano y su voz se enronqueció por la emoción y pasó al gran alienígena una última sonrisa y entró en el edificio. Piccolo no podía estar seguro pero pensaba que Trunks estaba tratando de darle con el dedo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Desconectando todas las distracciones de la ciudad a su alrededor, Piccolo intentó racionalizar esta extraña, nueva información. Se suponía que debería haber estado feliz por la pareja. Bulma al parecer había encontrado su anhelada alma gemela y Vegeta en realidad había dejado ajustarse a los rituales de la Tierra y hacer que su unión fuera legítima. Como siempre, el Namek racionalizó la situación actual con su pesimismo habitual: Una humana brillante con una curiosidad insaciable que prosperaba en la aventura ahora unida con un alienígena homicida capaz de ejercer destrucción incalculable.

Y ellos estaban en su luna de miel, viajando a través de la Tierra por las esferas del dragón. Piccolo no sabía si reír o llorar. Después de una larga lucha, finalmente recuperó su compostura y se unió a regañadientes a Gohan dentro del edificio de la Sede. La Sra. Briefs estaba poniendo un postre en una bandeja mientras les dijo del primer día de la pareja... 

* * *

><p>El capítulo siguiente: ¡El primer día de Vegeta y Bulma como marido y mujer!<p> 


	2. Viaje por la Carretera

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Viaje por la Carretera<p>

"-El amoooooor es una flor con pétalos de ooooooro,  
>Se balancea con el viento para que los amantes lo conteeeeemplen.<br>El amooooor es una estrella tan centelleante y brillaaaaante,  
>Mirando desde el cielo con su piadoso visluuuuumbre.<br>El amoooooor-"

"Basta de esa mierda", dijo Vegeta y apagó la radio.

Traicionando un sonido herido, Bulma se volvió en el asiento del pasajero para enfrentarlo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? Es una canción hermosa."

"El tipo suena como un eunuco castrado," Vegeta gruñó, encorvándose en su asiento con sus brazos cruzados. Estaba frunciendo el ceño al coche delante de él y con un mal tiempo haciendo caso omiso de las persistentes bocinas de los otros coches que los envolvían por todos lados.

Bulma se abanicaba con una revista y aceptó la explicación del mal humor del Saiyajin. Realmente tenía demasiado calor como para discutir. Hasta ahora habían sido una pareja casada por menos de cuatro horas y nada iba según lo planeado. Se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa después de la ceremonia y habían esperado para vencer a las horas pico del tráfico. Fueron emboscados por el personal mientras trataban de salir y arrastrados a una fiesta dirigida por un emocionado Charles McNeal. De alguna manera, el excéntrico científico se había enterado del matrimonio secreto y le dijo a todo el mundo en el área de Investigación y Desarrollo. Debido a sus diseños innovadores, Vegeta era mantenido en la más alta estima por el departamento y a él y Bulma no les quedó más remedio que soportar brindis tras brindis que elogiaba su unión. La fiesta finalmente comenzó a disminuir cuando Charles, borracho más allá de la creencia, comenzó a quejarse de por qué no había sido elegido como el padrino de Vegeta. Antes de que una reyerta se produjera, la pareja finalmente logró escapar y comenzar su primera aventura oficial como marido y mujer.

Habían hecho unos tres kilómetros de su casa antes de que se quedaran atascados en el bloqueo fuera del envolvente tráfico. La parte superior y las dos puertas estaban fuera del jeep de Vegeta y el sol golpeaba sin piedad. El aire acondicionado estaba funcionando a plena potencia pero el aire frío que siempre se evaporaba rápidamente en el calor sofocante.

"Si estuviéramos en uno de mis coches, estaríamos esperando al menos con relativa comodidad," Bulma se quejó. Vegeta había insistido en usar su vehículo fuera de moda porque él era EL HOMBRE y quería conducir.

"Bueno, no se puede hacer estallar muy bien una cápsula de aquí. Hay espacio apenas suficiente para respirar. Acostúmbrate a ello."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres inmune al calor."

Vegeta le mostró una mirada irritada. Llevaba una camiseta negra arriba y pantalones sueltos que deberían haber estado atrayendo los rayos del sol pero no parecía darse cuenta. En verdad, realmente estaba incómodo, pero no tenía nada que ver con el calor y ella lo sabía. Miró el reloj del tablero por quinta vez en diez minutos y estrelló contra la palma de su mano contra el volante en frustración.

"Tómalo con calma. El tráfico comenzará a moverse muy pronto," Bulma le dijo con calma.

"¡Dijiste eso hace media hora!" le espetó. "¿Por qué diablos no pudimos haber pasado la noche en la Corporación Cápsula y sólo irnos en la mañana? ¡Esto no tiene ningún maldito sentido!"

"¡NO soy va a consumar nuestro matrimonio en la casa de mis padres!" dijo con voz fuerte. "He hecho reservas en el hotel en la ciudad siguiente por una razón."

"Mucho mejor de lo que nos está haciendo ahora mismo," se quejó, mirándola de reojo. Bulma llevaba un vestido de seda de punto cabestro que se está volviendo rápidamente más transparente mientras más sudaba. Mientras que se movía incómoda en su asiento, el borde corto del vestido se detuvo en el muslo antes de que lo ajustara.

La simple mirada de su carne era demasiado. En un movimiento desesperado Vegeta saltó encima de ella, a horcajadas sobre el asiento del acompañante, y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo mientras la besaba. En el coche al lado de ellos, una madre echó un vistazo a la escena y trató de cubrirle los ojos curiosos de su hija de seis años de edad. Detrás de ellos, un grupo de estudiantes hacinados en un auto tocó bocina alentándolos. Obviamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran el centro de atención.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Basta ya!" Bulma gritó, espantándolo con la revista.

"No puedo esperar más," dijo jadeando entrecortadamente. Tirando para abrir la parte superior de su vestido, logró lamer su pezón antes de que ella lo sacara de una patada.

Ruborizándose, Bulma se tapó y trató de desaparecer en su asiento. "Puedes esperar unas horas más."

"¡He estado esperando el tiempo suficiente!" gritó.

Esa era la verdad. Para dar más 'estilo' a su noche de bodas, Bulma lo había detenido tres semanas antes de la ceremonia. Dijo que era una opción popular entre las parejas que habían estado viviendo juntas durante un período prolongado. Vegeta creía que era un cruel e inusual castigo por un crimen que no había cometido. En el momento en que había puesto sus ojos en ella en ese movedizo vestido blanco de bodas había empezado a excitarse. Eso no fue algo fácil de ocultar en el spandex que se había puesto y había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad mental para no parecer un pervertido en frente de la familia de Bulma y el ministro. Una vez en su ropa de calle, no era tan evidente pero que había estado luciendo media erección desde que finalmente se había escapado de la Corporación Cápsula. Ahora, sin embargo, no había nada para ocultar al respecto. Estaba en plena atención y casi ardiendo como loco con lujuria. Atrapados en el reducido espacio del jeep él realmente podía oler su femineidad y empezó a temblar visiblemente.

"Vegeta-" ella estiró la mano hacia él.

"¡No me toques! No a menos que estés preparada para iniciar algo que intentas terminar," gruñó, retrocediendo lejos de ella. Estaba muy cerca de romperse y sabía por experiencia que ninguna cantidad de espectadores lo distraería de su propósito una vez que empezara. Durante sus días de salir con Radditz y Nappa, habían habido ocasiones en que tener relaciones sexuales había sido un deporte público. Mientras Bulma cambiaba de posición, él captó su embriagador perfume de mujer y tuvo que saltar fuera del jeep.

"¡¿Adónde vas?" preguntó en alarma.

"A averiguar lo que está deteniendo el maldito tráfico."

"... ¿Con ese aspecto?" Estaba apuntando a la parte delantera de sus pantalones y el bulto evidente sobresalía contra su muslo izquierdo.

Demasiado agravado para formar palabras, lanzó un sonido como un silbido y se borró de la vista. Hubieron algunas exclamaciones sorprendidas por la gente que había estado observándolos y Bulma se mostró agradecida cuando se volvieron a hablar entre sí. A decir verdad, estaba tan frustrada sexualmente como Vegeta y estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de ella. ¡Pero ciertamente no aquí!

Cada oportunidad que tenía, se quedó mirando el anillo en su mano izquierda y tuvo que tocarlo para cerciorarse de que era real. El enorme diamante que Vegeta le había dado estaba actualmente en manos de un maestro joyero que lo estaba limpiando y labrando. A petición suya, el joyero le cortó un segmento de 2-quilates, dotado de un corte Asscher exclusivo, y lo puso en una banda de platino, que ahora era su anillo de bodas. Era lo más especial, lo más hermoso que hubiera tenido alguna vez en su vida.

Sólo unas horas más, pensó con nostalgia cuando comenzó a abanicarse de nuevo con la revista maltratadas. En pocas horas finalmente llegaremos a hacer el amor como marido y mujer. ¿Cuán romántico es eso?

No me deja fornicar con ella, Vegeta estaba pensando en el momento preciso en que se estaba acurrucando en una zanja cercana. ¿Cuán jodido es eso?

Hasta el momento, su impresión del matrimonio era pobre y no parecía estar mejorando en el corto plazo. Si alguien hubiera tomado el tiempo para explicarle precisamente en lo que se estaba metiendo, nunca hubiera excavado por la piedra que había puesto todo este lío en marcha: Tres semanas de celibato desconcertante, sus padres actuando aún más raro de lo normal, vestirse en disfraces para un sermón aburrido que había durado diez minutos enteros. ¡Estos humanos estaban locos!

Lo que más lo confundía era la banda de platino que rodeaba el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda. Bulma llevaba una versión Gaudier que tenía un trozo del diamante que él le había dado. Ella le explicó que usar los elementos simbolizaba su unión. Para Vegeta, sugería que eran de propiedad mutua. Él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su independencia tan duramente obtenida sólo por usar la equivalencia de un collar de perro. Siguieron discutiendo sobre la cuestión hasta el día antes de la ceremonia. Bulma cedió a que usara su anillo de matrimonio sólo hasta que hubieran juntado todas las esferas del dragón y pedido el deseo. Ya no. Él probablemente hubiera dicho que no incluso a ese compromiso pero se aburría hasta la muerte con el ridículo tema. Estuvo de acuerdo, simplemente para hacerla callar.

¿O era otra cosa? Cuanto más miraba el objeto extraño en su mano, menos le molestaba. Bulma se había hecho grabar por el joyero el anillo con el escudo real de Vegetasei y la visión de ese diseño ofrecía una comodidad sorprendente. Debió haber sido un símbolo de pérdida pero parecía haberse convertido en uno que prometía un nuevo comienzo. Para él. Para lo que la línea de Vegeta se había convertido. Para su hijo. Y su esposa...

"Bulma," murmuró. La mujer tenía una influencia sobre él, eso era seguro pero no podía negar la verdad de que su vida había mejorado como resultado. Ahora era un hombre rico por derecho propio, asociado con la mujer de negocios más influyente de este planeta. La riqueza y el poder que ejercían los Briefs lo hacían iguales a cualquier realeza en el universo. Siendo muy consciente de la clase y condición social, Vegeta llegó a la conclusión de que la única razón por la que Bulma era permitida un lugar en su corazón oscuro era simplemente porque: Era DIGNA.

También era un demonio de una interesante molestia, que era por eso que actualmente se estaba escondiendo en esta zanja sucia. El tráfico aún no se había movido y tampoco su hombría con sensación palpitante. Por la desesperación, se bajó la cremallera y tomó apenas dos bombas antes de eyaculara en la tierra. Era un desperdicio pero al menos podría caminar entre la población civil de nuevo y no parecer un fenómeno de circo. Tomó el borde de su ansiedad también, aunque sólo hasta que llegó al jeep de nuevo. Volviéndose a vestir, se subió a la carretera y decidió aislar la causa de los atascos de tráfico.

A medio kilómetro de distancia, un wheeler-22 había chocado para evitar un accidente menor y volcó, bloqueando completamente el tráfico en ambos lados. Las noticias y los helicópteros de la policía se cernían sobre la escena, mientras un equipo de policía y bomberos se mezclaban inútilmente, tratando de averiguar qué hacer.

"Oye," dijo Vegeta, materializándose detrás de un policía regordete. "¿Cuál es la conmoción?"

El oficial le dio una toma doble de sobresalto. A los Curiosos les dijeron que se quedaran a varios metros detrás de la cinta de accidentes y torres de color naranja. ¿Cómo demonios este tipo se había aparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta? "No está permitido esté aquí-"

"No me digas lo que se me permite hacer. Saca ese pedazo de mierda de la carretera."

Girando sus ojos, el policía negó con la cabeza en consternación. Siempre tenía que haber por lo menos un idiota en cada multitud y este día no parecía ser la excepción. "Llamamos a una grúa para que lo lleven. Tomará cerca de dos horas para que llegue aquí."

"¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! ¡Muévelo ahora!"

"¿Cómo?" El policía le dijo para complacerlo. "¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que lo levante yo?"

"Tú no, obeso idiota," Vegeta gruñó y pisoteó hasta donde estaba la plataforma y su caja de sobrecarga yaciendo a su lado. Aún con esa expresión tolerante en su amplio rostro, el policía gordito echó a sus compañeros que se estaban moviendo para interceptarlo. "Ah, déjenlo que eche un vistazo. Tal vez eso lo calle," le dijo a su compañero en un tono de suficiencia.

Le tomó tal vez a Vegeta unos pocos segundos para ver lo que había que hacer. Llamó al oficial general, "¿Adónde quieres que lo mueva?"

"¿Este hombre habla en serio?" su compañero se echó a reír.

"¿Qué tiene, cinco pies de altura?" comentó otro. "Demonios, mi hijo de diez años es más grande que él."

"Oh, esto es genial," dijo el policía gordo. Hizo un gesto a la izquierda de la carretera y dio instrucciones, "¡Arrójalo tan lejos como puedas! ¡Justo sobre ese campo! Ah caramba, ¿por qué no al estado siguiente ya que estás?"

Todo el mundo empezaba a reír y la agitación del principio de Vegeta volvió con una venganza. "Lo tienes," gruñó a través de dientes apretados. Hundió sus dedos en el acero pesado para conseguir un agarre firme y tiró todo el tractor-remolque al cielo tan fuerte como pudo. La plataforma masiva salió volando de extremo a extremo y rápidamente desapareció de la vista. No mucho tiempo después, una nube con forma de hongo pequeña apareció en el horizonte, donde el vehículo desafortunado finalmente impactó con el suelo.

Nadie se reía ya. Vegeta paseó hasta donde el policía gordo seguía apuntando a un lado de la carretera. Dándole una palmada en la mejilla para volver a llamar su atención, el Saiyajin dijo, "Acabo de hacer tu trabajo ahora ve a hacer el tuyo. ¡Pon a este tráfico en movimiento!"

La reunida multitud de testigos estaban aplaudiendo y vitoreando pero cuando el helicóptero empezó a dar vueltas, Vegeta decidió que era hora de hacerse humo. Salió de la vista con esa extraordinaria velocidad suya, dejando a los policías y bomberos sorprendidos mirando las marcas de neumáticos en el asfalto que era la única señal de que alguna vez hubiera estado allí.

"Así que... uh, ¿cómo vamos a explicar esto, Ralph?" el compañero del policía gordito finalmente habló.

Ralph sólo pudo ofrecer un mudo encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Bulma preguntó cuando Vegeta apareció junto al jeep y subió de nuevo en el asiento del conductor. Todos los demás habían salido de sus propios vehículos y se encontraban al lado de la carretera viendo los zarcillos de humo desvaneciéndose de la explosión a distancia.

"Si nos pone en movimiento, ¿a quién le importa?" contestó.

"A mí me importa. Me prometiste que mantendrías un perfil bajo."

"No, lo que se prometí era que no iba a volar más ciudades- Al menos no hasta que deseemos de vuelta a la que ya borré. Ese es todo el punto de este ridículo viaje."

Bulma se echó atrás y dejó de lado las críticas por el momento. El Saiyajin estaba un poco más tranquilo que cuando se había ido y no quería provocarlo. "Gracias," dijo en su lugar.

La miró con recelo, esperando su sarcasmo habitual pero ella sólo agregó, "Por acelerar el tiempo de espera. Cuanto antes nos registremos en el hotel, mejor."

Fue correcto para decir. Los ojos de Vegeta se redujeron en una mirada traviesa y le sonrió. Era la primera vez que le había sonreído desde la mañana. "Exacto," dijo en un ronroneo ronco, dándole una mirada a fondo al cuerpo desde el tobillo hasta el cuello y de nuevo. Pasando la lengua lentamente a lo largo de sus dientes, finalmente le aseguró, "En el momento en que termine contigo, ni siquiera serás capaz de recordar tu propio nombre."

"...Oh," jadeó, sintiendo el vello en sus brazos y en la parte de atrás de su cuello levantarse. Cuando la mirara así, siempre la excitaba. Siempre había estado atraída por el peligro y aquí estaba la encarnación viviente de ello, sentado apenas a dos metros de distancia.

Inclinándose hacia él con entusiasmo, frunció los labios invitando a su boca, y Vegeta aceptó la oferta sin dudarlo. El beso fue una larga y laboriosa fusión de labios y lenguas, sus dientes raspando suavemente mientras buscaban un contacto aún más estrecho en el espacio confinado. Bulma acarició su ingle y amasó sus dedos en el dril de algodón y él respondió deslizando una mano libre lentamente por muslo interno. Ella gimió alentando por ese tacto, abriendo sus piernas. Sus bragas ya estaban húmedas y su clítoris vibraba con temblores exquisitos. Una caricia de su dedo y despegaría como un cohete. Casi allí... tan cerca... ¡oh! ¡Eso es! ¡Justo allí! Tócame justo-

Una bocina sonó junto a ellos y la pareja saltó en shock. Miraron a su alrededor, aturdidos, y se dieron cuenta por primera vez que el tráfico finalmente estaba en movimiento.

"De todas las pobres interrupciones," Bulma se quejó en voz baja, mientras que Vegeta se molestaba con las llaves y encendía el jeep. Luchando con la compostura, el Saiyajin casi arrancó la palanca de cambios mientras la embestía en primera y se movían. Toda lo que esa pequeña sesión de besos logró fue que los dos estuvieran calientes y su erección había vuelto, más dura que nunca. Tuvo la tentación de simplemente encapsular el jeep y volar rápidamente a su próximo destino pero Bulma insistió en la búsqueda de las malditas esferas en 'la manera pasada de moda'. Lo que demonios significara eso. Todo lo que sabía era que si la molestaba ahora, bien podría volver a masturbarse en la zanja. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Ella sabía lo que quería decir. "Deberíamos estar en el hotel en cuatro horas."

Forzando al motor le prometió, "Vamos a estar allí en tres."

Viajaron a lo largo de la costa, en dirección este en un tramo de la carretera ocupado que estaba abarrotado de turistas, ciclistas, y otros visitantes lentos. Vegeta movió al jeep de un lado a otro del tráfico como si estuviera en una carrera contra el tiempo (y en algunos aspectos lo estaba- el olor de Bulma de excitación estaba empezando a afectarlo otra vez). Pasó las doble líneas, las curvas ciegas, y más de una vez se lanzó alrededor de los vehículos utilizando el hombro derecho a mano, pulverizando la grava mientras grandes neumáticos de jeep giraban para no romperse. Abrochada en su asiento, Bulma estaba gritando con cada maniobra peligrosa pero no era por miedo. Siempre había sido una adicta a la velocidad y amaba tomar riesgos. Vegeta no estaba haciendo nada que ella no hubiera hecho en su propio coche. En todo caso, en realidad era más prudente. "Oh- ¡Esto es GENIAL! ¡SIIIII!"

"Mujer, estás loca," le dijo Vegeta pero él se estaba divirtiendo tanto como ella. Obligando a sus ojos lejos de los lugares de interés que rápidamente pasaban, Bulma aprovechó la oportunidad para darle una exhaustiva apreciación de amor. Había tomado algún tiempo para que su sistema sacara los efectos posteriores del veneno de Freezer pero parecía que finalmente había hecho una recuperación completa. Había ganado de nuevo todo su peso y su tono muscular una vez más fue el epítome de la perfección física. La única cosa que era algún posible recordatorio de aquel tiempo terrible era que su cabello aún no era de su longitud rebelde que a él le gustaba. En privado, Bulma le gustaba la forma en que se veía y la forma en que parecía aliviar la dureza de sus rasgos. Por lo menos ya no trataba de ocultarlo más bajo una gorra de béisbol. "Te amo, Vegeta."

"Uh huh," murmuró, pero le pasó una pequeña sonrisa cautivadora que la hizo reír de alegría. Ese momento duró hasta que un policía estatal pasó por allí y de inmediato hizo un giro en U para comenzar la persecución.

Luego Vegeta puso el pie en el pedal del acelerador todo el camino hasta el suelo y seriamente empezó a moverse como un dardo dentro y fuera del tráfico mientras el crucero constantemente se acercaba. Esta vez cuando Bulma gritó, no era de entusiasmo sino de terror puro.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Detente!" Bulma gritó, apretando los lados de su asiento con los dedos en pánico. "No puedes correr más rápido que el coche de la policía. ¿Qué es una pequeña multa por exceso de velocidad?"

"Hnh. Busca en la guantera."

Apretó el pestillo y una explosión de papeles salió del pequeño espacio, arrebatada por el viento. Enganchó un puñado y vio que la mayoría de ellas eran viejas multas de exceso de velocidad desde el momento en que había estado viviendo en Pitch. También había boletas más recientes de su conducción en la Capital del Oeste. "Multas de estacionamiento. Eso no es sorprendente- tengo unas cuantos de ellas yo misma, pero... 'Acosar verbalmente a un oficial de policía'," Bulma estaba leyendo algunas de las otros que encontró, "'No ceder', 'Pasarse un semáforo,' ¿'Golpear a un peatón'? Vegeta, ¿golpeaste a alguien con el jeep?"

"Sólo le di un golpe en el trasero con el parachoques. El vejete no era lo suficientemente rápido."

"Oh mierda." Cerró el compartimento y trató de pensar en una solución. Estaba en un extraño espacio en blanco. "Vegeta, ¡esto se está poniendo serio! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de que nos fuéramos?"

"No pensé que fuera importante. Las multas no están a mi nombre," le dijo con una calma sorprendente en su voz. Echó otro vistazo a uno de los restos que habían caído al suelo y efectivamente, tenía el nombre del soldado muerto cuya identidad Vegeta había adoptado por un corto tiempo.

"¿No es importante? ¡Van a meter tu trasero en la cárcel cuando te atrapen!"

Vegeta lanzó una risita divertida. "Eso nunca sucederá. Espera."

"¿Por qué? Qué-" Ella lanzó un chillido mientras el Saiyajin cortó la parte delantera de un vehículo que había estado pasando y se dirigió a la baranda. Más allá de esa endeble barricada estaba un acantilado que caía a unos ochenta pies golpeando a un oleaje y Vegeta se dirigía directamente hacia él. "¡Estás loco!"

"No me tendrías de otra manera," dijo con una amplia sonrisa y se estrelló en el bosque a toda velocidad. Desaparecieron en el borde del acantilado, en una lluvia de pedazos de madera, grava, y un grito rotundo que en realidad era más fuerte que la sirena de la patrulla de la policía. Cuando la policía estatal cerró de golpe en los frenos y corrió hacia el borde, no había ni rastro de la pareja suicida. Corrió a su coche para llamar a Búsqueda y Salvamento.

Fuera de vista alrededor del acantilado, Vegeta había depositado el jeep fácilmente de vuelta en la carretera y lo estaba inspeccionando por daños. Sentada en el asiento del pasajero, Bulma estaba tratando de beber de una botella de agua y tomó sus dos manos para mantener el equilibrio lo suficiente como para poner el borde del recipiente a su boca. "E-eso... fue... demente."

"Bah. Nos alejamos, que es lo que importa," dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que descubrió. El parachoques estaba roto, que no era gran cosa pero una gran parte de la baranda de protección había pasado por la parte delantera y perforado el radiador. "Mierda," dijo con disgusto, observando el líquido del radiador verterse a la tierra en una gran nube de vapor.

"Bueno, eso pone a este vehículo fuera de servicio," dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a su lado.

"¿No puedes arreglarlo?"

"¿Qué-? No tengo ninguna parte de este anticuado pedazo de chatarra-"

"¡Cuidado!" le advirtió. "Sucede que a mí me gusta este 'anticuado pedazo de chatarra'. Tiene carácter, no como esos autos voladores de colores brillantes, esas abominaciones que todos manejan. He pasado mucho tiempo en este jeep. Es mío."

Ella le dirigió una mirada asustada a la admisión rara. Aparte del simulador de gravedad, no había muchas otras cosas que Vegeta realmente pensara como una posesión valiosa. Había muy poco que supiera acerca de lo que había pasado cuando se había mudado a Pitch. Demasiado enfermo como para volar, había tenido que aprender a manejar este vehículo para conducir a través de todo el país y acudir en ayuda de Trunks. Se imaginó que mientras conducía esa distancia solo, había pasado muchas horas pensando en este mismo jeep. "Vamos a encapsularlo por ahora," dijo en una voz más suave. "Lo arreglaré cuando volvamos a casa."

"¿Puedes?"

"Eso creo, sí."

Él asintió una vez y dio la vuelta al parachoques trasero y pulsó el interruptor debajo de la luz de freno izquierdo. En una nube de humo, el jeep maltratado desaparecido, al instante condensado en una pequeña cápsula que recogió y guardó en el bolsillo de atrás. "Iremos volando el resto del camino."

Bulma había estado hurgando en su bolso para buscar la cápsula de su propio coche. "Te lo dije antes; no habrá fraude en este viaje," dijo en una voz más fuerte mientras la sacaba. "Vamos a utilizar vehículos de la Tierra, nada de ki."

"¡AAGHHH!" Vegeta se fue a una corta distancia, enfrentándose sin éxito con su furia, y con enfado llegó pisando fuerte de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa con esta obsesión estúpida tuya? Si hubiéramos hecho las cosas a mi manera, podríamos juntar las estúpidas esferas del dragón en un par de días. ¿Por qué quieres arrastrar esta tortura?"

"¿Tortura?" preguntó con una voz herida. "¿Estás llamando a nuestra luna de miel 'tortura'? ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! Me tomé dos semanas de descanso de tiempo de trabajo que realmente no puedo prescindir de la empresa- sólo para que podamos pasar este tiempo juntos. Deberías estar halagado."

Él resopló. "¿Por qué?"

Girando sus ojos, ella continuó, "Porque quiero este tiempo contigo sin distracciones: Sin maldito entrenamiento en el simulador de gravedad, sin ninguna batalla en el horizonte, sin amenazas enfermedad mortal. Por primera vez, estamos juntos como marido y mujer. No creo que hayas absorbido la importancia de ese compromiso, Vegeta. Las cosas ya no son lo que eran. Somos parte de la vida del otro a partir de hoy." Se detuvo un momento para componer sus pensamientos y luego le gritó: "¡Así que VAMOS a tomar las dos semanas ENTERAS para cazar las esferas del dragón te GUSTE o NO!"

Su cara se enrojeció de manera alarmante y sabía que había ido demasiado lejos cuando esa sentida vena se asomó en la sien de él. Por un largo momento, la pareja se miró el uno al otro y de los dos, fue Bulma quien finalmente bajó los ojos primero. "S-sabía que era mucho pedir-"

"Oh, deja de quejarte y casa esa maldita cápsula ya. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo," espetó.

Ella dio un sobresalto parpadear y estalló en una esperanzadora sonrisa. "¿Quieres-quieres decir...?"

"Vamos a hacer las cosas a tu manera," dijo y bajó la voz a un gruñido mientras añadía, "Por ahora."

"¡Oh, gracias, Vegeta!" gritó con alegría, presionando el interruptor y tirando la cápsula por encima del hombro mientras seguía a borbotones; "No te arrepentirás. Vamos a tener una maravillosa aventura juntos. Va a ser como en los viejos tiempos cuando yo era un adolescente y me puse en mi propia búsqueda de las esferas del dragón la primera vez. Fue entonces cuando conocí a G-"

"¿Qué." la interrumpió. "Mierda. Es eso?" Estaba apuntando al vehículo que se había materializado detrás de ella.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y estaba sorprendida de no ver a su trucado coche deportivo. En su lugar estaba un pequeño ciclomotor de color rosa con flores pintadas en el guardabarros delantero y una canasta de alambre poco asentada entre el manillar. "Eso es Daisy. Mamá la usa para hacer mandados locales."

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con esa cosa?"

Ella miró en su cartera en confusión. "Debí haber agarrado la cápsula equivocada antes de salir. Estaba tan agitada que no pensé en comprobar. Mi paquete de cápsulas de repuesto está con el resto de mi equipaje."

"Bueno, es mejor que desempaques. Yo no me subo a eso," dijo con dureza. Nunca había deseado una abominación de auto volador de colores brillantes tanto en su vida.

Ella lo miró en frustración. "Empaqué suficiente ropa, equipo y accesorios para dos semanas. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo tomará para clasificarlo?"

"Estoy dispuesto a esperar."

"Bueno, yo no," olió y subió el vestido y se puso horcajadas sobre el asiento del ciclomotor. Podría haber cedido y buscado en sus pertenencias por el paquete hasta que el Saiyajin puso esa actitud. Ahora se trataba de una batalla de voluntades. Ella tomó el casco en la canasta y se lo puso, luego giró la llave a la ignición. El pequeño motor de Daisy sonaba como una mezcla entre una máquina de coser y un comedor de maleza. "Sube, Vegeta. Estaremos en Carterville en menos de una hora."

Vegeta no se movía. Sacudió su cabeza una vez. "Ni de casualidad."

"Muy bien. ¡Nos vemos allí!" gritó de nuevo y aceleró en una nube de humo azul acompañado de una fuerte contraproducente protesta. Después de unos veinte metros de la carretera, se frenó y miró hacia atrás. No se sorprendió al ver que el Saiyajin había desaparecido.

"Idiota terco," se quejó, yendo a la carretera de nuevo y persuadiendo al ciclomotor hasta la máxima velocidad (que era de unos 60 kilómetros por hora). Daisy se estremeció, se volvió, y cansadamente aceleró el motor pequeño que sonaba como si estuviera llorando. Haciendo caso omiso de esto, Bulma mantuvo sus ojos en la carretera, que estaba empezando a borrarse a través de un velo de lágrimas amargas. Esto se suponía que era su día especial, ¡maldita sea! ¡Nada estaba saliendo bien! Se secó los ojos con una maldición y apretó el manubrio en un agarre mortal. ¿Cómo se ATREVE Vegeta a abandonarla así? Cuando lo viera de nuevo -

Cayendo del cielo, Vegeta aterrizó de lleno en su lugar detrás de ella haciendo que Daisy estallara como un caballito. Tomó toda la capacidad de conducción de Bulma para hacer que la rueda de adelante volviera de abajo antes de que fueran arrojados a la carretera. "¡Maldita sea, Vegeta! Podrías dar un pequeño aviso la próxima vez que hagas eso."

"Lo que sea."

"Pensé que eras demasiado macho para ser visto en esta cosa," le espetó sobre su hombro izquierdo. "¿Qué cambió tu opinión?"

Hubo una mirada socarrona en su rostro que inmediatamente la puso en guardia. "Prerrogativa masculina. Consideré los beneficios."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son esos?"

No dio ninguna respuesta pero sus brazos la rodearon y sus manos de inmediato tomaron sus pechos- y no manifestaron ningún signo de liberarlos pronto.

"Vegeta-suelta. ¡Esas no son las bolsas de aire!" exclamó indignada.

Sus labios se fijaron en la suave piel de su cuello antes de que mordisqueaba juguetonamente en su lóbulo de la oreja. "Yo diría," jadeó a su oído mientras él mismo empezaba a frotarse contra ella, "que pongas a este pedazo de basura a su máxima velocidad."

Podía sentir su erección presionando en la parte baja de su espalda y sus pezones se endurecieron bajo sus manos que apretaban. "E-está bien," estuvo de acuerdo y retorció el acelerador. Daisy fue hacia atrás de nuevo e hizo un ruido como una tos sacudida, pero con cansancio obedeció. Apenas capaz de concentrarse en la carretera mientras Vegeta acariciaba su cuerpo, Bulma notó por primera vez que el indicador de combustible estaba cerca de estar vacío. "Oh, mamá..." suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Casi no tenemos combustible. Tendré que estacionar en la estación de servicio que viene."

"Sí, por supuesto que lo harás..." le oyó murmurar a sus espaldas y estuvo casi decepcionada cuando él dejó caer sus manos. Por tal camino transitado, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera una estación de gasolina y Bulma se dirigió hacia una de las bombas. Vegeta saltó antes de que se hubieran detenido por completo y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el baño de hombres. Ni siquiera se molestó por llamarlo y avergonzarlo aún más, sabiendo a dónde iba y por qué. Se reía cuando levantó la boquilla y llenó el tanque.

Él volvió a unirse a ella mientras ella estaba pagando al asistente. "Eso fue rápido."

Frunciendo el ceño, exclamó, "No digas eso a un hombre. Nunca."

"Oh, sólo estaba bromeando," dijo ella, besándolo. Él no respondió al gesto y ella sabía por experiencia que su disculpa fue definitivamente NO aceptada. Ella iba a sugerir que fueran al interior del restaurante contiguo y tomar una cena temprana cuando un hombre se detuvo al lado de ellos, haciendo fuego sobre el motor. Asomado a la ventana de su camión de gran tamaño, se burló, "Hey, ¡eso es un infierno de un helicóptero que tienes ahí, chico! ¿Quieren arrastrar a la carrera?"

"Piérdete," Bulma gritó.

"¿Por qué no tiras a la zanja al enano, cariño? ¡Que un hombre de verdad te lleve a dar un paseo!" Él salió disparado en un chirrido de neumáticos, haciendo un giro delante de ellos y acercándose peligrosamente para golpear a Daisy. A medida que se alejaba Vegeta lanzó un gruñido y antes de que Bulma pudiera detenerlo, el Saiyajin lanzó un disco destructo del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos de su mano derecha. Voló al tubo de admisión de aire del camión y rápidamente estalló en el tanque de gas. Ambas puertas volaron del vehículo, y el motor fue inmediatamente reducido a humeantes escorias. Se deslizó a lo largo de la acera, en una lluvia de chispas antes de perder velocidad hasta detenerse a varios metros de distancia.

Todavía agarrando el volante, el conductor se encontraba sentado en una nube de humo. "¿Qué demonios-?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"Dos veces en menos de un día. Hijos de puta." Vegeta estaba positivamente formando de espuma en su rabia y empezó a cruzar el estacionamiento para terminar lo que había empezado.

Bulma corrió delante de él. "Está bien. No hubo daños. Déjalo en paz, Vegeta."

"¡Estoy enfermo y cansado de las malditas bromas de enano!" le gritó a ella. "Yo nunca iba a ser de este tamaño. ¡No es mi culpa!"

Estaba totalmente sorprendida por el estallido. "Q-¿qué estás hablando? Yo nunca he dicho nada-"

"No tú." Estaba arrojando dagas con la mirada al conductor que estaba vagando alrededor de su camión demolido como un hombre atrapado en un mal sueño. La gente empezaba a caminar alrededor del hombre y preguntar nerviosos por lo que había sucedido. "Ellos. No son mejor que el forraje para un Galic Gun. Todos ellos sería tan fácil..." Su mano derecha estaba cerrada en un puño y comenzó un azul brillante de mal agüero.

La piel de gallina estalló en ambos brazos de ella. Odiaba cuando él manaba esa charla del fin del mundo y que nunca se dio cuenta de que era tan sensible a su altura. No era algo que jamás hubiera traicionado antes. Ella catalogó el incidente para ser analizado más profundamente después, cuando no hubiera la amenaza de un conteo de cuerpos avecinándose en el horizonte. "No valen la pena. Este es nuestro día de casados. No lo arruines por mí, Vegeta. ¿Por favor? Sólo vámonos."

Vegeta no mostró señal alguna de cambiar de opinión. Siguió mirando al conductor con concentrado odio. Pareció pasar un largo rato antes que finalmente llevara su mirada negra hacia ella. Los ojos azules de Bulma estaban amplios con súplica y tomó un visible esfuerzo para que él finalmente le diera la espalda a la creciente multitud. "Acabas de salvarles la vida," le informó fríamente y marchó de nuevo hacia Daisy.

Moviéndose hacia atrás, Bulma echó una rápida mirada a la inocente gente y detuvo un temblor de momentáneo miedo. ¿Había pensado que realmente tenía control sobre Vegeta? Era un ligerísimo lazo como mejor y casi inútil cuando era provocado, mientras rápidamente descubría. Casi estaba tentada en sólo ceder y dejarlo buscar las esferas del dragón a su manera.

"No," dijo para sí misma. Cuando miró de nuevo, vio que Vegeta estaba sentado de nuevo en Daisy sin discusión. Esa simple acción hablaba volúmenes para ella. No puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere hacer. Nadie puede, se dio cuenta. Él está aquí porque quiere estar. Está soportando todos estos retrasos porque quiere estar cerca de mí. ¿Realmente voy a renunciar a esa rara oportunidad? "No," dijo de nuevo. "No me voy a rendir. Lo amo. Él es mi... marido," esa última palabra la cubrió con fresca esperanza y fortaleció su decisión.

Mientras volvía al ciclomotor para continuar su viaje a Carterville, hubo una distintiva vibración en su bolso.

"Pensé que habías apagado tu teléfono," Vegeta dijo malhumorado. La madre de Bulma había empezado a llamarlos prácticamente al minuto que habían dejado la Corporación Cápsula y Bulma lo había apagado para darles algo de paz.

"Ese no es mi celular, es el radar del dragón," dijo mientras lo sacaba y leía la pantalla. Sus ojos se ampliaron en alarma. "La esfera del dragón que encontré- Se... está moviendo."

"¿Qué?"

"La razón por la que elegí Carterville primero fue porque allí estaba la esfera del dragón más cercana. Pensé que podríamos ir a nuestro cuarto de hotel y buscarla en nuestro tiempo libre cuando hubiéramos... ya sabes, terminado," se sonrojó. "Ahora, sin embargo, se está moviendo fuera de los límites de la ciudad."

"¿Y qué?" Vegeta dijo en un aburrido tono de voz. "Por sí sola no le sirve a nadie y son casi imposibles de destruir. Vamos al hotel. La buscaremos mañana," su anterior mohín se disolvió en una sonrisa torcida, "O el día después de eso."

"¿Ni siquiera tienes curiosidad sobre quién la tiene o por qué?"

"No," vino la predecible respuesta. "Tengo más curiosidad sobre lo que llevas debajo de ese vestido. O más importante, lo que no llevas."

"¡Vegeta!" Se cruzó de brazos deliberadamente sobre sus pechos y sus ojos bajaron ansiosos a ellos. "No seré capaz de relajarme sabiendo que alguien más podría tener sus mugrientas manos en esa esfera del dragón. Tenemos que encontrarla ahora mismo."

El rostro de Vegeta se oscureció con la apariencia de este nuevo impedimento. Su mente inmediatamente tradujo el 'no seré capaz de relajarme' correctamente en 'no abriré mis piernas'. Sus nervios estaban crudos por todos estos retrasos calienta penes y las sesiones de mano al glande sólo estaban haciendo las cosas peor. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si realmente quería que la fornicara o si esto era todo sólo un acto conveniente para retrasar su unión.

"¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?" dijo cuando su usual silencio se extendió. "¿Seguimos siendo un equipo?"

Esta mierda tenía que ser alguna prueba retorcida, pensó. Él no era un extraño para ellos; Freezer y sus idiotas siempre había estado intentando encontrar alguna nueva manera de molestarlo. Algunos habían evaluado su paciencia, mientras que otros habían medido sus habilidades. Los que habían requerido paciencia habían sido absolutamente peores y eso parecía ser en lo que actualmente estaba metido ahora. Tenía que ser otra parte de la ceremonia para indicar si él realmente era digno de ella.

"... ¿Vegeta?" una nota de preocupación salió en su voz.

Sus hombros cayeron. Sabía que era un imán viviente para la mala suerte, pero este día sólo había sido el peor en su memoria reciente. "Sí, mujer. Somos un... equipo."

Gritando de alegría y felicidad, ella saltó sobre Daisy como si estuviera saltando en la espalda de un caballito. "¡Te amo, Vegeta!"

"Sí, sí," dijo poco convincente.

"Siempre el tipo rudo," suspiró, ajustando su casco. Mientras encendía el motor, gritó: "¡Arranca Daisy!"

Daisy respondió con un ruido en el escape lo fuerte suficiente para hacer a las cabezas girar. La pareja aceleró en una nube de humo azul y volvió a la carretera. Mientras Bulma lograba hacer que la pequeña motocicleta estuviera a su velocidad máxima, se estaba preguntando si Vegeta estaba seriamente enojado con ella. Justo cuando iba a detenerse y preguntarle, sus manos aparecieron alrededor de ella y agarraron sus pechos de nuevo. Esta vez no intentó quitarlas.

Mientras se acercaban a Carterville, Vegeta aprovechó la oportunidad para absorber las vistas, cosa que no era algo que usualmente hiciera. Conquistar planetas había sido medios para un fin y evaluar la estética de los alrededores había sido considerado frívolo. En tanto como se puede decir, la Tierra parecía ser un mundo complejo de climas variados y marcas de tierra que parecían cambiar con alarmante regularidad. Nunca había estado en ningún mundo el tiempo suficiente para experimentar el constante progreso de estaciones y sus recuerdos de Vegetasei eran, tristemente, bastante pobres. Incluso después de su tiempo extendido en este mundo, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que apenas había arañado la superficie en atestiguar todo lo que el planeta tenía para ofrecer.

Dos semanas, pensó, hocicando la parte de atrás del cuello de Bulma y deleitándose con su aroma. Tal vez no será tan malo-

Daisy golpeó un bache y tembló antes que Bulma pusiera el volante bajo control.

...entonces de nuevo...

"Casi llegamos," Bulma le dijo. Tenía el radar del dragón agarrado en la canasta y estaba dividiendo su concentración entre él y el camino. "Tienes que estar en guardia y mantener tus ojos listos."

"¿Para qué?"

"¡Podría ser cualquier cosa!" dijo en creciente emoción. "Podría ser un gigante, o un feroz dragón tratando de llevar la esfera del dragón de nuevo a su nido. Podría ser una tropa de soldados de la Patrulla Roja o algún otro androide, o-"

"-O podría ser un par de sureño pobre en un camión," escuchó a Vegeta comentar. Claro, un destrozado viejo camión los pasó y en la parte de atrás, agarrado a la punta de una pila de viejas partes y basuras escarbadas, estaba la esfera de dragón de cuatro estrellas.

"Oh," Bulma dijo en decepción.

"Que bueno que vine," Vegeta bromeó detrás de ella. "Vas a necesitar que te defienda contra esos malvados villanos."

Ignorándolo a propósito, Bulma saludó frenética mientras intentaba atraer la atención del conductor pero no sirvió de nada. El camión gradualmente se alejaba. "¡No me ven!"

"Eres patética," Vegeta suspiró y lanzó otro disco de sus dedos. Afortunadamente este era débil y sólo voló el neumático de atrás. Tambaleándose fuera de control por unos segundos, el conductor rápidamente disminuyó la velocidad y logró ponerlo seguro a un lado del camino. El par salió e inspeccionó el neumático desinflado mientras Bulma se movía detrás de ellos. "¿Están bien?" gritó ella.

El conductor, un granjero viejo de panza grande en botas de goma, estaba rascando su cabeza. "No sé que golpeamos. Las malditas llantas son casi nuevas. Pero sí, estamos bien."

Bulma echó una hosca mirada a Vegeta que continuaba riendo de costado. "Yo manejaré esto."

"Llámame si necesitas respaldo," dijo y comenzó a reír para sí mismo cuando ella golpeó el casco en la canasta en frustración.

Sacudió su cabello y estiró las arrugas en su vestido y, después de una rápida revisión en el espejo del ciclomotor para asegurar que su maquillaje no estuviera manchado, caminó lentamente sobre el perplejo par. Vegeta sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado incluso antes que el granjero le diera a Bulma la esfera del dragón sin preguntar. El vestido que estaba usando dejaba poco a la imaginación y cuando ponía su mente en él, ningún hombre podía resistirse a ella.

Incluyéndome, Vegeta admitió a regañadientes. Cuando volvió trotando sosteniendo su premio, él encontró difícil ignorar la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella. Iban más allá de mera lujuria y entraban en reinos que él no sabía que siquiera poseía. Confianza. Admiración. Incluso afecto. Tal vez luchando en medio de las sombras de su corazón estaba esa elusiva palabra con A que a ella le gustaba usar tan seguido.

Antes que pudiera traicionar demasiado de sus pensamientos, aplaudió lentamente tres veces. "Bravo," dijo simplemente.

"¿Ves? Todavía hay gente maravillosa en este mundo. Les ofrecí dinero y no aceptaron ni un centavo."

Vegeta sospechó que su casi transparente vestido y emocionada risa había sido más que suficiente pago por la esfera del dragón. Todavía, no podía negar el resultado final; estaba en su posesión y ella era feliz. Era más de lo que podría haber esperado por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas últimamente. "Vamos al hotel." No era una pregunta.

"Sí, vamos directo al hotel," dijo cuando aseguró la esfera del dragón en la canasta. Saltó en el ciclomotor para enfrentarlo y tomó un puñado de su camiseta, jalándolo hacia ella. "Apenas puedo esperar para estar a solas contigo," sus palabras salieron como una ráfaga cálida contra su rostro. "Voy a besarte, probarte, y montarte. Vamos a hacer el amor toda la noche." Sus labios se cerraron sobre los de él y lo besó, haciendo de él un largo y laborioso trabajo. Cuando finalmente se separaron, ella mordisqueó juguetona su labio inferior. "¿Qué piensas de eso, amante?"

"Creo que tal vez deberíamos haber ido por la estúpida esfera del dragón primero," dijo honestamente. Esta repentina agresividad en su parte era totalmente inesperada y un definitivo cambio. Él nunca la había visto así antes; emocionada, disipada, despreocupada. Lejos de la Corporación Cápsula, se convertía en una persona completamente diferente que se emocionaba con la aventura y disfrutaba la acción. Estaba aliviado en haber soportado la prueba el tiempo suficiente para ver este lado de ella. Hizo que todas las frustraciones valieran la pena.

Bueno... casi.

Girando en su asiento, Bulma no desperdició tiempo en arrancar a Daisy y acelerar hacia su última meta; El Majestuoso Hotel Regency en Carterville. Era una marca de fin de siglo que era uno de centros vacacionales más viejos y con más influencia de la ciudad y estaba en una colina con una vista sin rival del océano. Bulma había reservado la suite de luna de miel con semanas de anticipación y lo había hecho bajo un nombre falso para asegurarse que los reporteros no supieran de su apariencia y arruinaran su paz. Quería viajar en relativo anonimato- parcialmente porque despreciaba a los medios, y también para ahorrar a Vegeta de estrés adicional de lidiar con gente odiosa. En las pocas veces que habían sido vistos juntos en la Capital, siempre les habían sacado fotos. Como siempre, había una pregunta al lado del rostro de Vegeta cuando la imagen corría al día siguiente en las páginas sociales. Los chismes eran casi tan importantes en comodidad como la riqueza en el círculo de élite de Bulma y el Saiyajin era el tema del momento. Ella quería mantenerlo para ella por tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Vegeta no prestó mucha atención al proceso de ingreso mientras Bulma tenía una pequeña charla con el gerente que presentaba su tarjeta a su habitación. Él se permitió estar fascinado por la manera que su cuerpo se movía y había apartado todas las otras distracciones con su usual tenacidad simple. No iban a haber más distracciones que iban a alejarlo de su intencionada meta. Estaba preparado para saquear su maduro cuerpo justo allí en el vestíbulo si tenía que hacerlo, a la vista de todo el personal y huéspedes. Había esperado demasiado tiempo.

Como si compartiendo su impaciencia, Bulma agarró su mano y lo llevó al ascensor. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, se derritió contra él en un agradecido suspiro mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus costados y levantaban su vestido a su cintura. Ella retorcía su lengua entre los dientes de él mientras su mano buscaba el prominente contorno de su erección, apretando y girando el palpitante falo a través del material de sus jeans. Ninguno tuvo la claridad mental de golpear el botón para detener y cuando las puertas se abrieron en su piso, estuvieron afortunadamente ajenos con su mutua caricia hasta que alguien liberó una apagada tos.

Una pareja mayor estaba de pie en el pasillo, pacientemente esperando entrar y los apasionados recién casados se separaron reluctantes. "Lo siento," Bulma ofreció mientras se bajaba su vestido. Cuidadosamente se posicionó entre ellos y Vegeta mientras dejaban el elevador. "Nos acabamos de casar hoy."

"¡Felicidades!" la mujer sonrió mientras su marido decía tranquilamente, "No necesitas disculparte, querida. Nosotros tampoco podíamos esperar por una cama en nuestra boda."

"¡Harold!" la mujer gritó en horror.

"Bueno... es cierto, ¿no? Recuerda ese banco en el parque-" las puertas del ascensor se cerraron afortunadamente en el resto del intercambio. Echando una mirada perpleja el uno al otro, Bulma rompió en carcajadas y lo guio por el pasillo a su suite.

"Tienes que cargarme a través del umbral," dijo después que abrió la puerta y la empujó. "Es tradición."

"Lo que sea," dijo con impaciencia, demasiado agitado como para incluso perder preciados segundos para un debate. La levantó sin esfuerzo y la cargó a través de la puerta, cerrándola de una patada después de que entraron.

Cuando la bajó, Bulma inmediatamente cayó de rodillas ante él, los dedos trabajando el cierre de su jean y sacando su ingurgitado falo.

Vegeta se inclinó hacia atrás contra la puerta cerrada, mirando a la columna de carne endurecida que sobresalía de su pantalón abierto. Su nudo de satén estaba apuntado a los húmedos labios rojos de la belleza de cabello de forma marina mientras abría su boca para clamarlo. Su resbalosa lengua comenzó su danza de adoración sobre la sensible glándula, haciendo círculos y girando mientras trabajaba sus labios arriba y abajo del grueso miembro.

Era imposible resistirse a la salvaje succión aplicada por sus mejillas que se esforzaban. Bulma supo que él estaba cerca del clímax cuando sintió su lanza hincharse y temblar dentro de su boca.

Cuando Vegeta terminó, sólo dio un leve gruñido, y su espesa esencia inundó su garganta. Gimió bajo el ataque, usando sus labios para ordeñar la palpitante carne, su lengua lamiendo emocionada a través de la punta para juntar la última deliciosa gota de su oferta seminal. "Te he besado y te he probado," dijo ella, plantando un beso en su miembro todavía duro antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo. "Ahora intento montarte, como lo prometí."

Antes que Bulma, Vegeta nunca le hubiera permitido a una mujer asumir la posición dominante durante el sexo y estar arriba. Durante los meses mientras su relación se desarrollaba, ahora encontró que realmente lo disfrutaba. Durante el acto, mientras ella estaba a horcajadas en sus caderas y marcaba su ritmo, le gustaba imaginarse que esta sería una posición que una mujer Saiyajin intentaría asumir. No lo sabía por seguro, y nunca lo haría, pero la disposición de Bulma y el rápido temperamento rivalizaban a cualquier Saiyajin que hubiera conocido alguna vez y hacía la fantasía mucho más creíble.

Mientras se movían hacia la gran cama de la suite, hubo un golpe en la puerta. "Champaña de obsequio, cortesía del Regency Majestuoso," dijo una voz.

"La tomaremos después," Bulma estaba casi jadeando. "¡Maldición! Dije en la recepción nada de interrupciones."

"Ignóralo," Vegeta alentó, sacándose los zapatos. Desabotonó sus jeans y los bajó pos sus caderas para quitárselos. Sacó su camiseta y la miró, completamente desnudo. La mirada de Bulma corrió hambrienta por los poderosos músculos de su pecho, brazos, y muslos. La parte que lo hacía un individuo era el grueso largo de hombría que se arqueaba hacia arriba desde la base de su marcado estómago.

"Vegeta..." murmuró, presionando su cuerpo con urgencia contra el de él. "Te amo tanto."

"Lo sé. Me lo dices cada diez minutos," dijo, soltando las cintas de su vestido y dejándolo caer alrededor de sus tobillos. Todo lo que estaba entre ellos ahora era una delicada pequeña braga. Una vez que quitara ese irritante trozo de tela, finalmente podrían experimentar el paraíso.

"Lo digo tan seguido porque quiero que lo entiendas," dijo, suspirando mientras sus dedos acariciaban los pezones de sus grandes pechos. "Ahora eres el único hombre en mi vida. La única persona con la que siempre querré hacer el amor."

"¡Eso esperaba!"

"Pero es recíproco. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Él la miró, igualando su ferviente expresión. Ella estaba hablando sobre compromiso y monogamia y tratando de encontrar una delicada manera de preguntarle si él honraría esa obligación. "Hice un juramento y soy un hombre de palabra. 'En la riqueza o pobreza- En enfermedad y en salud'. Bulma Briefs, eres mía."

"Y tú eres mío, Príncipe Vegeta," susurró.

"'Hasta que la muerte nos separe'," prometió él y la besó.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Dos: Los recién casados se encuentran con algunos viejos... amigos mientras su búsqueda por las esferas del dragón sigue.<p> 


	3. Pasión y Orgullo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Pasión y Orgullo<p>

...todo había sido un sueño...

Sacudida despierta con un grito, Bulma se sentó en su cama. Echó un vistazo a la habitación frenética, viendo sólo forma indistinguibles en la oscuridad antes del amanecer. Ella... estaba de vuelta en su habitación en la Corporación Cápsula. Todo había sido un sueño: la 'propuesta' de Vegeta, los meses antes de la boda, y finalmente la boda misma. Nada de esto había pasado-

"N-no," sollozó. Vuelta a tientas en la oscuridad, sus dedos con pánico golpearon la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y la dio vuelta de nuevo con un fuerte golpe.

Hubo una baja queja directamente al lado de ella y se apartó con un pequeño grito de conmoción. Tomó algún tiempo para que su mente sacudiera los efectos de su sueño (al carajo con eso- ¡pesadilla!) y cuando enderezó la lámpara y la encendió, se sintió aliviada al ver que estaba justo donde se suponía que debía estar: la suite nupcial del Hotel Majestuoso Regency. Y no estaba sola.

Acostado sobre su lado derecho frente a ella, Vegeta dormitaba, ajeno a su pequeño combate de pánico. La mitad de su rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada y su mano izquierda se extendía ligeramente cerca de su barbilla. La vista de esa alianza en su dedo disuadió la última duda residual y Bulma finalmente se acomodó.

Lo amo tanto, Bulma pensó, apretándose contra el cuerpo caliente cerca de Vegeta y dejando que sus dedos trazaran caminos perezosos en círculos sobre la piel bronceada suave a su lado. Su toque finalmente llegó a su cadera esbelta y jugueteó allí por un momento eterno mientras deliberaba si despertarlo de su sueño profundo o permanecer abrazada con gusto a su lado.

Llevó sus labios suavemente hacia adelante y le besó su frente y rozó un mechón de pelo de la frente con un dedo de su delicada mano. Era desconcertante la intensidad de las emociones que evocaba en ella. Su relación extendida con Yamcha tuvo sus altas y bajas pero nada igualaba a las pasiones que Vegeta sacudía sin esfuerzo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse a pesar de que su mente le decía que mantuviera la calma junto a él, para dejarlo descansar después de su agitado ritmo de la noche anterior.

Sus pechos se estremecieron con la expectativa hedonista cuando de repente se movió, enterrando su cabeza más en su blando pecho. Podía sentir su respiración en su sensibles aureolas, poniéndolas erectas con temblor de anticipación. Su condición de mujer completamente despierta y palpitante a un mensaje primitivo a su cerebro que giraba, clamando sin cesar la cercanía de este hombre desnudo junto a ella. Tras la convocatoria de su centro de fuego, dejó que sus dedos suaves viajaran a la amplia base de su falo, finalmente agarrando el delicioso miembro que colgaba, sopesando la longitud suave en su pequeña palma con casi el rito ceremonial.

Vegeta se despertó lentamente, ajustando su mente borrosa al calor agradable de su cuerpo junto al suyo y la lenta, sensual caricia de su vara. Aspiró su aroma embriagador mientras se movía más en la blanda, deseosa carne de su seno.

"Uhmm... ¿ya estás listo para más?" murmuró, llevando una mano a un pesado pecho y dirigiendo el duro pequeño pezón a su boca.

"Sólo si tú lo estás," ella se rio; contenta de que estuviera despierto y sintiendo el aumento de vida en su poderosa herramienta. "¿Cómo has dormido?"

"Bien." Movió su mano a su muslo luego de vuelta hasta la cadera y por encima de su suave, tirante vientre. Dejó que sus dedos se entretuvieran en la piel con vellos en el ápice de su feminidad, sintiendo su suavidad caliente al tacto suave. Bulma abrió sus piernas en alegría al sentir sus juguetones dedos, haciéndole despertar su deseo mientras él chupaba sus pechos con tiernos labios.

¿Y qué vas a hacer con esta cosa tan grande?" le preguntó lindamente, tratando de mantener la voz firme mientras apretaba y acariciaba su ahora duro miembro.

"¡Te mostraré lo que voy a hacer con él!" gruñó juguetonamente, girándola sobre su espalda y extendiéndose entre sus grandes muslos que daban la bienvenida. Se maravilló ante la vista de sus encendidas, excitadas facciones mientras se sostenía por los codos y admiraba sus pechos suavemente contorneados. "Qué espectáculo para despertar," murmuró, mordisqueando un pezón en su boca y arrastrando el meollo erecto con su lengua durante un breve instante, y luego haciendo con el otro de la misma manera; besándolo suavemente entre sus labios mientras lo montada a una calentura cada vez mayor.

"Oh, Dios, estoy lista," respiró, colocando las manos a sus lados e instándolo a seguir.

"Impaciente, ¿no? Ni siquiera te he besado para darte los buenos días todavía," sonrió.

Corrió la lengua con urgencia por sus labios y se preparó para reunirse con su boca con una pasión entusiasta. En lugar de avanzar, Vegeta siguió sonriéndole, sin moverse, mirando a los ojos expectantes por largos segundos. En lugar de reunirse con su boca en unión lujuriosa, de repente la levantó sobre sus rodillas y los sostuvo firmemente contra sus pechos. El acto dejó abierta a sus codiciosos, hambrientos ojos y estudió sus labios color rosa brillante con autoridad solemne.

"¡Vegeta!" Bulma jadeó incrédula, su clítoris repentinamente expuesto tremendamente palpitante en esta posición vulnerable. Con un sonido como una risa ahogada, estuvo de lleno en ella en una espantosa, inesperada velocidad prensado su cara duro contra su centro en llamas.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" gimió, sintiendo sus labios capturando su clítoris duro y punzante con un frenesí rápido con su lengua rígida. Ella se revolvió violentamente para más, moviéndose y girando en éxtasis erótico. Se frotó con fuerza contra su tembloroso montículo, tocándolo de lado a lado, y luego lanzó su lengua caliente profundamente en sus pliegues húmedos.

Vegeta la lamió por unos momentos más, luego se echó hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas e hizo una demostración elaborada de arrastrar su antebrazo a través de su boca. "¡Allí! Ahora eso," se jactó, "¡es la idea Saiyajin de un beso de buenos días!"

"Ohhh... Wow," jadeó sorprendida. "¡Puedes besarme así todas las mañanas!"

"Podría," dijo con voz petulante mientras la montaba. Retrasando la amplia cabeza de su erección contra los labios fruncidos de su entrada, empezó deslizando la punta de arriba a abajo de la paradisíaca hendidura, deliberadamente bromeando. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda en respuesta y él continuó moviéndose lentamente sobre ella. Facilitando en el mando de su hombría, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "¿Lo quieres?"

"Por supuesto que lo quiero," dijo jadeando. "Te quiero completamente dentro de mí. Todo lo que puedas dar."

Era lo que quería oír. Bajó la cabeza y la besó, lanzando su lengua entre los labios húmedos mientras su miembro se deslizaba hasta el final en su horno estremecido con una interminable embestida. Lentamente, disfrutando cada minuto ondulante de vaina de terciopelo, empezó a entrar y salir de esa apretada calidez. Esto estaba en contra de todos los dictados de su única cría; ser suave, tomarse su tiempo, realmente preocuparse por el placer otra persona antes de su propio placer. Antes de Bulma, nunca se hubiera molestado en nada, salvo su propia liberación rápida. Más veces de las que no, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en aprender el nombre de su conquista. Tantas cosas habían cambiado con los años y quizá no todas ellos, como le gustaba cavilar, eran para peor. El tiempo que pasaba con Bulma había servido para hacer de él un mejor amante.

En coqueteo, salió para que sólo la punta fuera escondida en el palpitante surco, luego, con un gruñido gutural, entró de nuevo profundamente. Entró y salió de ella, incrementado su tempo mientras lo hacía, y Bulma comenzó a ondear su pelvis de atrás hacia adelante en perfecto ritmo a sus embestidas. Gimiendo en placer, levantó sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su espalda, ansiosa por darle completo acceso a su apretado canal. Perdida en las ondas de la lujuria exultante, no se dio cuenta de su reacción cuando el talón de su pie izquierdo conectó con la cicatriz de su cola. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados mientras gemía su camino en los estremecimientos de placer exquisitos de un tierno clímax.

En el instante en que sintió ese contacto áspero en su carne tierna, Vegeta lanzó un gruñido de dolor y hundió sus dedos profundamente en el colchón. Si la hubiera estado agarrando en ese momento, su reacción refleja probablemente la hubiera dañado gravemente. La vieja herida siempre le molestaba, algunos días eran peores que otros. Había pensado que finalmente había terminado con lo peor de ella hasta su viaje en esa rosa monstruosidad de dos ruedas el día anterior. Había sentido cada único y simple bache y pozo concentrado en esa cicatriz de pulgadas de ancho en la base de su columna vertebral.

Afortunadamente, el incendio de la agonía fue breve y Bulma nunca se dio cuenta de la breve pausa en su técnica y estuvo entrando en ella de nuevo, más rápido que nunca. Un leve brillo de transpiración se aferraba a su piel de color aceituna y su cuerpo entero brillaba en el suave resplandor de la luz de la lámpara. Cada músculo se movía con precisión, su cuerpo tenso y vivo con excitación a medida que bombeaba sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás. El cuerpo de Bulma se emocionó con oleada tras oleada de éxtasis y gemía en completo deleite, respondiendo perfectamente a los tiempos cada uno de sus embistes. Ella miró con amor a sus oscuros, rasgados ojos, cautivada por tener a este musculoso, poderoso cuerpo para ella sola. Tomó un puñado de su pelo grueso y bajó su cara para darle un beso profundo y hambriento mientras amasaba con sus manos ansiosamente los músculos anudados de sus ancha espalda y hombros.

Mirando profundamente en las piscinas deslumbrantes de los brillantes ojos azules de su mujer, Vegeta se sorprendió al ver la confianza y el amor que emanaba de esa mirada inocente. Nadie lo había mirado alguna vez así antes. Conocía el miedo, y reconocía la lujuria cuando la veía pero no emociones como éstas- Confianza. Amor. Nunca imaginó que alguna vez sería el destinatario.

Creo que mi vida de suerte mierda por fin ha seguido su curso, pensó. Sólo un hombre con suerte podría estar en mi lugar ahora.

Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sabía que había sorprendido el pensamiento perdido. Cuando sus cuerpos se unían estrechamente no era raro que sus mentes se abrieran. Por lo general, él mantenía sus pensamientos cuidadosamente guardados y sólo traicionaba la extraña palabra o imagen. Esta fue una rara admisión para que ella capturara. Sin embargo, él no se arrepentía del lapso; ni mucho menos.

- Recuerda lo que has oído, mri Bulma-tik'o, le dijo con sinceridad. Cuando terminemos, volveré a mi viejo, arrogante ser. Rio contra la suave piel de su cuello mientras ella se maravillaba de lo que había confesado en su raro pensamiento.

- ¡Te amo tanto! proyectó con su mente tan fuerte como pudo, esperando que él lo recibiera. Casi de inmediato, le oyó reír de nuevo y sintió sus labios contra su mejilla mientras le susurró, "Lo sé."

Esto fue suficiente para impulsarla al borde. Aferrada a sus abultados músculos, fue sacudida con pulsos de pasión caliente y su centro de fuego ardía con la liberación orgásmica. "¡OOHHH!" gritó, golpeando con locura debajo de él. "Oh- ¡DIOS! ¡ALLÍ! ¡SÍIII!"

Al observar a su punto culminante, supo que incluso si dejaba de su frenética embestida él también terminaría. Nada podría impedir el escape del semen caliente que se había estado construyendo en sus testículos desde el momento en que su mano lo había tocado. Su orgasmo era casi doloroso en su intensidad, y sintió el cuerpo de Bulma sacudirse con cada chorro de su semilla en su condición de mujer teniendo espasmos. La sensación fue abrumadora y se arqueó la espalda y lanzó un rugido de realización salvaje que hizo eco de estridentes carcajadas de placer de Bulma.

Por último, después de lo que pareció una eternidad de felicidad entusiasta, su pasión pasó su pico. La intensidad de sus relación sexual disminuyó hasta que finalmente, Vegeta estaba agotado, tendido sobre el cuerpo voluptuoso de Bulma. Por un momento, sólo existió el sonido de su respiración rápida, hasta que, con un gemido, salió de ella y se quedó mirando el techo con ojos pesados. "Conozco exactamente lo perfecto que complementaría este momento," murmuró con pereza.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. "¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?" preguntó ansiosamente.

"Un gran filete enorme. ¿Por qué no ordenas algo al servicio de habitación?"

Debería haber sabido.

El Majestuoso Regency era reconocido mundialmente por su espectacular playa con perspectiva panorámica, pero la única perspectiva que los recién casados estaban interesaron era la del otro. Vegeta y Bulma pasaron todo el día retozando desnudos alrededor de la suite y dividiendo sus horas entre picos intermitentes de comer, tomar siestas, y fornicar sus cerebros mutuamente. Ambos estaban con su insaciable deseo de uno al otro y no fue hasta tarde cuando Bulma finalmente tuvo el ingenio para llamar a casa y hablar con su madre.

"¡Por fin!" su madre gritó en el receptor. "¿Te das cuenta de que te he estado tratando de llamar constantemente desde que te fuiste ayer?"

"Lo siento, mamá. Me olvidé de que mi teléfono estaba apagado," Bulma mintió mientras se acostaba de nuevo en el sillón y bebía un poco de champán de una copa de cristal acanalada. Estaba recibiendo actualmente un zumbido suave agradable del líquido burbujeante y nada, ni siquiera su madre agobiada, podría alterar su satisfacción actual. Frente a ella, tumbado en el sofá, Vegeta roncaba con ese ronroneo de con calidad suya. En su estado actual insensato, podía usarlo como un taburete y él no se movería: una combinación de agotamiento y el resultado de beber dos botellas llenas de champán. Era un espectáculo tan raro verlo en un estado de relajación que Bulma encontró que no podía apartar los ojos de él por más de un minuto.

"Um mm, una historia probable," respondió su madre pero, afortunadamente, fue casi tan largo como se quedó molesta. "¡Así que dime todo! ¿Cómo fue tu manejo? ¿Qué viste? ¿Dónde está ese yerno guapo mío?"

Bulma rompió a reír ante la referencia entrañable y Vegeta murmuró algo en su sueño, cambiando de posición, y llegó peligrosamente cerca de caer del estrecho sofá. Posicionando su pie contra su cadera desnuda, ella lo empujó de nuevo al borde y esta vez él se dio vuelta en la dirección opuesta sin despertarse. Ella comenzó a rebuznar casi para reír de nuevo por la vista. "Él está aquí, sólo durmiendo un poco."

"Pero Bulma, apenas son las seis. ¿No es un poco temprano- ...oooh. ¡OH! Ya entiendo," se burló de la rubia como una niña de pre-escolar que acababa de oír su primera palabra desobediente. "Ustedes dos han estado... ocupados."

"Esa es una palabra para ello," dijo Bulma con aire de suficiencia. "¿Cómo están Trunks y papá?"

Hubo una frustrada exhalación de aire en el otro extremo y Bulma supo que su madre quería escuchar todos los detalles jugosos y no le gustó el cambio de tema. "Trunks es adorable como siempre pero te extraña a ti y a Vegeta terriblemente. Ha empezado esta mala costumbre de morder a la gente. Por qué, ¡sólo por esta tarde mordió a tu padre en el tobillo y ahora no deja de perseguir al gato!"

"Sólo los está poniendo a prueba. Cuando hace algo mal, sólo haz lo que Vegeta hace; tomarlo por la piel del cuello y dale una sacudida firme."

"¡Bulma! ¡No es una mascota!"

"Lo sé mamá, pero sólo decirle 'no' no va a funcionar. Es medio-Saiyajin y necesita disciplina para controlar las tendencias agresivas. Vas a tener que hacerlo decidir."

Bulma sabía que bien podría haber intentado razonar con la pared. Demasiado suave incluso para golpear con fuerza a una mosca, su madre nunca le levantaría la voz en protesta contra las acciones de Trunks, y mucho menos tratar de disciplinarlo. "Lo llevaremos bien hasta que llegues a casa, querida," dijo la rubia y su hija tuvo que sumergir un gemido. En dos semanas, Trunks estaría completamente malcriado por sus abuelos e imposible de manejar. Ella y Vegeta tendrán que tener las manos llenas cuando vuelvan. Era una suerte que el Saiyajin no le importa jugar al villano a la hora de establecer la ley (después de todo, era tan natural para él), permitiéndole a Bulma consolar al niño y seguir siendo el héroe. Era sorprendente cómo sus puntos de vista variados sobre la crianza de los hijos realmente se unían: Vegeta le dejaba la maternidad a ella, y Bulma lo dejaba ser el disciplinario. Era suficiente equilibrio compartido para crear un entorno en el patrimonio único que Trunks podría prosperar.

Desgraciadamente, nadie parecía entender eso. "Madre..." Bulma suspiró, sintiendo su zumbido agradable empezando a deslizarse. "Sólo haz lo mejor con él, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo en entrega, porque no quería que una pelea con su vacía, bien intencionada madre arruinara su estado de ánimo. Para sacar a la mujer del tema, Bulma le contó sobre los problemas del día anterior con el tráfico y haber tenido que viajar en Daisy. La Sra. Briefs se rio tan fuerte que Bulma tuvo que sostener el auricular lejos de su oreja izquierda pero dejó a la mujer de muy buen humor cuando finalmente fue capaz de colgar. Inmediatamente después de eso, apagó su teléfono de nuevo. Por si acaso.

Rellenando el vaso en un intento de recuperar su zumbido, Bulma fue a buscar su laptop y comenzó a trazar su próximo destino mientras calibraba el radar del dragón. La siguiente más cercana estaba en algún lugar en el Caribe y, después de confirmar la latitud y longitud, frunció el ceño fruncido en preocupación. Era difícil resolver viejas supersticiones, especialmente en un planeta con un conflicto de tantos mitos y fantasías que funcionaban alrededor. Este lugar en particular, tenía una reputación dudosa.

Entonces otra vez, pensó mientras su mirada se posó en el alienígena dormido en el sofá, él también. Con Vegeta a su lado no había nada en la Tierra que pudiera acercarse para perjudicarla. Ese conocimiento le ofrecía la comodidad y servía para relajarla. Sonriendo, volvió a escanear su ordenador para algunas atracciones turísticas de los alrededores que quisiera ver (bueno, seamos honestos aquí... atracciones que ELLA querría ver y que tendría que arrastrar a Vegeta para el viaje). Un par de horas al norte los llevarían a los Barrancos Áridos; un desierto de artemisa y formaciones de roca estéril donde Vegeta se había enfrentado a Goku en su primera confrontación. Por alguna razón, Bulma se encontró pensando sobre el nombre mientras su dedo se movía sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el brazo del sillón reclinable. Los turistas acudían en masa al sitio todo el año y las fisuras y agujeros de explosión también atraían a equipos de filmación. ¿Por qué todo eso le sonaba tan familiar para ella? La explicación estaba en la punta de su lengua pero ella no podía comprenderla. Después de unos momentos frustrantes, finalmente se dio por vencida y se obligó a buscar a través de su equipaje por su perdido paquetes de cápsulas.

Vagamente, como si sus oídos estuvieran rellenos de algodón, Vegeta se retiró lentamente de su fuerte sopor a los sonidos de equipaje siendo desempacados, a través de ánima rayada, y luego encapsulados de nuevo. El sonido era irritante y trató de bloquear la maldición frustrada de Bulma envolviendo su brazo por un lado de su cabeza mientras obligaba al otro lado más profundo en la almohada. Estaba en, lo que Bulma había etiquetado cariñosamente cono, su modo 'de chico malo'; se había acostado, tenía el estómago lleno, estaba medio en la bolsa, y todo lo que quería hacer era dormir sin interrupción. Él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, incluso bajo la amenaza de tortura, pero la verdad era que Bulma estaba, literalmente, cansándolo con su voraz apetito sexual. Nunca hubiera creído que era posible incluso antes de hoy.

Deslizar una pieza de joyería llamativa en el dedo de la mujer y ella se convierte en un súcubo, pensó y traicionó una leve sonrisa. Ausentemente se preguntó cómo resultaría la luna de miel de Krillin y Androide 18 (si es que había pasado, la pareja ni siquiera había fijado una fecha de boda todavía) y calculó que el pequeño enano empacó una bolsa de dormir para sí mismo. Lanzó un bufido ante la imagen mental de ellos juntos. ¡¿Y la gente decía que él y Bulma eran una pareja extraña-?!

Hubo una nota entusiasmado de, "¡Lo encontré!" desde el dormitorio y Bulma se precipitó a la sala y se paró al lado del sofá. "¿Todavía estás dormido?"

"Sí."

"Qué mal," dijo y se subió encima de él, a horcajadas en su cintura como si fuera Daisy. Medio esperaba que gritara 'Arranca' pero en cambio levantó su paquete de cápsulas. "Encontré a mi cápsulas de repuesto. Parece que se encontraba en la última bolsa que hice. Ahora no tenemos que conducir más en el ciclomotor."

Tirando de su brazo lejos, levantó la vista y fue recibido por la vista de una Bulma muy desnuda inclinada sobre él. Él entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza y apreció el punto de vista de sus pechos perfectos mientras bostezaba, "Si no lo hubieras encontrado, podríamos haber robado un coche. No es gran cosa."

Ella pensó que era una broma al principio, y luego consideró la fuente. "No podríamos hacer algo como eso."

"¿Por qué no? Sería divertido."

Eso ciertamente no era una palabra que surgía en su vocabulario muy a menudo. Ella lo miró detenidamente y se sorprendió de verlo mirándola con una expresión astuta en su rostro. "Tú lo has hecho antes, ¿no?" se dio cuenta.

Su leve sonrisa se amplió.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡lo has hecho!"

"No en la Tierra," le dijo. "No por mucho tiempo. A Nappa, Radditz, y a mí ocasionalmente nos asignaban exploración o misiones de reconocimiento en lugar de la purgas de costumbre. La inactividad solía volvernos locos de aburrimiento."

"¿Así que robaban coches?"

"Bueno, no sólo cualquier coche- si eso era lo que incluso podrías llamarlos. Los vehículos varían de un planeta a otro. Pero ellos eran siempre propiedad de la policía local. Ese era todo el punto. Se nos permitía luchar si éramos amenazados por una figura de autoridad. Esto solía ocurrir después de un par de horas de conducción temeraria. Por entonces, empezaban a disparar contra nosotros así que se nos permitía tomar represalias."

Ella sabía lo que significaba. "¿Qué edad tenías?"

"Recién adolescente."

Se echó a reír. "¡Tú delincuente juvenil!" gritó, golpeando su hombro jugando. Debería haberle molestado que él hubiera utilizado tales payasadas como justificación para matar gente pero la admisión fue tan inesperada que la tomó desprevenida.

"No veo cuál es la gracia," murmuró, medio conscientemente cruzando los brazos.

"¿No lo entiendes? De esto se trata todo este viaje. Apenas sé algo de tu vida antes de venir a la Tierra. Ahora sé que robabas coches cuando eras un niño- Te hace más humano a mis ojos."

"Lo que pase por tu cabeza. ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?"

"¡NO!"

"Bah, no eres divertida," hizo un mohín, cerrando los ojos y pretendiendo volver a dormirse.

"No lo soy, ¿eh?" Bulma se quedó donde estaba y comenzó a mecer sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás a lo largo de su estómago duro. Vegeta trató de ignorarla pero fue traicionado por otra parte de su anatomía que estaba respondiendo con entusiasmo a la proximidad de su feminidad.

Cuando sintió su mano guiarlo en su entrada estrecha, murmuró, "Despiértame cuando termines."

Ella tuvo que reír, incluso mientras se acomodaba abajo de esa longitud exquisita hasta que estuvo completamente incrustado dentro de ella. Deliberadamente, empezó a flexionar su interior sus muslos y músculos internos alrededor de su vara mientras que su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil. Había estado practicando sus ejercicios de Kegel durante sus tres semanas separados como un regalo para su luna de miel. Ahora, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de golpe al sentir sus palpitaciones interiores; apretando, soltando, apretando más duro-

"¿Qué demonios?" su voz realmente se rompió en sorpresa.

"Pensé que te gustaría," ronroneó, rastrillando sus uñas suavemente sobre el duro pecho. Empezó a añadir una contra-movimiento en sentido horario hasta sus caderas mientras que los músculos de su sexo continuaron sus contracciones de amor. Debajo de ella, Vegeta se enfrentaba por control antes de terminar demasiado pronto pero estaba peleando una batalla perdida y ambos lo sabían. Apretando sus dientes, él agarró sus caderas y empezó a empujar en ella con pequeños gruñidos de esfuerzo. Sus dedos se hundían en la carne tierna con fuerza casi dolorosa pero Bulma estaba demasiado distraída como para dar aviso mientras se retorcía encima de él, sus caderas trabajando en torno a su miembro con giros salvajes.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido alguna vez tan libre con su sexualidad. Se estremecía al saber que Vegeta sería receptivo a casi cualquier sugerencia que aportara a su relación, y más que preparado para añadir algunas sugerencias suyas. Sabía que él había tenido más que su cuota de enlaces en su pasado, experimentando todo tipo de posiciones y perversiones. Había servido para que sacar todo de su sistema y él estaba listo finalmente para sentar cabeza, dispuesto a compartir su conocimiento sólo con ella. Todo lo que Bulma sabía realmente sobre el sexo eran novelas románticas, revistas, y su decepcionante romance con idas y vueltas con-

"¡Yamcha!" gritó, justo cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de su culminación.

Con una maldición lívida, la empujó fuera de él y ella cayó hacia atrás en el brazo del sofá, aturdida y conmocionada. "¿Qu- Vegeta?"

"¡¿Estás fornicando conmigo y estás pensando en él?!" gritó, mirándola con incredulidad.

"Acabo de recordar algo que estaba pensando antes-"

"¡Cállate! Te dije que nunca digas el nombre de ese hijo de puta mientras estábamos juntos!"

"¡Fue un accidente!" dijo con sinceridad, sabiendo que la mera mención de su amante anterior siempre garantizaba enfurecer al Saiyajin y ella había dicho su nombre en un momento posiblemente el peor imaginable. "Él tiene un papel en una película que se filma en el el Desierto Árido y eso es sólo a unas horas de aquí. Me preguntaba por qué el nombre del lugar me sonaba tan familiar-"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Vegeta saltó del sofá y se marchó al baño, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Dando caza lo oyó cerrar la puerta y, posteriormente, escuchó la ducha encenderse. "¡Vegeta!" gritó, trayendo un puñetazo a la puerta. "¡Háblame, carajo! No te encierres." Se lo imaginaba de pie bajo el rocío, limpiándose su aroma, y haciendo caso omiso adrede de sus ruegos apasionados.

Lo lastimé, se dio cuenta con consternación genuina. Él sabe que una vez amé a Yamcha con todo mi corazón y alma y se pregunta hasta este día si todavía anhelo en privado por él. Hice más que hacerle daño, herí su orgullo.

"¡Vegeta, lo siento!" rogó cuando escuchó la ducha apagarse. Envolvió la mano alrededor de la manija de la puerta para intentar tirar de ella y se sintió aliviada al oír que se abría. Vegeta salió, frotando con una toalla de atrás hacia adelante a través de su pelo grueso. La evitó y se fue directamente al dormitorio para empezar a vestirse.

Bulma comprendió que se estaba preparando para irse. "¡Mierda, Vegeta! Dije que lo sentía. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?"

Poniéndose una camisa, dirigió una de sus miradas frías en su dirección y ella contuvo en el aliento a la cantidad de odio que vio en esas profundidades de cuervo. "Adiós," dijo en respuesta y sacó el anillo de su dedo y lo lanzó sobre la cama.

En un raro momento mientras se había quedado sin palabras, Bulma lo vio terminar de vestirse y luego girar a la terraza en preparación para volar. Con una voz tan tranquila como pudo, Bulma dijo desapasionadamente, "Huye si es necesario. Es una de las cosas que haces mejor."

Él se detuvo, como si se hubiera topado con una pared. Los músculos de sus hombros y espalda ondularon debajo de la tela de su camisa mientras se tensaba en preparación para una pelea. "Nunca he huido de una batalla en toda mi vida," le dijo con un gruñido bajo.

"Esto no es una batalla, es una relación," razonó. "Eso es algo que no tienes experiencia con qué tratar. ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que hiciste un juramento? ¡Qué fácil es para ti pueda echar a un lado la promesa cuando mejor te conviene!"

Se volvió lentamente y la miró. "¿Dijiste el nombre de tu ex amante mientras estábamos teniendo sexo y tienen el descaro de hacerme el sinvergüenza?"

"Te dije que lo sentía y lo dije en serio," dijo en esa misma voz medida, nivelada. Si perdía los estribos y comenzaba a gritarle ahora, se iría por seguro. Ella había estado mal y lo sabía, tenía que tratar de encontrar alguna forma de reparar el daño.

Estaba claro que había estado esperando algún tipo de diatriba frenética en lugar de este enfoque calmado. Un músculo saltaba en el ángulo de su mandíbula mientras miraba al escape que ofrecía el balcón y de nuevo a Bulma. Por último, sus ojos se asentaron en una vista neutral y fulminó a la pared del fondo, cruzando los brazos y visiblemente sin saber en qué dirección ir.

"Te he dicho antes que Yamcha no era tan bueno en la cama," le dijo Bulma. "Estaba pensando acerca de lo experimentado que eres cuando su nombre apareció en mi cabeza."

Lanzó un bufido agrio. "¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?"

"No es por la razón que piensas. Yo nunca le dije Yamcha sobre nuestro compromiso. En el hospital mientras que Chi Chi estaba en trabajo de parto, ¿sabes lo que dijo acerca de ti? Me dijo que nunca te casarías conmigo- Que no te preocupabas por mí tanto como él lo hizo. Y nunca lo harías."

La boca de Vegeta se contrajo en respuesta a sus palabras pero eso fue todo. Ella decidió seguir adelante, "Piensa en su reacción si le hacemos una visita sorpresa y le damos la noticia juntos."

Hubo una mirada intrigante en su rostro que él reconoció de inmediato. La única diferencia era que no era su reflejo. "Tú mujer maliciosa," dijo en tono de sorpresa. "¿En realidad estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás haciendo?"

"Nos separó, te hizo ser despedido, te dio una paliza, casi te mató cuando llevó de nuevo al médico a ti en la Ciudad Ivory. Ya es hora de que finalmente lo pongamos en su lugar de una vez por todas."

Vegeta entendió que Bulma estaba hablando de venganza, algo que definitivamente hace un llamado a su naturaleza torcida. Su dedo casualmente tocó su bíceps mientras que él consideraba la idea; era realmente muy brillante y ni siquiera implicaba ningún combate. Estaba claro que podía imaginar la expresión de la cara del idiota mientras se ponían a tientas uno al otro justo frente a él. Una sonrisa satisfecha amenazó con aparecer en la esquina de su boca pero la apagó mientras la apuntó con su mirada, "Debería molestarme que quieras visitar a tu idiota ex-amante en nuestra luna de miel."

"Es una oportunidad muy buena, ¿no te parece?"

"Hnh," gruñó, aun considerando la idea. Decidió caminar hacia él y se mostró agradecida cuando no se alejó de ella.

"He abierto mi mente a ti, Vegeta. Sabes que eres el único hombre para mí," le dijo, acariciando su mejilla. "You're a prince, you're powerful, and you're fantastic in bed. No human male can compare to any of that! Nobody else can even come close to how much I love you." "Eres un príncipe, eres fuerte y estás fantástico en la cama. ¡Ningún humano hombre se puede comparar con nada de eso! Nadie más puede incluso acercarse a cuánto te amo."

El Saiyajin siempre era vulnerable a la pequeña caricia al ego y este momento no fue diferente. Bulma se sintió aliviada cuando la tensión en sus hombros bajó y finalmente dejó caer los brazos para permitir que ella se abrazara más. Sus brazos se envolvieron tiernamente alrededor de su cintura y miró a sus ojos y susurró, "Esta fue nuestra primera pelea fuerte como pareja casada. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

La miró con un poco de cautela. "...No."

"Sexo de reconciliación," dijo con una sonrisa y lo besó.

Dos horas más tarde, Vegeta estaba durmiendo de nuevo y esta vez Bulma decidió que le permitiría descansar lo que necesitaba. Estaba empezando a estar un poco cansada y más que un poco adolorida en todos los lugares equivocados. Se preparó un baño para ella y se deslizó con gratitud en las profundidades de la dichosa bañera de hidromasaje, sonriendo en alegría. Las cosas habían estado tensas hace un rato, pero su amor por el otro finalmente ganó. Bulma sabía que no había nada más que pudiera poner en peligro su unión con este último obstáculo detrás de ellos.

Descansando en el agua caliente, Bulma pensó astutamente, Mañana, Yamcha, vas a tener el shock de tu vida.

"¡CORTEN!" el director le gritó y se frotó su sien adolorida. "¿Quién diablos ha dicho que este payaso podría actuar?" murmuró a su asistente.

"Sabes bien quién, maldito," le recordó en voz cautelosa.

"Gracias por recordármelo," dijo con displicencia y saltó de su silla y caminó alrededor de las cámaras en el elaborado set. Era temprano en la mañana en el Árido y el equipo de filmación y los actores estaban tomando ventaja de la frescura del desierto antes que el sol pudiera subir y hacer que el calor fuera insoportable. Una pequeña casa de villa había sido construida en la base de una enorme meseta mientras que cerca, agujas de dura rica salían de la árida mugre como las costillas de algún gigante prehistórico muerto hace mucho tiempo. Era el perfecto escenario para una película de holocausto post-nuclear llamada "Tierra del Ayer" donde el héroe de una tribu primitiva buscaba en el desierto por antiguas armas para derrotar un malvado líder militar.

Era una película estrictamente "B" con un presupuesto limitado y el director estaba cortando cualquier esquina que pudiera. No hubiera importado (al menos no al principio) que uno de los extras del film no podía actuar para nada; mostraba algunos poderes bastantes fantásticos que servían para cortar en presupuesto ubicado en la pirotecnia. Si el director lo hubiera hecho de esta manera, el sujeto sólo hubiera estado pegado a los lados hasta que necesitaran una explosión, pero actualmente estaba liderando el juguete de la señora. La actriz estaba liderando una significante cantidad de su propio dinero para financiar lo que esperaba que fuera su vuelta a Hollywood. Le había prometido a su amante una parte y maldición, ¡iba a recibir una parte! Ni siquiera el director era lo valiente suficiente para patear traseros con esa perra Amazona.

"Yamcha," el hombre dijo mientras daba un paso hacia el guerrero. "Es realmente muy simple. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es taparte los ojos como si estuvieras revisando el horizonte y gritar; '¡Hay polvo en el horizonte! ¡Los atacantes están llegando a la villa!' ¿Entendido?

"Lo siento Mitch," Yamcha dijo humildemente. Estaba vestido en un taparrabo y botas de cuero rasgadas y sus músculos se flexionaban nerviosamente una capa de sudor traído por la creciente humedad. No se le había permitido afeitarse y por varios días tenía marcada su mandíbula izquierda. Añadiendo su rebelde cabello a la mirada y Mitch supuso que el sujeto era definitivamente atractivo- ¡sólo no podía hacer una maldita actuación! "Lo haré bien esta vez, lo prometo."

"Uh huh," Mitch dijo sin estar convencido y volvió a su asiento. Eso es lo que dijiste las últimas once tomas," murmuró entre dientes.

"Escena cuarenta y siete, toma doce," un hombre gritó.

"Está bien gente, estamos desperdiciando la luz de la mañana," gritó el director. "¡Acción!"

Saliendo de atrás de una carpa rasgada, Yamcha (listado en los créditos como el Expansible Árbol Tribal) caminó una corta distancia al borde del campo y miró al horizonte, su rostro absorto y serio. Levantando una mano para cubrir sus ojos, su rostro asumió una expresión de curiosidad y miedo. "¡Oh no!" gritó, "Hay polso en el horiz-"

"¡CORTE!" Mitch gritó y tomó su rostro en sus manos.

"¿Dije polso? Heh, lo siento por eso," Yamcha rio, rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello con una mano ausente.

"Escena cuarenta y siete, toma trece," el asistente dijo.

Mitch suspiró, esperando lo inevitable. "Acción," murmuró, rápidamente terminando su entusiasmo.

Saliendo de nuevo de la arruinada carpa, Yamcha caminó al borde del campo y revisó el desierto. "¡Oh, no!" gritó, apuntando al este. "¡Hay polvo en el horizonte! ¡Los de la villa están atacando!"

"¡CORTE!" Mitch gritó. "¡Esa no es la maldita línea! Es '¡Los atacantes están viniendo a la villa!' ¡¿Cuán difícil es de recordar?!"

"¡No me puedo concentrar! ¡Este estúpido taparrabo me hace picar!" Yamcha dijo, ajustando su ingle.

"Esto se va a ver genial en el vídeo de bloopers," la asistente de Mitch rio.

"Cállate, Penny," dijo, viéndola de manera amarga. "¿Dónde demonios está nuestra 'Más Linda de la Villa' de todos modos? Tal vez ella pueda darle algo de sentido a su niño amante aquí."

"Todavía metiéndose 'en su rol' en su camión," Penny le dijo. "Conoces las reglas; no la molestas mientras está en personaje. Estará aquí en poco tiempo."

Girando sus ojos, Mitch asintió a la gente que inmediatamente dijeron, "Escena cuarenta y siente, toma catorce."

Agarrando los apoyabrazos de su silla, Mitch Jerkins dijo, "¡Acción!"

Sabiendo que esta era posiblemente su última oportunidad, Yamcha se fue de la carpa para lo que rezó que fuera la última vez que caminara sobre el borde del campo. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos y miró alrededor y luego gritó, "¡Hay polvo en el horizonte! ¡Los atacantes están acercándose a la villa!" se echó para atrás y corrió al campamento.

Mitch parpadeó en sorpresa. Eso fue realmente perfecto. "¡Fantástico! ¡Corten y guarden!"

"No se puede," dijo uno de los camarógrafos. "La escena se tiene que hacer de nuevo."

"¿Por qué demonios?"

"Hay un auto en el fondo de la toma."

"¡MIERDA!" Mitch bajó su puño al brazo de la silla en frustración. Se puso de pie para pararse junto al camarógrafo más cercano y, por seguro, hubo un gran montículo de polvo acercándose en un auto. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el parabrisas en brillantes destellos y el director no necesitó ser informado que era imposible editar eso de la película. Parecía como si iba a venir la toma quince, después de todo.

Yamcha volvió trotando. "Hey, Mitch, ¿cómo estuvo eso? Bastante bien, ¿eh?" Se dio cuenta que todos se habían girado para mirar al auto conducir a través del desierto marcado por el sol hacia el set. Su vista era más aguda que la de la mayoría y no tomó mucho tiempo en notar la silueta del cabello de color de mar. "Maldición. ¡Es Bulma!"

"¿Quién?" un compañero preguntó, apareciendo a su lado.

"Bulma Briefs, mi ex-novia," Yamcha dijo felizmente hasta que notó que no estaba sola. Su rostro cayó al igual que su voz, "... y Vegeta."

"¿Quién?" el extra preguntó de nuevo.

Ignorándolo, Yamcha caminó hacia el borde del set mientras el convertible disminuía la velocidad y finalmente se detenía cerca de la gente. Bulma estaba en el asiento del conductor, radiante en un vestido de verano rojo y un pañuelo sobre su cuello. En el asiento del pasajero, Vegeta echó una mirada a lo que Yamcha estaba usando y rio en voz alta.

"¡Sorpresa!" Bulma dijo alegremente, moviendo sus brazos. "¿Feliz de vernos?"

"A ti, sí," Yamcha murmuró, mirando al Saiyajin con odio en la mirada. "¿Qué los trae a los dos aquí?"

"¡Tenemos algunas noticias maravillosas!" se apresuró ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta. Sus ojos crecieron debajo de los anteojos de sol que usaba y él se retorció en su agarre con un leve gruñido. "¡No vas a creerlo!"

Mitch había visto suficiente y se volteó a Penny. "Llama a alguien de seguridad. Este es un set cerrado."

"No creo que eso sea una buena idea."

"¿Por qué no?"

"La reconozco; esa es Bulma Briefs. Ya sabes, ¿de la Corporación Cápsula?"

"¿Y?"

Penny soltó un suspiro irritado y explicó, "Estamos en rojo y la película está sólo a mitad de estar completa. Podría estar en tu mayor interés darle un gran tour a una mujer que vale miles de millones."

Tragando, el director parpadeó por unos pocos sorprendidos segundos y luego se giró en la dirección dónde la heredera y su compañero habían salido del auto y estaban hablando con Yamcha. Una lenta sonrisa se desplegó a través del cansado rostro de Mitch y se veía como un hombre que había encontrado salvación al fin. "Penny, eres un genio."

"Por eso me paga los grandes billetes, jefe," respondió la pelirroja.

Girando su dedo detrás de su espalda, Mitch se abalanzó a donde estaban los tres. "¡Sra. Briefs! Bienvenida al set de 'La Tierra del Ayer'. Soy el director, Mitch Jerkins." Le dio la mano y la sacudió con dos breves golpes y luego se volteó a Vegeta. "Hola, señor. Soy Mitch-"

"Te escuché la primera vez," bufó Vegeta. Echó una mirada a la mano estirada del director y bufó. "Y no agarro manos."

Más que acostumbrado a lidiar con groserías por actores vanos y similares, Mitch desestimó el incidente mientras estudiaba a Vegeta con curiosidad. "¿Te he visto antes? Te ves muy familiar."

"Entonces, Bulma, ¿cuáles son las noticias?" Yamcha interrumpió desesperadamente, antes que el director se diera cuenta que Vegeta había sido televisado durante los juegos de Cell. "Realmente tengo un horario apretado aquí y vamos a grabar una escena muy complicada."

Mitch le destelló una mirada incrédula, y Yamcha le sonrió como si diciendo; Déjame aquí, ¿sí? ¡Estoy tratando de impresionar a mi ex!

Bulma sonrió y pasó a Vegeta una tímida mirada. "¿Debería decirle ahora?"

"Has estado practicando todo el camino hasta aquí," el Saiyajin dijo en un tono de suficiencia en su voz. "Creo que está tan listo como nunca lo estará."

Tomando un profundo respiro, Bulma envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Vegeta y declaró, "Vegeta y yo nos hemos c-"

"-Bueno, bueno, bueno," comentó una ronca voz femenina desde el costado. "¿A quién tenemos aquí?"

Bulma liberó un furioso bufido ante la interrupción y echó un vistazo a la no amigable mirada de la mujer de pie junto a ellos. Todo su cuerpo se puso frío con el reconocimiento inmediato. Mitch brilló mientras se apresuraba a ponerse junto al lado de la actriz. "Todos, quiero presentarles a la estrella de la película misma, D-"

"No hay necesidad de formalidades, Jerkins. Nos hemos conocido antes," la alta mujer dijo mientras fijaba su mirada de cuervo únicamente en la sorprendida pareja.

"¿No, Vegeta?" Dorothy Pereaux añadió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Tres: ¡Es un caos en el set de la película mientras las cámaras están filmando!<p> 


	4. Estrella golpeada

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>"¿Lo conoces?" Yamcha se volvió a Dorothy Pereaux con una mirada de completa confusión. "¿Cómo diablos ustedes dos se conocen?"<p>

La actriz sólo se permitió una sonrisa depredadora mientras observaba al sorprendido par. Bulma superó su primera sorpresa e igualó esa mirada fría con una ferocidad suya. Estaba cavando sus uñas profundamente en la carne del brazo de Vegeta pero el Saiyajin estaba tan atónito que no parecía darse cuenta. Ni siquiera la oyó murmurar al oído, "No hagas nada. ¡Vamos a irnos ahora mismo!" Ella intentó tirar de su brazo pero él se quedó clavado en el suelo.

Vegeta no reaccionaba, no hablaba, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Reconoció a la mujer, por supuesto. Gracias a la vida saludable, un estilo de vida opulento, y un cirujano plástico muy cualificado, la mujer Pereaux no había envejecido ni un solo día desde la última vez que la había conocido. Todo parecía igual; desde ese pecho que sobresalía que desafiaba todas las leyes de la gravedad, hasta el cabello de cuervo que enmarcaba su rostro perfecto, a la forma seductora, sensual de su cuerpo.

Ella le había hecho mal en el pasado, Vegeta sabía esto. Los detalles se le escapaban pero que podía sentir la rabia en su interior y sabía que debía haber sido algo importante. Aún quedaban manchas ocasionales en blanco en su mente como resultado del envenenamiento de Freezer, pero la mayoría de sus recuerdos habían librado los daños y se reinsertaban de nuevo en el orden correcto. Dorothy Pereaux... incluso el nombre rallaba sus nervios y provocaba la sensación de vergüenza y culpa y-y-

Lanzó un agudo grito y se tambaleó hacia atrás contra el coche, presionando el talón de su mano en su sien izquierda. Bulma reconoció el gesto al momento, a pesar de que había pasado más de un mes desde que Vegeta había sufrido de alguno de sus dolores de cabeza. Esto significaba que un recuerdo regresaba y tenía una idea bastante buena de cual era.

FLASHBACK

Vegeta se puso sus jeans y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama para conservar su fuerza que desaparecía rápidamente. Detrás de él, Dorothy retrepó en las sábanas de la cama deshecha, fumando un cigarrillo y pareciendo inmensamente satisfecha de sí misma. Se estiró como un gato, casi ronroneando en su satisfacción, y frotó la espalda del Saiyajin con su pie desnudo. "Bien valió la pena la espera, Vegeta. No me hubiera perdido esto por nada del mundo".

"Estoy muy feliz por ti," se quejó, moviéndose lejos de su alcance.

Ella hizo un mohín. "Oh, la pasaste bien, ¿de qué te quejas? Ven y se acuéstate conmigo."

"Eso no fue parte del trato," dijo, mirándola de reojo. "¿Dónde está ella?"

Exhalando una bocanada de humo calmante, apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero en la mesilla de noche. "Muy bien, que sea así. Lo tengo escrito, voy a buscarlo para ti." Se levantó de la cama de mala gana y no se molestó en ponerse una bata sobre su desnudez mientras salía de la habitación.

En el instante en que se había ido, Vegeta dejó caer la pretensión de arrogancia y cerró los ojos mientras un espasmo de temblores se extendía por él. Ni siquiera podía echar la culpa exclusivamente a la V'Nhar tampoco, arrastrado por una ola de odio a sí mismo que lo eclipsaba todo. La última hora había sido un borrón misericordioso de palpitante carne y de calor húmedo. Al final, si él no hubiera imaginado el dulce, angelical rostro de Bulma, su punto culminante hubiera sido imposible. La culpa que sentía era desconcertante; él y la mujer Briefs no eran exclusivos uno del otro y no habían intercambiado votos. Todo lo que habían compartido era un simple beso. Nada más.

¿Entonces por qué demonios se sentía tan avergonzado? ¡No tenía sentido!

"Aquí estamos," Dorothy anunció mientras venía de nuevo a la habitación sosteniendo algo en su mano izquierda. Vegeta se puso de pie y lo quizo agarrar y ella lo mantuvo deliberadamente fuera de su alcance. "No tan rápido. Una vez que salgas no hay vuelta atrás. No soy un hotel de paso. Si las cosas no funcionan para ti y esa puta Briefs, no quiero verte de nuevo en mi puerta."

"Cónsideralo un bono," aseguró. "Ahora entrégalo."

Cuando lo hizo, él consideró los billetes de cien zeni que estaban envueltos alrededor de la bola de papel plegado. Los levantó hacia ella. "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Dorothy encendió un cigarrillo y se instaló cómodamente en la cama, mirándolo en diversión. "Considéralo una propina por un trabajo bien hecho," dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Con una maldición lívida, arrojó el dinero al suelo. "¡Cómo te ATREVES a tratarme como una puta barata! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de quién SOY?!"

"Todo lo que importa es que tú fuiste mi perra el momento en que accediste a fornicarme, muchacho," le dijo en una voz tan dura como él nunca la había oído usar. Él realmente retrocedió por sus palabras duras, como si fuera golpeado físicamente mientras ella se burlaban de él con, "Dime, Vegeta. ¿Cómo se siente ser mi putita por una hora?"

Los músculos de su pecho temblaron con furia cuando se esforzaba por palabras, tan grande era su furia. Levantó una palma de su mano a su cara y luego la miró un tenso momento, sintiendo ninguna conexión mental indicativa de un incremento de ki. Había utilizado las últimas reservas de su fuerza para estar con ella. Hasta que restó importancia a los efectos de la V'Nhar, estaba prácticamente impotente.

"Oh, mierda," susurró, sin dejar de mirar a su mano en incredulidad.

Ajena a la proximidad que había estado su muerte, Dorothy sacó una hoja parcialmente sobre ella y le dijo con calma, "Te sugiero que tomes el dinero. Seguro que no quieres hacer frente a tu preciosa heredera en los harapos que has estado usando."

Sólo podía temblar donde estaba, todavía pulverizando su odio por ella, incapaz de formar frases coherentes.

Trayendo de vuelta su cigarrillo pensativamente, se rió de su angustia evidente. "No, no quieres ir a ella viéndote como si acabaras de salir de una zanja. Cómprate ropa bonita, cómprale unas flores mientras estás en ello."

A pesar de sí mismo, miró a los billetes dispersos a sus pies mientras con furia cerraba y abría sus manos.

"Sabes que no tienes un centavo a tu nombre," Dorothy continuó con esa voz de burla suya. "Realmente trabajaste ese dulce culito tuyo para ese dinero. Te mereces un bono igual que cualquier puta con talento. Es tuyo libre y clara."

"...perra...puta..." lo oyó gruñir en voz baja.

"Tómalo. Muéstrale a Bulma que todavía te queda un poco de dignidad, antes de que la vivas como lo has estado haciendo conmigo. Ella podría no ser tan generosa como yo."

Tragando ante la mención del nombre de Bulma, parpadeó a la actriz maliciosa. Antes de que se rompiera por completo, arrebató de la basura los billetes y salió corriendo de la habitación y salió a la calle, perseguido por su estridente, burlona risa.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Oh... mi... Dios," Bulma gimió con voz entrecortada, frotándose su propia sien con dedos entumecidos. Ella también había estado recibiendo el recuerdo de Vegeta, probablemente debido a su intimidad reciente juntos. ¡Ella no había tenido idea-! Con un grito de rabia, se lanzó a la actriz que se regodeaba. Sólo los reflejos rápidos de Yamcha se las arreglaron para mantener al par separado pero que estaba teniendo dificultades para aferrarse a ella mientras ella se derrotaba en sus brazos como un gato salvaje.

"No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero quizás es mejor que te vayas," Yamcha le dijo a Dorothy, resultándole difícil librarse de la perplejidad de su voz. Sin ninguna buena razón que pudiera entender, la actriz estaba viendo a Vegeta y parecía deleitarse por el dolor del Saiyajin. "¡Dorothy!"

"Tú no me das órdenes, muchacho," le espetó y el joven retrocedió en estado de shock.

Antes de que pudiera preparar una refutación, Bulma luchó contra él con vigor renovado y Yamcha lanzó un grito de dolor mientras un pie agitado conectó con su espinilla. Fue suficiente para hacer que sus ojos lagrimearan. "¡Basta ya!" le gritó, agarrando sus muñecas y tratando de evitar sus uñas afiladas. El sol reflejaba en una pieza de joyería en su mano izquierda y él se quedó atónito al verla usar un anillo de diamantes. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa-

"Si alguien debería mostrar histrionismo aquí, soy yo," dijo Dorothy con desdén. "Tú y tu pequeño desastre de pelo caminando por allí me hicieron el hazmerreír de la Capital del Oeste."

"¡Yamcha suéltame!" Bulma gritó. "¡Voy a patear este trasero!"

"¡Puta peliazul!" Dorothy le dijo.

"¡Perra vieja confabuladora!" la heredera replicó con igual veneno.

"¡Basura de clase baja!"

"¡Perra estirada!"

Mitch Jerkins decidió que, tan divertida como la escena era, era momento para tratar de establecer algún orden. "Realmente creo que todos deberían calmarse y-"

"¡Cállate!" las dos mujeres le gritaron.

"Una suave, jefe," la asistente del director dijo en voz baja.

"Cállate, Penny."

"¿Buh-Bulma?" Yamcha estaba tartamudeando ahora. "Esto... esta cosa no es real, ¿verdad? ¿Tú- estás realmente-?"

"¡BASTA!" una voz tronó desde el costado.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio atónito mientras volvían la cabeza hacia Vegeta, que se estaba empujando a sí mismo lejos de donde estaba apoyado contra el coche. Sacudió su cabeza aturdida por unos segundos y luego centró su indignada mirada llena de sangre únicamente a la actriz. La vergüenza y la indignación de ese encuentro volvió inundando de nuevo como si hubiera sucedido la noche anterior. "Tú..." Le faltaron las palabras y él le enseñó los dientes en una mueca temible.

Una de no ser nunca intimidada por una conquista antigua, Dorothy apretó sus dientes y cruzó sus brazos imperiosamente. "Lastimé tu orgullo y tú destruiste mi casa. Yo diría que estamos a mano, Vegeta."

Él estaba moviendo su cabeza. La arremetida del recuerdo había dejado atrás un dolor de cabeza pero al menos no era incapacitante. Podía pensar, más importante podía razonar, y tenía la intención de dar a esta perra manipuladora el susto de su vida. "No estamos ni siquiera cerca," le dijo con una voz extrañamente tranquila. Su gesto se convirtió en una fría sonrisa y con un gruñido de esfuerzo, su ki explotó en un aura azul brillante alrededor de su forma compacta.

"Oh mierda," Yamcha murmuró con un tono casi agotado. Dejó ir a Bulma y luego miró acusador a su engreída amante. "¡Dorothy! ¿Qué diablos has hecho ahora?"

"Cuida tu tono conmigo," le replicó de inmediato. "O tendré que sacarte de esta película."

"¿No estás prestando atención? En diez segundos, ¡no va a haver niguna película!" le gritó.

"Tienes razón," Vegeta resopló. Lanzó un rugido fuerte y su aura azul cruzó el rango del espectro hasta que se convirtió en un amarillo tan brillante que era casi blanco. Su cabello castaño oscuro se transformó en una serie de picos de color amarillo y sus mirada escalofriante negra se convirtió en un jade penetrante.

Viendo la vista, Mitch lanzó un chillido ahogado de sorpresa. Era algo que reconoció al instante. "Los Juegos de Cell-"

"¿Qué?" Penny preguntó con voz sorda.

"Esos combatientes de pelo de color amarillo en los Juegos de Cell- ¡Él es uno de ellos!" el director se dio cuenta. No queriendo apartar sus ojos de la acción por un segundo, enseguida corrió hacia el camarógrafo más cercano apoyado en el equipo. "¡Hey Murray! Comienza a filmar lo que sucede aquí."

"Ninguna ofensa jefe, pero eso no se ve como parte de la película."

"Sólo filma la maldita cosa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No te pago para que des pie y cuentes tus dedos!"

No me pagas para aguantar tu mierda, tampoco, el hombre quiso responder pero estaba empezando a estar demasiado molesto para las discusiones y simplemente se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición. Girando la inmensa cámara alrededor, comenzó el rodaje de la disputa por el deslizador. Tuvo que admitir que había algunos efectos especiales muy buenos pasando y se acercó al rostro para un foco estrecho, alternando entre el hombre rubio y Dorothy Pereaux.

Como siempre, Bulma siempre estaba paralizada cuando vio a Vegeta en el medio haciendo su muestra de Super Saiyajin. Era suficiente para dejarla sin aliento. Era la combinación de su tono de piel más clara, cabello alterado, y ojos que eran tan impresionantes - un opuesto definitivo a la imagen oscura que generalmente portaba. Agregando a la apariencia visual estaba la forma en que sus músculos erab cubiertos con ki y abultados, haciendo su ropa generalmente suelta ajustada alrededor de sus brazos, pecho y piernas. Y, no podía dejar de notar, que al parecer significaba que TODOS sus músculos mientras instintivamente se concentraba en su entrepierna.

"Oh, wow," susurró ella, un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas emocionadas.

Yamcha giró sus ojos, inmediatamente reconociendo que la heredera herida iba a estar absolutamente sin ninguna ayuda. "¡Vegeta, baja el poder! Esto no está logrando nada."

"Esto no es un asunto tuyo," el Saiyajin gruñó, igualando la sorprendida mirada de Dorothy con su mirada fría. "Es entre ella y yo."

"¿Yamcha... cariño?" Dorothy dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de no hacer que su inquietud repentina se viera obvia. Había recibido una muestra de la ira del hombre que había aparecido en su patio trasero, que habla sus palabras crípticas, y luego inmoló su casa hace casi cuatro años. Ella sabía por su coqueteo con Yamcha que habían guerreros seleccionados en la Tierra que poseen algunas habilidades fantásticas. En ese momento Vegeta había revelado ser uno de ellos, muy a su pesar, pero no había contado con esto. "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Yo diría que está a punto de matarte," el guerrero observó con total naturalidad. En un movimiento rápido, Yamcha se metió y la dejó fuera de sus pies mientras el Saiyajin lanzó una explosión que cortó una zanja en la tierra árida donde había estado parada un breve instante antes.

Escupiendo un bocado lleno de polvo, Dorothy se volvió hacia su agresor. "¡¿Cómo te atreves Vegeta?! ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién soy?"

"No eres más que un humilde humana que cometió el error de agobiar al alienígena equivocado," dijo el Saiyajin con calma mientras caminaba hacia ella. "¡El príncipe de los Saiyajin no va a tolerar tu existencia por más tiempo!"

Se dejó caer en cuclillas, extendiendo las manos con palmas arriba y Dorothy oyó murmurar a Yamcha en voz baja, "Oh mierda, aquí vamos," antes de que el aire alrededor de ellos pareciera estallar.

Cubriéndose su precioso rostro con sus manos, Dorothy gritó en peligro y Yamcha la agarró y trató de dar marcha atrás de la línea de fuego. En realidad, Era una escena hilarante, mientras el guerrero, vestido sólo con un taparrabos aflojándose progresivamente, estaba luchando con los movimientos frenéticos de la actriz mientras trataba de correr hacia atrás. Tropezó con sus propios pies y el reflejo de luchar por el equilibrio lo llevó a lanzar a Dorothy sobre su cabeza. She landed on her stomach, skidding in the hard dirt for a few feet and could vaguely hear the watching extras and crew chuckling at her expense. Ella aterrizó en su estómago, arrastrada en la tierra dura para unos pocos pies y vagamente podía oír y ver los extras de la tripulación riéndose a su costa.

"¡No te rías!" les gritó. "Deja eso ahora mismo o te haré-"

"Ahora no," instó Yamcha, levantándola del suelo y levantándola por encima del hombro como si fuera una bolsa de patatas. Las explosiones seguían cayendo a su alrededor y en un intento desesperado de ganar algo de distancia, el luchador despegó.

"Mierda, eso se sintió bien," dijo Vegeta, cuando dejó de liberar destellos de energía. Sus manos estaban humeando levemente y las juntó mientras echaba un ojo a la pareja que se retiraba. No llegaron muy lejos, sólo a la parte superior de la meseta en las cercanías y Saiyajin imaginó que el maldito de hacer el bien estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer a los inocentes que quedaban en su rabia. Lo qué Yamcha no se dio cuenta era que Vegeta no estaba enojado, ya no. De hecho tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara que el guerrero reconoció inmediatamente desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Y no le había dado comodidad de ver, tampoco.

Hubo un ligero toque de pluma en su brazo. Su cuerpo se cubrió con ki, añadiendo un grado de invulnerabilidad a su forma por lo que casi no lo sintió pero reconoció su presencia incluso antes de que volviera la cabeza.

"Vegeta..." Bulma lo miraba con preocupación grabada en sus delicadas facciones. No apareció al instante y dijo las palabras pero tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que estaba en su mente.

"Nada de matar," le dijo sin rodeos. "Conozco las reglas."

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. No había pensado que las circunstancias lo revelarían racional pero estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo. Aprovechando el momento, ella provisionalmente tocó uno de sus picos rubios y se rió por la textura del alienígena. Mirando a sus ojos de nuevo, se quedó paralizada por la esmeralda pícara mirada que mostró su cuando terminó con, "Pero todavía puede tener algo de diversión."

Tomando un puñado de su cabello, la acercó y le dio un beso profundo, haciendo un trabajo lento y minucioso en ella antes de morder suavemente sobre el labio inferior mientras terminaba. Mostró un guiño conspirar y despegó en el aire en un estallido de luz sin sonido sin otra palabra.

Protegiéndose los ojos contra el resplandor del sol de la mañana, Bulma lo miró con entusiasmo sin aliento. "Oh, wow," fue todo lo que acertó a decir.

"¿Grabaste eso?" Mitch estaba casi gritando de emoción. Estaba mirando a través de un par de binoculares de ópera y había visto el breve, pero tierno, intercambio. "¡Dime que tienes eso!"

"Sí, sí, lo tengo jefe," dijo el camarógrafo debidamente, siguiendo el ascenso de Vegeta a la cima de la meseta cercana. "No sé cómo nos sirve de algo, sin embargo. Tampoco está en la película y esto ni siquiera se acerca al guión. ¿Cómo vas a trabajar en eso?"

El director lo miró como si fuera simple. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Esa es Bulma Briefs! Ese otro individuo se encontraba en los Juegos de Cell. ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es incluir esta escena con el lanzamiento en DVD y va a romper los récords de ventas! ¿A quién le importa si alguien realmente lo compra por la maldita película? Una vez que muestre esto a los patrocinadores que nos prestaron dinero para el rodaje, ¡van a toser mucho más! Esta película en realidad se va a hacer, Derrick. ¡Y todo es gracias a ellos!"

La industria del cine era precaria en su mejor y no era conocida por su seguridad en el empleo. Nadie sabía eso más que Derrick que había trabajado como camarógrafo en otras ocho películas donde todas menos dos realmente llegaron a la pantalla grande. Tenía una ex esposa y dos hijos y él estaba detrás de su pensión alimenticia. Por fin, finalmente comenzaba a animarse. "Hey, Lewis debería haber alquilado ese helicóptero todo equipado con las artes aéreas ahora. ¿Por qué no ves si se puede conseguir por aquí desde el campamento base?"

Los ojos de Mitch se abrieron como platos y Penny sin decir palabra le entregó su teléfono celular. En cuestión de segundos el director acosado balbuceaba órdenes al técnico en estupor en el otro extremo.

Yamcha no podía parecer envolver su cerebro con todo el concepto. "¡¿Cómo diablos conoces a Vegeta?!"

Quitándose el polvo, Dorothy lo miró con una mirada nivelada y luego una expresión que podía tener culpa cruzó su cara antes de que desviara la mirada. Debajo de ellos, la aureola brillante que era el Saiyajin enfurecido parecía no haber reaccionado a su retirada. Vegeta y Bulma se enfrascaron en una especie de conversación y Yamcha sólo podía esperar que la heredera lo calmara. Por desgracia, también sabía que Bulma podía volver al alienígena en una furia maníaca con una palabra o mirada equivocada.

Girando por su mente en un bucle sin fin llegó la imagen del anillo de diamantes de Bulma. Miró a la extraña pareja con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Fue hace tres años," Dorothy finalmente habló. "Sólo ocurrió una vez."

"¿Cómo fue eso posible?" Yamcha se preguntó en voz alta. "Él vivía en la Corporación Cápsula desde que... llegó."

"Él y la mujer Briefs se separaron por un período."

"Separaron-" Yamcha inicialmente pensó que se refería al período terrible en que el Saiyajin se había trasladado a la ciudad de Pitch, pero eso había sido sólo el año pasado. Hubo otro momento en que los dos habían estado separados y recordó el papel que había desempeñado en ese conflicto sin orgullo. "El Dr. Briefs despidió a Vegeta y se fue de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma se mudó al Hammorski en señal de protesta."

"Él no podía encontrarla por lo que vino a mí," dijo ausente.

"¿Y él te sedujo?" preguntó dubitativo.

Una mirada extraña cruzó el rostro de la actriz y ella alejó su mirada. "Él-que era... ¿Por qué estoy incluso diciéndote esto? ¡No es asunto tuyo!" replicó ella.

Lo primero de seria ira se desató en los ojos oscuros del guerrero. "Lo que fuera que pasó, no se hizo parte en buenos términos, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ese hijo de puta voló mi casa!"  
>"No me gusta Vegeta pero incluso yo sé que él no te hubiera atacado sin razón. ¡¿Qué hiciste?!" gritó.<p>

Mientras más dudaba Dorothy peor Yamcha sabía cual sería la verdadera historia. Él había estado durmiendo con la mujer por un poco más de un mes y estaba empezando a descubrir que parecía tener un don para agobiar a sus ex amantes. No se había vuelto mucho que su novio como un guardaespaldas.

Cuando se hizo brutalmente claro que no iba a responder, dijo, "No tienes idea en lo que te has metido, ¿verdad? Vegeta no es un humano experto en artes marciales, ¡es un príncipe alienígena de otra galaxia!"

Dorothy resopló y frunció sus labios con desdén. "Ahórrate tus cuentos."

"¿Lo viste incrementar su poder? ¿Eso parece normal para ti? Vegeta era uno de los alienígenas que trató de destruir la tierra en esa invasión hace cuatro años. ¡Es un milagro que estés viva!"

"Eso no será por mucho tiempo," una voz fría interrumpió desde arriba. En un destello de luz, Vegeta aterrizó junto a ellos.

"Mira Vegeta, vamos a hablar de esto-" Yamcha recibió un golpe brutal en la cara y se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pocos pasos. El golpe había sido más una advertencia que un ataque y lo único que realmente picaba era algo duro que lo había golpeado en su mejilla izquierda. Él vio el anillo de plata en la mano izquierda de Vegeta y finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdad.

El conocimiento lo aturdió y Vegeta se aprovechó del lapso y tomó la parte posterior de la indumentaria de Dorothy, disparando hacia el cielo. Impotente, mirando a de la pareja que rápidamente se retiraba, Yamcha sólo pudo ver hasta que desaparecieron de la vista.

Bulma tenía una mano sobre sus ojos y también estaba tratando de hacer un seguimiento de la pareja cuando Yamcha cayó a su lado. Ella vio la preocupación en su cara e hizo una conclusión errónea por decirle, "Está bien. No le hará daño-"

"Estás casada," declaró Yamcha.

No podía negar eso. "Sí."

"Con Vegeta."

"Sí."

"¿Cuando ocurrió esto?"

"Hace dos días. Estamos en nuestra luna de miel."

"Y viniste aquí a regodearte." No era una pregunta.

Bulma bajó sus ojos y se mordió culpable en el interior de la mejilla antes de decir; "Sí."

Caminando una distancia corta lejos, el musculoso luchador trató de componer sus pensamientos contra una ola de traición inexplicable y alcanzó a preguntarle la única pregunta lógica: "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué él o por qué estamos aquí?"

"Ambos."

"Nunca has hecho las paces con nuestra relación. Creo que pensabas que podías quedar en el fondo y esperar al día cuando nos separáramos para siempre y pudieras ser mi caballero en armadura brillante". Yamcha comenzó a chisporrotear en negación pero ella lo detuvo, "Nunca pensaste que algún día nos casaríamos. Bueno, para tu información: ÉL me lo pidió a MÍ. Él me ama y vamos a seguir casados por el resto de nuestras vidas."

"Nadie cambia tanto," se burló Yamcha. "Una persona no puede pasar de ser un asesino a sangre fría un día a un adorable esposo y padre al siguiente-"

Ella golpeó sus manos a sus lados en frustración. "Mira cómo es Piccolo ahora, y Tien. ¡Incluso tú, Yamcha! Tú eras un ladrón, cobarde cuando seguiste a Goku, Oolong, y yo para llenar tus manos con las esferas del dragón. Tenías miedo incluso de las muchachas, ¿recuerdas? Ahora eres uno del puñado de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra y uno de los solteros más codiciados. La gente cambia, sólo se necesita tiempo. Y Vegeta no es diferente. Sólo necesitaba la persona indicada para mostrarle cómo hacer eso."

"Cómo tú me mostraste," Yamcha dijo en un tono más suave, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente. Es cierto, cada palabra de eso. Gracias a Bulma había superado su timidez y madurado rápidamente, eventualmente abandonando sus ambiciones solitarias para hacer actividades más nobles. Fue quizá la primera vez que se dejó ver las similitudes en su carácter al de Vegeta, pero estaban allí si se atrevía a mirar. Vegeta estaba lentamente, imperceptiblemente, siguiendo el mismo camino bajo la tierna guía de Bulma. No había pasado de la noche a la mañana con Yamcha; había tomado una década y, con el Saiyajin, probablemente tomaría mucho más. Eso parecía estar bien con ella. Como había dicho, tenían toda una vida juntos para verlo suceder.

Había una serie de cosas que quería lanzar desde la punta de su lengua, impulsado por el ego masculino y el orgullo herido. Quería gritarle que el Saiyajin se aburriría rápidamente de ella y avanzaría a la infidelidad. Después de todo, él probablemente se había acostado con más mujeres extra-terrestres de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera imaginar (y esto era lo que realmente se atascaba en la cabeza de Yamcha, a decir verdad); ¿Qué podría ser la atracción de esta pequeña mujer sin poder de la Tierra?

Este sin poder, inmensamente rica, por no mencionar muy animada, mujercita de la Tierra. Sólo había respondido a su propia pregunta. Ella era un desafío y Vegeta, por encima de todo, disfrutaba de un desafío digno de sus aptitudes físicas- o de otra manera.

Sus hombros cayeron con la carga de la aceptación. "Espero que ustedes dos sean felices juntos," dijo y se sorprendió al sentir que realmente era en serio. Incluso logró una sonrisa de costado.

Bulma lo miró dubitativa por sólo una fracción de segundo y luego su rostro estalló en una sonrisa amplia y brillante que hizo que su corazón doliera de la pérdida. Lo abrazó con gratitud, brotando su felicidad en su oreja, y empezó a sentirlo responder a la sensación de su cuerpo. Él la empujó un poco, ruborizándose furiosamente mientras trataba de mantener abajo la solapa de su taparrabos. Había un bulto notable creciendo allí. "Es... eh, un poco tiene una mente propia, ¿sabes?" dijo tímidamente.

"Recuerdo," Bulma, dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. En lugar de disfrutar del espectáculo, le dio la espalda a su incomodidad y se volvió a explorar el cielo en busca de su marido.

Dorothy se mantenía chillando hasta que el aire se hizo demasiado delgado y tuvo que empezar a jadear por aire, meciendo su garganta en esfuerzo. Era como un sueño terrible que no tenía ninguna esperanza de escapar. Por debajo de ella, los áridos desiertos se extendían en todas direcciones y realmente podía ver la curva apenas perceptible en el horizonte a esta altitud. El calor del desierto se perdía a este altura y todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Sólo tenía puesto el traje de la película; un artefacto para soportar su cuerpo de cuero y tela y el dobladillo viajaba casi a la cintura porque Vegeta sostenía las correas de atrás.

Dejó de golpear cuando sus oídos recogieron un sonido tenue de rompimiento del material endeble. "¿Qué- qué quieres de mí?" se ahogó en el aire frío. Pudo sentir el estiramiento de la tela alrededor de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que la gravedad estaba tratando de sacarla de ella. Tomó puñados con los dedos en pánico.

Vegeta parecía estar considerando la vista y sólo la miró fríamente.

"¿Bi-bien? Dinero? Fama? ¡Dilo!" gritó, desconcertada por su silencio. "Puedo darte cualquier cosa-"

"¿Me puedes devolver mi orgullo de nuevo?"preguntó con una voz lejana.

Dorothy quedó en silencio desconcertado.

"He sido lastimado antes, demasiadas veces para contar, pero nadie- NADIE- había logrado herirme como tú. Al salir de su casa, quería meterme en una alcantarilla y morir."

"Yo-lo siento-"

Fue interrumpida por una fuerte sacudida de su cabeza. "No, no lo sientes. Somos demasiado parecidos y puedo ver a través de ti. No lo dices en serio. Tú viste una debilidad en mí y te las arreglaste para explotarla. No está mal... para una humana."

¿Realmente había respeto en su voz? Dorothy estiró el cuello hacia arriba para mirar y vio que la ira se había ido de su rostro. Parecía pensativo y un poco triste. "Este mundo..." traicionó a un sacudido de perplejidad de su cabeza, "He querido destruirlo desde el primer momento en que Nappa y yo aterrizamos, pero por alguna maldita razón no puedo. Hay días en que realmente sacudo el impulso, pero sólo no puedo. Ahora no. He sido... domesticado," dijo la palabra con un suspiro de pesar.

"Bulma," Dorothy acusó. Siempre detestó a la heredera. No había ninguna razón lógica para ello, pero el odio estaba allí, igual. Nunca había sido una mujer que considerara su propia conciencia, o - más precisamente - la falta de una, y vivía por un fuerte código que era dictado por el instinto y la supervivencia. A pesar de su imagen de elegancia y riqueza de Hollywood era un entorno sin piedad y con el fin de prosperar, tomaba una naturaleza implacable para una actriz seguir siendo popular. Bulma era una rival porque funcionaba más allá de conceptos tales bases y hacía alarde de su espíritu libre con el abandono juvenil.

"Si te hubiera conocido primero, las cosas habrían sido diferentes," la sorprendió diciendo. "Pero no lo hice, y es mejor así. Nuestros egos y arrogancia combinada hubiera convertido a este planeta en cenizas. Bulma me domó. No he decidido todavía si eso es bueno o no pero mientras lo explore, quiero asegurarme de que te quedes fuera de mi vida. ¿Me entiendes?"

Dorothy se puso roja de ira, ¿y había un poco de culpa oculta en su rostro también? Él no era bastante experto en descifrar las emociones humanas para estar seguro. "¡Engreído imbécil! ¿Qué te hace creer que he estado pensando en algún tipo de venganza?"

"Porque eres una versión humana femenina mía," dijo con naturalidad. "Sostenemos rencores e intrigas en las sombras es lo que mejor que sabemos hacer. Vi la mirada en tu cara cuando nos encontramos; era el mirada de una mujer que estaba formulando algún tipo de plan. No sé qué parte ese debilucho guerrero desempeña en todo esto-"

"¿Quién- Yamcha? Es sólo algo para calentar mi cama, eso es todo," resopló.

Estas palabras, tan familiares para él. Él se había dicho las mismas insensibles cosas tantas veces a sí mismo en su oscuro pasado. El parecido entre los dos era increíble y era la principal razón por la que no quería matarla. "Manténlo cerca tuyo. Realmente podría hacerte algún bien," se encontró diciendo y se estremeció por dentro tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. No estaba sorprendido por la amarga risa que recibió como respuesta, tampoco. Era lo más cercano a elogiar al ex amante de Bulma como él alguna vez llegaría a hacer.

"Él parece tener más pelotas que tú ahora, Vegeta," ella reprendió. "Te has convertido en un gatito-azotado-"

Con un gruñido, Vegeta la lanzó hacia arriba con un encogimiento de hombros como gesto de disgusto. Se quedó con los restos de su traje en su puño mientras Dorothy comenzó a caer al suelo, completamente desnuda y gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Eso trajo la sonrisa más familiar en su rostro y tomó gran alegría en disparar un pocos destellos tras ella. Brillaron pasándola tan cerca que podía sentir el calor en su carne refrigerada antes de que chocaran con el suelo y explotaran en una tormenta cegadora de fuerza sobrehumana. No estaba apuntando deliberadamente hacia ella, pero ciertamente estaba disfrutando mucho de tener la oportunidad de un poco de práctica de tiro a su costa.

¡Un alienígena! ¡Yamcha tenía razón! Dorothy se dio cuenta incluso mientras caía a su muerte probable en el medio de una lluvia de bolas de fuego ardientes. ¡Explicaba tanto-! La explosión de una ardiente energía se dirigía directamente hacia ella y trató de mover sus brazos para salir del camino. En el último minuto, Yamcha intervino y la depositó con seguridad de nuevo en el suelo. Estaba un poco quemada alrededor de los bordes pero por lo demás sin marcas y la llamada cercana no había hecho nada por su carácter podrido; "¡¿Alguno de ustedes idiotas me traería una manta?!". le gritó a los extras que miraban. Tenía su pelo largo puesto en cada hombro para cubrir parcialmente sus pechos y tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su área púbica. "¡Esta no es ese tipo de película!"  
>Cuando nadie se movió, Yamcha retiró una lona de polvorienta de la tierra y se la ofreció. Ella se la arrebató de sus manos y la tiró a su alrededor, murmurando un flujo constante de maldiciones. No ayudó a su estado de ánimo cuando Vegeta aterrizó delante de ella y todos los actores y el equipo de pronto comenzó a aplaudir. A él.<p>

"Bulma, encapsula el coche," dijo en breve mientras observaba la hosca actriz.

Por una vez, ella no discutió y corrió hacia donde estaba estacionado el deslizador.

"¡Uh, hey! Felicidades por casarte, Vegeta," Yamcha dijo a la ligera, tratando de difundir la tensión. "Quiero decir, estoy realmente muy, muy feliz por ti y te deseo todo lo mejor y-"

"¿Ustedes dos están casados?" Fue lo primero que Dorothy había escuchado de todo..

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa?" dijo engreído, cruzando sus brazos.

La palidez de su casi muerte fue inmediatamente reemplazada por un caótico sonroje que se movió desde su mandíbula hasta su cuero cabelludo. "Yo- ¡Tú arrogante hijo de puta! Por qué debería importarme que tú y esa endogámica harpía peliazul-"

Vegeta suspiró, y alzó su brazo para que su palma quede puesta directamente en su rostro. "No tenía la energía para esto en tu habitación. Aquí te dejo algo para que me recuerdes." Su mano brilló y disparó sin dudarlo. Hubo un destello de luz y calor y Yamcha se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado lento un instante para prevenir el daño.

Para el momento que el humo se aclaró, Vegeta y Bulma ya no estaban.

A eso de cuarenta kilómetros de distancia en el escenario del desierto, mientras volaban, Vegeta se detuvo arriba de una esbelta culata y solemnemente revisó el desierto. Junto a él, Bulma estaba agachada temerosamente y mirando alrededor con una mezcla de maravilla y terror. La delgada aguja de roca estaba a fácilmente noventa pies de altura y tenía sólo seis pies de ancho, pareciendo afilarse a un diámetro incluso más angosto en su base. Parecía que sólo sería fuerte hasta que viniera una ráfaga de viento que derribara la estructura fácilmente rompible, y eso era precisamente lo que la asustaba.

"Vegeta, ¿por qué te detuviste aquí?"

Al principio no pensó que fuera a responder pero eventualmente su profunda voz se deslizó hacia ella; "Creo que entiendo por qué Kakarotto eligió esta tierra para nuestra batalla."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?" Estudió su perfil muy cuidadosamente.

"Los Saiyajin fueron exiliados a los Desiertos fuera de las grandes ciudades por los Tuffles y se volvieron una raza del desierto. Está en nuestra sangre y huesos y estos alrededores son parecidos a Vegetasei. Tengo memoria genética del planeta y creo que Kakarotto, en el calor de la batalla, la tuvo también. ¿Por qué más elegiría un lugar que es casi una réplica de nuestro mundo perdido?"

"No lo sé. Es posible pero... ¿qué quieres decir con memoria genética Vegeta?"

Su rostro se apretó visiblemente. "No sé cómo eran los paisajes de Vegetasei primero. Si no estaba en el palacio entrenado, estaba afuera del mundo. Freezer destruyó el planeta antes de que incluso me aventurara por el campo." Le ofreció un triste encogimiento de hombros. "Y sólo tenía cinco años."

Olvidando su miedo, Bulma se enderezó y se apretó contra él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Él no respondió el gesto, pero no se alejó tampoco. Sus ojos estaban distantes, a años de luz de distancia en otro lugar y tiempo que ella nunca podría siquiera comenzar a imaginar. Se quedaron así por lo que parecía un largo tiempo.

Finalmente, Vegeta pareció salir de sus reflexiones y rompió el silencio con un deliberado cambio de tópico; "Entonces, ¿dónde está la siguiente esfera del dragón?"

Por ninguna buena razón él la sintió temblar contra él. "Está a cuatro horas en avión pero estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos dejarla para lo último."

"¿Por qué? Si está cerca busquémosla."

"No entiendes," murmuró, dando un paso atrás. Masticó nerviosamente su labio inferior antes de decir; "Está en el Triángulo de las Bermudas."

Él le frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"Es un área de mala reputación. Botes y aviones han sido conocidos por desaparecer sin rastro."

Vegeta giró sus ojos. "¡Supersticiones humanas! No puedo creer que tú- de todas las personas- realmente crea en mierda como esa. Los botes se hunden y los aviones chocan. Es tan simple como eso."

"Claro, ¿pero qué los hizo hacer eso?" Bulma preguntó en una voz tímida.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el Saiyajin le dio la espalda sin querer entretener más esta ridícula superstición sin sentido. Bulma estuvo feliz de cambiar de tema. La idea de volar a ese lugar la asustaba y si menos tenía que pensar en eso, mejor. Además, tenía otras cosas en su mente... "¿Vegeta?"

"Qué," gruñó, sin voltearse.

Apareció detrás de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él de nuevo. Esta vez no era para prestar apoyo y comodidad mientras sus manos lentamente acariciaron su pecho y estómago. "Estaba preguntándome si podías transformarte, como lo hiciste antes," le susurró al oído.

Una pesada ceja se arqueó en sorpresa. "¿En Super Saiyajin? ¿Por qué?"

Su mano derecha bajó y lo apretó suavemente. "Quiero satisfacer mi curiosidad con algo."

"La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿no es eso lo que dicen ustedes los humanos?" respondió pero estaba sonriendo.

"Supongo que eso depende a qué te estés refiriendo," ronroneó y soltó aire tibio a través de su nuca, haciendo que los cortos vellos se levantaran en respuesta. "¿Te transformarás para mí, Vegeta? ¿Por favor?"

Era la primera vez que se lo había pedido. Estaba tan envuelto con emoción que ni siquiera pudo confiar en su arrogante escudo para continuar su batalla verbal sobre el tema. Después de una vida de finalmente lograr su objetivo, realmente había encontrado alguien más con quien compartirla al fin. Sin palabras, se alejó de ella mientras juntaba su concentración y energía. Apretando sus puños, liberó un grito y la corona de energía brilló a su alrededor como una supernova compacta.

La ola de presión llevó a Bulma hacia atrás y su pie se posó sobre un espacio vacío. Antes de que pudiera caer al fondo, una fuerte mano agarró su muñeca y la trajo de nuevo. Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró mirando a un par de sorprendentes ojos color jade. "Oh..."

"¿Por qué la sorpresa? Esto es lo que pediste, ¿no?" Vegeta preguntó, mirándola con una divertida expresión en su rostro. Corrió una mano auto conscientemente sobre sus puntas rubias, como si revisando para asegurarse que al transformación realmente hubiera tomado lugar. Ella lo estaba mirando tan extrañamente...

"Sí, es lo que quería," susurró, admirando su apariencia. Inhalándola. "Tú eres lo que quiero." Voló a sus brazos y presionó su boca ansiosamente contra la de él. Por un instante, Vegeta mantuvo sus ojos abiertos tratando de entender los misterios del género femenino y finalmente sólo se rindió y se entregó a lo que estaba siendo ofrecido tan libremente. Decidió que era probablemente lo más seguro.

Mientras los dos recién casados comenzaban a desvestirse, no notaron el helicóptero que estaba posado sobre la siguiente colina. Estaba a una corta distancia pero la luz del sol brillaba sobre las poderosas lentes. Tan lejos como el caro equipo podía, los dos podrían haber estado a cinco pies de distancia en lugar de cinco kilómetros.

"Ooooh hombre, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Realmente van a hacerrrrlo!" el emocionado camarógrafo anunció. "Hombre, ¡aaaaamo este trabajo!"

Lewis, el técnico, estaba al celular hablando con Mitch en el escenario. "Sí, hemos estado filmando prácticamente desde que aterrizaron en el peñasco. Incluso levantamos algo de diálogo con los micrófonos de largo alcance. Es ruidoso pero supongo que el departamento de sonido puede limpiar algo. Escucha, las cosas se están poniendo bastante caliente entre los dos, ¿quieres que sigamos filmando-?"

Hubo un alocado grito viniendo del teléfono compacto y Brin, el camarógrafo, pudo plenamente oír al director gritar; "¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por SUPUESTO que quiero seguir filmando!"

Eso le gustó bastante a Brin.

Yamcha pudo escuchar al director tener alguna clase de conversación animada incluso de desde donde estaban los camiones estacionados, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Tenía otras cosas en mente. En silencio, se acercó al camión más grande y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Cuando no recibió respuesta, puso su oído cerca de la suave superficie. Desde adentro, pudo escuchar un bajo, enmudecido sollozo.

"¿Dorothy?" gritó. "Soy Yamcha. ¿Puedo entrar?"

No recibió respuesta pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta la encontró sin llave. Cuando entró a la vivienda, miró a su alrededor y encontró a la actriz sentada frente al tocador con su rostro en sus manos. "No me mires," gritó en una voz apagada. "¡Soy horrenda!"

"No lo eres. Te ves-" bajó sus manos y lo miró y él logró soltar una débil voz, "uh, s-sólo genial..."

El disparo de Vegeta había quemado todo su cabello, incluyendo sus cejas y pestañas dejando su piel milagrosamente intacta. Se veía como el recién nacido más viejo del mundo. "¡Castraré a ese pequeño bastardo con mis uñas la próxima vez que lo vea!"

"Por tu bien, será mejor que no haya una próxima vez," Yamcha le advirtió. "No lo encontrarás en un humor tan alegre de nuevo."

"¡¿Alegre?! ¡Mira mi rostro!"

"¡Tienes suerte de tener un rostro!" Yamcha le gritó.

Las facciones de Dorothy se apretaron en ira. Sin su cabello o maquillaje para cubrir sus cicatrices de cirugía plástica, realmente era una vista horripilante y el joven hombre dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Realmente estaba empezando a sentirse claustrofóbico en los pequeños confines del camión. "Mira, Dorothy, sólo quise decir-"

Ella le dijo que se fuera con un leve gesto. "Vete. Tengo una llamada que hacer."

"¿Oh sí? ¿Y cuál es el nombre de él?" Yamcha dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

"Ronnie," gritó. "¡Ahora VETE!"

Gruñendo, el luchador se fue por la dirección que había entrado y se fue del camión. Después de diez segundos, pegó su oído de nuevo en la puerta. "Uhm, ¿Todavía nos vemos esta noche? Por todo este cambio que hay aquí y pensé que nosotros-" apenas evitó un patente zapato de cuero con unas mortales tres pulgadas de taco de golpearlo de lleno en el rostro. "Hablarécontigomástarde," dijo en un apuro y se fue de la vista para siempre.

Liberando un siseo casi de un gato de ira Dorothy sacó un par de pastillas para relajar sus nervios y después de media hora, finalmente se calmó y levantó el teléfono. Marcando un número de memoria se sentó en la cama y esperó que el receptor fuera levantado. Después de tres campanas lo levantaron. "Hola, soy Dorothy. ¿Puedo hablar con Veronica?"

Mientras esperaba, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una fotografía enmarcada. La miró con una expresión perturbada antes que una voz se escuchara del otro lado, sin aliento y emocionada. "¡Hola, mamá!"

"Hola Ronnie. ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeño ángel hoy?"

Mientras las dos hablaban, Dorothy hizo a un lado la fotografía y se estiró de nuevo en la cama. La imágen era tenía una niña pequeña posando que tenía más o menos tres años de edad. Sonriendo emocionada a la cámara, la niña era la viva imagen de su madre; con negras cejas oscuras y largo cabello negro e impecables facciones de piel oliva. Lo más sorprendente de su apariencia era el prominente pico de viuda estirado de la raíz de su cabello.

Eso, era un regalo de su padre.

Capítulo Cuatro: Bulma y Vegeta caen presas del Triángulo de las Bermudas.**  
><strong>


	5. El día de los Cangrejos

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: El día de los Cangrejos<p>

(A / N: Hay un montón de telepatía en este capítulo y la cursiva no funciona en ningún lugar sino en mi sitio web. Disculpen las molestias.)

De manera constante a lo largo del crucero a una altitud de 25.000 pies, una jet amarillo de la Corporación Cápsula mantenía una velocidad constante de Ferrari mientras se dirigía hacia el este. La masa de tierra del continente estaba muy por debajo de ellos, parcialmente enmascarada en blancas, esponjosas nubes. A lo lejos estaba la línea apenas perceptible del Océano Atlántico que se acercaba rápidamente.

Dentro de la cabina había una notable falta de conversación. Bulma podría haber puesto el avión en piloto automático fácilmente pero ella se aburría con facilidad y se ocupó de ajustar constantemente su altitud y el control de la consola de lecturas. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, Vegeta estaba cabizbajo en el sillón y absorto en una sesión de fuerte siestas. Él no había pronunciado una palabra desde que había salido del desierto dos horas antes y Bulma era muy consciente de la razón.

Incapaz de soportar la tensión un minuto más, por fin soltó, "No es gran cosa. Sucede-"

"A mí no, no," vino el escueto gruñido.

"Fue un día difícil, estábamos cansados, y"

"Y nos estaban vigilando," terminó rudamente.

Sus ojos saltaron. "¿Nos miraban?"

"Fue la misma sensación que Nappa sintió poco después de que aterrizáramos sobre la Tierra. Por eso atacó a los periodistas. Por eso-" no pudo terminar y se ocupó con mirar por la ventanilla de la cabina. Bulma sólo podía ver su mejilla izquierda mientras él miró deliberadamente lejos de ella pero estaba claro que estaba ruborizándose.

Se relajó un poco con la admisión brusca. En la cima de la colina en que comenzaron a apasionarse, se puso distraído. A pesar de su insistencia, no podía parecer concentrarse y había perdido su poder de su forma Súper Saiyajin, entre otras cosas... Ahora comprendía. "Me sorprende que no los hayas buscado."

"Lancé un pulso electromagnético antes de que estallaras la cápsula. Esto debería haber hecho el truco".

(Y lo hizo. A pesar de la distancia de más de cinco kilómetros, la cámara que Brin había estado usando para filmar su pasión había explotado, casi costándole un ojo al camarógrafo. Incluso en el campo base sobre cuarenta kilómetros de distancia, Vegeta había causado daño a las cámaras que filmaban demandando un nuevo completo trabajo. No es que nunca iba a suceder. Después de ese descubrimiento devastador, Mitch Jerkins tranquilamente sufrió una crisis nerviosa y fue internado en una institución. Dorothy Pereaux desapareció de nuevo en su propio impuesto exilio preparando su próximo regreso. Abandonando sus sueños de estrellato, Yamcha volvió a jugar al béisbol mientras echaba todas las maldiciones al Saiyajin en voz baja.)

"Si ese es el caso, entonces todo está bien," dijo Bulma con una voz alegre. "Estarás de regreso a tu antiguo yo en cualquier momento. Vas a ver. No es el fin del mundo sólo porque no pudiste-"

"Es hora de cambiar de tema, mujer," advirtió en una dura voz.

Girando sus ojos, Bulma suspiró. No habría ningún debate sobre el tema y decidió que las cosas estarían más seguras si hacía lo que él le pedía. No era una petición especialmente difícil; siempre hubo cosas que ocupaban su mente y su tema más dominante en la actualidad; "El Triángulo de las Bermudas. Me molesta que vamos allí para conseguir la siguiente esfera del dragón."

"Así dijiste antes," dijo, mirándola de reojo. "Aunque sería maldito si entendiera por qué."

"Cosas extrañas han estado ocurriendo allí desde la época de Colón."

"¿Quién?"

"Él era un explorador temprano. Estamos hablando de cientos de años de barcos y aviones desapareciendo sin dejar rastro y nunca más ser hallados. Es un área del océano entre las Bermudas, Puerto Rico y Florida que se conoce como destructor de equipos de navegación y hace que los motores pierdan poder."

Considerando esto, Vegeta admitió, "Había algunos puntos en el espacio que hacían lo mismo con las naves. No son un fenómeno desconocido."

"Es correcto. Algunos científicos sospechan que el Triángulo de las Bermudas contiene una puerta a una dimensión alternativa, o una especie de vórtice de tiempo. Otros piensan que los alienígenas son los culpables."

"¿Alienígenas? ¡Sé real!"

"Kami tenía más de 500 años y él era tan alienígeno como ellos. Incluso pinturas rupestres antiguas muestran OVNIS visitando la tierra. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el original?" preguntó con arrogancia.

Él le frunció el ceño. "No niego que especies superiores puedan haber visitado aquí de vez en cuando. Me imagino que echaron un vistazo a los lunáticos que habitan este mundo y se lanzaron de nuevo hacia el espacio. Lo que dudo es que alguno fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse."

"¿Cómo tú?" le disparó.

"Exactamente como yo," él respondió, mostrando una mirada tranquila.

Bulma trató de bloquear sus ojos con él pero rápidamente se dio por vencida. "Eres incorregible," murmuró. Sacó su teléfono celular, abrió la tapa con el pulgar, y golpeó el marcador automático. "Voy a hablar con alguien que tenga sentido."

"Eso deja fuera a tu madre entonces," dijo y se echó a reír cuando, después del segundo sonido, la madre de Bulma respondió el teléfono llorando, "¡¿Cómo están mis queridos recién casados?!"

Mientras la rubia comenzaba su habitual aluvión de preguntas, Bulma hizo vacilantes intentos de reducirlos sin éxito. A lo largo de todo, Vegeta estaba disfrutando mucho de su angustia por lo que deliberadamente tomó el control y envió al avión en un giro de cabeza. Prácticamente cayendo en el regazo de ella, el Saiyajin agarró el yugo y se estabilizó el avión, pronunciando cada insulto que conocía, de la tierra y alienígeno, en su cara. Sonriéndole, Bulma dijo amablemente, "Por qué sí, madre, Vegeta envía su amor."

"Perra," Vegeta gruñó.

Las dos mujeres charlaron amigablemente durante cerca de una hora mientras que el Saiyajin se hundía en el asiento del copiloto. Por fin llegaron las tan esperadas palabras que se estaba muriendo de escuchar, "Te llamo después de que nos acomodemos. Sí, lo prometo. Te quiero también, mamá."

"Gah," murmuró, con los ojos. ¿Es que no había fin a los sentimientos humanos?

Ella le ofreció el teléfono. "Trunks quiere hablar con su padre."

Debatiendo no tomarlo, Vegeta supuso que cuanto más tiempo dudaba, más tardaría en llegar el momento difuso y acabar con él. Arrebatando el teléfono de ella, habló escuetamente al receptor, "Escucha chico, di lo que tengas que decir y vete del-"

"¡HOLA PAPI!" el joven gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

"¡AH MIERDA!" Vegeta gritó, dejando caer el teléfono y agarrando su oreja herida.

Tomando con cuidado el teléfono del piso, Bulma observó con regocijo que su hijo estaba ahora cantando en el otro extremo, "Miedamierrdamiedamierrdamied amierdda-"

"Trunks, ya basta. Esa es una palabra desagradable. Tú no eres un loro."

"-miedadeloro-miedadeloro-miedadelodo-"

"Sólo espera hasta que lleguemos a casa, jovencito," prometió Bulma y colgó. "Ese muchacho tiene definitivamente tu boca," le dijo al Saiyajin.

"Y tus pulmones," gruñó, masajeando su oreja. "Cuando llegamos a casa, te juro que voy a arrancarle sus cuerdas vocales-"

"Ya casi estamos allí," dijo de repente con una voz toca concentrada mientras consultaba al radar del dragón. A su lado, Vegeta miró expectante por la ventana y vio justo lo que esperaba: la amplia llanura del océano salpicado aquí y allá con islas pequeñas. Él había visto lo mismo cuando había ido a buscar a Cell después de salir de la Cámara Tiempo Hiperbólica por primera vez. Nada importante.

Visiblemente tensa con anticipación, Bulma estaba casi decepcionada cuando entraron en el triángulo y sus instrumentos se mantuvieron estables, sin mostrar signos de deterioro. "Oh", dijo en voz baja, aminorando la velocidad de la nave y cayendo hacia abajo cerca de la superficie del agua. "Estaba esperando al menos un punto en el radar, o algo así."

No hizo ningún comentario pero la verdad, había estado esperando algo de emoción también. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber que hasta el más surrealista de los cuentos supersticiosos contenían cierto grado de verdad detrás de su origen. El aventurero Saiyajin dentro de él había estado esperando desentrañar el misterio difícil de alcanzar. Ahora sólo parecía otro escondite de riesgo. Abrió la puerta la cabina y tendió la mano para el radar. "Esto no llevará mucho tiempo."

"No estoy tan segura," dijo, consultando a la lectura. "La esfera del dragón está muy profunda."

"¿A qué profundidad?"

Pulsó un interruptor en el lateral y luego lo sacudió. "Debe estar roto. La lectura muestra una profundidad de más de tres mil metros. El agua aquí no puede ser tan profunda."

Él se cruzó de brazos y golpeó su bíceps izquierdo con un dedo errante. "Podría ser si hay una grieta allí. O una caverna volcánica."

"¿Qué tan profundo puedes bucear?"

Él no contestó de inmediato. No había habido muchas misiones de purga que requirieran natación. Había hecho un buceo en aguas profundas en Namek pero su último encuentro con el agua había sido en la Instalación 15. La base había estado a casi mil metros bajo el agua y apenas había escapado con su vida. A pesar de los hechos sombríos, su rostro no delataba nada y mintió fácilmente, "lo suficientemente profundo. Entrégalo."

Bulma no se movió. "Estamos hablando de tres mil pies, Vegeta."

"¿Y?"

"Cada cien metros de descendencia agrega 45 libras de presión. No estoy segura de que incluso tu entrenamiento en el simulador de gravedad te pueda preparar para ese tipo de estrés. Sin olvidar el frío y la completa oscuridad que enfrentarás. Me dijiste que sólo puedes contener la respiración durante media hora. No sería tiempo suficiente."

"Bueno, ¿qué diablos quieres que haga?" le gritó en frustración.

Era la respuesta que había estado esperando oír.

Apenas veinte minutos más tarde, la pareja se hacinó en una pequeña embarcación sumergible que se dejó caer fácilmente en las profundidades del océano. Al principio el agua era de un aguamarina claro pero poco a poco en tono se oscureció hasta que se convirtió en un índigo profundo ni siquiera un solo punto de luz podía penetrar el vehículo.

En el interior, Bulma se sentó de lleno en el regazo de Vegeta porque la nave sólo tenía un asiento y no era cómodo. Es más, las ventanas se mantenían empañadas y la potencia de los calentadores se estaba desviando a los motores del pequeño vehículo para el descenso máximo. Añadiendo el hecho de que había un suministro limitado de oxígeno para el viaje, no era de extrañar que hubieran bromas pequeñas entre la pareja.

Bulma estaba vestida con un traje de pantalón negro y chaqueta amarilla pesada similar a la que se había puesto en Namek. Vegeta estaba vestido con su traje de una pieza de color azul debido a que la pesada armadura en el pecho hacía la cabina demasiado restrictiva. Él NO estaba contento. Se sentía vulnerable bajando en un territorio desconocido sin su armadura previsible protegiendo sus entrañas. No por primera vez, él cambió de posición mientras murmuraba entre dientes, "Si hubiera por lo menos llevado un taparrabos, ambos estaríamos más cómodos."

"Estoy bien," dijo ella, deliberadamente moviendo su trasero en su adolorida entrepierna. "Además, te dije que sólo había espacio para una persona y tú no sabe cómo operar este submarino."

"Bueno, ¡desde luego no iba a dejarte ir sola!"

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. "Oh Vegeta, eso es tan-"

"Si alguien va a ver algo de acción, ¡voy a ser yo!"

"-dulce," terminó de lleno, volviendo a los controles mientras sacudía su cabeza. Debería haber sabido... Consultó el radar del dragón para asegurar que su descendencia siguiera tras de que la esquiva orbe pero ella no estaba preparada para la sacudida repentina de la nave mientras que su vientre fracasaba en sedimentos blandos. Empujó a la pareja y la visibilidad se perdió momentáneamente mientras el sedimento suelto giraba alrededor del sumergible.

"Pensé que sabías cómo pilotear este pedazo de mierda," se quejó, retorciéndose debajo de ella.

"Estoy siguiendo lo que el radar está diciendo. De acuerdo a esto, la esfera del dragón está justo debajo de nosotros," dijo, encendiendo el sonar.

Con el ceño fruncido, él murmuró, "Genial. Montón de grasa buena que nos hace falta. ¿Estas sardinas puede tener algún equipo de excavación o voy a tener que salir y patear?"

"En realidad hay torpedos y láseres a bordo, pero no vamos a necesitarlos," dijo. Manipulando con cuidado los controles, giró en torno a la nave y entrenó el centro de atención de una sección de la cama del océano que brillaba en la pantalla del sonar. "¡Mira eso!"

Estirando su cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro, podría ver una plataforma de roca que se inclinaba claramente en una fisura. Ocultándola parcialmente de la vista había un manto grande y prominente de arrecifes de coral. Si no hubiera sido por el radar del dragón guiándolos, nunca hubiera descubierto la abertura. "Eso no es una formación natural," dijo. No era una pregunta.

"No, no lo es."

Ante la perspectiva de una aventura, se iluminó. "Creo que estamos tras la pista de tus secuestradores alienígenas elusivos. ¿Este buque puede pasar a través de la apertura?"

Su interés era contagioso. Cuando se trataba de asuntos de curiosidad, ambos eran reconocidos por dejar de lado cualquier sentido común. Era uno de los rasgos que los hacía tan parecidos (y los metía en tantos problemas). Agarrando el yugo del pequeño submarino, Bulma sonrió. "¡Vamos a averiguarlo!"

Fue un ajuste apretado. Los lados de la embarcación sonaron fuertemente a lo largo de la dura roca, sonando como uñas en una pizarra. En el instante en que fueron libres, una feroz corriente los chupó hacia abajo. El radar del dragón guio su descenso constante hasta que el agua alrededor de ellos se volvió tan negra como la tinta. Extrañas criaturas se precipitaron dentro y fuera del punto, algunas mostrando sorprendentes colores luminosos que eran fascinantes. Mirando por encima del hombro de Bulma, Vegeta pensó en la Instalación 15 de nuevo y traicionó un temblor breve.

"¿Tienes frío? Lo siento pero tengo el calefactor tan alto como me atrevo," dijo.

"Estoy bien," refunfuñó, echando un ojo cauteloso en torno a la pequeña cabina. Con todo el tiempo que pasó en naves espaciales sabía que los confines de esta nave no deberían molestarle pero sus nervios de pronto se pusieron crudos de tensión. Su respiración aumentaba cuanto más pensaba sobre la base secreta y su último encuentro con Freezer. Había sido abandonado en el mar y casi se había ahogado.

Casi ahogado...

Y-yo creo que tiene miedo, Bulma pensó con un shock mientras lo sintió temblar otra vez. Su respiración era demasiado rápida para que pudiera ser desestimada por la emoción simple y sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza casi dolorosa. Puso su mano libre sobre la de él y la apretó suavemente. Él no devolvió el gesto pero ella pensó que podía sentirlo relajarse, sólo un poco. "Ya no falta mucho ahora. Estamos casi sobre ella," dijo, afirmando lo obvio. Esperó que al oír su voz pudiera calmarlo un poco más. "Después de obtener la esfera del dragón vamos a ir a un hotel y ordenar algo de servicio de habitación. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Carne? ¿Algo de lasaña? ¿Quizá chino?-"

"Cualquier cosa menos pescado," finalmente respondió en voz baja. Era un leve intento de humor pero cuando ella se rio, él sintió algo de su ansiedad disminuir. Era increíble cómo la mujer parecía capaz de leer sus emociones y reorientarlas con una simple palabra o gesto. A pesar de las circunstancias, no podía pensar en ningún otro lugar que él prefiriera estar más que metido en esta lata de sardinas que actuando como su silla. Le apretó la cintura y luego relajó la presión. Era lo más cercano a una nota de agradecimiento que podía darle.

"Veinte metros... quince... diez..." Bulma había estado dejando que la corriente los tirara para ahorrar energía y ahora participan los rotores que aminoraban su velocidad. Llegando al punto, la pareja fue recibida con la vista familiar del orbe naranja. "¡Ahí está!"

"...era hora..." oyó al Saiyajin murmurar claramente en voz baja.

Ella aterrizó la nave junto a la esfera del dragón y los motores perturbaron el sedimento acumulado para exponer un gigantesco cementerio de aviones y barcos en ruinas. Las carcasas de los buques seguían más de lo que la pequeña luz podía revelar. "No hay manera de que todos éstos llegaran hasta aquí por accidente," susurró.

"Parece que hay algo en tu mito del triángulo después de todo," estuvo de acuerdo, apoyándose a su alrededor para mirar por el puerto más cercano de vista. "Algunos de los restos de naufragios ni siquiera lucen dañados. Es como si algo los hubiera puesto aquí. Es casi como si estuviéramos en un-"

La pareja lanzó una mirada de preocupación el uno al otro y dijeron al mismo tiempo: "-¡NIDO!"

"¡Date prisa y agarra la esfera!" Vegeta gritó mientras ella frenéticamente se puso un par de guantes de ciber y manipuló brazos robóticos de la nave. Estaba cerca de ser presa del pánico y sus manos temblorosas estaban haciendo que las pinzas mecánicas fallaran. Después del tercer intento, consiguió agarrar la esfera del dragón y empujarla en la bodega pequeña en el vientre del sumergible. Justo cuando iba a retirar sus brazos en preparación para irse, un mechón negro salió de la penumbra y se envolvió alrededor del apoyo derecho. Giró la nave en un arco y sin esfuerzo y la golpeó hacia abajo a la destrucción.

En el interior, el par fue lanzado alrededor de la pequeña cabina y Bulma golpeó su frente contra el casco y se desmayó. Aterrizó sobre Vegeta que estaba tendido en el suelo y mirando a los controles desconocidos preguntándose qué podía hacer. Negros tentáculos como cables de acero comenzaron a entrecruzarse alrededor del sumergible. El marco de acero pesado de la embarcación comenzó a gemir mientras las maliciosas extremidades se apretaban cada vez más.

Vegeta instintivamente levantó la palma de su mano hasta la ventana del frente pero fue capaz de detenerse de disparar una ráfaga justo a tiempo. Allí abajo, la presión del océano reventaría a Bulma como una uva y que dudaba de que a él le fuera mucho mejor. Él era una raza del desierto, no se adaptaba bien a las condiciones extremas de agua y aprender a nadar sólo había sido por necesidad. Si pensaba por un instante que había una posibilidad de sobrevivir, haría explotar una salida y huiría.

Pero... no podía irse. Y en sus brazos estaba la razón del por qué.

Bulma despertó y apretó una mano contra el bulto que se levantaba en su sien. Tomó sólo unos segundos para que su mente aturdida comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Se oyó un ruido como un disparo de pistola y una grieta se formó a lo largo de las cinco pulgadas de grueso cristal del puerto de la vista frontal. Una tela araña de otras se unieron rápidamente mientras los tentáculos aumentaban su agarre. A lo largo de las costuras de la embarcación, el agua salada estaba comenzando a rociar los remaches torcidos, empapándola en una escalofriante ducha.

"Oh Dios," se atragantó y brazos fuertes la acercaron a un calor reconfortante. Se encontró mirando a los rasgos tensos de Vegeta. "Tú, ¿te quedas?"

"No voy a dejarte."

"Oh Vegeta, eso es tan-"

"Nunca escucharé el final de tus amigos perdedores si mueres por mí."

"-dulce," murmuró sin sorpresa. A pesar de su motivación única, el resultado final era el mismo; Permanecía a su lado y probablemente iba a morir con ella. Lo abrazó con pánico de urgencia. "Vegeta, te amo. Quiero que sepas eso."

La embarcación se tambaleó y él sintió sus oídos sonar, una indicación de que la presión estaba cayendo en el sumergible. Estaba a unos segundos de la implosión. "Lo sé. No soportarías todas mis mierdas si no lo hicieras," dijo con honestidad.

A pesar de su terror, tuvo que traicionar una risita. "Te buscaré en el cielo."

"Tendrás una larga búsqueda," dijo sobriamente. "Voy a estar en la dirección opuesta."

"Entonces te esperaré hasta el final del tiempo," prometió y lo besó mientras el portal del frente explotaba.

Aun antes de abrir sus ojos, Vegeta supo que estaba vivo y respirando y el pensamiento inmediato que vino a su mente fue: Esquivar la bala de nuevo. Hnh. Tengo más vidas que un gato de mierda.

Sus pulmones se estiraron con esfuerzo y tosió, sensación el líquido espeso en la garganta y vías nasales. Todavía estaba bajo el agua pero maldita sea si no estaba respirando la cosa. Se preguntó de brazos cruzados si se tratara de una nueva transformación de Súper Saiyajin hasta que abrió sus ojos, mirando a través del líquido turbio. Era ligeramente luminoso y contenía un tono azulado débil. Él estaba contenido en una esfera distinta de lo que entendía que era oxígeno líquido. Junto a él, todavía inconsciente, Bulma estaba flotando en otra esfera brillante.

Gritó para llamarla y las palabras salieron como un murmullo ahogado. Haciendo una de dolor, ajustó su mente y proyectó con claridad; -Mujer, despierta. ¿Me oyes? ¡DESPIERTA!

Una expresión de molestia cruzó su cara y se frotó su frente dolorida. Abrió la boca para quejarse y comenzó a ahogarse en el líquido espeso. Comenzó a arañarse el cuello en desesperación, pensando que se estaba ahogando.

-¡No te estás ahogando! Le gritó. -Puedes respirar la cosa. Simplemente toma pequeñas, profundas respiraciones. Eso es todo.

Ella siguió su consejo y poco a poco se adaptó a este nuevo medio. Era totalmente ajeno a ella y no era agradable para nada. Se sentía como que no estaba recibiendo suficiente oxígeno y todo su cuerpo temblaba con el esfuerzo de tratar de hacer una respiración decente. Le tomó varios minutos para su situación particular cayera en su cuenta y miró a su marido con urgencia. Ella no era telépata, pero que podía señalar con claridad sus pensamientos lo suficiente como que él los entendiera. -Donde... ¿Dónde estamos?

-No estoy seguro, le envió en respuesta. Por un breve período investigó su pequeña cárcel acuosa. Era una circunferencia de tres metros. Cuando trató de meter los dedos por el borde, sintió el frío correr por su mano y una presión que causó inmediatamente que sus articulaciones se hincharan y dolieran. Sacó su mano hacia atrás rápidamente. -Probablemente en algún lugar cerca del 'nido'. No vayas más allá de los límites de la esfera. Nos están protegiendo del frío y la presión.

-Entonces... Estamos atrapados, dijo humildemente.

-Podría ser peor. Podríamos estar muertos, él respondió, afirmando lo obvio.

Ella lo miró y cometió el error de tratar de gritar. Él se cruzó de brazos y visiblemente se regodeó en su incapacidad para utilizar su defensa más estridente; la boca. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto, pensó en privado.

Cuando ella recuperó su ingenio, proyectó; -¿Cómo diablos puedes estar malditamente calmado?

-¿Tú crees que esta es mi primera vez en una situación desesperada? Cada segundo extra para vivir es una oportunidad para formular estrategias y elaborar un plan. Se supone que tú eres el genio aquí, ¿Qué sugieres TÚ que hagamos?

Su mente giraba con las posibilidades. Lo único que realmente tenía sentido era; -Nosotros... esperaremos y veremos qué pasa.

Él dio un breve asentimiento. -No creo que vayamos a estar esperando mucho tiempo.

Como siempre, tenía razón. Con la excepción de la radiación que emitían los glóbulos, hubo sólo oscuridad que los rodeaba por todas partes. Podrían haber sido minutos u horas, el tiempo era difícil de juzgar aquí, pero a la larga una nueva presencia comenzó a presentarse con una luminosidad radiante sutil que aumentaba en brillo. Ni el Saiyajin ni la Terrícola sabían muy bien qué esperar pero cuando la primera criatura se hundió hacia ellos, la mejor emoción para describir lo que sintieron fue decepción.

Era pequeña, vagamente similar a un cangrejo en su estructura con una posición en cuclillas, el cuerpo brillante que era blanco albino y tenía varias patas segmentadas para la locomoción. Tenía garras en las patas delanteras que tenía pulgares oponibles para la manipulación de objetos. Asentado en el extremo de dos tallos delgados había ojos que miraban con curiosidad pasiva.

Vegeta no se dejó impresionar. -Un cangrejo estúpido. Me pregunto si es comestible.

Bulma estaba mirando a su alrededor y sintió un golpe agudo de miedo. -¡VEGETA!

Cuando se volvió, vio que la criatura no estaba sola. Rápidamente uniéndose al primer explorador, varios más corrieron a ver lo que era todo el alboroto. En poco tiempo, los recién casados se vieron rodeados por miles de organismos como cangrejos. Eran diferentes en color pero no en la forma del cuerpo de base y el más grande era de sólo dos metros de diámetro.

-Hierve un poco de agua; tendremos un banquete, Vegeta pensó con amarga diversión.

Ella le lanzó puñales con la mirada. -¿Terminas? ¡Esto es serio!

-No puedo evitarlo. Tengo hambre.

...siempre con hambre... barril sin fondo...

-¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso!

Haciendo caso omiso de él, ella nadó hacia abajo hasta que se atrevió en su celda de líquido echar un vistazo más de cercano a los seres como cangrejos. Miles de ojos la miraban y nerviosamente y juntaban sus garras. Acariciando su pecho para darle énfasis, Bulma trató de decir su nombre. Salió como un murmullo indescifrable de sonido.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? el Saiyajin demandó.

-¡Estoy tratando de comunicarme con ellos! replicó ella. Acariciando su pecho una vez más soltó, "Bulma." Señaló a Vegeta. "Idiota."

Sus ojos se angostaron en ira. -Realmente lo estás forzando-

Los extraños cangrejos cerraron sus ojos y un zumbido colectivo resonó a través del agua, "...buhhhl-mahhh..."

-¡Funcionó! Ella le dedicó una señal de victoria. -¡Me entendieron!

Miró a su alrededor dubitativo. -Sólo te están imitando, eso es todo. Bastardos estúpidos-

"...ihhhhh-diooooootahh..."

-No sé, Vegeta. Parecen bastante inteligentes para mí, ella pensó con una amplia sonrisa. Recibió una mirada letal como respuesta y una sensación en su mente que era similar a una puerta cerrándose. Él había apagado bruscamente su conexión y se nadó en su esfera hasta que le dio su espalda.

Suspirando, centró su atención de nuevo sobre sus captores. Habían detenido su nerviosa revisión y parecían estar esperando a que dijera algo más. "¿Quiénes- qué son ustedes?" habló lentamente en el líquido espeso.

Una multitud de ojos miraron a su alrededor. "...noooo cooomoo ooootrosss..." fue la respuesta perpleja.

No estando segura de qué hacer con esa declaración, Bulma intentó de nuevo, "No queremos hacerles ningún daño. Si nos dejan ir, haremos nuestro camino. No vamos a decir a nadie acerca de ustedes."

"...noooo mieeeeeedo..."

No estaba segura de si era una pregunta. "Yo no tengo miedo. No quiero problemas. Sólo quiero irme a casa-"

Al oír la palabra 'casa' se agitaron y bailaron con ansiedad alrededor del otro mientras balbuceaban en su lengua propia enigmática. Ante el sonido de la misma, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y los miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Vegeta? intentó ella, con la esperanza de que el Saiyajin respondiera a sus pensamientos.

Él la miró. -Están hablando Galáctico Estándar. Muy viejo Galáctico Estándar. Apenas puedo seguirlo.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-El estándar no ha cambiado su forma en más de mil ciclos estelares. Eso debe significar...

"¿Qué edad tienen?" les preguntó ella.

Ante el sonido de su voz, las criaturas callaron y la miraron con sus ojos extraños. Hicieron una serie extraña de expresiones que parecían tener poco sentido para ella. Ella miró al Saiyajin y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido en confusión. -¿Vegeta? ¿Qué dijeron?

-No saben muy bien los números. 'Un centenar de huevos', 'cien mil nacimientos'; cada cangrejo contradice al otro, sacudió su cabeza. -Discuten como un montón de mocosos.

La realización cayó en la cuenta en su cara. -¡Eso es porque eso es lo que son!

-¿Decir qué?

-¡Son bebés! le dijo, mirando al grupo de alienígenas que la rodeaban. Todos ellos eran aproximadamente del mismo tamaño y aspecto y supuso que tenía una muy buena idea por qué. "¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Está su papá cerca?"

Frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, Vegeta le envió, -¿Por qué no vuelves a sacar una teta y ofrecerles amamantarlos mientras estás en ello?

"¡Cállate, Vegeta!"

"...ihhhhhhhh-dioooootaaah..." los cangrejos alienígenas dijeron juntos.

Apretando los dientes, gruñó algunas expletivas elecciones en Galáctico Estándar y los cangrejos visiblemente saltaron en sorpresa. Se dieron media vuelta y corrieron hacia la oscuridad por protección hasta que la pareja se quedó sola.

-Oh, ¡eso es grandioso! ¡Tenías la oportunidad de jugar de embajador y la arruinaste! Bulma echaba chispas.

-La diplomacia nunca fue mi fuerte, declaró ausente. -¿Quién sabe? Quizás se fueron a buscar a 'papá' para ti. Tosió una risa satisfecha hasta dos garras gigantescas se dejó caer a ambos lados de su esfera. Un cangrejo gigante de fácilmente cincuenta pies de ancho volumen miraba hacia él. No parecía feliz.

-¿Tú sabes algo? Creo que tienes razón, Bulma dijo humildemente.

El cangrejo adulto retumbó con voz de bajo profundo que vibraba en el agua y parecía agitar a Vegeta hasta los huesos. Todavía era la versión bastarda de Estándar pero entendió lo que el monstruo estaba demandando- que podría traducirse como "¿Y quién diablos te crees que eres?"

"Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin," afirmó con orgullo.

Los ojos grandes lo miraban con sólo animosidad vacantes. "Saay-Ahn... ¿quéee ess Saay-ahn?"

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, aunque supuso que no tenía ningún sentido. Los Saiyajin sólo se habían convertido en el azote de la galaxia en los últimos cien años. En el momento en que estas criaturas vagaban por el espacio, los Saiyajin habían estados tumbados en el suelo sacando las pulgas de sus colas. "¡Es una raza que va a comerte con manteca si no me muestras algo de maldito respeto!" gritó sin miedo al otro alienígena.

Parpadeando de asombro claro, el cangrejo rompió sus garras gigantescas juntas y luego, sorprendentemente, retrocedió. Estudió al Saiyajin de mal humor por un momento, giró sus ojos a Bulma, y luego regresó. "Noo dee esste muuundo..." murmuró. "¿Coomoo nooosotroos...?"

"Claro," se burló Vegeta, internamente temblando ante la idea de algún tipo de semejanza entre ellos.

"...varaaaado..." el adulto dijo con tristeza, poniendo su volumen enorme en la arena como si fuera en rendición. En su forma vacilante, quejó una larga y sinuosa historia de su historia de vida que tenía más de cuarenta y cinco minutos para relatar. En el momento en que finalmente terminó, Vegeta estaba casi en el juicio final y cerca de volar a la criatura sólo para que se callara. Tuvo un dolor de cabeza tratando de averiguar la lengua torcida. Las pequeñas crías no habían sido tan talentosos conversadores pero el cangrejo adulto era como la versión de Forrest Gump.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Bulma interrumpió con; -¿Y bien? ¿Qué decía?

-Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana-

-¡Vegeta! ¡En serio!

Se frotó las sienes con una mueca. -Es la habitual historia de alienígenas varados: Vinieron a la tierra, perdieron poder, y se quedaron atascados aquí. Pensaban que las naves de la tierra que tomaron podrían tener una fuente de alimentación compatible para reponer sus recursos propios. No hubo suerte. Se han dado por vencidos.

-Bueno, ¿han probado el sol? sugirió.

Él frunció el ceño. -¿Estás hablando de la energía solar?

-¡Claro que sí! Después de todo, el sol es la fuente más antigua de energía en el universo, dijo alegremente. ¿Por qué no les preguntas si trataron eso?  
>-¡Han estado atascados en este planeta durante más de mil años! ¿Estás tratando de sugerir que no han pensado en hacer eso en algún momento en el tiempo? ¡Nada es tan estúpido!<p>

Sentado a su lado, el cangrejo enorme comenzó a mordisquear su garra, dándose cuenta de que se estaba masticando en sí mismo, y bajó el apéndice.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? Bulma le preguntó secamente.

Vegeta torció la boca mientras consideraba como relatar su sugerencia al cangrejo en una manera que lo entendiera. Tomó otra media hora de traducciones difíciles para meter la idea. En un momento incluso parecía que el Saiyajin estaba jugando un juego frenético de charadas. Bulma vio todo esto desde la barrera, deseando poder contribuir a la conversación antes de que su limitada paciencia se terminara. Estaba a punto de explotar y sus pensamientos irradiaban matices coloridos de rabia, asco, y frustración pura.

Por fin, los ojos del cangrejo se ampliaron y se levantó sobre sus patas y escapó en oscuridad. Vegeta se desplomó cansado en la esfera y a través de su conexión, se le oía murmurar, -...necio, como tratar de discutir con Kakarotto... ¡Gah!

Divertida, le preguntó -¿Tuviste suerte?

Él la miraba con ojos medio entornados. -¿Cómo voy a saber? ¡Creo que metí el punto pero la maldita cosa es más estúpida que un saco de martillos!

-Bueno, por lo que vale la pena, creo que lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, le dijo. -Cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a recompensarte por ser tan paciente.

Una ceja pesada se levantó. -... ¿Qué tipo de recompensa?

-Bueno, para empezar yo estaba pensando en darte una agradable, lento masaje. ¿Qué tal?

Él frunció el ceño. -Preferiría un golpe-

El agua seguía con ondas de presión repentinas que los sacudía en sus respectivas esferas. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera preguntar por la fuente de movimientos sísmicos cientos, tal vez miles, de delgados zarcillos habían chocado su submarino explotado del suelo y subían en una velocidad frenética.

-Creo que el amigo grande te entendió, Bulma remarcó. Alrededor de ellos había un espeso bosque de negros cables que ondeaban. Tenía pocas dudas que pudieran alcanzar la superficie del océano; después de todo, eran capaces de hacer caer aviones. Esperó que exponer toda la colección a la luz del sol ayudara a los cangrejos a juntar la energía que necesitaban. -Sólo espero no sea justo allá arriba o vamos a esperar por un buen rato.

-Realmente sabes como calmar la mente de un tipo inteligente, refunfuñó. Había estado preocupado por su hambre antes pero la sugerencia de Bulma de una recompensa sensual ahora estimulaba un deferente tipo de apetito. Cuando finalmente posaran su mano sobre el otro, no tendía intensión de soltarla pronto. El episodio en la colina había sido sólo un retraso temporal y estaba ansioso por compensar el tiempo perdido.

-Vegeta-¡MIRA! gritó, señalando.

-Maldición, dijo en extraña sorpresa.

Los tentáculos empezaron a brillar. Corrientes de pálida energía palpitaba a través de los cables como un ritmo de un latido, gradualmente incrementando en velocidad hasta que el par tuvo que alejar la vista o arriesgarse a quedarse ciegos. Cada zarcillo se volvió una cadena brillante de ardiente fuego blanco; tomando energía del sol y canalizándola profundo en la cama del océano donde una nave de un milenio de edad comenzó a moverse con el nuevo poder al fin.

Uno por uno, los cables alienígenos se guardaron de nuevo en la repentina cama del océano. Por fin, un final rezagado sin esfuerzo se deslizó pasando al sorprendido par tomando su valiosa luz con él. Quedaron solos en sus confines aislados, muy lejos de la superficie y muy conscientes de que nadie arriba sabía dónde estaban.

Bulma sintió algo de su eterno optimismo empezar a aminorarse mientras más esperaban. -¡No nos dejarían simplemente aquí! dijo nerviosamente. -Ellos-ellos no harían eso, ¿o sí Vegeta?

No ayudó que no respondiera inmediatamente. Estaba comenzando a sentir dudas el mismo. En su emoción de volver al espacio, era altamente probable que los cangrejos pudieran haberlos pasado por alto por toda la confusión. Parecían tener una mente simple y, hasta ahora al final, se había concentrado solamente en aparear, si su explosivo número era de alguna indicación. -Mujer-Bulma no lo sé-

"Iiir a caaasa ahooora," una voz anunció, haciéndolos saltar a ambos en sorpresa. El alienígeno adulto estaba de regreso, casi pavoneando en sus enormes piernas y milagrosamente evitando a los dos jóvenes corriendo alrededor. "Feeliz-Feeliz... ¡aaalegría-aaaalegría! ¡Caaaaasa!"

"Bien. Casa. Bien por ti," Vegeta dijo rudamente. "Ahora es tu turno. Nos llevas arriba y nos dejas ir. ¿Entendido?"

El adulto grande inclinó su cabeza a un lado curiosamente. "¿Nooo vieeenen?"

Tomó un largo tiempo para que el Saiyajin procesara la oferta. Finalmente sacudió su cabeza y dijo en una voz más suave, "Estoy justo donde quiero estar."

Bulma se volvió el blanco del escrutinio del cangrejo por un largo momento antes que girara a Vegeta e hiciera una pregunta. Ella no sabía lo que él dijo en respuesta pero estaba sonriendo y había asentido en su dirección. Los dos alienígenas intercambiaron una pequeña charla por un corto tiempo. Al final, el enorme adulto le ofreció al príncipe una respetable reverencia y se dirigió hacia Bulma e hizo lo mismo. "Graaaciaaaas," soltó en un español trenzado.

"De nada," respondió ella, sonriendo mientras las pequeñas crías empezaban a hacer eco a su padre. Uno por uno, volvieron a su oscuridad hasta que eran sólo los recién casados.

-¿De qué hablaron? preguntó ella.

-Nos dejarán ir cuando lleguemos a la superficie.

-¿Eso es todo? Parecía que había un poco más que eso, dijo conocedora.

Él le pasó una enigmática pequeña sonrisa y no dijo nada.

-No vas a decirme, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa se amplió. -Nosotros los alienígenas tenemos nuestros secretos.

Justo antes del amanecer, las calmadas aguas del océano Atlántico comenzaron a hervir y echar espuma como si estuviera expuesta a tumultuosas corrientes. En una explosión de agua, coral, y escombros, una nave con forma circular de gigantes proporciones salió de su prisión oceánica y entró en la atmósfera de la tierra por primera vez en mil años. Se quedó flotando allí por varios segundos, cerniéndose como una burbuja de jabón sucia antes que algo se disparara desde abajo y aterrizara en el agua. Después de eso, brilló fuerte como una estrella y se disparó en órbita con sorprendente velocidad, dejando una cicatriz en la atmósfera por su rápido ascenso. Varias explosiones sónicas hicieron eco a través del océano como trueno.

Tosiendo en las olas, Bulma y Vegeta tosían y escupían, tratando de recibir todos los trazos de oxígeno líquido fuera de sus adoloridos pulmones. "El aire... nunca supo... tan dulce," ahogó en un ronco quejido.

Perdido en una batalla de toser, Vegeta simplemente asintió estando de acuerdo. No lo había pasado bien estando atrapado bajo el agua y estar confinado a un pequeño espacio. Sus ordalías del año anterior estaban demasiado frescas en su mente y flotar en el océano era otra similitud con la que simplemente no podía lidiar. Tomó a Bulma con un brazo y el objeto que ella estaba sosteniendo con la otra y se disparó fuera del agua antes que ella pudiera reaccionar.

La isla más cercana estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia y él los depositó a salvo en una playa desierta y luego se sentó en la arena. Resultó ser un día muy largo y sintió que había pasado por diez rondas con las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra. Era difícil de creer que sólo esa mañana habían conducido fuera del escenario de la película en los desiertos áridos. La confrontación con Dorothy Pereaux se sentía como si hubiera sido cien años atrás.

Ella lo miró con preocupación. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," dijo, peinando su cabello a su apariencia desarreglada normal. "No estoy acostumbrado a hablar para salir de problemas. Pronto usaré mi ki. La diplomacia es malditamente agotadora."

Ella se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla. "Lo hiciste genial," dijo y levantó el objeto en su mano izquierda. "¿Cómo lograste hacer que nos dieran la esfera del dragón?"

Sacando sus botas inundadas, dijo, "Le dije al adulto que era tu huevo."

"¡¿Hiciste qué?!"

"Era la única cosa que entendió. No sabían lo que era," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bulma lo miró boquiabierta y cayó en la arena riendo débilmente ante la ironía. Vio la amarga mirada del Saiyajin y rio más fuerte. Él suspiró y decidió dejar que su humor corriera su rumbo. Se había ganado el privilegio por declarar lo obvio que los alienígenas deberían usar energía solar para recargar sus motores. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a él.

Mientras su risa disminuía, entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza y le sonrió. El cielo estaba asumiendo un profundo ámbar mientras el sol comenzaba su descenso y la luz jugaba con su rostro y los claros marrones de su cabello. Gotas de agua caían por su cuello y corrían por su traje. Ella agarró el material de su brazo y ordenó, "Quítate eso."

El cansancio en sus ojos oscuros se levantó. "Lo haré si tu lo haces," desafió.

Ella se sentó y desabotonó la chaqueta amarilla y se sacó la parte de arriba sin dudar. Se estiró en la arena y esperó. Vegeta no tuvo puntos por su fineza. Agarró el cuello del traje y simplemente lo arrancó hasta la cintura. Estirándose a su lado, el par comenzó a besarse en la playa. Comenzó con besos tiernos y caricias suaves, pero no mucho más tarde estaban girando en la arena como un par de ardientes adolescentes.

Los brazos piernas entrelazados, chocaron contra algo firme y realmente no registraron nada hasta que hubo una sutil voz sobre ellos. A regañadientes se separaron el tiempo suficiente para echar un vistazo, ambos reconocieron la vista de una pareja de ancianos mirándolos con diversión.

Incluso más sorprendente, la pareja estaba desnuda.

"Amor joven. ¿No es adorable, Morris?" dijo la señora, maravillándose por la muestra de músculos sobre la espalda y brazos de Vegeta.

"Sí, Abigail," Morris estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo sin dientes ante la vista de los pechos de Bulma.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Y qué demonios están haciendo aquí sin ropa!" la heredera gritó, tratando de esconderse detrás del visiblemente shockeado (y asqueado) Saiyajin.

"Somos del centro turístico," Morris dijo dando por hecho.

"¿Qué centro turístico?"

Abigail hizo un gesto a la playa. "Está justo allí. La Buffa Turística Nudista."

Vegeta colapsó hacia atrás en la arena. Horribles, desnudos humanos. Genial. Su día mejoraba más y más.

"Estamos apresurados porque es casi hora del buffet," Morris añadió.

Eso llamó la atención de Vegeta. Inmediatamente se sentó mientras su estómago liberó un audible gruñido. Podía tolerar la vista de algo de carne desnuda si había una comida importante como recompensa. A su lado, Bulma suspiró en derrota y ni siquiera se molestó en discutir. El Saiyajin había estado en un humor extraordinariamente bueno durante todo el día y merecía su recompensa. Podía esperar hasta que tuviera algo en su estómago antes de darle una recompensa suya.

"Bueno, si vamos a comer allí, deberíamos ingresar," sugirió mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la arena de su cuerpo.

"Er, querida, ¿no estuviste escuchando?" dijo Abigail. "Es un Centro Nudista. Eso quiere decir que no se acepta ropa."

"Te escuché," Bulma dijo. Sin perder un latido, se quitó sus pantalones y los arrojó al regazo del sorprendido Saiyajin. "Lleva mis ropas, ¿sí, cariño?" rio y corrió por la playa llevando sólo sus botas.

Por un atónito momento, Vegeta ni siquiera podía moverse porque estaba completamente anonadado. Finalmente saltó para ponerse de pie y comenzó a perseguirla antes de que recordara la esfera del dragón. Levantando sus ropas y la mística orbe en sus brazos, corrió tras ella gritando, "¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! No voy a permitir que humanos extraños miren a mi esposa desnuda. ¡BULMA!"

Lentamente siguiendo a la extraña pareja a su propio paso medido, Abigail se volteó a su marido y le preguntó, "¿Debería decirles que es la semana de Ciudadanos Ancianos en el centro turístico?"

La ingeniosa sonrisa de Morris se amplió. "Nah. Lo averiguarán pronto," remarcó con una risa. "Debería ser un buen shock."

Como resultó, ESO fue un eufemismo.

* * *

><p>Si quieren estar en la lista, escríbanme: O visítenme en mi NUEVO sitio en: .com **************************************************<p>

Capítulo Cinco: Las noticias del matrimonio de Bulma y Vegeta llegan a los periódicos. ¿Cómo lidiará la pareja con el escrutinio?


	6. Pánico Paparazzi

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Pánico Paparazzi<p>

"¿Han probado el sol?" Bulma sugirió.

Vegeta no lo podía creer. Cuatro palabras simples lograron resolver un viejo dilema de un milenio y maldición si no le había llevado sólo treinta segundos para que se le ocurriera. 'Han probado el sol'. Que los dioses sean condenados, ¡la mujer fue genial!

Mientras estaba tendido en la cama mirando el techo, Vegeta escuchó en silencio la respiración rítmica de Bulma. Sus dedos estaban unidos detrás de su cabeza mientras meditaba los acontecimientos de ayer. Toda la emoción de su 'abducción alienígena' había convertido a la heredera de una diosa insaciable, sin sentido. Había echado un vistazo a aquel desenfreno justo después de que hubieran recogido la primera esfera del dragón. No había sido nada en comparación con la mujer loca por el sexo que le había frente una vez que la puerta de su suite se hubiera cerrado. Toda la cabaña estaba en completo desorden; la ropa había sido descartada rápidamente (toda la suya, Bulma obedecía a la regla de nada de ropa del centro al pie de la letra), los muebles estaban fuera de lugar, y las lámparas y otros artículos frágiles estaban tirados en el suelo o rotos. Incluso los cuadros y litografías ahora colgaban torcidos en las paredes. Su pasión de torbellino se había iniciado en la sala, se trasladó a la pequeña cocina, rebotó en el cuarto de baño, y finalmente terminó a tres pies tímidos de su cama.

Volviendo su cabeza hacia la izquierda, la miró fijamente en la oscuridad. Estaba acostada de lado frente a él, su pierna un poco levantada. Su despeinado cabello de color extraño cubrían sus facciones delicadas por lo que metió sus dedos en esa suavidad enmarañada, moviendo los mechones con cuidado lejos de la cara. Había estado con mujeres apasionadas antes, pero hasta Bulma nunca había estado con una mujer que provocara tal acorde con fuerza armónica en sí mismo. Con el sexo, que siempre había sido el tipo de hombre que la tomaba cuando llegaba y se olvidaba de él cuando no lo hacía. Sin embargo con Bulma, sólo quería tomar, tomar, y tomar algo más. Al carajo con el entrenamiento y las batallas. No tenía idea que una mujer de un retrasado planeta como la Tierra hubiera sido capaz alguna de acercarlo tanto, más cerca de lo que nunca iría, con nadie.

Sus ojos vagaron a la curva de su pecho y la punta rosa que alcanzaba su punto máximo por debajo de él. Tuvo la tentación de extender la mano y tocarlo, rodar el tierno pezón entre sus dedos y sentirlo endurecerse a un botón apretado contra su tacto. La simple idea comenzó agitar algo muy profundo dentro de su estómago y luchó contra el impulso. En su lugar, se deslizó de debajo de las sábanas arrugadas, como un hombre que había pasado muchos encuentros antes de salir de su conquista nunca despertada. En el momento en que sus pies tocaron la alfombra se enderezó y casi se cayó de rodillas por el resplandor de fuego concentrado en la cicatriz de la cola en la base de su columna vertebral. Viajar en el Salvaje Viaje de Bulma ha agravado la vieja herida de nuevo. Como un marinero tratando de caminar en una lista de buques, Vegeta dolorosamente rengueó al baño y cerró la puerta.

Una larga ducha caliente relajó sus músculos tensos pero la cicatriz todavía le dolía. Había sido desde su primer día en la Tierra cuando el obeso Samurai despiadadamente había cortado el apéndice orgullosos con su espada patéticamente inservible. Algunos días eran mejores que otros pero todo este tiempo de no entrenar y viajan en los vehículos estrechos de Bulma estaban cobrando su factura y la luna de miel- ¡no estaba ni por la mitad!

Limpiando una franja de condensación del espejo sobre el lavabo, Vegeta sombríamente consideró su reflejo. Bulma había mencionado que podría haber amortiguado los nervios a la sensación en un procedimiento de hospital que ni siquiera tomaría una hora. Era tentador, pero sus recuerdos de la Instalación 15 lo mantenían de hacerlo. No era tan temeroso de las agujas como Kakarotto lo había sido, pero él no quería salir de su camino a atascarse por una tampoco. Afortunadamente, Bulma no insistía sobre el tema. Ella se sentía feliz de que él hiciera su propia elección acerca de la cirugía.

Gruñendo, revolvió en el bolso de maquillaje de Bulma y sacó una botella de píldoras. Tylenol de Fuerza Extra.

Menstrual.

"Ah mierda," refunfuñó, ojeando a través de los otros medicamentos de 'emergencia' que ella había traído para el viaje. Había Gravol, pastillas contra la diarrea, pastillas anti-gas, y todos los otros anti-algo que los terrícolas parecían estar plagados. Pero no había otros analgésicos. Nada más fuerte que una aspirina regular. En su desesperación miró la etiqueta de la botella que sostenía.

El Tylenol Menstrual en Comprimidos actuaba con rapidez para proporcionar un alivio eficaz de los cólicos menstruales, dolores de espalda, sensibilidad en las mamas, irritabilidad y dolores de cabeza, decía. Después de un momento de reflexión, Vegeta murmuró, "Creo que dos de cada cinco es mejor que nada," y tragó en seco seis pastillas.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, miró por la ventana abierta. La noche era muy clara y echó una mirada hacia el cielo para observar el dosel de estrellas brillantes. No había nada de esa soledad o resentimiento que por lo general lo atormentaba cada vez que miraba a las estrellas. Más bien sentía una extraña clase de satisfacción, una sensación de que era totalmente ajena a él. Mirando por encima del hombro a la cama, sabía quién era responsable de esta extraña sensación. Debería haber estado enojado en la perspectiva de perder su ventaja, de volverse suave, pero no pudo contra la emoción.

"He sido... domesticado," murmuró suavemente. La presencia de Bulma había ablandado su corazón y lo cambió, de alguna manera; había echo posible otra vida. Una mejor, tal vez.

La cabaña de repente se sintió demasiado limitada y sintió la necesidad de tomar algo de aire fresco. Miró brevemente alrededor por sus pantalones y rápidamente renunció a la idea (estaban cubriendo una de las palas del ventilador de techo y girando lentamente sobre el sofá). El único beneficio adicional de estar en un centro para chapados a la antigua nudista era que todos se volvía antes de la medianoche. Había tenido bastante de ver pezones estirados y escrotos flácidos para toda la vida, gracias.

Guiado por el estruendo rítmico de las olas rompiendo en la playa, se apoyó en una palmera y se cruzó de brazos, mirando melancólicamente hacia el océano. El sonido era realmente muy relajante y disfrutaba de la sensación de aire caliente flotando suavemente sobre su piel desnuda. No tenía idea de que aún estaba dormitando hasta que una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndolo.

Se dio la vuelta con un grito, el brazo izquierdo se levantó y su mano se cerró en un puño apretado. Sólo estaba Bulma en silencio de pie detrás de él. "¡Casi haces que te reacomode la cara, mujer! Deberías saber mejor que sorprenderme."

Imperturbable, Bulma dijo, "No te quise sorprender. Dije tu nombre dos veces, pero no me respondiste."

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido y volvió a su estudio de las olas.

"Es muy bonito aquí, ¿no? Lo único que falta es una luna llena. Eso sería sólo el toque romántico final."

"Sí, no hay nada más romántico que un Oozaru con el trasero desnudo destrozando todo sobre un centro nudista de la tercera edad," dijo el Saiyajin y realmente tosió una risa breve ante la idea.

Bulma giró sus ojos en exasperación. En momentos como este siempre estaba el recordatorio de que el hombre con el que se había casado no era de este mundo. Se sentó en la arena y tiró de su brazo. Cuando cedió y se sentó a su lado, ella se metió en su regazo.

"¿Qué preocupación tienes que siempre me usas como tu silla?" preguntó, tratando de parecer indignado aun cuando su cuerpo se acomodaba fácilmente contra el suyo. Era una protesta débil y ambos lo sabían.

"Es el mejor asiento de la casa," ronroneó y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de manera posesiva.

Compartían un beso profundo y él disfrutaba de la docilidad de sus labios y la buena forma de sus dientes debajo de ellos. Tomí su pecho con la mano ahuecada y lo tomó por completo. Mientras acariciaba el pezón con el pulgar, levantó su cabeza, se endureció, y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo. Ella lanzó un pequeño suspiro de gemido directamente en su boca y él probó la fragancia de su aliento, dejando que despertara un hambre que exigía ser satisfecho.

Hicieron el amor ahí mismo en la playa cerca de la costa; piel a piel y respiro a respiro sus cuerpos sacudidos lentamente juntos en la arena blanda. Era amable, este acto, sin palabras en voz alta entre los dos amantes. Cuando terminó, quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Bulma se despertó atontada mientras el cielo comenzó a brillar en el este, entrecerrando los ojos en su entorno. Voces la había despertado pero no pudo averiguar de dónde venían. Algunos madrugadores de la estación, tal vez. Cuando trató de sentarse, descubrió que Vegeta se aferraba a ella con un apretón de muerte. "Vegeta-"

"Huzzuz," fue la respuesta.

"Estás apretándome demasiado."

"Huzzuz," dijo de nuevo, sin despertarse.

"Maldita sea." Ella se retorcía en sus brazos musculosos y lamentó profundamente dónde habían elegido reemplazar la cama. "Aw great. "Oh genial. Ahora tengo arena en mi v-"

"¡Santo cielo! ¡Realmente son ellos!" Una voz de hombre gritó desde la línea de árboles.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una multitud de fotógrafos estalló fuera de las hojas en una deslumbrante colección de flashes, luces de cámara y reflectores. Hubo al menos veinte de ellos acercándose frenéticos con más de destello por la playa a ambos lados, atosigando a la pareja. Bulma se dio cuenta con pesar de que alguien en el complejo debió haberla reconocido y filtró su paradero a los medios de comunicación.

"¡Vegeta, despierta!" gritó.

Murmuró algo parecido a "ahora no" y la liberó para que pudiera instalarse en una posición más cómoda. Al no tener tiempo para cuestionar lo que estaba mal con él, le gritó directamente al oído: "¡Estamos bajo ataque!"

Se sacudió despierto como si lo había impresionado con una picana de soldados rasos en sus partes privadas. Saltó a sus pies como un gato, se puso en cuclillas protectoramente cerca de su mujer y parpadeó con asombro ante el enjambre de humanos que avanzaban. Su mano de inmediato se disparó en ese gesto tan familiar con su palma arriba que ella conocía que era un precursor de un Big Bang Attack. Saltó a su brazo y lo hizo caer con su peso corporal (con esfuerzo). "¡Nada de matar! ¡Sólo devuélvenos de vuelta a la cabaña!"

"¡Sra. Briefs! ¡¿Es cierto que se ha casado?!"

"¿Podemos tener unas palabras con su marido?"

"¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¡Señor! ¿Qué-?"

Levantando a Bulma en sus brazos, Vegeta desapareció a través de la multitud boquiabierta como un futbolista profesional en su camino a un suceso importante, sin importarle a quien derribaba. Sus reflejos todavía estaban confusos por los relajantes musculares pero se las arregló para entrar en el pequeño refugio y cerrar la puerta en un tiempo récord.

"¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?" preguntó en confusión, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.

"¡Alguien debió haber filtrado a la prensa que estamos en nuestra luna de miel!" Bulma echaba humos, corriendo alrededor de la habitación y cerrando las cortinas mientras los paparazzi se acercaban.

"¿Quién demonios hubiera-?" su boca se cerró con un chasquido y no se molestó en decir nada más. No tenía que hacerlo.

Igualando su mirada furiosa, Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "Dorothy," dijeron a la vez.

Estampado en el dormitorio para vestirse, el Saiyajin gruñó, "Voy a matar a esa perra de una vez por todas-" retrocedió mientras una multitud de flashes iban directamente a su cara, cegándolo.

Sonriendo con una victoria, un fotógrafa aficionada exclamó: "¡Fantástico! ¡Playgirl va a pagarme una fortuna por estas!" salió por la ventana de la habitación abierta al igual que Bulma estaba corriendo hacia ella. Realmente tuvo la audacia de darse la vuelta para levantarle el pulgar a la heredera mientras se escapaba. "¡Es una mujer con suerte, Sra. Briefs! Una señora MUY afortunada, si me atrapa-" Bulma cerró la ventana, cortando sus palabras.

Frotando las manchas de sus ojos, Vegeta miró alrededor a ciegas viéndose lo más cerca posible a frenético como Bulma no lo había visto nunca. Podía entender la confusión; estaba completamente fuera de su profundidad en esta situación. Sus misiones en la vida habían participado de subterfugio y carnicería, ciertamente nunca en reconocimiento o celebración. Su corazón le dolía un poco por lo que tendría que pasar ahora que el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa. Le gustara o no, el resto de su luna de miel iba a ser arrastrado por un frenesí de medios de comunicación y Vegeta era ahora el punto focal del espectáculo.

No sirvió de nada cuando oyó el ruido sordo de los rotores y un helicóptero sobrevolando el edificio pequeño como la libélula más grande del mundo. "¿Por qué actúan así? ¡No lo entiendo!" Vegeta gritó sobre el sonido del helicóptero.

"Esta es la razón por la que traté de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que volviéramos a la Corporación Cápsula," le gritó de nuevo cuando comenzó a recoger su ropa desechada. "La mujer más rica del mundo por fin se ha casado. Es enorme noticia y ahora, cariño, tú también. Nos guste o no, eres famoso."

Definitivamente NO le gustaba, eso era evidente en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa si alguien tiene pistas de que he tratado de destruir la tierra? Si mal no recuerdo, ese era tu mayor temor desde el principio."

Una vez lo había sido pero esa preocupación ya no la plagaba. "Ya no te ves igual desde ese día. Eres más alto, más musculoso, incluso tu peinado es diferente-" Con eso él revolvió su pelo todavía corto y frunció el ceño. "Cuando estás vestido con ropa de calle, nadie pensaría dos veces que eres otra cosa que un terrícola."

"Brr." Se estremeció en rechazo a la propuesta.

"Nuestro pequeño secreto," Ella le dio un sensual guiño.

Él no lo devolvió. "Así que... ¿Qué se supone que debemos decirles?"

"Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él," dijo ella y comenzó a vestirse.

Horas más tarde, estaban volando sobre el Atlántico en el jet de Bulma mientras ella hablaba con su madre en el teléfono y él tenía apoyada su computadora portátil en la consola. Había sido su mala suerte que era un día lento de noticias y el anuncio de su matrimonio estaba en la página de inicio de todos los periódicos y estaciones de televisión que tenían una página web en Internet. Las imágenes tomadas de la estación se habían descargadas y colocadas en un tiempo récord y en todos los sitios web que entraba, Vegeta veía a ellos dos amontonados en la playa, con barras negras estratégicamente situadas sobre sus partes privadas. Movía su cabeza en un constante movimiento de lado a lado que era casi una contracción involuntaria.

"- se sabe poco sobre el misterioso hombre que se ve a menudo en compañía de la heredera difícil de alcanzar. Varias fuentes sin confirmar afirman que él se desempeña como su guardaespaldas mientras que otras informan de que él es un empleado de la Corporación Cápsula. Independientemente de las circunstancias de su origen, está claro que su amor por Bulma Briefs no tiene límites-"

"Oh, mierda," dijo con voz débil, haciendo clic desesperadamente al siguiente sitio.

"¿ES ÉL EL PADRE?" era una marquesina dramática en la página inicial de CNN. Había un acercamiento de Trunks y él de lado a lado y sólo un ciego no podría ver la semejanza. La columna de Wolf Blitzer había dicho lo siguiente: "Desde su nacimiento, la paternidad de Trunks Vegeta Briefs ha sido constantemente cuestionado por los medios de comunicación. Aunque había recibido un desprecio por la opción de tener el hijo fuera del matrimonio, ahora es claro que la Sra. Briefs finalmente ha decidido ceder a la asistencia de sus críticos y casarse. Ahora para la encuesta de esta hora: ¿Quién cree usted que es el padre del bebé? ¿El hombre al que acaba de casarse, Mr. Satán, Yamcha de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra, Cell, o era de una pasión de una sola? Los resultados serán publicados en-"

"Oh mierda," por ahora Vegeta casi estaba gimiendo. No ayudó escuchar a Bulma mientras decía a su lado; "-No, mamá, lo digo en serio. No digas una palabra. Sí, ya sé que tiene un buen trasero, pero eso no significa que tengas que alardear de ello. Ese es mi trabajo. Si alguien va a alabar el trasero de Vegeta voy a ser yo-"

"Cuelga," le gruñó.

"-No, eso tampoco-" empezó a reír.

"¡Cuelga el maldito teléfono AHORA!" rugió.

"Tengoqueirmeelpríncipeestáfu rioso," dijo, y dobló el teléfono. Con calma, se volvió para mirarlo, las cejas arqueadas en una consulta cortés.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con este lío?"

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Vamos a tener que dejar que siga su curso."

"¡Esa es una mala estrategia y tú lo sabes!"

"La única estrategia aquí es la paciencia," explicó. "Eventualmente, algo más va a pasar y los paparazzi seguirán tras ello. Son como lobos y justo ahora es nuestro olor el que están siguiendo."

Siguió frunciéndole el ceño. La línea vertical entre las cejas parecía tan profunda como una trinchera. "Así que en un día, ¿esto terminará?"

"Uhm..."

"¿Una semana?"

"Ahh..."

"¿Un mes?"

"...Si tenemos suerte."

Se desplomó en su asiento y volvió a navegar por Internet. Un motor de búsqueda ya estaba presumiendo más de una docena de listados de "El Misterio Hombre Desnudo de Bulma FotoXXX." Para mañana, habría más de un centenar.

"Estoy en el infierno," dijo con naturalidad.

"Oh, no es tan malo-"

""¡Haga clic aquí para los cuadros del compañero de Bulma bien dotado! '¡Qué señora afortunada!' dice el editor Playgirl.""

Ella se echó a reír. "Bueno, no puedo demandarlos por mentir en este caso."

Podría haber jurado que vio sus labios contraerse en diversión pero no estaba segura. La cuestión era delicada y no quería forzar su suerte. Ajustando el jet en piloto automático, sacó su radar del dragón y estudió la pantalla. "Juntar una esfera del dragón tendrá nuestras mentes fuera de este circo por un tiempo. Vamos a ver... según esto, encontraremos la siguiente en la costa oeste de Europa. Parece que está en una isla-"

"Gran Bretaña," Vegeta dijo.

Después de un momento de estudiar los datos, ella asintió. "Eso es correcto. Es en el sur de Inglaterra, a la vuelta de-"

"Londres."

Ella se dio la vuelta en shock. "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

Con su rostro cuidadosamente vigilado, Vegeta volteó la computadora portátil y dejó que leyera la pantalla. Había navegado accidentalmente a un sitio de noticias de la BBC donde había una imagen de la esfera del dragón de una estrella descansando sobre un cojín de terciopelo. "Reliquias Místicas y Artefactos antiguos," el titular proclamaba. "El Museo Británico presenta una gran apertura en exclusiva esta noche de su nueva ala dedicada a su colección única de raros tesoros arqueológicos. En su primera aparición ante el público está la esfera del dragón mística, se rumorea que posee extraordinarias cualidades sobrenaturales. En la asistencia estarán varios miembros de la familia real, así como los dignatarios, diversos estamentos de la élite social, y los medios de comunicación-"

"Hnh," dijo, sentada en el asiento. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y Vegeta sabía por experiencia que cuando se quedaba en silencio nunca era algo bueno. Era otra de esas cualidades que compartían. "¿Qué hay en tu mente?" le preguntó con cautela.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ser capaces de matar dos pájaros de un tiro."

Se animó un poco con la idea de algo de matar pero supuso (correctamente) que el argot humano sólo era condenable. "¿Cómo?"

No obtuvo la respuesta que estaba esperando cuando se volvió hacia él y le preguntó, "¿Empacaste tu traje?"

Oh, sí, definitivamente estoy en el infierno, Vegeta pensó con tristeza mientras consideraba su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación del hotel. Estaba impecablemente ataviado con un nuevo smoking doble completo con faja azul oscuro y corbata de seda. De la expresión de indignación en su rostro bien podría haber estado usando una camisa de fuerza; se hubiera sentido cerca de la misma manera para él: restrictiva. Ni siquiera sabía cuando Bulma había comprado la maldita cosa, una prueba más de que ella había empacado todo menos el fregadero de la cocina para su luna de miel. Demonios, probablemente había uno o dos de ellos guardados en una cápsula de algún sitio, también.

"¡Estoy casi lista!" Bulma dijo desde el cuarto de baño.

Gruñó y volvió a mirarse a sí mismo. Como reflexión final, sacó un peine y lo pasó a través de su grueso cabello, tratando de convencerse en una forma que no parecía que hubiera metido el dedo en un enchufe. No por primera vez se preguntó por qué estaba incluso de acuerdo con esta farsa. Al principio el plan de Bulma parecía simple; aparecer ante los medios de comunicación, y robar la esfera del dragón todo en una sola noche. La lógica de Bulma era que los paparazzi retrocederían un poco si no jugaban tan duro de obtener y responder a algunas preguntas simples. Como siempre, el Saiyajin estaba llegando a términos que su compañera realmente no entendía el concepto de la lógica más que él. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella no entendía a sus compañeros terrícolas como pensaba que lo hacía.

Una simple llamada telefónica al curador del Museo Británico había sido todo lo que tomó. Su asistencia al asunto supuestamente sólo por invitación se hizo de inmediato. Una limusina se dispuso a recogerlos a las ocho en punto y llevarlos directamente a la Apertura. Echando un vistazo al reloj de pared en el pasillo, Vegeta vio que eran las ocho menos diez. "Apúrate, mujer. Nos vas a hacer llegar-"

"Estoy lista," anunció.

Girando su cabeza, vio que ella estaba de pie en el pasillo. Sus ojos se encontraron; en azul brillante contra el negro de cuervo y la carga eléctrica estaba casi en su intensidad. Vegeta realmente dio un paso atrás con asombro errante antes de reponerse. Usando un vestido largo de color rojo de satén a juego con guantes hasta el codo, ella se deslizaba por el pasillo hacia él. Tenía el pelo cuidadosamente envuelto en un elegante peinado y llevaba un par de pendientes de lágrima y un collar de perlas. Había una sonrisa tranquila en su perfectamente maquillada cara y ambos se estudiaron uno al otro en silencio antes de que Bulma ofreciera, "Te ves maravilloso."

"Gracias."

Ella esperó pacientemente a que él le diera un elogio similar y cuando no llegó, se puso un abrigo sobre los hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta, murmurando, "Bueno, supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos. No quieres llegar tarde."

Completamente olvidado de idea, Vegeta se fue junto a ella con voluntad suficiente. Apenas salieron de la puerta, que el portero mantenía abierta para ellos, cuando una limusina negro profundo se acercó a la acera. La puerta lateral se abrió como un ala de cuervo, exponiendo un suntuoso interior de la cabina de color burdeos oscuro. No había nadie detrás de la rueda y el Saiyajin dudado incluso mientras Bulma se metió adentro. "Es enviado por el Museo para buscarnos de manera automática," explicó cuando parecía que no iba a unirse a ella. "Esta noche no hay vuelo. Vamos a esta Apertura en estilo. Si no entras, vamos a llegar tarde."

Con reticencia clara, se puso dentro del amplio espacio interior y se sentó conscientemente a su lado. La puerta se cerró y la limusina se levantó sobre su colchón de aire y salió del hotel. Durante la mayoría del camino Bulma se quedó quieta en su asiento mientras Vegeta volvió toda su atención a la ventana lateral, viendo los sitios mientras conducían por la calle Gran Russell. No dijo nada a pesar de los repetidos intentos de ella de sacarlo. Había estado en gran medida en silencio desde que ingresó en el Guildhall Arms Hotel y empezó a rebuscar en las cápsulas por su ropa formal. Su roce con los medios le había molestado, eso era cierto y hasta comprensible, pero conocía lo suficiente al aliénigena para saber cuando sus períodos de calma se pasaban meditando, maquinando, o simplemente ansiosos. Tenía que saber con certeza en qué modo él estaba atrapado. "Vegeta-"

"¿Realmente quisiste decir eso?" Habló en una voz áspera. "¿Acerca de que soy más alto?"

Momentáneamente desconcertada por la rara pregunta, Bulma sólo pudo mirarlo en confusión.

"¿Es importante para ti?" Insistió, dirigiéndose a mirarla.

"¿Importante para mí? No, no es importante-"

Él resopló. "Bah. Sé a lo que estás acostumbrada."

"¿Yamcha? ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?" preguntó con consternación. Recordó cómo había reaccionado a las críticas de su altura por el hombre en la parada de descanso en el primer día de su luna de miel. Había sospechado entonces que había más detrás de la reacción excesiva que sólo orgullo herido pero había calculado mal que la vergüenza no jugaba ningún papel. Hasta ahora, nunca había sabido que ni siquiera existía. "Él era un infiel, perseguidor de faldas fraudulento que tenía un pene del grosor de un lápiz," pensó que la ceja izquierda de Vegeta se contrajo en diversión por esto, pero no podía estar segura. "Claro que era alto, y me daba un dolor en el cuello cada vez que nos besamos."

Entrecerró los ojos con recelo, en busca de algún rastro de mentira en sus palabras. "Es la verdad, Vegeta. Tú y yo somos de un ajuste perfecto. Ni siquiera debería importarte... pero es evidente que lo hace. ¿Por qué?"

"La mayoría de los mundos asocian la altura asociada con la respetabilidad y este planeta no es la excepción," le dijo a regañadientes. "Podría dar vuelta la tierra cientos de veces pero todo lo que a alguien parece importarle es que tengo que saltar para alcanzar el estante superior en una tienda de comestibles."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Crees que estás solo?"

"Creo que es injusto. Kami me mostró la verdad en su salón de espejos hace pocos años atrás. Vi cómo se suponía que debía ser si Freezer nunca se hubiera introducido en mi vida y m-... ,e arruinara. Realmente era el Rey del Imperio Saiyajin," hizo una pausa mientras saboreaba el título grande y sus consecuencias, antes de añadir en una voz más dura "y era alto."

No por primera vez, Bulma maldijo el razonamiento de Kami detrás al mostrarle a Vegeta su oscuro futuro, y el tiempo limitado que realmente tuvo para disfrutarlo. No tenía conocimiento de que había habido otras cosas arrojadas a la mezcla y ninguna de ellas parecía ser buena. "¿Qué pasó?"

¡Freezer sucedió! pensó con veneno terrible, cerrando los ojos. La vena en su sien pulsó con la fuerza del rápido latido de su corazón. ¡Siempre es Freezer! "Ya no importa," alcanzó a decir en su lugar, obligándose a calmarse. "Sólo... olvídalo."

"Honestamente no sé de dónde viene todo esto. Krillin y los demás se han burlado de ti y tú nunca has reaccionado a ello."

"Voy a tolerarlo de ellos. Ellos han pagado sus cuotas pero no voy a permitirlo de imbéciles impotentes. No puse mi vida en la línea y luché contra Cell para ser ridiculizado por los humanos." Él frunció el ceño a sus pies y añadió en voz tan baja que ella apenas escuchó las palabras, "Sobre todo frente a ti."

Ahí está, Bulma pensó incluso mientras su corazón daba un golpe de aleteo en su pecho. Él no quiere que me sienta avergonzado por él- o peor aún; a causa de él. ¡Y por una cosa tan tonta como la altura! Oh Vegeta, no estás tan lejos de nosotros los 'idiotas impotentes' como te gusta pensar. En el fondo eres muy humano y mucho más vulnerable de lo que yo sospechaba. Si alguna vez he tenido alguna duda que te preocuparas por mí, se han ido en este mismo instante.

Mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir, él se metió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando en todas las funciones políticas a las que Freezer lo había obligado a asistir, y siempre con Radditz y Nappa en el remolque; una muestra intencional de verdaderos especímenes de Saiyajin en altura y complexión. Su sangre real y su poder parecían no significan nada para los dignatarios que siempre lo miraban con diversión y desprecio y -tal vez lo peor de todo- un poco de piedad; el príncipe enano que llegaba hasta la cintura a sus dos guardaespaldas. Se consideraba que era algo de una broma privada y sus oídos dispuestos siempre atrapaban cada palabra, cada insulto, cada risa- llenando esa información por un momento en que la diplomacia finalmente terminara y los asesinatos pudieran comenzar. Al final, él se reía al último pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Era pequeño de estatura, siempre lo sería, y no importaba cuán alto creciera la cifra de muertos, nada iba a cambiar eso.

Nada.

"¿Cuántos estarán en que la Apertura?" preguntó con una voz extraña.

"¿Uhm? Oh, doscientos tal vez trescientas personas. Es difícil de decir. ¿Por qué?"

Todos esos humanos mirándolo. Juzgándolo. Estudiándolo. Sería como revivir la Instalación 15 de nuevo pero esto sería mucho peor. Esta vez, Bulma estaba aquí para presenciarlo. Su familia y amigos lo seguirían en los periódicos y los informes de televisión. Se los imaginó salir de la limusina y una persona (en su creciente temor, imaginó que esta persona se parecía a Zarbon) lo señalaría y gritaría, "¡Mira! ¡Es un monito! ¿No es adorable?" La risa iniciaría, sería contagiosa, y Bulma estaría a su lado compartiendo su humillación completa.

"No," susurró.

"¿Qué?"

"No. No voy a hacer esto. Detén la limusina."

Ella lo miraba en confusión total. "Vegeta-"

"¡Me voy! ¡Haz que esta maldita cosa pare AHORA MISMO!" rugió tan fuerte que el volumen realmente la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

Está entrando en pánico, Bulma tuvo tiempo para pensar. De todas las revelaciones que he visto esta noche, esta tiene que ir a la parte superior de la lista. "Cálmate," dijo en una voz nivelada.

"Dendemalditasea- dije-"

"¡NO nos detendremos!" Gritó directamente a su cara. "No vas a huir y esconderte porque de repente tienes los pies fríos. Somos una pareja y vamos a manejar esto juntos. ¡Ahora DETENTE!"

Retrocedió de su bombardeo verbal como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Ella pensó que ninguna mujer se había dirigido a él así ni una sola vez en su vida de esa manera tan brusca antes. Era precisamente la hazaña que estaba esperando llevar a cabo: complementarlo de vuelta a la realidad antes de se volviera completamente temeroso de las cámaras.

Apuntó un dedo rígido hacia él y siguió, "Yo no voy a tolerar ninguna mierda de tu superioridad Saiyajin, Vegeta. No esta noche. VAS a acompañarme a la Apertura como si no tuvieras otro propósito en tu vida, y va a estar en tu mejor comportamiento. Eres un príncipe. ¡Al menos, eso es lo que siempre embistes en la garganta de todos! Es hora de que comiences a actuar como tal. ¿He sido clara?"

"..."

"No te escuché. ¿Era eso un sí?"

Incapaz siquiera de formular palabras en su furia, Vegeta dio un movimiento de cabeza que podría haber sido un movimiento de cabeza o el comienzo de una apoplejía.

Haciendo caso omiso de su indignación con su cara enrojecida, se sentó y se ocupó de suavizar las arrugas de su vestido. "Cuando lleguemos a la acera y la puerta se abra, saldrás primero y me esperarás. Cuando yo salga, tomarás mi brazo y me acompañarás al interior del Museo. Después de eso no me importa lo que hagas; ve de mal humor a la esquina, a esconderte en un armario por todo lo que me importa. Pero entiende una cosa: Vinimos como pareja y nos vamos como una. Te diré cuando es el momento de irse y no al revés. ¿Entendido?"

Esa expresión de mandíbula débil estaba todavía en su rostro pero se estaba haciendo progresivamente más oscura, como nubes de tormenta apagando el sol. Llegó como un alivio para Bulma cuando se detuvieron al lado de la acera en frente del Museo Británico. Había una enorme multitud de espectadores de ambos lados de la alfombra roja con barricadas de cuerdas. Los fotógrafos comenzaron a tomar fotos mientras la limusina se detuvo, flashes centelleando como rayos en miniatura.

La puerta en el lado de Vegeta se abrió pero no lo hizo reaccionar. Él la miraba con odio concentrado.

"¿Qué va a ser?" desafió ella en una voz nivelada, entrecerrando sus ojos al más mínimo. En el interior, tenía miedo hasta la muerte. ¿Iba a ceder o iba a explotar y destruir todo lo que estuviera de pie dentro de un radio de cinco kilómetro? La multitud que gritaba (así como la ciudad de Londres) no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que la muerte llegó esa noche mientras Vegeta sopesaba cuidadosamente las palabras de ella.

Por último alejó la mirada y salió de la limusina y se quedó junto a la puerta, mirando de nuevo a la muchedumbre y a los paparazzi y soportando sus flashes sin pestañear. Cuando ella le tendió la mano, él la condujo fuera y se puso de pie a su lado, su brazo entrelazado alrededor de ella.

"¡Mira! Es Bulma Briefs y- Oh, Dios mío, ¡¿es ese su marido?!"

"Hey maravilloso, ¿me darán su autógrafo? ¿Por favoooor?"

"Sra. Briefs- Sólo una breve palabra con su marido-"

Bulma sólo les ofreció un cálido saludo mientras ella y Vegeta caminaban los escalones para la entrada del enorme Museo. Todos los ojos los seguían con simple curiosidad, apuntando hacia ellos por énfasis (una pareja seguida detrás de ellos fue fuertemente ignorada). El estado de Bulma como una heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, un imperio miles de millones de zeni, siempre era un tópico de interés en los periódicos de la sociedad. Era principalmente la razón por la que prefería un perfil bajo al salir con Goku y los otros Guerreros Z más que asociarse con gente más adecuada a su estatus. Además de una cita amorosa a una Ópera hace ya casi un año (con el siempre aburrido Phillip Mitchell Anderson Tercero), la última vez que había asistido a un evento tan publicitado fue cuando todavía estaba saliendo con Yamcha. Él la había escoltado a la presentación de una película usando un viejo traje de color marrón vómito desgastado que había comprado en un mercado de pulgas. La chaqueta había sido al menos un talle demasiado chico con su marco de gran tamaño, el dobladillo de su pantalón había estado a tres pulgadas sobre su tobillo, y toda la cosa había apestado a orina de gato. Los tabloides tuvieron un día de campo con esa vista y ninguno se añadía a la constante baja autoestima de Yamcha.

Mirando de costado al hombre a su lado, Bulma pudo entender por qué todos lo miraban boquiabiertos con tanta obvia curiosidad. A pesar de su tamaño, el Saiyajin tenía una presencia sobre él mismo que inmediatamente llamaba la atención del otro y demandaba respeto. Las facciones debajo de su oscura piel eran finamente marcadas y exóticas e incluso había logrado manejar su estilo de melena alienígena en una respetable manera. El smoking que usaba estaba inmaculado justo hasta sus zapatos. Estaba incluso el brillo del diamante en sus puños. Bulma sintió su corazón saltar un latido cuando él la miró de nuevo, su expresión guardada pero, afortunadamente, calmada. Ella pensó que nunca había visto a alguien tan atractivo en toda su vida y casi flaqueó un paso cuando sus fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

"Gracias Vegeta," dijo sin aliento cuando llegaron a la entrada.

"Sólo hice lo que me dijiste. Nada más," fue todo lo que dijo. Le soltó el brazo y caminó en el caos del vestíbulo donde la gente estaba haciendo introducciones, los reporteros se estaban mezclando, y la vista de centelleantes lentejuelas en vestidos fue suficiente para cegar al no iniciado.

Supongo que merecí eso, Bulma reflexionó sin sorpresa. Aún así, habían caminado por la alfombra roja sin incidente. Vegeta había estado demasiado colérico por su reprimenda para hacer frente a las inseguridades que lo plagaban y si eso causó un peñasco entre ellos- bueno, eso no era tan malo.

Aún así, ella buscó por él mientras entraba, deliberadamente evitando a los reporteros por ahora. El gran edificio era una de las marcas arquitectónicas de Gran Bretaña, guardando una colección que era una de las más finas en existencia, abarcando dos millones de años de historia humana. Las pinturas de Viejos Maestros Europeos estaban en este primer piso, con raros libros y manuscritos, esculturas, y colecciones reales ocupando los otros tres. Alzando la vista, pudo ver la barandilla de seguridad de las secciones oscurecidas que habían estado cerradas para la celebración de esta noche. Justo mientras ella comenzaba a girarse para irse, vio un rápido desvanecer sobre el segundo nivel y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Echando un rápido vistazo alrededor, se alivió al ver que nadie había visto lo que ella vio. Vegeta se había ido para hacer lo mejor, enfurruñarse y ella tuvo que sumergir una punzada de ira. Estaba sola después de todo.

Bajando la velocidad en el pasillo mientras corría, los pies de Vegeta casi salieron de abajo de él cuando se detuvo bruscamente, al ver el cartel de un baño. Estalló a través de la puerta y fue directo al lavabo y abrió la canilla con manos temblorosas. Después de salpicarse el rostro con un par de puñados de agua fría, se sintió un poco mejor. No mucho, pero al menos no sentía como si iba a vomitar.

Había pasado muchos años viajando en naves espaciales donde los confines cerrados y privación sensorial hubiera vuelto a cualquier otro en un lunático si no fuera por el gas de descanso. Nunca le había molestado esa manera de viajar. Había algo tranquilo en la experiencia; tener la comodidad de sus propios pensamientos, sin ser molestados por otros. Era solitario por naturaleza y diseño, y había tomado un largo tiempo antes que pudiera permitirse en una pareja al permitir a Bulma en su vida. Tal vez un trío, con Trunks incluido.

¡Pero esta Apertura! Bulma no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea lo que esto era para él. Demasiados humanos en un espacio demasiado pequeño; colonias, perfumes, champúes; esos eran sólo los olores ni siquiera incluyendo las mezclas en el Museo mismo. Habían demasiados sonidos de voces en conflicto tratando de levantarse sobre la otra. La luz era tenue con los constantes flashes de la cámara molestando a sus sensibles ojos. Como resultado de todo eso, el vestidor, enorme para su usual estándar, era realmente claustrofóbico. ¡Era todo demasiado!

Reconsiderarlo le daba náuseas de nuevo y terminó enfermo después de todo. No había comido mucho en todo el día y sólo había logrado tener un par de arcadas sobre el lavabo antes de controlar su garganta de su indomable auto-voluntad. Salpicando agua en su rostro de nuevo, ni siquiera estuvo consciente de que tenía compañía hasta que alguien en el baño detrás de él tiró la cadena del baño.

Oh genial, pensó y sus pálidas mejillas se enrojecieron con vergüenza.

Un guardia de seguridad salió del baño, acomodándose su cinturón y echó una astuta mirada a Vegeta mientras iba al lavabo. "Amigo, ni siquiera voy a tratar de pasar sobre ti por estar dentro o fuera de los límites de áreas. Te ves como si tuvieras tus propios problemas," dijo, lavando sus manos.

Tragando de nuevo su propia bilis, Vegeta lo ignoró y siguió pasando agua.

"¿Qué es? ¿Envenenamiento por comida? Escuché que el caviar de Beluga podría estar pasado de fecha. Se veía más pequeño que lo normal."

Vegeta se quedó pálido, pensando: Si no te callas voy a tener que matarte. Luego vomitaré sobre ti. Llamaría a eso justicia poética.

El guardia notó sus manos temblorosas. "Oh, ¡ya entiendo! Es ese circo allá abajo. Probablemente una de tus primeras Aperturas, ¿tengo razón?"

"¿Qué sabes de eso?" Vegeta dijo.

"¿Crees que eres el único que odia las multitudes?" liberó una calurosa risa mientras secaba sus manos en una toalla. "Demonios, ¡todos odian esas malditas cosas! Todos los que son normales, de todas maneras. La mitad del personal del Museo atacó la champaña incluso antes que las puertas se abrieran. La otra mitad -Hey, ¡un minuto! Podía tener algo para ti."

Mientras el guardia rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, Vegeta comenzó a calmarse un poco. Parte de eso tenía que ver con el entendimiento en que no estaba solo en cómo se sentía, y la otra era la posibilidad de que tal vez era Bulma quien saldría dañada aquí y no él después de todo. El humano decía la verdad- ¿qué persona en sus cabales atendería voluntariamente a una de estas funciones?

"Sí, pensé que las tenía," dijo y sacó una pequeña botella de pastillas. "Antes que me mires, éstas son legales. Sólo pastillas normales de Valium. Confía en mí, amigo, ¡si conocieras al Comisario que estaba a cargo aquí entenderías por qué el personal se mantenía rellenando sus prescripciones! Tal vez tomar una podría calmarte un poco, ¿sabes?"

Vegeta ni siquiera dudó. "Tomaré tres," dijo, levantando su mano.

Cuando ella aceptó el hecho de que Vegeta no vendría dentro de un rato, Bulma comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la multitud reunida, evaluando el arte. La nueva ala todavía estaba sin acordonar y el la ceremonia de corte del listón no empezaría por al menos otra hora. Los mozos entraban y salían entre las varias camarillas, ofreciendo ricos canapés en bandejas de plata tan bien como acanaladas copas de cristal de champaña. Bulma aceptó un baso y lo sorbió despacio, viendo una pintura con amable interés, nada más. La mayoría de los trabajos eran post-Impresionistas y realmente no eran de su gusto aunque podía apreciar el significado histórico. Probablemente lo hubiera pasado mejor si hubiera tenido a alguien con quien compartir sus comentarios. Bien podía imaginar las reacciones de Vegeta a lo que veía;... Fea mierda. Mala mierda. Más mierda... Tal vez era para mejor que se hubiera ido a esconder, pero tuvo que sonreír ante la idea.

"¡Bulma!"

Se volteó y vio a una pareja esquivar su camino entre varios grupos en una ruta directa hacia ella. Reconoció a la mujer de inmediato y luchó para mantener la apariencia de porte. Su nombre era Sally Masters cuyo padre era dueño de varias plantas de fábricas de metal con la que su propio padre a veces negociaba. También era la perra chismosa que Bulma había escuchado hablar mal de ella y de Trunks en un baño durante un intermedio en la última Ópera a la que había asistido. Como si nada hubiera pasado alguna vez entre ellas, Sally ligeramente agarró sus hombros y fingió pesarla en la mejilla izquierda y derecha antes de echarse para atrás y estudiarla -cada pulgada, desde el cabello hasta sus zapatos. El hombre alto a su lado era su marido Phillip, un muy conocido tenista.

Sally hizo un exagerado gesto ante el vestido de Bulma y declaró, "¡Te vez absolutamente hermosa, Bulma! ¡Ese vestido es para MORIR!"

"Gracias. El tuyo también se ve genial." En realidad, el vestido de Sally era una monstruosidad rosa brillante con arrugas gay que la hacían ver como una explosión en una fábrica de algodón de azúcar.

"¡Bueno, debería! Es un original de Marcus Target de Italia. Papá me lo trajo en su propio jet privado sólo para que pudiera usarlo esta noche."

"¿Sí? Bueno, ciertamente se ve bien en ti, Sally. Tiene un lindo... corte."

La rubia se rió en disimulo y deleite. "Ustedes los Briefs siempre tuvieron un buen gusto de la moda. Dime, ¿tu madre todavía usa esos delantales de salón cuando sirve té de la tarde?"

Bulma terminó su bebida para mantener su boca de hacer algún comentario grosero y deseó que un mozo apareciera para un relleno. Mientras tanto, Sally había arrebatado otra a otra pareja mientras pasaban. Durante todo esto, su trofeo de marido sólo miraba vacíamente a una obra de arte, dejando a su esposa hacer toda la charla. Como era de mala suerte, era la co-conspiradora de Sally, Nancy Peterson.

Todo lo que necesitamos ahora es la tercera puta para hacer esto una verdadera fiesta, Bulma pensó sombría, buscando alrededor por un camarero con una bandeja de bebidas.

"Bueno, ¡hola Bulma!" dijo Nancy, sin tener el valor audaz de besarla en saludo como su amiga había hecho antes. "Este es mi marido Edgar."

El hombre, claramente treinta años mayor que la mujer, tomó la mano de Bulma y la besó. Nunca había estado tan agradecida por sus guantes en toda su vida. Los labios de Edgar se veían como dos pedazos de hígado crudo. "Mi extremo placer," dijo suavemente.

"Edgar es un abogado a la cabeza de su propia firma; Peterson, Deschain & Allgood, ¿tal vez has escuchado de ella?"

"Uh, no- No puedo decir-"

"-Viene de riqueza antigua. Muy antigua. Por qué, ¡ha trazado su linaje de un medio primo de la misma Reina Victoria! Acabamos de comprar una pintoresca casa solariega fuera de Queenborough cerca de Rochester. Sólo salió medio millón de libras, ya sabes, pero la familia de Edgar tiene raíces allí así que pensamos..."

Los ojos de Bulma lentamente bajaron. También los de Sally porque nadie la estaba incluyendo en la conversación. "Sólo estaba comentando a Bulma sobre las fiestas de té de su madre," interrumpió brillante.

"¿Todavía las hace?" Nancy preguntó con una sonrisa condescendiente. "Tengo que hacer un punto para visitar alguna vez y presentarme."

Claaaaro, lo harás, Bulma pensó, sabiendo muy bien se reían a espaldas de su madre por su círculo de los muy llamados amigos. Le dolía ver a su madre hecha burlas simplemente porque era una persona extremadamente abierta y confiada. "Eso sería lindo, Nancy. Le gustará conocerte," dijo en cambio con una amplia sonrisa que se veía tan falsa como se sentía.

De una vez, Edgar tomó su mano y deslizó una tarjeta de negocios entre sus dedos. "No me molestaría conocer a su padre, Sra. Briefs. ¿Por casualidad sabes quién está representando actualmente los intereses de la Corporación Cápsula?"

"Oh dios, ¡Edgar! Este no es el momento o el lugar para discutir sobre negocios," refunfuñó Sally, queriendo decir que el tópico era aburrido para ella. "Debo decir, Bulma, estoy contenta de ver que ya no tienes esa horrenda permanente. Tu corte actual te sienta muy bien en tu rostro. No muchas mujeres podrían salir con ese llamativo color tampoco. ¿CÓMO logras sacar esa combinación?"

Comenzando a arder lentamente, Bulma dijo entre labios apretados, "Tengo un talentoso peinador."

"Sí, podría ser eso," Nancy dijo, añadiendo un distraído saludo. "Podría prestarte mi estilista personal por un fin de semana si quisieras. Tiene las manos más talentosas."

"Bueno, ¡suficiente de la pequeña charla! ¿Dónde está él Bulma?" Dijo ansiosa, sus ojos danzando. "Quier conocerlo."

"Dónde está- ¡Oh! Quieres decir mi marido." Esa es una buena pregunta, Bulma pensó amargamente. ¿Dónde ESTABA Vegeta?

"¡Y ese anillo!" Sally arrebató su mano izquierda y la acercó donde podía mirarla como un curioso cuervo. "Qué diseño creativo. ¿Es un quilate en plata?"

"El diseño es en platino y son dos quilates, en realidad."

"¿Sólo dos?" Nancy apareció extendiendo su mano izquierda y exponiendo un anillo que era tan enorme y llamativo que no había manera que pudiera ser falso. "Edgar puso esto en mi dedo en nuestro día de boda; ¿no es adorable? Son tres quilates y costó más de un millón de zeni."

Bulma asintió una vez. "Usaría el diamante original si pudiera pero más de 130 quilates es un poco pesado." Las miradas que recibió de ambas parejas no tenían precio y la heredera sumergió su diversión con dificultad. Punto para mí, pensó con una sonrisa menta.

"Por favor dime que no te casaste con ese hombre terriblemente tímido en ese traje desagradable," Sally interrumpió, cambiando el tema completamente mientras que Nancy trataba de recuperarse. "Dime que no fue él." La mirada de regodeo en su rostro estaba esperando plenamente que la respuesta fuera sí.

"En realidad, yo-" Hubo un ligero codeo en el brazo derecho de Bulma y un vaso de champaña apareció como oferta. Reconoció esos gemelos inmediatamente y se volteó con una sonrisa de verdadero alivio. Vegeta estaba a su lado como si hubiera estado de pie allí todo el tiempo y la mirada en su rostro era una de neutralidad pasiva. No molestia, pero tampoco alegría. Cualquiera que no lo conociera sólo pensaría que se veía aburrido por todo el asunto. "Todos, me gustaría presentarles a mi marido, Vegeta. Vegeta, quiero que conozcas a Sally y Phillip Masters y a Nancy y Edgar Peterson."

Ambos Edgar y Phillip inmediatamente extendieron sus manos. Ocupándose de su propia bebida, Vegeta mantuvo su mano libre en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y dijo fríamente, "No tomo manos."

Edgar inmediatamente frunció el ceño en molestia. "Vegeta... hm, eso es poco usual. ¿Es tu primer nombre o tu segundo nombre?"

"Mi segundo."

"...¿y tu primero?" preguntó en exasperación.

"Príncipe, y es considerado un título. Mejor que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que te dirijas a mí en una conversación amable."

Los ojos de Sally se ampliaron (y los suyos no eran los únicos). "Eres realmente-eh- dios, ¿un Príncipe? ¡Qué maravilloso!" Sus ojos inmediatamente bajaron a su ingle y de nuevo a su rostro, sus mejillas eran altos puntos de color excitado. Mientras revisaba su correo electrónico antes del gran evento, había seguido el consejo del editor de Playgirl e '¡hizo clic allí para las fotos del compañero bien dotado de Bulma!' No había estado decepcionada por lo que vio y concluyó que Bulma era de hecho una 'señora afortunada'.

"De hecho," Nancy dijo entre dientes. Claramente NO estaba feliz.

"¿De qué país eres, Príncipe Vegeta?"

Por un momento, Bulma temió que fuera a lanzar su largo discurso Saiyajin hasta que improvisó con; "Un pequeño estado Árabe en el Medio Este. No lo conocerías. Confía en mí. Dudo que siquiera puedas deletrearlo," le destelló a Bulma una pequeña sonrisa burlona. La mentira fue corta y creíble y Bulma le ofreció una sonrisa agradecida en respuesta.

"Ustedes dos hacen una... perfecta pareja juntos," Nancy logró decir. Edgar visiblemente se había ido de su pequeño círculo y comenzó a esperar impaciente para que ella terminara la pequeña charla. Había sido disminuido en clase y no le había gustado ni un poco. "Hablaremos algo más después en la noche."

"Oh, no puedo esperar," Bulma dijo fríamente.

Mostrándole una irritada pequeña mirada, Nancy extendió su mano hacia Vegeta mientras dijo, "Y fue un placer conocerte, Príncipe Vegeta."

El Saiyajin estudió la mano estirada como uno podría hacerlo con una desagradable serpiente y continuó bebiendo sin tomarla. Sus ojos de carbón taladraron en los ojos marrones de ella con una mirada que podría haber marchitado el acero sólido y ella entendió. Con un respiro, Nancy se apresuró al lado de su marido y rápidamente lo alejó.

Volteándose levemente sobre sus talones, Vegeta luego posó su condescendiente mirada sobre Sally que, en ese momento, repentinamente pareció darse cuenta que habían otras personas en esta reunión que podrían estar interesadas en ella y lo que tenía para decir. Tomó un agarre posesivo sobre el brazo de su marido y pasó a Bulma y Vegeta un rápido asentimiento antes de buscar otro lugar para una presa más fácil.

Vegeta lentamente sacudió su cabeza. "Engreídos cabezas huecas."

"Por una vez, tú y yo estamos de acuerdo allí, Príncipe," Bulma chocó su copa contra la de él y procedió a beber. Esta iba a ser una noche laaaaarga. Después de varios momentos, lo miró con astucia y admitió, "Realmente no pensé que volverías."

"Sólo tenía que usar el baño. La próxima vez que vaya puedes tomar mi mano," su sonrisa se había profundizado hasta que casi parecía sincera. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que las cosas iban a estar bien durante la noche y él se iba a comportar. Demonios, realmente encajaba mejor con esta multitud superficial de lo que ella lo hacía y la ironía no pasó desapercibida para ella.

Notó que varios reporteros estaban de pie a una respetable distancia. Estaba claro que querían hablar con ellos pero estaban bajo órdenes estrictas de los organizadores de la Apertura de no ser molestos. "Bueno, ¿crees que estás listo para algunas entrevistas?"

El Saiyajin miraba mientras más gente comenzaba a verlos y juntarse. "¿Tengo otra opción?" gruñó.

"Sólo mantén la historia y la actitud y lo harás bien," dijo sinceramente, tomando su mano. No luchó contra el agarre, ni siquiera trató de ignorarlo. Apretándola de nuevo, el par se acercó a los reporteros con sus cámaras, grabadoras de vídeo, y preguntas. Sus interminables, tediosas y molestas preguntas.

Durante la siguiente hora Vegeta permaneció extremadamente calmado cuando un reportero se acercaba a ellos. Cuando hablaba, usaba un suave y conciliador tono que era muy similar a la voz que usaba cuando estaba en la cama con Bulma. Eso cautivó a los invasivos reporteros, particularmente a las mujeres, y Bulma estaba realmente sorprendida de sentir un vago destello de celos cuando miraba al Saiyajin mostrar su encanto. Este táctico comportamiento era completamente diferente a él y la heredera no tenía palabras para decir, era tan inusual. Permitió fotografías de ellos y, en un completo giro de eventos, era el que susurraba por lo bajo a ella; "Sonríe, te ves como si estuvieras asistiendo a un funeral."

Hubo una corriente de murmullos mientras los otros participantes de la Apertura los miraban; algunos con interés, otros con agudos celos. Nancy Peterson se veía como si estuviera lista para explotar mientras que Sally Masters mantenía una respetable distancia; estaba luchando con un perplejo sentido del terror y lujuria por el Príncipe no observable. Esta reacción de silencioso respeto, incluso envidia, de sus pares era nueva para Bulma. Con Yamcha, ella había aceptado la condescendencia y la desaprobación que su presencia había creado, sin realmente importarle. Demonios, había amado al sujeto. La impresión que Vegeta hacía en estos pomposos snobs, sin embargo, la tomaba completamente por sorpresa. No iban a haber barbas veladas a sus expensas esta vez y ella le dio a su brazo un agradecido apretón mientras le sonreía con afecto.

Esta vez finalmente llegaron a la nueva ala de la Apertura del Museo Británico. El Comisario se puso adelante de un elaborado podio y pontificó durante los siguientes veinte minutos sobre los efectos de las tradiciones fantásticas sobre la cultura moderna. Finalmente, Camilla Parker Bowles cortó el listón con un par de tijeras de oro de 24 quilates. Hubo una breve pausa para las fotografías antes que todos entraran. La nueva ala intensificaba la arquitectura gótica del edificio principal con su piedra e indicaba diseño de mampostería. Había una extensa exhibición de estatuas que representaban ambas mitologías griegas y romanas y mientras el Comisario les dio una breve explicación del origen y significado de cada pieza, Vegeta se fue del lado de Bulma por segunda vez esa noche, atraído por una estatua que estaba en la esquina.

Su superficie de mármol picado y quemado por siglos de erosión, la escultura describía a un hombre solitario en una pesada armadura y una capa. La seria expresión en el barbudo rostro del hombre parecía ser calmada expectación de una guerra que se avecinaba, carente de miedo. Un recuerdo tiró de la mente de Vegeta, uno que había pensado que hace mucho estaba enterrado, y tembló cuando una suave mano rozó su manga.

"Estás pensando en tu padre, ¿verdad?" Bulma preguntó mientras se volvía a unir a él.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" replicó amargamente.

"Puedo decirlo por cómo se aprieta tu rostro. ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

Al principio supuso que no le diría y se alejaría molesto pero la extraña displicencia permaneció y sólo volvió a mirar a la escultura. "Su rostro se veía así, cuando me envió con Nappa para convertirme en la mascota de Freezer. Creo que se dio cuenta que el planeta Vegeta iba a ser destruido sin importar lo que hiciera. Se había rendido de su gente, de mí, y siempre lo odiaré por eso."

"Salvó tu vida."

Miró al lustrado piso y murmuró, "Por lo que pasé, hubiera preferido haber muerto con el planeta."

Ella tocó su rostro, forzándolo a mirarla. Realmente estaba sonriendo un poco cuando dijo, "Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy agradecida a tu padre. Si él no te hubiera enviado lejos, nunca hubiera tenido la posibilidad de enamorarme de ti, Vegeta."

"Bulma..." Estaba extrañamente sin palabras y ella se acercó para tomar ventaja de esa indecisión y besarlo. Justo cuando sus labios se juntaron, hubo un repentino flash detrás de ellos y un fotógrafo dijo, "¡Toma perfecta! ¡Gracias!"

"Hijo de puta," dijo la pareja al unísono mientras el hombre se metía ocupado entre los anfitriones e invitados, que todos los miraban. El Comisario les destelló una breve mirada despectiva y tosió en su puño para redirigir la atención de todos, "Ahora damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarles la joya de toda esta exhibición. ¡La rara esfera del dragón de la leyenda!"

Protegido por un vidrio acordonado por sogas, dos guardias estaban impasibles al lado de la muestra. Sentada en su almohadón, la esfera del dragón de una estrella estaba pulsando su profundo tono rojo y naranja como un corazón redondo. Por primera vez en la noche, Vegeta y Bulma quedaron solos mientras los paparazzi saltaban a la exhibición y la pareja deliberadamente se hizo hacia atrás, haciendo estrategias.

"No estaba contando con los guardias," Bulma dijo entre dientes. Miró al techo y revisó las paredes. "Cámaras de seguridad, también. También veo sensores de movimiento pero tendrán que ser apagados para este evento. Simplemente hay demasiados testigos, Vegeta. Tendremos que volver por ella más tarde."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Vinimos a hacer un trabajo y no voy a dejarlo detrás."

"Esto no es una misión."

"Sí, lo es," le dijo tranquilo. "Todo lo que necesitamos es una desviación. Yo puedo aparecer rápido y robarla antes que alguien se de cuenta."

Ahora ella era la que sacudía su cabeza. "Nadie va a crear una escena aquí esta noche- ¡especialmente no tú!"

Tenía sus brazos cruzados y la estudiaba sin gracia. "Entonces supongo que veremos como va la noche," respondió en un tono compuesto y caminó para unirse al resto del tour, dejándola boquiabierta.

Durante el resto de la noche, el Saiyajin nunca se fue lejos de su vista. Se alejaba cuando ella comenzaba a hablarle a alguien y volvía cuando ella daba esa vaga señal de que se estaba poniendo impaciente con la conversación y quería alejarse. Unas pocas palabras de él generalmente la liberaban. Durante la mayor parte, él estuvo en el extenso buffet y aprovechó de lo que se ofrecía. Nunca se lo veía sin una bebida o un plato en la mano pero al menos era sutil sobre eso. Goku hubiera echado un gran vistazo ante el gran banquete y se hubiera tirado de cara al plato de salmón ahumado.

Echándole un vistazo, Bulma se preguntó lo que estaba pasando en la astuta mente del alienígena. Mientras más durara este extraño comportamiento, más preocupada se ponía- era tan distinto a él. No podía evitar sino preguntarse cuando iba a crear su desviación y cómo lo iba a lograr.

Sally Masters había superado su miedo y en varias ocasiones se había ido a hablarle a él cuando Bulma estaba atrapada en una conversación con alguien más. Sus agudos celos volvieron cada vez que los veía juntos. La emoción era completamente injustificada. Vegeta apenas respondía a la presencia de la mujer, ofreciendo sólo respuestas monosilábicas si se molestaba en hablar en absoluto. Para mantener su afilada lengua revisada, Bulma se aseguró que siempre tuviera una copa de champaña a mano para beber. Había perdido registro de cuánto había bebido hasta ahora esta noche y no tenía idea que se estaba emborrachando rápidamente. Cada vez que veía a Vegeta cerca de esa rubia, terminaba su actual bebida y buscaba otra.

A las once en punto, la multitud comenzó a achicarse mientras las parejas comenzaban a irse por la entrada donde las limusinas esperaban por ellos. Bulma buscó al Saiyajin en el buffet y agarró su manga, esta vez más para el equilibro que para alentar. "Te dije que nos íbamos a ir cuando yo lo dijera," dijo, su voz espesa con el dulce aroma del espumoso vino.

Limpiando su boca con una servilleta, él asintió amablemente. "Recuerdo que dijiste eso."

"Bueno, es hora."

"Está bien," dijo, dejando su plato. Repentinamente la miró con cuidado, tanto que ella auto conscientemente limpió los lados de su boca. "¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo de comida en mi rostro?"

"Tu maquillaje está corrido," observó con cautela. "Deberías retocarlo antes de que tengamos que soportar otra barrera de fotógrafos cuando nos vayamos."

"Bien," refunfuñó ella, yéndose hacia el baño. "Sólo tardaré unos minutos. No te muevas."

"Sí cariño," dijo en voz baja, su paciente sonrisa ampliándose con una diabólica. Era una mirada que Bulma hubiera reconocido inmediatamente si hubiera mirado sobre su hombro en ese instante. Transformaba su tolerante, compuesta fachada en una que se veía levemente demente. Por primera vez en esta noche, la personalidad 'de mal chico' de Vegeta finalmente salía a la superficie con una venganza. No se había olvidado de cómo ella le había hablado en la limusina y ella estaba a punto de descubrir esa paga, en este caso, sin ser una perra; era un furioso Saiyajin.

Al instante que desapareció en el baño de mujeres, él caminó rápidamente hacia Sally Masters y tomó su mano. "Fue un placer conocerte esta noche. Por el limitado tiempo que tuve para disfrutarlo, eso sí."

El rostro de la rubia cayó. "Oh, ¿te vas?"

"Es idea de Bulma. Ella piensa que eres una puta oportunista que está tratando de robarme de ella. Ridículo realmente, ¿no lo crees?"

El rostro de Sally palideció dramáticamente antes que dos puntos brillantes de color aparecieran a cada lado de sus mejillas. "¿Dónde está ella?" logró decir.

"En el baño," fue todo lo que tuvo que decir y la indignada mujer rica marchó en la misma dirección a la que la heredera había ido.

Sonriendo malvadamente, Vegeta buscó a Nancy Peterson después. Sólo tomó unas pocas palabras antes que esa mujer caminara a través del enorme salón, sus delicadas manos apretadas en puños de furia.

Acomodándose al lado de la entrada de la nueva ala, Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y esperó que su desviación empezara, todavía sonriendo de esa manera maliciosa de un nacido alborotador. Esto debería ser bueno, pensó y empezó a reírse.

En menos de un minuto, pudo escuchar las palabras "puta", "perra", y "furcia" reverberar a través del enorme vestidor y la gente comenzando a dirigirse en dirección al baño de damas. Grupos de fotógrafos y cámaras comenzaron a acercarse a la potencial historia y dirigirse en esa dirección hasta que todo lo que quedó detrás fueron Vegeta y los dos guardias.

Forzando una mirada de preocupación en su rostro (era difícil, por primera vez en la noche realmente la estaba pasando bien), Vegeta corrió dentro de la exhibición y gritó a los dos guardias, "¡Tienen que venir rápido! ¡Alguien está siendo atacado!"

Uno de los guardias miró al otro. "¡Finalmente algo interesante! ¡Al carajo con esta estúpida bola!"

Mientras salían, el Saiyajin quedó detrás. Miró de costado a la caja de vidrio de muestra, dejada fuera de vista, y reapareció unos pocos segundos después. "Demasiado fácil," dijo mientras metía la esfera del dragón bajo su chaqueta, y rompía en carcajadas.

"Creo que voy a vomitar," gimió Bulma.

"Baja tu cabeza, entonces. No quiero ninguna mancha en mi traje."

El par estaba sentado en el techo del Museo. Una vez que había asegurado la esfera del dragón, Vegeta forzó su camino a través de la multitud y entró al baño. Fue una vista interesante la que lo saludó. Bulma estaba a horcajadas sobre Nancy Peterson mientras que Sally Masters estaba en la espalda de la heredera tratando de ejecutar un gancho completo. Las tres estaban siseando y escupiendo como gatos en celo y tomó unos pocos segundos antes que Vegeta, extrañamente excitado por el espectáculo, se moviera y sucesivamente liberara a su novia. Su cabello y vestidos eran un desquicio, se agarró al Saiyajin mientras él forzaba su camino a través de la inquisitiva multitud. Liberó un medio pulso electromagnético que borró cualquier filmación o imagen digital de la pelea. Al minuto la llevó a una esquina y momentáneamente fuera de la vista de la multitud, voló al segundo piso y afuera por una salida, dirigiéndose al techo.

"Fue como en la Ópera de nuevo," Bulma estaba llorando. "Nosotras tres en un baño en el mismo momento- ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de eso?"

Luchando para mantener un rostro derecho, Vegeta sacó la esfera del dragón en cambio y se la ofreció a ella. "No importa. Tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar."

Ella consideró su reflejo en la mística orbe. Sally la había golpeado justo cuando se estaba poniendo su lápiz labial y tenía una franja carmesí que zigzagueaba por su mejilla derecha. Su cabello era un completo desarreglo y su vestido estaba roto bajo su brazo izquierdo. Añadiendo los círculos de mapache alrededor de sus ojos por la máscara corrida y fue suficiente para hacerla querer llorar. "Soy un desastre," dijo, devolviéndole la esfera del dragón.

Vegeta se levantó y extendió su mano, poniéndola de pie y abrazándola cuando ella comenzó a tambalearse. Él estudió su arrugada apariencia y realmente traicionó una leve sonrisa. "Te vez hermosa-"

"Oh, Vegeta-"

"-Casi tan atractiva como yo."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, demasiado cansada para discutir. Los cumplidos del Saiyajin eran raros y no iba a romper el momento. Dejándola juntar sus pertenencias, Vegeta metió la mano en su bolsillo y miró a lo que había en su palma.

Tres pequeñas, blancas pastillas.

Hubiera sido fácil tomar lo que el guardia de seguridad había ofrecido y retroceder a copiar con las calles de la Apertura mientras estaba con la droga. Tenía que aceptar que esta vida de alto perfil era el precio por pagar por estar casado con Bulma. Los efectos de los relajantes menstruales musculares habían sido suficientes para aminorar sus reflejos esta mañana. No quería confiar en ese apoyo. Por ahora decidió que iba a ser su propio ingenio el que soportara ese futuro, y no sería logrado por tomar pastillas. Con todo considerado, la noche había pasado como había esperado que lo hiciera. Al final, los miedos y las inseguridades de su pasado finalmente se quedaron en los archivos de su memoria y se permitieron enterrarse de una vez por todas, permitiéndole enfrentar el futuro. Ya era hora, maldita sea.

"¿Qué es eso?" Bulma preguntó en una voz arrastrada, entrecerrando sus ojos a su mano.

"Sólo gasa," respondió y casualmente arrojó lejos las pastillas. Juntándola en sus brazos, la pareja volvió a su hotel.

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Bulma estaba en el séptimo paraíso. El Dr. Briefs la encontró en la sala de estar con una enorme pila de periódicos y los estaba leyendo uno a uno, cortando los artículos que relataban a su hija y a su nuevo yerno. Estaba pegando cada uno en un álbum de recortes que iba a darle a la pareja cuando volvieran. Sentada en el suelo junto a ella, Trunks estaba jugando con el pegamento y los trocitos de papel estaban pegados en su rostro y cabello.

"¿Divirtiéndote, querida?" preguntó, encendiendo un cigarrillo con practicada facilidad y levantando un periódico que no había sido mutilado todavía.

"¡Oh! ¡Esto es muuuuy divertido!" respondió la rubia felizmente. "Sé que Bulma no quería que la prensa lo supiera tan rápido. No estaba segura cómo el pobre Vegeta reaccionaría a toda la exposición, ¡pero míralos juntos! ¿No hacen una pareja maravillosa?"

"Sí, lo son," el Dr. Briefs admitió, abriendo el diario en la sección de entretenimiento y viendo una fotografía de los recién casados de pie juntos, sonriendo a la cámara. Bulma estaba usando un exquisito vestido y el Saiyajin estaba de smoking. El científico no sabía a qué función estaban asistiendo, pero se dio cuenta que el par se complementaba perfectamente. "Ciertamente lo son."

Tratándose en un día de compras, Son Chi Chi caminó por la vereda del mercado de la Capital del Oeste, empujando a Goten en su cochecito. El bebé estaba chupando su tercera botella de la mañana y ya estaba alzándose para demandar su cuarta. El niño se estaba volviendo un barril sin fondo, igual que su padre. Tristemente, parecía igual de inteligente también.

Comprando un café de un vendedor, la morocha tomó unos pequeños sorbos mientras giraba balbuceando al niño mientras miraban escaparates. "¡Tantas cosas bonitas!" le dijo al bebé. "¿No lo crees, Goten? No ves cosas como estas en el campo. ¡Cielos, no! Esta es tu primera vez en la Capital desde que naciste."

Vaciló un poco y miró de nuevo por el camino que habían venido. El edificio de la sede de la Corporación Cápsula estaba a menos de cinco cuadras de distancia. Ella y Bulma no se habían separado en buenos términos y la viuda sentía un cierto grado de culpa por no visitarla. "Goten, ¿te gustaría visitar a una amiga? Ella tiene un niño pequeño que es sólo un poco más grande que tú. Es un poco rudo, y no tan amable como tú. Eso viene de su padre. Pero su madre es una buena mujer, aunque un poco consentida."

En respuesta, Goten liberó un eructo que hizo girar cabezas y sonrió sin dientes a su madre.

Tomando eso como acuerdo, Chi Chi giró el cochecito. "Dudo que Vegeta todavía esté por ahí, a decir verdad. Supongo que volvió al espacio, convirtiendo a indefensos planetas en cenizas. Cuando seas más grande te contaré sobre él. Un hombre horrible. Simplemente despreciable. Por qué, supongo que rompió el pobre corazón de Bulma. ¡Otra vez! No es que no le advertí."

Todavía estaba con su diatriba cuando llegaron a un puesto de revistas. Explotando en gigantescas proporciones estaba la foto de Bulma y Vegeta compartiendo un beso en la exhibición del Museo. El pie debajo del póster decía: "Los Más Nuevos Recién Casados de la Capital: ¡La Heredera y Su Príncipe!"

Chi Chi escupió una bocanada de café a medio camino por la vereda en shock.

Auxiliando una resaca, Yamcha estaba sentado en la mesa de su cocina en sus bóxers cuando escuchó el golpe del periódico contra la puerta de adelante de su departamento. Fue a buscarlo, casi gruñendo cuando tuvo que agacharse, y fue a la sala de estar para ponerse al día con los eventos del día. Sabía que iba a tener un día rudo cuando abriera el periódico en las páginas de sociales y vio a Bulma y Vegeta asistiendo a alguna apertura de Museo.

"Hombre, ¡no puedo tener un maldito respiro!" gruñó, enrollando el periódico y arrojándolo a través de la habitación.

Volvió a la cama y puso las sábanas sobre su cabeza y se quedó allí por el resto del día.

Nadie estaba sonriendo en la casa del Maestro Roshi, tampoco. Androide 18 estaba persiguiendo a Krillin por la pequeña casa mientras lo amenazaba con un periódico enrollado. "¡130 quilates! ¡Vegeta -de todas las personas- le dio a Bulma un diamante te 130 quilates!" estaba gritando una y otra vez. "¡Y todo lo que me das es este guijarro de un quilate! ¡Pensé que me amabas!"

"P-pe-pero querida, ¡te amo con todo mi corazón! ¡LO HAGO!" el pequeño monje protestó, tratando de protegerse de su enfurecida protegida.

-GOLPE- "Entonces vete" -GOLPE- "Y cómprame" -GOLPE- "Un diamante que muestre" -GOLPE- "¡Que lo dices en serio!" gritó 18. Sus azules ojos brillaban tan fuerte que su mirada se sentía caliente en la piel. "¡AHORA MISMO!"

"S-sí dulzura. A-así será. Apuéstalo," Krillin dijo sumiso. Se acercó a la androide para darle un beso, vio la lívida mirada en su rostro, y lo pensó mejor. Sin otra palabra dejó la pequeña isla en busca de algo digno para regalarle.

De pie en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, los sensores de 18 reaccionaron al escrutinio y le gruñó al Maestro Roshi que estaba mirando a través de la ventana abierta. "¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer que mirarme, viejo?"

"Por qué, no, no real-" el viejo pervertido comenzó a decir pero la tortuga lo agarró del zapato y lo arrastró fuera de la vista.

Buscando un refugio por una feroz ventisca del Himalaya, Tien y Chaoz se tambalearon en un pequeño edificio que resultó ser una casa de guarda de ski temporal para un grupo de esquiadores extremos. Fueron bienvenidos bastante abiertamente y la poca telepatía quedó cerca del fuego mientras Tien se sentó en la esquina de una mesa, tomando un poco de chocolate caliente. Uno de los atletas tenía una computadora portátil a su lado y el luchador preguntó, "¿Te molesta si miro un poco? Tendría que ponerme un poco al día."

"Ningún problema," respondió, y le pasó la computadora.

Durante la siguiente hora, Tien consultó sitios de clima e hizo un poco de investigación en escalar montañas. Después de eso navegó un poco por la web. No le tomó mucho descubrir que Vegeta y Bulma se habían casado. Llegó como una sorpresa pero nada para volver a casa. Ambos eran de mal temperamento y pueriles y el luchador supuso que se merecían el uno al otro. Su tercer ojo parpadeó con interés cuando encontró el vínculo: "¡Haga clic aquí para las fotos del compañero bien dotado de Bulma! '¡Qué dama afortunada!' dice el director de Playgirl."

Tien buscó a Chaoz y vio que su compañero todavía estaba temblando en el fuego. Después de un momento de deliberación, hizo clic en el vínculo.

Las fotos se cargaron y Tien tomó su tiempo en estudiar los 'recursos' del Saiyajin.

"Hmmm," dijo con una vaga sonrisa.

Capítulo Seis: Es hora del Gran Norte Blanco (y no, ¡NO estoy hablando de CANADA!)


	7. Bolas de Nieve

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Bolas de Nieve<p>

Por encima de la tundra de la Península Taimyr, las empinadas laderas de las Montañas Byrranga ofrecían su punto de vista melancólico del Océano Ártico desde sus llanos, deshabitados picos. Esta área representaba el mayor bloque del paisaje de tundras ininterrumpidas en toda Eurasia; el norte de Siberia. Se encuentra bien dentro de la aridez brutal que tanto caracterizaba el Círculo Polar Ártico.

Un solitario barco apareció y realizó una pasada a baja altura sobre la región echando una sombra rápida en el páramo, los arbustos, y los musgos que cubrían la marrón, rocosa tundra. Un rebaño de caribúes fueron sorprendidos, más de cien mil, hicieron una rápida estampida lejos de donde el intruso hacía su descenso en silencio. Un jet de la Corporación Cápsula amplió sus puntales y aterrizó en un campo de amapolas de color amarillo brillante polares. La escotilla de lado se abrió y Bulma caminaba por la rampa, parpadeando con gratitud hacia el sol brillante. Consideró la vista durante unos minutos, con las manos en las caderas, y luego se volvió hacia la cabina del avión y gritó; "Hay un infierno de una tormenta de nieve aquí, Vegeta. ¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo? ¡Juro que te lleva más tiempo vestirse que a mí!"

"Ya voy, mujer. ¡No me apures!" fue la respuesta esperada.

Hubo una multitud de maldiciones y finalmente Vegeta bajó por la rampa después de ella. Llevaba una chaqueta gruesa sobre un suéter y pantalones de nieve que estaban metidos en botas forradas de piel. Tenía la capucha levantada y ceñida apretada alrededor de la cara y sólo sus ojos, cubiertos de gafas de color, se asomaban de la cueva oscura. Al observar el paisaje en desconcierto, finalmente se volvió a Bulma que no pudo contener su diversión por más tiempo. Se echó a reír, doblándose por la fuerza de la risa.

"¿Qué demonios-?" Levantó una mano enguantada y se retiró la capucha y levantó las gafas, parpadeando a la vista ante él. Extendiéndose en la medida de lo que el ojo podía ver había una pradera en flor expansiva cubiertas de vegetación exuberante y abundantes flores. A lo lejos un rebaño enorme de animales pastando tranquilamente mientras arriba, las aves cruzaban tranquilamente en las corrientes de aire bajo un cielo azul brillante.

Bulma seguía rebuznando de risa y se volvió hacia ella, inmediatamente furioso. "¡Me dijiste que íbamos hacia el norte! ¡Se supone que debemos estar en el círculo polar ártico de este planeta miserable!"

"Estamos," se las arregló para decir en la risa cuando finalmente comenzó a disminuir. Cayó en la cuenta que llevaba un liviano rompeviento sobre una camiseta y un par de jeans sueltos y botas de montaña. De pie junto a ella, el Saiyajin parecía que se debía dirigir a un equipo de sherpas de una expedición al monte Everest. "Pero es verano, ¿recuerdas? Incluso aquí arriba. Hermoso, ¿no?" Extendió sus brazos y le ofreció una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

Ya empezando a sudar debajo de sus ropas de abrigo, Vegeta lanzó sus guantes al suelo con repugnancia y se zafó de su parka mientras se retiraba de nuevo al jet. Moviendo su cabeza con consternación, ella lo siguió. "Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando te vi poniéndote la ropa interior térmica, quería ver hasta dónde irías. Supongo que debería haberte dicho." Las risas estaban a amenazar con regresar y mantuvo una cara recta con esfuerzo.

Desvistiéndose con los hombros encogidos por el enojo, gruñó, "Maldición que sí deberías. Me veía como un idiota."

"¿Y? Sólo yo te vi."

Le clavó una mirada nivelada.

Ella golpeó sus manos a los costados en exasperación, suspiró. "¡Te juro que tienes que animarte! Era bueno para la risa. ¡Cálmate!"

De pie con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en sus botas, parecía haber entrado en uno de sus malos humores, hasta que murmuró, "¿Qué debo usar entonces?"

"Ropa de primavera y algunas zapatillas cómodas. Deliberadamente, aterricé a kilómetros de distancia de la esfera del dragón para que podamos estirar las piernas y hacer algo de ejercicio." Ella se sintió aliviada de que hubiera aparecido tan rápidamente. Los lapsos cuando se alejaba durante horas, incluso días, parecían estar finalmente detrás de él. "Y no te olvides de ponerte protector solar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Esta es la tierra de las noches blancas. En esta época del año hay cerca de 22 horas de sol al día." Ella le dio un guiño y se fue al exterior.

Mirándola, el Saiyajin finalmente accedió a un perplejo sacudón de cabeza y empezó a desvestirse. "Qué mundo jodido," murmuró entre dientes.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, a regañadientes caminaba por la rampa y se reunió con ella en las estepas de la península Taimyr. "Mucho mejor," comentó ella, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Ella siempre apreciaba cómo el Saiyajin llenaba su vestuario casual de la tierra y se veía particularmente delicioso en jeans. Era un espectáculo que la ponía muy excitada. "Sabes, tenemos tiempo de sobra para volver a entrar y pasar el rato."

Inmediatamente reconoció ese ronco, sugerente tono de su voz. "No voy a desvestirme por tercera vez. Tuviste tu oportunidad esta mañana y me apartaste."

"¡Tenía dolor de cabeza!"

"No lo endulces. Lo que tenías era una resaca. Te escuché vomitar en el medio de la noche."

"Y me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar," resopló. El momento amoroso fue baleado al infierno por el momento.

"No pregunté," se paró, casualmente oteando el horizonte. "¿En qué dirección se supone que vamos a ir?"

Bulma se levantó un dedo medio erguido y señaló al sureste. Haciendo caso omiso de la agresión evidente, el Saiyajin empezó a caminar en la dirección ofrecida y dudó cuando escuchó a su cónyuge en irritada voz alta aclararse la garganta. "¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó, mirando hacia atrás.

Ella había encapsulado el jet y ahora sostenía la correa de una mochila grande. "Tienes que llevar esto."

"¿Qué hay ahí?"

"Algunas cosas de pesca, un cambio de ropa, y algunos snacks para picar si nos da hambre." Puso énfasis en la palabra "si", sabiendo muy bien que el Saiyajin estaría hambriento en una hora.

"¿Y?"

"¡Vegeta! Es demasiado pesado para mí. Está mi delicada estructura ósea a considerar. Tú eres el hombre. ¡Es tu trabajo!"

"Tú lo empacaste, tú lo llevas," dijo y despegó a la tundra sin mirar atrás.

Bulma no se movió. "Volverá," dijo ella, cruzando los brazos y enraizándose a sí misma en el sitio. Su seguridad en sí misma empezó a marcar mientras los minutos transcurrían y el Saiyajin no mostraba signos de desaceleración. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más pequeño ante sus ojos.

"No podría... no se atrevería-" balbució con asombro antes de lanzar un grito de frustración. "¡AGH! ¿A quién estoy engañando? ¡Este es Vegeta! Ese terco, arrogante, necio, hijo de-" soltando una serie de maldiciones, luchó con la mochila y se dirigió en persecución.

Percibiendo su acercamiento, Vegeta aceleró su ritmo hasta que la pareja se desplazó por la tundra así; él superándola ampliamente y Bulma chillando como una loca. No fue hasta que descendió para preguntarle dónde estaba la esfera del dragón fue ella finalmente lo alcanzó, chocando contra él. Su impulso, junto con el peso de la mochila, los obligó a ambos a caer al suelo. Respirando con dificultad, cubrió sus las manos alrededor de su garganta y fingió estrangularlo mientras soplaba en su cara; "¡Un caballero- de buena gana- llevaría- la carga- de una dama!"

Imperturbable, arqueó una ceja. "Whoever said that you were a lady?" "¿Quién dijo que eras una dama?" Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, él la agarró por los brazos mientras la levantaba, dándola vuelta por completo. Ella aterrizó en su espalda y comenzó golpear como una tortuga, atrapada por el peso de la mochila. Tal vez por piedad (o simplemente por aburrimiento) Vegeta le dio un codazo en la cadera con su bota y la puso de costado. Se puso rápidamente de pie, mostrando sus dientes con furia. La pareja se miró entre sí por un largo rato, lleno de tensión hasta que ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo exacto:

"¡¿Qué es lo que me vuelve de ti completamente enfermo?!"

Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido y Bulma sintió que ira la dejaba, así como así. Ella tenía su respuesta y él la suya. Eran las dos caras de una misma moneda; manzanas y naranjas, el aceite y el agua, el yin y el yang. Tan similar en temperamento y disposición que se cancelaban uno a otro para formar una unión sólida de almas igualadas; cada uno compensando lo que al otro le faltaba. Era el tipo de relación que Bulma siempre había fantaseado cuando leía sus novelas románticas. Tuvo cuidado de no utilizar la palabra "almas gemelas" en torno a él en esta fase, pero en el fondo de su corazón era lo que ella sentía que se había convertido. Ella no sabía que Vegeta a menudo tenía las mismas sospechas, pensando en culturas alienígenas donde compañeros de toda la vida se jactaban a menudo una especie de "vínculo". Era un fenómeno desconocido entre los Saiyajin que trataban las relaciones como casual, y muchas veces ásperas, conquistas. La mejor manera que podría describir cómo se sentía con Bulma era que tenían una comprensión profunda arraigada a través de íntima familiaridad; así era cómo funcionaba su mente. Cualquiera que sea la razón, el resultado final era el mismo: Se casó con ella y no tenía intención de dejar a su lado en corto plazo.

Con su estancamiento terminado, puso los ojos al cielo y sin palabras extendió su brazo. Ella se quitó los pestillos del paquete y se lo entregó, sonriendo cuando ella lo vio ponérselo sin discusión.

"¿Dónde está la esfera del dragón?" preguntó, mirando a la tundra de colores. Era una amplia llanura de tierra en la que podía ver las cimas de blancas de nieve de las montañas distantes y lo que parecía un glaciar extendiendo como una lengua de color blanco entre dos laderas de basalto enorme. Era un territorio árido y sin embargo estaba lleno de vida en todas sus formas, lo que demostraba que las criaturas de la Tierra eran sorprendentemente resistentes y adaptables.

Como los Saiyajin, pensó y luego se interrogó sobre por qué se había llegado a esa comparación extraña.

Consultando su radar, a ella le hizo gracia descubrir, "Realmente nos la pasamos corriendo."

"¿En serio?"

"¡Está a casi dos kilómetros detrás de nosotros!" Se rió mientras se daba la vuelta y regresa. "Sabes, nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias."

"¿De qué? ¿De ensuciarme la ropa?" preguntó, puntillosamente cepillando la suciedad de su chaqueta.

"Estoy hablando de lo bien que te comportaste en el Museo anoche-"

"Uhm."

"Al igual que el verdadero príncipe que eres. Impresionaste a todos, especialmente a mí. Quiero darte las gracias por ello. Y supongo que debería disculparme también. Casi lo arruino por emborracharme y pelearme con las Perras Mellizas."

"Uhm," dijo Vegeta de nuevo. Él se asombró al descubrir lo cerca que estuvo de soltar su participación en la pequeña reyerta. Casi por su propia voluntad, su boca comenzó a abrirse cuando ella agregó;

"Pero se sintió algo bien, también. Estábamos pendientes de la confrontación."

Su boca se cerró de golpe.

"De todos modos, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti," dijo, manteniendo deliberadamente su voz tranquila. Con sus antecedentes de malos tratos e insultos, él no aceptaba el elogio fácil e incluso ahora, la miró con recelo. Su adorable sonrisa borró todas las dudas y le ofreció un gesto de silencio de aceptación.

"No fue tan terrible," admitió después de una pausa larga considerada. "Buena comida, bebida decente. No mucho para entretenerse, sin embargo. Estoy acostumbrado a reuniones así que terminan con algún tipo de ritual de sacrificio o ejecución pública-"

"Qué asco."

"-U orgía." Su expresión neutral se amplió en una mueca de regocijo.

"Está bien, ¡cambio de tema!" Bulma anunció, cubriéndose las orejas.

La observó con una mirada oscura. "Yo tenía una vida antes de la tierra."

"No me lo recuerdes."

"A veces se necesita una revisión de la realidad de la persona con la que estás," dijo bruscamente. "Creo que tú disfrutas deliberadamente engañarte en creer que soy como uno de tus cálidos, difusos amigos. No lo soy. Puedo mantener mi boca cerrada y escucharte seguir y seguir hablando sobre ellos hasta que creo que voy a vomitar. Tengo todo el derecho a hablar de mi pasado, también."

Él tiene un punto, pensó con tristeza, absorbiendo lo que estaba diciendo. No era frecuente que de buen grado sacara las cosas más importantes de su pasado y con demasiada frecuencia era porque ella lo callaba cuando empezaba. "Lo sé, Vegeta. Es sólo que... todo en tu vida es tan violento y cruel. Me molesta escucharlo."

"No todo es masacre y depravación."

"¿No? Podrías haberme engañado."

"Oh- al carajo con esto," espetó en voz baja y se volteó para irse.

Bulma le arrebató su brazo y él se apartó de ella con tanta violencia que hubo una rotura aguda de tela en la costura de su rompeviento que se rasgó a lo largo del hombro. Las cosas estaban aumentando rápidamente fuera de control y ella dijo que las dos palabras pequeñas que garantizaban calmar las cosas en un apuro; "Lo siento."

Las disculpas de cualquiera de ellos eran más escasas que los cometas asesinos y la frustración momentánea en la cara del Saiyajin fue dejada de lado mientras consideraba sus palabras. Era casi tan voluntariosa como él y poseía su racha particular de vanagloria. Admitir un error por su parte era una rareza y fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer la oferta cuando llegó. "Deberías estarlo," murmuró, inspeccionando la rasgadura en su chaqueta con desdén. "Y deberías ser más cuidadosa con la ropa, también. Esta chaqueta era nueva."

Reprimiendo una réplica, que sabiamente se quedó callada. "Tenías razón; tenías una vida antes de la tierra. Lo que hemos compartido en el Hammorski fue una situación excepcional y no debería haber dejado que perjudicara mis puntos de vistas sobre qué tipo de vida llevaste. No eres humano y a veces tengo que recordar eso. Estoy basando mis opiniones en tus acciones pasadas en la moralidad tonta de la tierra y que no es justo para ti. Realmente lo siento."

Era más de lo que nunca podría haber pedido. Una mirada a esos ojos de un azul profundo confirmó que era sincera y voluntariamente dejó ir al resto de su ira. "Nuestro pacto de matrimonio está de acuerdo contigo," comentó.

"Y contigo. El año pasado, hubieras volado en cólera y me hubieras dejado atrás."

Esa mirada seria volvió a su rostro. "Esos días han terminado," dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro, como si temiera que oídos extraños pudieran escuchar su revelación. Hizo un análisis rápido del horizonte antes de acercarse a ella para robarle un beso rápido. Cuando él empezó a separarse, se agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta y profundizó el beso, saboreando su sabor. "Has cambiado mucho, y definitivamente para mejor," sopló en su boca. "Te amo tanto, Vegeta."

Tal admisión general le causaba gemir o rodar sus ojos en vergüenza pero, en cambio, una extraña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Era evidente que estaba halagado y sin palabras y sólo pudo decir, "Gracias."

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Por qué? ¿Por alabarte o por amarte?"

Él pareció considerar seriamente la pregunta. "Por ambos," dijo, y de repente tomó su cara entre sus manos fuertes y la besó apasionadamente. Bulma pensó que podría desmayarse por la intensidad. Estas exhibiciones del Saiyajin distante se reservaban estrictamente a puertas cerradas y lejos de posibles miradas indiscretas. Había estado preocupada de que la atención de los medios de comunicación fuera la excusa que necesitaba para callarla en su totalidad durante el resto de su luna de miel. Como siempre, se había equivocado. La consternaba lo poco que sabía sobre él, pero estaría mintiendo si ese misterio no era algo candente para ella y en agradecimiento se apoderó de la mano que apretaba su pecho izquierdo.

Trazando un camino caliente a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula con su lengua, enterró su cara en su cabellera de color aqua y aspiró su perfume embriagador. Los sentidos Saiyajin eran sólo ligeramente más agudos que el de los humanos pero cuando incrementaba su ki esos sentidos se multiplicaban por diez. Cuando era tan amoroso como lo era en este mismo instante, parecía que su sentido del olfato había aumentado en un millar. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó dirigir por lo que su nariz sensible tomó; las débiles huellas de su champú, su cuerpo rociado de vainilla, y su aroma único. El sudor de sus esfuerzos anteriores recubrían su piel; una mezcla de hormonas que eran tan distintas como femeninas. Era especialmente fuerte entre el refugio de sus pechos y entre sus piernas. Frotó la entrepierna de sus pantalones con su mano libre y olfateó sus dedos. El olor característico de su feminidad fue directamente a su cerebro y creó una explosión de rojos, azules y verdes detrás de sus párpados. Ella ya estaba húmeda y ardiendo con necesidad; se irradiaba fuera de su cuerpo en olas tan rápidas como sus propios latidos acelerados.

Si era una combinación de latitud extrema o la extraña forma en que el sol parecía fijarse en el mismo lugar, Vegeta nunca sabría por qué sus sentidos estallaron en tal punto febril en ese momento en particular. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía un tiro atroz de lujuria salvaje por su novia. Quería instantáneamente poseerla, tomarla de todas las maneras sin tabúes.

Mientras él liberaba su atrapada erección con dedos impacientes, ella ya estaba bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior de una pierna. No hubieron palabras necesarias entre los dos amantes; ambos sabían lo que el otro quería y estaban ansiosos de participar.

Su intimidad se realizó rápida y bruscamente. Yaciendo en medio de las flores aromáticas de la tundra, Vegeta la penetró con loca pasión. Bulma se agarró a él, gruñendo cada vez que el golpeaba en su pelvis, los dos jadeando entrecortadamente. El deseo hambriento los había consumido a los dos, haciendo que incluso su entorno sin consecuencias a favor de este acto salvaje. El mundo podría haber estado a toda velocidad yendo hacia el sol y no lo habrían notado. Gimiendo de placer mientras el orgasmo comenzaba a dominarla, Bulma clavó sus dientes en el hombro del Saiyajin cuando terminó, gritando su nombre de entre dientes ensangrentados. Los ojos de Vegeta, angostados a rendijas de concentración extrema, se ampliaron en shock. El dolor repentino vino como una completa sorpresa y lanzó un aullido salvaje mientras la llenaba con su crema espesa, todo su cuerpo estremecido con la fuerza de un clímax inesperado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Ella lo había oído hacer algunos sonidos interesantes en el pináculo de su placer, pero esta era la primera vez. Cuando el vigor de su liberación había disminuido, se las arregló para alejarse de ella y acostarse sobre su espalda en la alfombra de hierbas exuberantes. A lo lejos en la distancia, un lobo solitario aulló una respuesta al sonido del grito de Vegeta. Se levantó sobre un codo, y frunció el ceño en dirección del sonido. Bulma se podía ver que la mordedura en el hombro estaba sangrando.

Buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un paquete de pañuelos y lo pasó varias veces contra la herida. "Te lastimé. Lo siento pero yo-"

Su rostro seguía un poco mareado cuando la miró. "¿Lastimarme? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Fue genial!"

Debería haber sabido. "Fue un accidente. No te acostumbres," dijo mientras se limpiaba a sí misma como mejor podía. "Fue sólo en el calor del momento, así que no pienses que podamos empezar a picarnos el uno al otro cuando tenemos a un polvo rápido."

"Maldición, mujer. Nunca hubiera esperado esto de ti," continuó, investigaron la mordedura. Hubo una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro. "Me recuerda a mi último polvo antes de la Tierra. Ella me mordió en los testículos."

Bulma de inmediato se sintió abrumada con inexplicables celos. ¿Y quién era? Alguna interplanetaria engreída, apuesto."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Era un soldado. Raza reptil. Nunca supe su nombre."

"¿Reptil? ¡Daj!"

"No era gran cosa pero tenía cola," dijo, como si tener una cola hiciera toda la diferencia en el mundo. "Era de sangre fría, también. Hizo un... momento interesante."

Bulma se levantó los pantalones, los ató, y luego se acurrucó a su lado. "¿Más interesante que yo?"

"Hasta que me mordiste, hubiera dicho que sí."

"Pervertido, ¡realmente te gustó eso!"

"No te olvides de que raza soy," le recordó, sentándose. "Recuerda, no sabes mucho acerca de los Saiyajin. Nos gustan las cosas duras."

Ella le ofreció una leve sonrisa. "Seré la primero en admitir que no sé mucho acerca de tu gente. Pero estoy dispuesta a aprender si me enseñas."

Observándola con mirada crítica, él consideró sus palabras. Encontrar a alguien que estuviera realmente interesado en su linaje había sido siempre una rareza en su vida. Los Saiyajin había sido odiados por toda la galaxia y nadie se había interesado en saber detalles sobre su raza única. Nunca había sido el más comunicativo de las personas en el mejor de los momentos. Todavía no lo era. Afortunadamente habían otras de acoger la solicitud de Bulma sin tener que recurrir a la responsabilidad de hablar en voz alta. "¿Me dejarás compartir un recuerdo contigo?"

Se alejó un poco ante la sugerencia. La última vez que el Saiyajin había compartido un recuerdo con ella, se había negado a tocarla por más de seis meses. "No sé, Vegeta..."

"Nadie se lastima, nadie se muere," le dijo. "Probablemente vas a reírte de esto, conociéndote."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Va a explicar por qué me odio tanto la nieve. Añade a Radditz y Nappa en la mezcla y creo que va a aprender mucho sobre nosotros. ¿Confías en mí?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Estaban a media asta y muy tranquilos; el sexo ayudó a quitar el borde de su constante ansiedad y lo hacía tan relajado como nunca. "Con mi vida," dijo en respuesta a su pregunta. Era la verdad.

"Bien, déjame vestirme. No quiero perderme en una memoria con mi pene afuera." El acto tomó realmente poco esfuerzo. A pesar de la intensidad del reciente acto, los polvos rápidos eran sólo los juegos previos para él y todavía estaba un medio excitado.

Una vez que estaba razonablemente cómodo, se colocó delante de ella. "Sólo relájate. Me llevará unos minutos sacar todos los recuerdos juntos para aprovechar el momento."

"Qué quierse decir-" Todo pasó tan rápido que Bulma no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Un segundo estaba mirando a su cara y al siguiente estaba mirando a un terreno baldío ártico. Girando alrededor, vio que la tundra siberiana había desaparecido y fue sustituida por imponentes montañas heladas tan alto que sus picos desaparecían en enfermizas, amarillentas nubes. Estaba empezando a nevar y el viento se estaba construyendo, haciendo que los copos de hielo bajaran en un ángulo agudo. Tendiendo su mano, Bulma vio que los copos pasaban por su piel transparente. No tenía frío y no podía sentir las ráfagas de viento. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que tenía los tobillos en la nieve gris que ella no podía sentir.

"Oh, wow," dijo en una voz asombrada. No era una psíquica pero poseía los conocimientos suficientes para saber que su forma actual era una proyección astral de sus pensamientos. No era nada como la última vez que Vegeta le había mostrado uno de sus recuerdos. Se había visto obligada a ver las cosas a través de su perspectiva de miedo y la había dejado con un caso de mutilación de trauma psíquico. Aquí, ella era una invitada y él le estaba dando su tiempo para aclimatarse al ambiente extraño, alienígena. Estaba tan abrumada por la extraña sensación que le tomó varios momentos antes de darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

A diez metros de distancia, una pequeña figura estaba de pie hasta las rodillas en la nieve y temblando. Al principio Bulma no lo reconoció; el uniforme era diferente y nunca había visto fotos del Saiyajin cuando era un niño pero ese cabello con estilo de llama era inconfundible.

Estaba mirando una versión más joven de Vegeta.

Era difícil determinar cuántos años tenía; Vegeta había tratado de explicar los peligros de calcular su verdadera edad debido a los efectos de las naves con viajes más rápidos que la luz, pero mirando a las fuertes explosiones que se cernían sobre la frente y los residuos de grasa en las mejillas de bebé, pensó que no podría tener más de doce años.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es simplemente adorable! pensó, resistiendo la necesidad de extender la mano y tocar su melena de color castaño rojizo. En su forma efímera, su mano hubiera pasado por él de todos modos. Él era notablemente más bajo de lo que era ahora, con un ágil, alto y delgado cuerpo que parecía más de velocidad que fuerza. Cuando se volvió a mirar en su dirección, no se sorprendió al ver ese familiar ceño fruncido en su rostro. La línea entre sus cejas pesadas apenas se notaba pero ya estaba en camino de convertirse en un pilar de sus rasgos. A primera vista, parecía como cualquier otro molesto, rebelde adolescente. Eran sus ojos lo que era más diferente. No es tan angostados como lo eran ahora; aún no estaban hechizados de sus abusos o tocados con la locura en esta primera etapa de su vida. Se asomaban de su rostro sin arrugas con sólo curiosidad juvenil, aburrimiento-

-Y reconocimiento.

"¿Disfrutando el espectáculo?" -preguntó con irritación inconfundible en su voz engañosamente profunda.

Sorprendida, Bulma chilló, "¿Puedes... verme?"

"Has estado echándome un vistazo como si yo era un tkhrle'n hinchado", respondió, cruzando los brazos en molestia.

"¿Sabes quién soy?"

Examinó su cara por un largo rato, meditando en la pausa y luego sus ojos cayeron a un lado, angostándose ligeramente. "...Bulma. Se te permitió en este recuero por alguna extraña razón."

"¡Eso es! Estamos en nuestra luna de miel, ¿ves? Y Vegeta- tú- querías mostrarme un momento en tu pasado-"

"Oh, por el largo del pene de Cooler- ¡CÁLLATE!" le gritó. "¿Para qué me estás diciendo todas esas tonterías? Te dije que era un recuerdo, perra estúpida."

La reacción de Bulma a la agresión fue instantánea. Aclaró la distancia en un movimiento rápido y le dio una bofetada. Fue difícil juzgar quién estaba más sorprendido; ella por ser capaz de sentir, o Vegeta por ser el destinatario de la misma. De los dos, ella se recuperó primero y lo regañó: "¡Cuida tu boca! Si fueras mi hijo te habría puesto por encima de mi rodilla y te hubiera dado nalgadas."

Tratando de dar marcha atrás y lejos de ella, el pequeño Saiyajin tropezó en la nieve y cayó de espaldas. Un rubor de rabia indigna apareció en sus mejillas redondas mientras trataba de llegar a mantener un cierto aire de dignidad y empujar para ponerse de nuevo de pie. "Adelante e inténtalo," desafió. La bofetada lo había sorprendido pero no lo había lastimado. Él la miró con recelo. "Suena un poco pervertido. Podría gustarme."

"¡Eres un niño! ¿Qué sabes acerca de perversión?"

"¡Hey! He estado con muchas chicas. ¡Docenas! ¡Y algunas incluso tan viejas como tú!"

"Sí claro, decenas mis- ¿Qué acabas de decirme?" lanzó un grito. La ironía de que ella estaba discutiendo con un fragmento de recuerdo no cayó en su cuenta en el calor del momento. Sólo sabía que quería golpear a esta pequeña mierda insolente de nuevo en su trasero. "¡No soy vieja! Tengo sólo treinta y cuatro. Es mejor que me mostraras un poco de respeto o yo-yo..."

"¿Qué? ¿Me aburrirás hasta las lágrimas?" articuló con lentitud, simulando un bostezo. Él consideraba su entorno con medio interés y luego la miró con una expresión socarrona que inmediatamente la puso en guardia. "En realidad, no tienes tan mal aspecto. Muéstrame tus tetas."

No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo, Bulma pensaba con asombro. Estoy atrapada en la mente de Vegeta y siendo acosada por sus caliente mini-yo. Y maldición si no estaba obsesionado con los pechos justo en esa puerta. Qué prodigio.

"Vamos," su voz joven adoptó una petulante quejar que era a la vez molesto y entrañable al mismo tiempo. "Sólo un vistazo."

"¡No!"

"Si me dejas tocarlos, te dejo tocar mi cola," ofreció. La longitud de color marrón difusa alrededor de su cintura se desenrolló por sí misma y la saludó en invitación.

"Ni en una apuesta."

Su rostro crispó en agravación, y por un instante parecía que iba a llorar -o gritar- pero la emoción pasó rápidamente y volvió a su expresión solemne anterior. "Tu pérdida," hizo un mohín.

Aprovechando el momento, Vegeta le dijo. De repente, ella sabía lo que había querido decir. Eso podría tomar algún tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y mientras lo hacía, le estaba permitiendo interactuar con su propio pasado antes de la memoria específica que se desempeñaría por sí misma. "Para lo que vale la pena," comentó en tono casual. "Tienes una hermosa cola."

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y la inclinó a un lado mientras consideraba el cumplido. Era algo que un perro confundido haría. Nunca lo había visto hacer algo así antes y tuvo que resistir las ganas de abrazarlo. Era sólo una sensación de todos modos.

"...¿De verdad?"

"En serio. Es muy hermosa."

Obviamente encantado con la alabanza, la movió rápidamente de lado a lado, alardeándola para ella. "Me permite hacer cosas asombrosas pero siempre tengo que mantenerla envuelta alrededor de la cintura para protegerla. No hay nada más preciado en el mercado negro Interestelar que la cola de un Saiyajin. Especialmente ahora que hay tan pocos de nosotros," su joven voz se puso ronca por la emoción y miró lejos con aire de culpabilidad, envolviendo protectoramente el apéndice peludo de nuevo alrededor de su cintura delgada. "No estaría completo sin ella."

Bulma examinó el triste espectáculo ante ella y tuvo que luchar con su dolor. Vegeta abiertamente lamentaba la pérdida de su cola pero ella había olvidado que él había sido acosado por los cazadores del espacio furtivos en busca de un trofeo; como muchas criaturas de la tierra siendo perseguidas por una piel rara. Freezer había hecho más que destruir su raza; había dejado a los pocos supervivientes a la intemperie y a merced de los enemigos del pasado que estaban pruritos de venganza. "Entiendo," fue todo lo que pudo ofrecer. Ahora mismo, hablar con este joven vulnerable que aún poseía algunas huellas de inocencia que aún no habían sido golpeados de él, Bulma pensó que ahora entendía todo acerca de su príncipe estoico.

El joven Saiyan inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y luego la soltó con un bufico. "Lo hecho, hecho está. No tiene sentido quejarse de eso," dijo valiente y examinó sus alrededores con desdén.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Vegeta?"

"JAT," fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Qué? Yo no-"

"Juicio de Aclimatación Planetaria. Estamos siendo probados en cuan rápido nos adaptamos a las diferentes condiciones planetarias. La primera fue un mundo que era un enorme océano. Eso fue duro, tuve que aprender a nadar. Qué asco. El último fue hace un par de semanas atrás en un planeta desierto. Rompimos el juicio de la vez anterior en ese," soltó. "Uno puesto por Zarbon mismo. Estaba furioso."

Tenía sentido. Los Saiyajin eran una raza del desierto y se adaptaban bien a las condiciones duras. También explicaba por qué esta joven encarnación era mucho más oscura que su contraparte futura; su rostro estaba profundamente bronceado, el cabello más claro - todo el resultado de la reciente exposición a un sol extremadamente poderoso.

Bulma dijo, "Y ahora estás en un mundo con ventiscas."

Asintió con desdén.

"¿Cómo funciona esta prueba?"

"Es simple. Incluso tú serías capaz de entenderlo," dijo en un tono arrogante, disfrutando el rápido destello de ira que cruzó el rostro de ella. "Nos arrojan en alguna parte del planeta y nos dan una cantidad fija de tiempo para cubrir el terreno y llegar al comunicador que fue arrojado en otra parte."

Bueno, eso no suena tan mal-"

"No se nos permite usar nuestro ki o volvernos Oozaru," añadió el niño muy serio.

"Oh."

"Esto va a ser duro pero no nos atrevemos a hacer trampa. Si Freezer se entera nos castigará de seguro." En un tono casi de conversación, alzó la vista a Bulma y añadió. "Voy a matarlo algún día, sabes."

Bulma sintió que su sangre se volvía de hielo y no era por los elementos. Era por la manera que hablaba sobre asesinar en una forma tan casual y fácil. Ya a una joven edad, su naturaleza violenta era prominente y sólo empeoraría con los años.

Ojalá pudiera sacarte de aquí ahora, pensó tristemente. Sacarte de esta vida de pesadillas mientras todavía hay una chispa de inocencia en ti. ¿Quién sabe cómo hubieras salido si hubieras tenido las mismas chances que Goku tuvo? "Creo que algún día podrías tener la oportunidad," le dijo vagamente.

"Hn. Mientras más pronto, mejor. Odio a ese kruc'T," el niño gruñó. "De todos modos, como dije, esta JAP será más dura que todas las otras combinadas. Realmente nunca toqué la nieve antes. Volé sobre ella un par de veces pero esto es diferente. Esto realmente va a apestar."

El lenguaje la tomó por sorpresa y tuvo que traicionar una pequeña sonrisa. "Eres un rudo pequeño muchacho con reservas. Sé que lo harás bien."

Él la miraba en esa extraña manera con la cabeza inclinada de nuevo y parecía sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Bulma se dio cuenta que él estaba tratando de descifrar su alabanza porque venía tan raramente, y sintió su anterior dolor volver con una venganza.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con recelo. "¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

"Por supuesto que no. Sólo hablo de la experiencia."

Sin estar muy convencido, parecía a punto de discutir cuando repentinamente miró al cielo. Cerró sus ojos, y luego la volvió a mirar. "Nuestro tiempo se acabó. Tengo que volver al recuerdo."

Bulma estuvo decepcionada pero no tanto como hubiera pensado. Viendo a su usualmente estoico marido como este melancólico, triste niño era extremadamente deprimente. "Entiendo."

Él enderezó su espina y amablemente extendió su mano en un inconfundible gesto. "Fue un placer conocerte, Bulma."

Agradecida, se acercó, ansiosa de aceptar esa mano. "Fue un placer conocerte, también -¡HEY!"

Moviéndose con esa anormal velocidad suya, el joven se metió debajo de ella y logró con éxito agarrar sus pechos antes de correr lejos de ella, riendo.

"¡Pequeño enfermo!" gritó tras él.

Riendo con alegría por su propio ingenio, Vegeta saltó a la colina más cercana. Incluso tuvo la audacia de lanzarle un pícaro guiño antes de desaparecer.

"Dios, odiaría pensar cómo va a ser Trunks a esa edad," Bulma murmuró inquieta. Temía que acabara de echar un vistazo a las cosas a venir. De tal palo, ¿tal astilla? Estaba condenada. Y también cualquier mujer dentro de un radio de seis cuadras de la Corporación Cápsula. "Tal vez debería invertir en un conjunto macizo de grilletes a prueba de Saiyajin-"

Hubo una fuerte explosión arriba y gritó en shock. Alzando la vista, vio tres naves espaciales cortar una franja de llamas a través de las nubes de tormenta. Los Saiyajin habían llegado a su Juicio de Aclimatación Planetaria. Bulma no estuvo sorprendida de encontrar que su forma se había convertido insustancial de nuevo. Era ahora sólo una espectadora y no tenía oportunidad sino de mirar mientras los eventos, ahora de veinte años de edad, comenzaban a desarrollarse ante sus ojos.

Las tres naves espaciales aterrizaron en el valle más cercano. El impacto creó una ola de presión que voló el hielo y la nieve en un espeso arco, y creó un profundo cráter alrededor de cada pequeña nave. Cada una yacía echando humo en un charco de nieve fangosa que se derretía y se acomodaban en silencio sobre el área por varios minutos antes de finalmente abrir su escotilla.

Nappa salió, lentamente liberando su enorme cuerpo de los cerrados confines de la esfera y parpadeó ante la blancura que lo rodeaba por todos lados. "Esto apesta," gruñó, saliendo de la nave y rápidamente tuvo su pie cubierto debajo de él. Cayó de trasero con suficiente fuerza para hacer una gran grieta en el suelo. Liberando un rugido de rabia, intentó encontrar su equilibrio en el húmedo hielo. Era una batalla perdida y terminó arrastrándose de la nave en su sustancial vientre sólo para ser frustrado por los resbalosos costados del cráter. Logró levantarse un par de veces y luego cayó de nuevo, chocando contra la nave. Golpeando sus puños en el hielo, gritó una letanía de maldiciones Saiyajin.

"¡Usa tus uñas, idiota!" dijo una voz desde arriba.

De pie sobre el borde del cráter estaba Radditz, mirándolo en disgusto. Tenía su mano enterrada bajo axila y estaba temblando en la húmeda nieve que estaba sobre su cintura. Su espesa melena de ébano ondeaba detrás de él en el viento creciente como una puntiaguda capa. "Sólo clávate para levantarte."

"¿Qué demonios crees que estaba haciendo?" Nappa rugió en respuesta. Aún así, intentó de nuevo y logró levantarse a medio camino en el hielo antes que el otro Saiyajin se agarrara sobre su cintura y lo jalara el resto del camino, gruñendo; "Realmente necesitas una dieta, Nappa."

"La evité cuando escuché que iba a venir este juicio. He estado en mundos con hielo antes. Supuse que necesitaría toda la grasa que podía tener," el calvo alienígena le dijo.

"Bueno, funcionó. Píntate de rosa y serías el gemelo de Dodoria," se burló Radditz.

Ignorándolo, Nappa miró alrededor. "¿Dónde está Vegeta?"

Levantando un pulgar sobre su hombro, el otro guerrero suspiró. "Todavía en su nave. No va a salir."

Caminando al tercer cráter, el par bajó la vista y vio la nave espacial todavía cerrada. Juntando sus masivas manos alrededor de su boca, Nappa gritó; "¡Príncipe Vegeta! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Tienes que salir!"

La respuesta fue ahogada pero inconfundible: "¡NO!"

"¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! ¡Tenemos que empezar!"

"¡NO!"

Poseyendo casi infinita paciencia donde su joven protegido se refería, Nappa se rindió y simplemente cruzó sus brazos. "Saldrá pronto."

Dudando, el otro guerrero dijo, "¿Estás bromeando? Para él, esa nave es más grande que sus habitaciones. ¡Se quedará allí todo el día!"

"Sólo espera y verás, Radditz."

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, la puerta de la nave se abrió y el joven Vegeta asomó su cabeza. Tan cuidadoso como cualquier criatura salvaje en un nuevo ambiente, miró detenidamente alrededor antes de aventurarse afuera de la seguridad de su nave. Cuando su pie izquierdo pisó el hielo y se resbaló, volvió a la nave.

"Esto va a tomar para siempre. Sólo vamos y él seguirá nuestro camino," Radditz sugirió y cayó de rodillas por el golpe del codo de Nappa conectando de lleno en su diafragma.

"No nos iremos a ningún lugar sin nuestro príncipe," el soldado Élite le gruñó.

Eventualmente, Vegeta lo intentó de nuevo. Tocó el huelo con un dedo tentativo y se agachó y lo olió, robando una rápida lamida. Su lengua inmediatamente se congeló en la dura superficie y la jaló para liberarla con un grito de sorpresa. Revisando la punta para ver si estaba sangrando, miró con odio al hielo como si lo hubiera mordido. Alzó la vista y vio a Nappa y Radditz en el borde del cráter y saltó a la parte superior de la nave.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Radditz preguntó en alarma. "¡Si usamos nuestros poderes Freezer tendrá nuestras colas!"

"Relájate. Vegeta conoce las reglas." Nappa dijo con calma.

Desenvolviendo su cola para equilibrio, Vegeta se agració y luego estiró todos sus músculos de una vez en un salto vertical y eso lo arrojó claro fuera del cráter con sus resbalosos bordes. Aterrizó justo entre los otros dos Saiyajin y rápidamente desapareció de la vista en la profunda nieve.

Intercambiando una mirada que hubiera sido casi cómica bajo circunstancias diferentes, los dos Saiyajin mayores miraron al agujero que su miembro más joven había creado, esperando una reacción.

Liberando un grito shockeado, Vegeta se agarró del enorme cuerpo de Nappa como si fuera un árbol y se agarró del hombro izquierdo de su guardaespaldas, temblando. "¡Esto es ridículo!" dijo, "¿Cómo se supone que voy a caminar a través de esta mierda más alta que yo?" Su cola, creció dos veces su tamaño normal en agitación, azotada con furia de lado a lado.

"Ese es el punto de estos juicios, mi príncipe. Probar nuestros límites de habilidades sin confiar en nuestros poderes," Nappa ofreció amablemente.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo. ¡Mides ocho v'hdys!"

Radditz estaba comenzando a alejarse. "¡Tenemos que ir yendo! Este juicio empezó al instante que nuestras naves-" Se quedó en silencio por la bota de Vegeta chocando contra su nariz. Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, el soldado cayó de rodillas.

"Iremos cuando yo lo diga," Vegeta dijo con sorprendente veneno. "No te olvides de tu lugar, soldado."

"Sí, mi príncipe," Radditz dijo en un gemido nasal.

Juntando su valor, Vegeta saltó a la nieve y alejó los lados para poder mirar alrededor. Tuvo que saltar en el lugar sólo para aislar a Radditz. "¿A qué dirección se supone que vamos?"

Usar scouters estaba prohibido ya que se veía que daba a los participantes una ventaja contra el terreno local. Sacando un localizador electrónico de debajo de su pecho, Radditz consultó la lectura para aislar las pertenencias del comunicador y luego asintió a su izquierda. "Esa dirección."

Pasaron a través del congelado paisaje sin otra discusión. Nappa guió el camino y Radditz lo siguió detrás, periódicamente consultando el localizador para corregir su curso. Levantando la retaguardia estaba Vegeta. Los otros dos rompían la nieve por él pero todavía era trabajo duro igualar sus largos pasos y más de una vez, tuvieron que detenerse y esperar para que él llegara. Incluso Radditz no se divertía por las luchas del Saiyajin más pequeño, tal vez entendiendo la severidad de este inimitable juicio. Él y Nappa estaban atontados de la cintura para abajo y ya se sentían congelados en sus dedos y oídos. Sudando profusamente por sus esfuerzos, el traje de Vegeta se estaba congelando en su húmeda piel, haciendo sus movimientos más laboriosos. Murmuró un constante río de maldiciones entre dientes con cada paso, pero nunca vaciló o se detuvo. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, era el más fuerte entre ellos -con o sin ki- y en momentos como éstos se notaba.

"Cuando v-vuelva a la n-nave, v-voy a tomar una larga d-ducha ccc-caliente," Nappa dijo entre entumecidos labios. "N-ni agregaré a-agua fría para mezclarla. Quiero que esté h-hirviendo."

"¿Crees que eres el único con problemas? ¡Dejé de sentir mi pene hace más de dos horas!" gimió Radditz. Tenía su espeso cabello envuelto alrededor de sus hombros como un chal.

"¿Y? ¡No es que tengas mucha oportunidad de usarla!" Nappa ladró y soltó una risa. Mocos congelados cubrieron su bigote y mandíbula inferior y se veía incluso más horrible que lo normal.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, kruc'T?" respondió el soldado más joven.

"¡Basta ya! ¡Los dos!" Vegeta gritó. Luchaba a través de la pesada nieve y finalmente llegó hacia ellos. Había separado su cabello en el medio y lo había bajado sobre sus vulnerables orejas y atado las puntas juntas bajo su mentón. Una solitaria punta se había escapado y levantado sobre su cabeza y estaba congelada de esa manera. Había nieve apilada en ambos hombros y su uniforme estaba completamente blanco. Incluso sus cejas estaban cubiertas en nieve. "Si quieren hacer un concurso de enfurecimiento sobre quién está sufriendo aquí entonces den un paso a la línea. En caso contrario, ¡muevan su trasero!"

Radditz se echó hacia atrás. "Lo siento, Vegeta."

"No quiero oírlo. Y estoy seguro como el demonio que no quiero disculparme con Freezer por fallar en ese juicio. No hemos fallado en ninguno todavía y no voy a fallar ahora. ¡Así que MUÉVANSE!" gritó la última palabra tan fuerte que rebotó en la montaña más cercana.

Nappa estaba sonriendo con orgullo al espíritu del joven Élite. "Vegeta tiene razón. No pasemos un mal momento. Sigamos."

A regañadientes, el otro soldado obedeció pero destelló a Nappa una mirada que claramente decía; Más tarde, viejo.

Apenas habían logrado unos pasos antes que un rugido bajo los detuviera.

"Pensé que dijiste que comiste antes de que dejáramos la nave," Radditz dijo, golpeando la amplia espalda de Nappa.

El enorme guardaespaldas se frotó su amplio estómago y echó una agria mirada sobre su hombro. "¡Hey! No fui yo."

Ambos se voltearon a Vegeta que dijo de inmediato, "No me miren."

Hubo otro rugido, esta vez más fuerte y creciendo en intensidad. Cuando alzaron la vista, vieron eso que inmediatamente les congeló los huesos (incluso más de lo que ya estaban). Una inmensa pared de nieve estaba derrumbándose del rostro de la montaña, obliterando todo a su paso y dirigiéndose directo hacia ellos.

"¡Avalancha!" Nappa gritó y de inmediato comenzó a incrementar su poder.

Vegeta ladró, "¡Nada de ki!"

"Pero, mi príncipe-"

"No es hora de discutir. ¡Corre!" Radditz gritó y saltó sobre la pesada nieve tan rápido como pudo.

Nappa comenzó a apresurarse hasta que buscó por su príncipe. Todo lo que vio del pequeño Saiyajin fue ese pico congelado de cabello saliendo de la nieve. Vegeta estraba tratando de salir a través del pesado manto para alejarse de la amenaza. Era una tardea imposible y Nappa vio a su pequeño a cargo realmente girarse y enfrentar la pared de nieve en desafío un instante antes de que chocara contra él.

"¡NO!" Nappa fue envuelto por la avalancha y arrojado como un pedazo de desechos atrapados en una corriente de océano. Sus alrededores se oscurecieron mientras la nieve presionaba de todos lados, envolviéndolo en una oscura, gélida tumba.

Cuando la nieve se acomodó, Radditz cuidadosamente salió de una roca donde había logrado resguardarse de lo peor. "¡Vegeta! ¡Nappa! ¿Dónde están?" La enorme masa había borrado todas las marcas y había hecho todo una meseta árida. No podía ver ninguna señal de sus compañeros. Para empeorar las cosas, estaba comenzando a nevar fuertemente.

Si pensaba que podía salir, los hubiera dejado atrás y se hubiera dirigido el sólo al comunicador. Después de todo, él era el que estaba en posición del localizador. Desafortunadamente (para él) las reglas del juicio eran tan específicas como breves: Terminen el juicio como un equipo o no se molesten en terminarlo en absoluto.

Obligándose a calmarse, caminó por la pila de nieve y se alivió a echar un vistazo a la tela naranja. Vegeta generalmente usaba alguna combinación llamativa de colores con su uniforme pero Nappa había sugerido que usara su armadura naranja con el traje azul claro para que pudiera resaltar mejor en el duro clima. Por una vez en su vida, el consejo de Nappa realmente había parecido ser de algún beneficio.

Viendo que la bota naranja estaba temblando, el soldado comenzó a cavar furiosamente a su alrededor. "¡Vegeta!" Liberó el segundo pie y con un terrible arrebato de fuerza, sacó al Saiyajin fuera de la nieve por sus tobillos.

Colgando al revés, Vegeta tosió y escupió y trató de recuperar su aliento.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Pregunta estúpida. Bájame."

Resistiendo la tentación de tirarlo, Radditz lo bajó tan suave como pudo. Recuperándose de su casi muerte con sorprendente velocidad, Vegeta sacudió el trauma y se puso de pie de nuevo y luego caminó una corta distancia y comenzó a cavar. Miró al enorme soldado y dijo, "¿Bueno? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Acércate y ayúdame a sacar a Nappa!"

Radditz estaba shockeado. "¿Lo encontraste?" Pensó que el viejo guardaespaldas estaba perdido de seguro. "¿Así como así?"

"Soy sensible a sus pensamientos. Apenas está consciente y se está quedando sin aire. ¡Date prisa!"

Trabajando juntos, el par logró liberar el torso del guerrero Élite y comenzó a sacar los enormes brazos.

"¡Gah! ¡Ah! Nappa, ¡bastardo gordo! ¡Cuando volvamos a la nave vas a estar a dieta!" Vegeta se quejó mientras el par finalmente lograba liberarlo.

"No creo que esté respirando," dijo Radditz.

"Tomaste un curso médico, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí, hace un par de años pero-"

"¿Y? Dale un boca a boca."

Alejado por la mera sugerencia, Radditz apuntó al rostro de Nappa. "¡Míralo! ¡Está cubierto de escarcha! ¡No voy a poner mi boca en ESO!"

"Déjame ponértelo de esta manera, Radditz," Vegeta dijo en una voz engañosamente calmada. "Si Nappa muere durante la JAP, perdemos. ¿Entonces qué me detiene de decirle a Freezer que tú también moriste?"

"¡Estás m-mintiendo!"

"Pruébalo."

El par se miró a los ojos pero la batalla de voluntades terminó incluso antes de empezar. Lo único que Radditz tenía a su favor era su peso. En términos de fuerza, poder, y velocidad Vegeta tenía la ventaja y sabía como usar esas habilidades con devastadora precisión para alguien tan joven. Había una diferencia de ocho años entre ellos, pero habían momentos cuando el pequeño príncipe actuaba siendo el más maduro de los dos, especialmente en momentos de crisis como este. Raddtiz sabía mejor que desafiarlo aquí. Si le daba la espalda para irse ahora, estaría muerto antes de lograr el primer paso.

Aún así, hizo un último intento, "Si me matas, serás el último Saiyajin vivo que quede."

Inmutable, Vegeta le dijo, "Puedo vivir con eso, que es más de lo que te estaré diciendo en diez segundos."

"Aw bar'g," Radditz gimió y se arrodilló contra el enorme guardaespaldas. Trató de limpiar el rostro de Nappa con el antebrazo pero eso sólo manchó de amarillo por la suciedad. Con la bilis levantándose en su garganta, cerró la nariz del Saiyajin y tomó un profundo respiro en preparación para darle el donde la vida.

En el instante que sus labios se conectaron, los ojos de Nappa se abrieron. "¡Gracias por salvarme! ¡Mi héroe!" gritó y trajo al shockeado soldado a un beso húmedo y ruidoso.

Vegeta cayó al suelo, riendo, mientras que Radditz se liberaba y se tambaleaba lejos. Nappa se sentó, riendo con clara diversión y miró al joven soldado sufrir a través de una ruidosa batalla de asco. "Oh, ¡ya basta! Las mujeres me dicen que soy un gran besador."

"¡Me metiste la lengua! ¡AGH!" Radditz escupió y comenzó a tener arcadas. Le echó una mirada llena de odio a Vegeta. "¡Tú kruc'T! ¡Sabías que estaba bien! ¡Me engañaste!"

"...la mirada en tu rostro..." Vegeta dijo sin fuerzas. Cuando miró a Radditz agarró su estómago y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

"Ustedes los Élites están locos, ¡¿saben eso?!" Raddtiz gritó.

"Y ustedes los soldados de Tercera clase no tienen sentido del humor," dijo Nappa, poniéndose de pie con facilidad. Le dio un suave golpe en la espalda. Era un amistoso tacto pero la fuerza hizo que Radditz cayera hacia adelante varios pasos. En el fondo, la vista hacía reír más a Vegeta. "Era sólo una broma. ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio! Juro que ustedes los jóvenes tienen que relajarse más."

Haciendo un mohín, Radditz sacó el localizador y lo puso frente a su rostro. "No tenemos tiempo para juegos. ¿Se han olvidado que estamos en un juicio? ¡Usamos la mitad de nuestro tiempo y ni siquiera cubrimos la mitad de la distancia!"

"Entonces supongo que mejor nos movemos," Nappa dijo con calma. "¿Vegeta?"

"Estoy listo," dijo el joven príncipe, todavía riendo cuando se unió a ellos. "Raddtiz, toma el punto y haz tu paso lo mejor que creas. No aminoraré si eres lento."

"¿Estás seguro? Porque realmente me voy a mover."

La risa se secó del rostro del niño. Adoptó una expresión que después se convertiría en el rostro del hombre al cual había crecido; seria, con poca emoción, y puesta en mera determinación. "Positivo. Vamos."

Radditz no estaba bromeando y de inmediato puso un rápido paso sin detenerse. No pasó mucho antes que Nappa estuviera jadeando por el esfuerzo mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo con el joven soldado. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mirar hacia atrás, vio que Vegeta sólo estaba trotando como decía que haría. Había adoptado su pasaje a través de la nieve y ahora estaba saltando en las grandes huellas de los pies de Nappa. El Élite mayor no tenía idea cuánto lograría su carga mantener este frenético paso pero no iba a arruinar la concentración del niño y preguntarle.

"Sólo sobre esa montaña," Radditz les dijo. "Va a estar cerca."

"¿C-cuán cer-cerca?" Nappa gimió.

"Quiero decir realmente cerca. ¡Justo en el último minuto!"

Tratando de responder, Nappa comenzó a toser y perder el equilibrio, cayendo de rostro en la nieve. Ajeno, Radditz continuó su loco viaje hasta que miró hacia atrás y vio a sus dos compañeros detenidos. "¡No hay tiempo para un descanso!" gritó, su gruesa voz había alcanzado casi un tono histérico.

Completamente exhausto, Nappa levantó su cabeza con esfuerzo y miró la desaprobadora mirada de su cargo. "No puedo seguir más, Vegeta," gimió.

Los ojos del joven Saiyajin se angostaron. "Puedes y lo harás. Te haré hacerlo."

"No hay posibilidad. Terminé. No puedo moverme-" Liberó un grito de agonía y saltó rápidamente a sus pies. Vegeta había saltado a su espalda y hundido sus dientes en la cola del guardaespaldas, tan fuerte como pudo. Como Élites, sus colas no tenían mucha sensibilidad para confiabilidad en la batalla, pero eso no quería decir que eran ajenas a todas las sensaciones. Lejos de eso.

"¡Muévete, perezoso kruc'T! ¡Es una orden!" Vegeta le dijo, limpiándose la sangre de Nappa de sus labios antes de que se congelara allí. "¡Ríndete de nuevo y saltaré a tus pelotas después!"

"Se-sí, mi príncipe," Nappa tartamudeó, agarrando su cola herida con temblorosas manos. Sin otra palabra, se volteó y siguió a Radditz que claramente veía el miedo grabado en el rostro del inmenso soldado. Agarrando su cola más cerca de su cintura, verificó su dirección con el localizador y corrió de nuevo con los demás en una ardua búsqueda.

El comunicador apareció justo cuando estuvieron sobre el borde. Sensores de computadora estaban sobre las rocas para no ser enterrados en la nieve. Una antena salía de un pequeño disco de satélite revuelto lentamente. Estaba comenzando a contar.

"¡Bar'g! Llegamos tarde," Raddtiz gritó en molestia. Estaban en el último minuto y todavía tenían cuarenta metros por hacer. ¡Tan cerca!

Nappa volvió a mirar y vio que Vegeta estaba alejando la nieve a su alrededor y agachándose en un apretado agache. "¿Vegeta?"

"Alístate para arrojarme, Nappa."

"Pero-"

"No es hacer trampa si usas tu propia fuerza. ¡Alístate!" Tomó un profundo respiro y luego se cargó al enorme soldado y saltó en el aire. Radditz se movió junto a Nappa y, trabajando como equipo, ambos lanzaron al Saiyajin como un proyectil directamente al comunicador.

"Diez segundos para que se complete la JAP," la computadora llamó en una voz cubierta de nieve. "-Nueve."

Vegeta aterrizó duro en el hielo a diez pasos del dispositivo.

"-Ocho-"

"Oh no, no lo harás," rugió, luchando su camino a través de la pesada nieve con lo último de su fuerza.

"-Siete-"

"Porque."

"-Seis-"

"Soy Vegeta."

"-Cinco-"

"¡Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin!"

"-Cuatro-"

"Y yo."

"-Tres-"

"¡Nunca!"

"-Dos-"

"¡FALLO!"

"-U-" Su puño cubierto de nieve golpeó en el plato de presión del contador. Liberó un tono y luego con placer dijo: "Juicio de Aclimatación Planetaria completado con éxito. Felicidades. Los resultados han sido enviados a la base. Fin del informe."

Girando sobre su espalda, Vegeta tragó dos bocanadas de aire en rápidos jadeos mientras los otros dos finalmente llegaron y se sentaron a cada lado de él.

"Muy bien hecho, mi príncipe," Nappa dijo sinceramente mientras levantaba a la inerte figura y lo acomodaba en su regazo para protegerlo del frío.

"¡Claro que sí!" Radditz dijo con una brillante sonrisa. Desenvolvió su melena de alrededor de sus hombros y con caridad cubrió al exhausto joven con ella. "Hay algo para decir sobre este trabajo de equipo después de todo. Siéntense y llamaré a las naves para que nos recojan." Llamó al dispositivo de debajo de su pecho y escribió las coordenadas.

Mientras esperaban por sus naves, Nappa dijo en una voz baja, "Hubieras sido un fabuloso Rey, Vegeta. Uno que hubiera hecho temblar de miedo incluso a Freezer."

"Ese día podrá venir," el pequeño príncipe dijo débilmente y luego quedó inconsciente.

"¡Oh!" Bulma saltó hacia atrás en sorpresa mientras el congelado mundo desaparecía y el paisaje siberiano volvía. Le tomó un par de segundos procesar el abrupto cambio y parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor, mientras se aseguraba que todo fuera real ahora.

Vegeta cayó sobre sus codos y se veía exhausto. Tomó mucho de su concentración juntar sus pensamientos y dirigirlos en el brillo mental de concentración requerida para mostrar un recuerdo de principio a fin sin interrupción. Estaba fuera de práctica. "Y por eso odio la nieve," dijo cuando la miró.

"El recuerdo se quedó en negro. Te desmayaste-"

"Sólo por unos minutos. Estaba cansado. Para el momento que las naves vinieron, ya estaba despierto de nuevo."

"¿Estabas bien?"

"Sólo algo de hipotermia. Ambos Nappa y Radditz tuvieron que ser tratados por quemaduras de hielo de segundo grado en sus testículos. Les sirvió por negarse a usar trajes completos por necios. Añadió un breve temblor ante la idea de pasar por la nieve sin protección de nuevo.

Habían más preguntas en su ardiente rostro, desesperadas por decirse pero se quedó en un sorprendente silencio, mirándolo con ojos que eran de un profundo, aturdido azul.

Aquí venían las cataratas, pensó él solemnemente, abrazándose.

En lugar de llorar, ella liberó una estruendosa risa y cayó hacia atrás en el suelo, agarrando su vientre. "Oh. DIOS. mío." gritó, "Verte con tu lengua pegada en el hielo. Nunca había visto algo tan... tan divertido en mi- mi...-" No podía formar las palabras para hablar, y rió hasta que las lágrimas caían de las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Bar'g," murmuró, echándole dagas. Después de mirarla por un par de minutos, concluyó (correctamente) que no iba a terminar pronto. Se quitó la mochila y buscó dentro por la cápsula de almuerzo que ella había guardado. Comiendo y dándole la espalda, encuadró sus hombros cada vez que ella trataba de hablarle y comenzaba a ponerse histérica de nuevo.

Parecía durar para siempre pero finalmente, sin aliento y sonriendo, logró arrastrarse a su lado.

"¿Terminaste?" gruñó, mordiendo su sandwich.

"Gracias por compartir ese recuerdo conmigo."

"...la última vez que haré eso..." lo escuchó murmurar mientras masticaba.

"Hey, dijiste que probablemente me iba a reír y tenías razón. ¿Hubieras preferido que llorara?"

Él la miró. "Lo estaba esperando. Estaría condenado si supiera lo que lo provoca."

"Lo has estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora. Para eso es todo este viaje, se supone; para que nos conozcamos." Sacó una botella de agua y la bebió pensativa. "Nappa y Radditz... eran más que sólo tus aliados. Eran tus amigos."

"Ignorantes, de clase baja, maleducados-"

"-Amigos," persistió ella. "'Ví de primera mano como los tres interactuaban, ¿recuerdas? Bromeaban y conversaban como mejores amigos."

Vegeta giró sus ojos. "No uses lastimosos sentimentalismos humanos para etiquetar nuestra relación. Éramos los últimos Saiyajin. Teníamos que trabajar juntos para sobrevivir."

"Sí, pero-"

"Hora de cambiar el tema, mujer," advirtió, mirándola duramente. Era una mirada que conocía muy bien.

"¡Bien!" siseó, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el polvo y los pétalos de flores que se agarraron a su ropa. "La esfera del dragón está cerca de aquí. Iré por ella mientras tú descansas."

"¿Y quién dijo que necesitaba descansar?" dijo indignado.

"Apenas puedes mantener tus ojos abiertos," dijo mientras sacaba el radar del dragón del bolsillo de su abrigo. Le apuntó un dedo y dijo. "Siéntate. Quédate. Y come. Volveré en un rato."

Apresurándose, pudo escucharlo claramente detrás de ella mientras volvía a murmurar entre bocados. La hizo reír de nuevo y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza en diversión. No pasó mucho antes que la risa se secara y reprodujera de nuevo los eventos en el recuerdo de Vegeta; el que ella había interactuado con el pequeño niño que había sido una vez. para el momento que alcanzó la esfera del dragón de seis estrellas, la predicción de Vegeta se había hecho cierta: Estaba llorando.

Se sentó y acunó la esfera naranja fuertemente en sus brazos, consideró todo lo que había visto y oído; un niño pequeño, el último príncipe de una raza extinta, preocupándose sobre tener su cola cortada por una cacería; por tener que sufrir a través de juicios por soportar que hubieran matado a un humano adulto; por planear cometer asesinato como venganza por lo que le habían hecho a él y al resto de su clase. Lo que diambulaba en sus pensamientos era la manera en que Nappa, de todas las personas, había sostenido al niño al final del juicio. Amablemente, con gran preocupación, tratando de protegerlo de alguna exposición extra. Completando su extraño círculo, Raddtiz lo había cubierto con su melena para mantenerlo tibio.

Eran amigos, Bulma pensó, frotando el talón de su mano en una mejilla húmeda. Por alguna extraña razón, esa realización vino como un shock: Amigos por más de veinte años. Y cuando murieron, ahí es cuando todo cambió. Ahí es cuando Vegeta perdió su primera batalla en la tierra y después murió en manos de Freezer. Ya no tenía a sus amigos para apoyo.

Estaba solo.

"Ya no," dijo fuerte, mirando a su anillo de bodas. "Nunca más." Tomó un respiro y dijo lo que probablemente había sido una letanía diaria para el príncipe cuando era pequeño: "Lo hecho, hecho está. No tiene sentido quejarse de ello."

Sosteniendo la esfera del dragón a la luz del sol eterno, Bulma la miró mientras sus pensamientos se revolvían. El primer deseo ya había sido dicho, traer de vuelta a la ciudad, y todos sus ciudadanos, que Vegeta había arrasado mientras sufría del terrible veneno de Freezer. Ninguno de ellos había discutido la cuestión del segundo, y último, deseo. Había tantos milagros que Shenron podía realizar; limitados sólo por los deseos del propio fabricante de deseos e imaginación. Era posible que Vegeta estuviera conspirando finalmente obtener la inmortalidad con la que se había obsesionado en esos horribles, primeros años. Pero... sinceramente lo dudaba. No tenía idea de lo que podría haber previsto en el segundo deseo, o incluso si se hubiera dado el caso cualquier pensamiento serio de esto en la búsqueda.

Podría usar ese segundo deseo, pensó en serio. Podría devolverle algo que ha perdido. Ese pensamiento le dio una medida de comodidad y le levantó el ánimo.

Metiendo la esfera del dragón con seguridad bajo el brazo, regresó a su pequeño campamento improvisado. Sintió un breve destello de preocupación cuando no pudo detectar algún signo de Vegeta. Cuando se marchó, pudo fácilmente distinguir su silueta en la distancia pero ahora parecía que había desaparecido.

Después de vagar alrededor en círculos, finalmente encontró al Saiyajin acostado en la alfombra de plantas de la tundra roja. Estaba durmiendo y roncando a la ligera, con un sandwich a medio comer tumbado sobre su pecho. Era un espectáculo poco común y Bulma lo miró con amor por un tiempo antes de sacar su cámara de la mochila y tomar algunas fotos de él.

Al moverse en un plano, bajó la cámara y miró a su cara. Antes de que siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba separando su cabello por el medio y atando las mechas más por debajo de la barbilla con una banda de goma. Soltando un ahorcado pequeño flequillo sobre su frente, dio forma a un pico en solitario en la parte superior de la cabeza. Ahora era la recreación de adulto del niño acosado a través de un terreno baldío ártico. ¡Y maldición si no se veía tan adorable!

Se las arregló para fotografiar un rollo entero de película antes de que él se despertara.

[(1) Se refiere a la historia ADULTA "UN CUENTO DE DOS COLAS" que sólo está disponibles en mi sitio web.]

Si quiere estar en la lista de correo, escriban a: o visitar mi sitio web en:

Capítulo Siete: El Rey de la selva marca su territorio - ¡Y no estoy hablando de leones!


	8. Suerte Ciega

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>El reloj de tigre con la cola y los ojos en blanco afirmó que eran la cinco menos diez de la mañana.<p>

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron de golpe e hizo un análisis rápido de su nuevo dormitorio, como era habitual. Había sido trasladado fuera de la guardería a su propia cama de "niño grande" un mes antes del matrimonio de sus padres, aunque apenas tenía un año y medio de edad. La lógica de continuar durmiendo en una cuna era absurda. Eso quedó claro cuando no sólo demostró su habilidad para saltar fácilmente cuando el estado de ánimo era adecuado, sino también romper las barras de madera endebles cuando realmente quería hacer un punto. Se estaba desarrollando rápido para su edad, con reflejos y habilidades de coordinación arcanos que un niño de cinco años de edad humano envidiaría. Pero eso era el quid del dilema actual; Trunks era sólo medio humano y esa mitad estaba siendo rápidamente inundada por su otro lado que se estaba convirtiendo en la dominante. El que era alienígena, y contradictorio a cualquier cambio en su rutina, no importa cómo.

Él no estaba respondiendo bien a la ausencia de sus padres. No entendía las explicaciones que su abuela cada vez más agobiada estaba tratando de ofrecerle mientras su irritación crecía; palabras de "luna de miel", "esferas del dragón", y "tiempo privado" carecían de sentido. Todo lo que sabía era que era el valor de seis dedos en días (que ya podía contar hasta quince) que sus padres se habían ido sin él. Y, de manera Saiyajin cierta, tanto como su padre -

-se estaba enfureciendo regiamente.

Se deslizó de la cama y navegó por la negrura de la habitación con facilidad (sin hay luz de noche para él, los niños Saiyajin aprendían a aceptar la oscuridad como un aliado temprano en sus vidas), en dirección a la puerta. El mobiliario era alarmantemente espartano para un chico de su edad. Contra la esquina estaba un pequeño escritorio donde Trunks pintaba y jugaba y mordisqueaba sus piernas, como el de la silla a juego, que estaban llenos de marcas de dientes. Afortunadamente, el período del muchacho de la dentición rabiosa parecía estar llegando a su fin. No había animales de peluche que sobrevivieran más de una semana de sus juegos bruscos sin terminar en un montón de relleno hecho jirones. Los pocos sobrevivientes maltratados; un mal re-cosido Eeyore, un Elmo que le faltaba un brazo, y un mapache sin orejas, miraban su progreso desde su plataforma, casi parecían temblar.

Su habitación estaba en el pasillo de sus padres y sus brillantes ojos azules brillaban con la esperanza cuando se fue a su puerta y la abrió.

"¿Papá? ¿Mamá?" chilló, estirando su cabeza pequeña en el interior de la habitación oscura. Olió el aire con curiosidad, y los aromas (o falta de ellos) confirmaron lo que sus ojos ya notaron cuando se echaron a la cama king-size. Todo estaba tranquilo. Sus padres seguían desaparecidos. Lo habían dejado atrás. Se habían... ¿olvidado de él?

Furiosas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y olió de nuevo, con orgullo enderezando su columna vertebral. Los pequeños príncipes no recurrían a las lágrimas inmaduras, su padre se lo dijo. Los pequeños príncipes podían gritar hasta que sus pulmones estallaran, aplastar cualquier cosa a su alcance, y comportarse atrozmente con cualquier persona que veían, pero no llorar. NUNCA.

Tomando una respiración profunda, la soltó en una rabieta y se acercó a la cama, apretando el espeso edredón con dedos enojado. Sacó todas las colchas al suelo y las pisó, saltando y haciendo enojados resoples hasta que literalmente se agotó. Desplomándose en el estruendo de sábanas y mantas, señaló a su alrededor y en torno a su pequeña forma hasta que se asemejaba a un capullo y se quedó dormido de esa manera, confortado por el olor débil de los sus padres que lo envolvía.

El padre de Bulma lo encontró así tarde en esa misma mañana. El niño no había estado en su habitación y la Sra. Briefs había ido en una búsqueda histérica de la sede por el niño. Un poco más metódico que su esposa (pero aún excéntrico como el infierno), el Dr. Briefs tranquilamente caminó por el pasillo a la habitación de su hija y su yerno, y encontró a su nieto acurrucado en el suelo en medio mantas y ropa de cama, todavía durmiendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Entonces está bien?" Bulma confirmó con alivio, mirando a su madre en la pantalla de vídeo integrado en la consola de su pequeño jet. Era una pregunta redundante, realmente. Podía oír al niño discutir con su abuelo en el fondo.<p>

"Está bien, querida-" dijo la Sra. Briefs sonando agradable.

Como si en negación, Trunks estaba gritando "¡Nonono!" Sonaba como si estuviera teniendo una Gran rabieta en la sala.

"-Nada más entrando en los Terribles Dos Años un poco pronto es todo. Él es un niño precoz," se rió entre dientes con placer.

Bulma escuchó algo frágil romperse seguido por un staccato de puños y pies pequeños zumbando en la alfombra de rabia frustrada. Un reguero de sudor nervioso le corrió por la parte baja de la espalda. "Mamá, si las cosas están demasiado fuera de control, podemos reducir nuestra luna de miel-"

Detrás de ella, en la pequeña sala de estar donde Vegeta estaba ayudándose con una merienda, escuchó al Saiyajin liberar un gruñido irritado.

¡Tonterías!" dijo la rubia. "Todo está completamente bajo control-"

En el fondo se oía a su padre gritando, "¡Trunks! ¡No te atrevas-!" Seguido por un accidente de vidrios.

"-No hay problema," la Sra. Briefs terminó serenamente. "Así que, ¿adónde se dirigen los dos tortolitos ahora?"

"Uh..." Bulma leyó su sistema GPS. "África, parece."

"¡Oh! ¡Excelente!" La mujer mayor chilló de emoción. "¿Podrías buscarme un Vegeta mientras estás ahí?"

El Saiyajin apareció sobre el hombro derecho de Bulma y miró hacia abajo al monitor. "Mujer, si abrieras los ojos por sólo una vez en tu vida, claramente verías que estoy aquí, y soy único."

"Oh, sé de eso, ¡tonto, tonto!"

Sus ojos se abrieron con furia repentina. "Qué dijiste-" Bulma levantó una mano en su cara antes de que explotara.

"Un Dietes Vegeta es un Iris de África, una flor de mariposa," explicó la Sra. Briefs alegremente. "Sería una hermosa adición a los suelos de la Corporación Cápsula, ¿no te parece?"

"¿Escuchas eso, Vegeta? Tiene una flor con tu nombre. ¡Eres famoso!" Bulma bromeó.

"De todas las humillaciones..." refunfuñó por lo bajo.

La Sra. Briefs seguía sonriendo amablemente. "¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, cariño?"

"Sí, mamá. No hay problema-"

Sin poder soportar más demoras, Trunks empujó a su abuela a un lado y apretó su enrojecido, molesto el rostro en el monitor. No lloraba, pero estaba muy cerca. "¡Te quiero casa! ¡Mamá te quiero casa! ¡Ahora MISMO!"

Vegeta finalmente había tenido suficiente de esta mierda. "Trunks-" interrumpió, o lo intentó.

"¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡AHORA mismo!"

"Trunks," gritó, haciendo que Bulma escudara su oreja derecha y lo mirara. ¿Qué era que lo Saiyajin siempre tenían que gritar? "¿Cuántos días hemos estado afuera?"

Sin dudarlo, el niño levantó seis dedos.

"No vamos a estar de regreso por otros-" Vegeta le mostró ocho dedos.

La alarma se registró en el rostro de su hijo. "Pero-"

"Nada de 'peros'. Tengo una misión para ti: Quiero aprendas a contar hasta cien en el momento en que volvamos. Es muy importante."

¡Una misión! Los ojos azules de Trunks, apagados por la ira y la pérdida, inmediatamente se iluminaron con un propósito. Asintió con entusiasmo, "¡Ta bien, papá! ¡Un ciento dedos para ti! " levantó ambas manos y las agitaban en el monitor. Llegó al botón de cortar justo mientras Bulma estaba diciendo, "Adiós, bebé. Te a-" se golpeó la mano a la frente. Cada maldita vez... Miró al Saiyajin que se veía excepcionalmente satisfecho. "¿Desde cuándo ha sido capaz de contar?"

"Lo hizo cuando comencé a enseñarle un kata. Ha aprendido quince posiciones hasta ahora."

Parpadeando en sorpresa, Bulma sintió una oleada de orgullo maternal en el logro de su hijo. "¡Eso es maravilloso! Pero... ¿qué es lo importante de que aprenda a contar hasta cien?"

Con cara seria, respondió, "Absolutamente nada."

"¿Perdón?"

"El niño necesita algo para ocupar esa mente hiperactiva."

"¡Vegeta! ¡Tiene sólo un año y medio!"

"Y un producto de nuestros genes. Ninguno de los dos somos exactamente menos privilegiados en el departamento del cerebro y nuestro mocoso parece seguir el mismo camino. Si lleva a cabo la 'misión' es inconsecuente. Va a mantenerse ocupado para tratar de aprender sus números hasta que regresemos, y con suerte lo mantendrá fuera de problemas."

Considerando esto, Bulma le preguntó, "¿Crees que lo hará? Aprender a contar tan alto, eso sí. No la parte de los problemas. Siendo nuestro hijo, eso es inevitable."

"No tengo ninguna duda," respondió con cansancio, a ambas partes.

Le dedicó una sonrisa adorable. "Eres un padre muy bueno, ¿lo sabes?"

De repente sintiéndose auto consciente, él cambió de posición en su asiento. Aceptar la alabanza debería ser una segunda naturaleza para él pero siempre sospechaba que era concebido como un sarcasmo velado; paranoia justificada que quedaba de sus días se servir a Freezer y sus lugartenientes. "No estoy haciendo nada me hicieran a mí," murmuró.

"¿Entonces realmente podías contar tan alto?"

"Mujer tonta. A esa edad conocía ochenta posiciones y dominaba el Saiyajin y el Estándar Galáctico. Estoy yendo fácil con él por compasión de la mancha humana en su sangre."

"Wow, eso es bastante impresionan-" le salieron los ojos cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que dijo, " ¿'Mancha humana'? ¡Hey! ¡Eso no era necesario, Vegeta! ¡Y completamente falso! ¡Estaba desarmando mi monitor de bebé y cableando cuando sólo tenía dos años! Desmantelaba todo lo que pudiera tener en mis pequeñas manos-" ella alcanzó a ver la sonrisa en su cara justo antes de que se volviera para mirar por la ventana del lado del pasajero y la dejara en su arrebato. La había atrapado con un cebo y, como una tonta, ella se enamoró del anzuelo, con línea y plomada. "Idiota," se quejó, encorvado en su asiento.

Después de varios minutos de silencio tenso, Vegeta decidió que ya era suficiente y dijo, "La inteligencia del niño es impresionante."

Bulma no dijo nada.

Un par de minutos más pasaron hasta que él añadió, "Interesante color de cabello, también."

Algún tiempo después, lo intentó de nuevo, "Y esos únicos ojos azules-"

"¡Puedes probar y embadurnarme todo lo que quieras!" finalmente le gritó a él. "No va a funcionar."

"Te hizo hablar, ¿no?" sonrió.

Lanzó un bufido exasperado. "Nunca he conocido a nadie que pudiera entrar debajo de mi piel como tú. Si no te quisiera tanto, te tragaría."

Giró sus ojos. "Como si una débil, pequeña, hembra humana sin poder como tú fuera de algún tipo de amenaza-"

"¡Agh! ¡BASTA!" Se sacó el cinturón de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre él. Él no se molestó con la estupidez de las restricciones de la silla y cayó al suelo de la cabina en una masa de brazos extendidos y piernas. Aunque podría haber terminado la pelea en menos de un segundo, Vegeta disfrutaba de la sensación de Bulma retorcida encima de él y defenderse de sus medios golpes con soltura. Podía sentir su ingle empezar a moverse. No tardó mucho. La mujer sólo podía respirar sobre él y comenzar una erección.

"No me gusta cuando te burlas de mí, Vegeta," dijo, tratando de sacar sus brazos libres. Tenía sus manos alrededor de las dos muñecas y el agarre, aunque flojo, era tan fuerte como grilletes de hierro. "Sólo una vez, me gustaría escuchar un cumplido salir de su boca en vez de tu mierda de siempre."

"Ya he dicho que eras inteligentes. ¿Qué más quieres?"

"Quiero que me digas que soy hermosa-"

"Uh huh."

"Con una figura fantástica-"

"Uhm."

"Y ojos magníficos-"

"Me parece que todo lo que necesitas es un espejo. No a mí."

"¡Bastardo!" Llevó su frente hacia abajo y deliberadamente chocó con la suya. Había visto a los combatientes hacer ese movimiento en varias ocasiones, y parecía ser muy efectivo en alejarse del otro opositor. Lo que nadie le había advertido que era lo mal que podría aturdir al instigador. Simplemente hizo que Vegeta hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero Bulma vio una explosión de las estrellas hacerse cargo de su visión. Vagamente, a través del zumbido en sus oídos, lo oyó declarar en un tono seco, "Entonces, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?"

"Déjame ir," dijo y bajó de él cuando la soltó. Estaban sentados lado a lado en el suelo de cabina mientras ella trataba de sacudirse de los efectos del golpe. Para crédito de él, mantuvo sus ocurrencias para sí mismo en este momento en particular. No tenía un montón de elección en la materia. Su pequeña pelea había comenzado a su ingle contar hacia atrás y se imaginó que si iba a tener alguna posibilidad de 'despegue', que mejor tenía que dejar de lado las burlas.

Por el momento, de todos modos.

"Ay. No sé cómo pueden hacer ese movimiento," dijo, masajeando su frente dolorida. "Muy bien, adelante. Estoy esperando."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para otra de tus infames burlas sobre mis habilidades patéticas de lucha. Vamos a oírlo."

Pareció considerarlo por un momento y luego le dio una sacudida breve a su cabeza. "No."

"¿'No'?" repitió, angostando los ojos ligeramente.

"¿Cuál es el punto? Eres una constructora. Esa es tu habilidad. Yo soy un luchador y esa es la mía. He tenido que aceptar que tanto Kakarotto y su mocoso son más fuertes que yo. ¿De quién eres segunda o tercera tú?"

Ella parpadeó sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta, dudando, y él respondió por ella: "De nadie. Te encuentras en la parte superior de tu juego, mujer. ¿Cuánto más elogio puedo darte que eso?"

Le dolía reconocerlo; ella podía ver esa vulnerabilidad profunda en el fondo ébano de su mirada ajena. Cuando empezó a mirar a otro lado, puso una mano en su mandíbula y lo besó.

El sabor sensual de ella, mezclado en ese beso, disminuyó su resentimiento de sus habilidades; las que admiraba desde lejos y se burlaba cuando estaban juntos, y el beso se hizo más profundo. Sus manos enviaron curiosos dedos por el cabello grueso, moviéndose suavemente hacia abajo sobre las curvas de sus hombros. Mientras las lenguas se reunían sus manos se entrelazaron, y él se movió de su boca caliente, sus labios suavemente buscando a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula, deslizándose sensualmente por su cuello, para mordisquear y besar la suavidad de su piel.

"No podemos-" dijo ella con voz entrecortada. "La nave... está en piloto automático p-pero-" Un gemido se le escapó cuando bajó la cabeza y él echó la lengua por un pezón. "Oh, al diablo."

"No," gruñó él. "Vas a fornicar conmigo."

Y lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Algún tiempo después, cada uno estaba otra vez sus asientos y el jet aún estaba de cruzando fácilmente hacia su destino hacia el sur, completamente ajeno a la ruptura de la supervisión humana. Bulma estaba tranquilamente escribiendo en su laptop y tratando de averiguar más detalles de dónde podían encontrar el Iris de África para su madre. En una rara muestra de alegría, Vegeta estaba recostado en su asiento con los pies apoyados en el tablero, los tobillos cruzados, las manos detrás de su cabeza. De vez en cuando, su pie se movía a tiempo con un ritmo particular de música que tocaba bajo en el sistema estéreo.<p>

En el transcurso de su viaje, Bulma trató de introducir al Saiyajin a diferentes tipos de músicas para averiguar sus preferencias. No tuvo absolutamente ninguna paciencia con la radio con sus opciones de música incompatibles constantemente interrumpidas por anuncios publicitarios y bromas de los presentadores de inactividad. Recordando el el disco "El Sonido de la Música" que encontró en su reproductor de DVD, puso el CD musical en el estéreo de su jeep cuando salieron del compuesto después de su boda. Después de un coro de "Las Colinas Están Vivas," el disco se convirtió en un disco volador mientras Vegeta lo sacó del reproductor de CD y lo arrojó fuera del vehículo. Demasiado para eso.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando intentó poner el "Bolero" de Ravel mientras hacían el amor. Mentalmente, tachó la música clásica fuera de su lista y pensó que tal vez este acercamiento de la "música para domar a la bestia salvaje" no iba a funcionar. Guardó sus CDs de Zamfir, Yanni, y John Tesh y trató otro enfoque. Dada su ruda naturaleza, se preguntó si podría ser un headbanger disfrazado y trató de jugar poner algo de Heavy Metal. A mitad de camino en "Aspectos Negativos" de Klank, él la acusó de tratar de reducir su corta luna de miel por querer dejarlo loco.

Demasiado para ESO.

Sin saber qué hacer, volvió a la radio de nuevo, cambiándola de canal cuando él empezó a agitarse en su asiento. Pasó a través de una banda que tocaba John Fogerty cantando "Corre a Través de la Selva" y estaba a punto de pasarla cuando él la agarró de la muñeca. "Déjalo ahí," dijo.

Como resultó, eran los acordes simples y las letras de Creedence Clearwater Revival que toleraba. Los Saiyajin no se había inclinado a la música (y todavía no lo estaban) y sólo habían evolucionado lo suficiente como para golpear tambores en crudo. Mientras que la melodía fuera simple, con un buen ritmo, y mantenía a un bajo volumen, Vegeta podía escucharla todo el día. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora: relajándose con "Lo escuché a través del vino".

Cuando ella lo miró sonriendo, vio que había una expresión extraña en su rostro. Parecía ser una insólita mezcla de diversión y confusión y eso la llevó a preguntar, "¿Qué pasa?"

Él la miró con los ojos medio entornados. "Nada. Estaba pensando sobre Trunks y lo que hizo con nuestra cama, eso es todo."

"Fue un poco extraño," admitió ella.

"No tan extraño. El muchacho hizo un hrasa'an."

"¿Un qué?"

"Un hrasa'an. Es..." Él frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza brevemente, "La traducción al español es 'nido', pero eso no es exacto. Es el lugar donde los Saiyajin duermen."

Bulma asintió cortésmente todo el tiempo lidiando con un lote de repentinas preguntas. En el transcurso de su viaje juntos, estaba descubriendo cómo trabajaba su mente; si ponía en marcha lo que él iba a ver como un interrogatorio, él se callaría automáticamente. Si ella parecía sólo marginalmente interesada, eso lo llevaba a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. "Eso es muy interesante."

Él asintió distraído. Mirando por la ventana de la cabina, pensó, "En los primeros días, mucho antes de que los Saiyajin derrotaran a los Tuffles, un hrasa'an era considerado un área común donde toda la tribu dormía junta. La familia Real ocuparía el centro, las Élites dormirían en un círculo alrededor de ellos, y las diferentes clases en espiral hasta que los rangos más bajos fueran desterrados a los márgenes, a menudo durmiendo en el suelo de piedra. Estaba por protección, nuestros números eran pocos en ese entonces, y también por calor. Las noches en los Baldíos eran muy frías."

"¿De qué estaban hechos?"preguntó con la voz más neutral posible.

"Pieles, cueros en bruto, cueros; básicamente todo lo que fuera lo suficientemente suave para dormir, supongo. La mía estaba hecha de-"

Esta vez perdió su dominio sobre su agarre y se volvió en su asiento para mirarlo. "¿La tuya? ¿Tenías una?

Él le frunció el ceño y ella tuvo tiempo para pensar, ¡Idiota! ¡Él lo estaba haciendo tan bien y tan sólo tuviste que arruinarlo! hasta que él realmente respondió, "Todos teníamos uno. Era donde dormíamos," dijo, como si le hablara a un niño. "En mi época, estaban reservados para uso individual. Al ser de la realeza, la mía era enorme. Ocupaba una depresión circular en mi habitación que era de unos tres metros de profundidad y quince metros de diámetro y estaba lleno hasta rebosar de pieles curadas, sedas y otros ricos tejidos. Era como dormir en una nube. Cuando no quería entrenar, mi madriguera era en la parte inferior de la misma así Nappa no me encontraba."

Ella lo miró con asombro fingido. "¿Tú? ¿No querías entrenar?"

"He tenido mis momentos. Era muy joven. Y estúpido,"gruñó.

"Sólo estoy bromeando."

"Los buques de guerra de Freezer introdujeron el concepto de un colchón para mí y los odiaba. Eran demasiado pequeños, muy duros e incómodos. No podía dormir, así que solía desgarrarlos y hacer un hrasa'an con la ropa de cama y dormir en el suelo."

"¡Al igual que hizo Trunks con nuestra cama!"

Hizo una breve inclinación. "Salí con ello por un tiempo pero al final he aprendido a... adaptarme."

Bulma no le preguntó qué quería decir con su repentina aceptación. Tenía una muy buena idea que había motivado el cambio y no quería tomar tantos riesgos como una conjetura en cuanto a cómo se había logrado. No quería saber. En un intento de mantener el buen del estado de ánimo, ella comentó, "Ese concepto de un... ¿harashen?"

Él se encogió de hombros. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

"En realidad suena más bien cómodo. Tu versión, no la de tus antepasados. No tenían mucha privacidad, durmiendo así."

"Los primeros Saiyajin eran animales gregarios y sexualmente promiscuos," respondió débilmente, como si el tema hubiera seguido su curso y ahora lo estuviera aburriendo. "Dudo que fornicar a la intemperie fuera mucho un elemento de disuasión."

"Ew," murmuró y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que habían sido atrapados en un callejón haciendo exactamente lo mismo hasta que un policía asqueado los interrumpió. Sus mejillas se sentían caliente en su rostro ante la memoria, no en absoluto por vergüenza. "Creo que no debería estar sorprendida. Tengo que seguir recordándome que eres de otro mundo."

Lanzó un gruñido seco. "Sólo tuviste suerte conmigo, eso es todo. No hubieras sido compatible con alguna otra cosa por ahí."

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó bruscamente.

"Pensé que habías conseguido un gusto adecuado de las distintas especies alienígenas en Namek," dijo él, casi como un suspiro.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Vegeta?"

"Los Nameks son asexuales; se reproducen mediante la creación de vainas en la tierra. La raza de Zarbon contenía rasgos de ambos sexos. Dodoria podría cambiar su sexo a voluntad-" Hizo una mueca disgustado por algún recuerdo y sacudió su cabeza para tratar de escapar de él. "Ni siquiera voy a entrar en lo que eran la Fuerza Ginyu. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que las líneas de género entre otros mundos 'civilizados' mundos no son tan cortas y secas como lo son aquí en la tierra. Lo que tu considerarías un hombre puede tener... atributos femeninos, y viceversa. U otra cosa que es totalmente incompatible. Suele ser malditamente confuso a veces."

"Me parece tan difícil de creer. Mírate, eres perfectamente normal," dijo, agitando una mano en dirección general a su entrepierna.

"Te olvidas de que tenía una cola," gruñó malhumorado. "Era un muy largo, MUY maleable apéndice que permitía algunas... variedades durante el sexo." Se inclinó hacia ella y añadió un ronroneo sugerente, "Sé que definitivamente te hubiera gustado la mía. Podía ser lo suficientemente suave para hacerte cosquillas o lo dura suficiente embestir. Mujer, sabía cómo usarla."

Sintió a sus brazos estallar en piel de gallina emocionada y tuvo que sumergir un escalofrío. Se aclaró la garganta con dificultad, se las arregló para preguntar, "Así que... ¿cómo lo sabes con certeza? Qué alienígena era qué, quiero decir."

"¿Yo?" Traicionó una sonrisa lasciva. "Sólo seleccionaba a la criatura que tenía las tetas más grandes y me aseguraba de que las luces estuvieran apagadas cuando fornicábamos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Él era el ÚNICO que se reía.

Cuando se detuvo, vio que Bulma le arrojaba dagas con la mirada e hizo una cosa asombrosa ante su mirada furiosa. Por ningún motivo claro que ella pudiera comprender, un repentino dramático rubor oscureció su rostro; pasó por la línea del cabello y desapareció en el cuello de su camisa. Sus orejas expuestas se convirtieron en un brillante color carmesí. Realmente tragó.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo (lo que posiblemente podría superar ESE pequeño dato, Bulma no tenía ni idea), el jet se tambaleó y el cayó de su asiento al suelo. Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor con rabia indignada, "¿Qué diablos pasó?"

Agradecida por su cinturón de seguridad (así como la desviación), ella consideró la consola con preocupación. "¡Hemos perdido nuestro motor de babor!" dijo, agarrando el yugo sólo para tenerlo arrancado de sus manos. "¡Tienes que ayudarme a bajarlo antes de que choquemos!"

Se apoyó detrás de ella y agarró el dispositivo de dirección agitando con fuertes manos mientras ella estaba tratando de estabilizar el timón de popa. "No tanta presión o nos quedaremos sin la cola," le reprendió. "¡Este jet es delicado! No puedes ser tan rígido o romperás-"

"¿Quieres que sostenga la maldita cosa o no?" gritó, exasperado.

"Bueno, bueno," murmuró, tratando de obtener una lectura del ordenador a bordo. Delante de ellos, la amplia llanura de pastizales de África venía demasiado rápido. "No puedo obtener ninguna información que explique por qué fue que el motor salió de línea. Los sensores están muertos-"

"Nosotros también si no encontramos alguna manera de detenernos," murmuró Vegeta, mirando a la puerta lateral. Se preguntaba si había tiempo suficiente para sacar la puerta y volar y corregir su ascendencia pero no había tiempo para tales actos heroicos. El suelo se acercaba rápidamente y maldición si los rebaños de bestias peculiares de rayas estaban sólo pacíficamente pastoreando en su camino, ajeno a lo que iba a suceder. "¡Mujer!"

"He dejado el motor de estribor. Nos estamos deslizando ahora."

"Todavía es demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo se puede frenar esta cosa?"

"Bueno, puede hacer estallar el paracaídas de popa," dijo, señalando a un botón amarillo al lado del acelerador. "Pero tú no estás atado a la correa-"

"No hay tiempo!" dijo y dio un puñetazo duro en el botón.

Un paracaídas de color amarillo brillante explotó de la parte posterior del jet. Captó de inmediato la corriente de aire y se desplegó a su tamaño completo, disminuyendo la velocidad del jet con una fuerza tan repentina que Vegeta fue despojado de sus pies y fuera de la cabina en un aerosol de vidrio reforzado. En menos de un segundo, desapareció de la vista de Bulma.

Tapándose la cara contra la lluvia de vidrio, Bulma arriesgó una mirada y sólo veía el agujero en la cabina, y el suelo acercándose rápidamente. "¡VEGETA!" Gritó sobre el aullido del viento.

No había señales del Saiyajin y no tenía tiempo para correr a la parte posterior del avión y mirar por un agujero. El avión había disminuido, gracias al paracaídas, pero algo le decía que había una falta o bien de algún modo, o alguna de las correas se había roto. El avión había volcado y estaba cayendo boca abajo a la tierra, ni siquiera permitiéndole que la opción de utilizar el asiento eyectable de esta posición. El yugo era un palo muerto y ella lanzó un gemido enfermo mientras la tierra plana se acercaba rápidamente. Impotente se resguardó en una posición de chocar, esperó al impacto que la dejaría una mancha roja a través de los pastizales.

Nunca llegó.

Hubo una sacudida desagradable que la hizo agradecida por su inmovilización, pero de otra manera no hubo un accidente que le rompiera los huesos. El avión se enderezó y se instaló con facilidad en el suelo como si hubiera flotado allí. Bulma estaba absorbiendo este milagro con shock inusual, adivinando que el paracaídas finalmente debió haberse desplegado después de todo. Estaba todavía detenida en el milagro cuando Vegeta caminó alrededor de la parte delantera del avión, maldiciendo una raya azul: "...estúpido, inútil, pieza-de-mierda humana, pila de basura, hijo de puta..." desapareció de su vista, apenas echándole un vistazo.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Vegeta la había salvado; no el paracaídas. Él se había estrellado fuera de la cabina, se recuperó en el aire, y capturó el avión en un lapso de segundos. Ella se desabrochó con temblorosas manos y salió corriendo a buscarlo al lado del motor de babor, estudiándolo. Tenía la camisa hecha jirones y su pelo era una maraña por el viento pero de lo contrario se veía bien. Casi lo derribó con un tacleo de cuerpo completo y le cubrió la cara de besos. "¡Gracias, Vegeta! ¡Salvaste mi vida! Gracias, gracias-gracias-"

Toleró eso por diez segundos y luego se apartó, murmurando; "Por eso dejé que Mirai Trunks te salvara esa primera vez: Hubieras hecho una escena embarazosa similar en frente de todos."

Ella se apartó. "Siempre el tipo duro," suspiró pero lo miró con verdadero alivio. No parecía haber tanto como un rasguño en él. Mientras continuaba su inspección amorosa asintió con la cabeza al motor. "¿Qué te parece a ti?"

Sorprendido, miró hacia abajo y vio un agujero circular perfecto perforado a través de la turbina. Era tan grandes como su dedo y los bordes del metal estaban derretidos. "Un...¿láser?" preguntó ella, mirando a través del círculo ardiente y fácilmente viendo la tierra a través del agujero. "¿Alguien nos disparó?"

"Parece que sí," murmuró Vegeta, volviéndose a mirar a través de los pastizales hacia la línea de árboles dispersos. Podía sentir el latido fuerte de sus pensamientos y sabía que estaba desplegando su ki, buscando en el territorio con su mente. Permaneciendo en silencio junto a él, Bulma de repente se sintió expuesta y vulnerable. Probablemente era cómo un antílope único que se sentía cuando sabía que estaba rodeado por una manada de leones, sabiendo que podían saltar de un espacio escondido invisible.

"No estoy detectando nada," admitió finalmente, frunciendo el ceño con agitación verdadera. Las espigas cortas en la base de su cuello se levantaron como un hormigueo en los pelos de la cola de un perro. Una cosa para él era ser acosadas por un enemigo, pero otra cosa era que su compañera nuevo estuviera incluida como objetivo también. Nunca se había sentido así de protector con ella antes y estaba desconcertado por la emoción tan fuerte que corría. Era sólo otra indicación condenable de la domesticación que le había confesado a Dorothy Pereaux. ¿Qué otra explicación hay?

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó ella.

"Podría ser alguien que simplemente está ocultando su ki, o podría ser alguna... cosa."

"¿Un androide?" susurró.

Él ofreció un indiferente encogimiento de hombros pero el conjunto de su rostro dijo algo totalmente distinto. "Puedo nivelar la zona con un Final Flash-"

"No."

"-Quemará cualquier cosa humana y expondrá todo lo que no es," concluyó.

Bulma lo miró. "¿No me oíste? Dije, 'No'."

La miró de regreso. "No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, mujer. Estoy pensando en voz alta."

"No vas a matar a nada hasta descartar que fue un accidente."

"¡Un accidente!" gritó. "¡Si ese láser hubiera golpeado bajo tu asiento, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación!"

Mi asiento, Bulma pensaba con asombro. Dijo 'mi asiento'. Ni siquiera cayó en la cuenta de preocuparse por sí mismo. No tuvo tiempo para detenerse en su preocupación. Con un gruñido, se aura azul reventó alrededor de él y estaba empezando a incrementarse. Se armó de valor, extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo esperando quemarse. Su piel se estremecía mientras su ki hormigueaba en su carne pero no hacía daño. Fue como recibir una descarga estática suave. "¡Cálmate, carajo! ¡No sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando!

"¡Tú NO eres mi guardián!" gritó directamente a su cara. Sin otra palabra, se giró y lanzó una explosión que corría paralela a lo largo del suelo y explotó en los árboles nudosos de la llanura del Serengeti. No fue un Final Flash, no tenía tiempo para incrementar su poder, ni fue un Gallic Gun. Era un tiro estándar destinado a objetivos sin poder y fue suficiente para nivelar la zona y reducirla a cenizas humeantes. Poco a poco bajando sus brazos, Vegeta revisó los daños con su sonrisa característica mientras que Bulma estaba furiosa al margen. "Buen tiro, Señor Asistente-"

"Gracias."

"-¿Y cómo sabías si nuestro supuesto enemigo estaba allí?"

Él le frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que quería decir cuando de repente otro láser golpeó en silencio a través del jet, yendo entre sus piernas. Pasó por alto su ingle por cerca de dos pulgadas. Todo lo que tuvo tiempo para pronunciar fue uno indignado, "¡Mierda!" antes de bajar al suelo. Bulma estaba acurrucada junto a él, tratando sin éxito de sumergir su risa estridente. La mirada en su rostro por su casi castración era una de horror absoluto. Era una expresión tan fuera de lugar en sus facciones por lo general vigiladas que el contraste la hizo reír.

"Ahora NO es el momento de tu ataque de nervios," le susurró.

"No puedo... evitarlo," resopló, agachando la cabeza en su manga.

Él la tomó por la cintura como si fuera una bolsa de patatas. Estaba maldeciendo de nuevo, "...bruja desconsiderada, casi me castran y te estás riendo..." Que, por supuesto, sólo la hizo reír aún más. Moviéndose con una explosión de velocidad sobrenatural, los llevó más lejos en los pastizales, perturbando una gran manada de cebras agitadas que estallaron separadas y se alejó al galope en nerviosos pequeños grupos. Manteniéndose bajo a la tierra, Vegeta se arrastraba en sus manos y rodillas en medio de la vegetación y la paja, tratando de buscar en todas partes a la vez. "¿Ves algo?" le dijo de nuevo a Bulma.

La brevedad de la situación estaba empezando a caer en ella al final. Se arrastró a su lado. "No sé a donde mirar," susurró sin aliento. "¿No es esto emocionante?"

Le lanzó una mirada sin comprender. Ella estaba respirando muy rápidamente y su color era alto, sus ojos eran dos zafiros centelleantes. "Me condenarán," dijo en diversión. "Realmente te estás divirtiendo con esto."

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he estado en una aventura real," dijo, destellándole una amplia sonrisa. "Me siento como una adolescente de nuevo. ¡Esto es genial!"

Siguió mirándola, francamente incapaz de creer. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había tenido un compañero con el que podía compartir algo de diversión? ¿Mirai Trunks? No, demasiado malditamente serio para su joven edad. ¿Radditz? ¿Nappa? Tal vez no tomaba una raza Saiyajin para disfrutar alguna diversión del gato y el ratón después de todo. Bulma era única incluso entre su propia clase; un genio, una rebelde, una mujer que no soportaba la mierda de nadie.

Y será toda mía, pensó con profunda satisfacción. La idea le servía para relajarlo un poco. "Despegaré y dispararé. Ambos trataremos de ver de donde viene."

"Ten cuidado," dijo seriamente.

"Feh," desestimó y se alzó en el aire como un cohete.

Alcanzó una altura de trescientos metros directamente sobre ella. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, lentamente giró en un circuito de 360 grados, sus oscuros ojos revisando el terreno desparramado bajo él. La previsión Saiyajin estaba diseñada para reconocimiento como este; tan agudo como un halcón, estaba buscando el destello del vidrio, el fragmento de un color, algún movimiento que no se viera natural todo el tiempo mientras mantenía su sentido mental en guardia algún ki.

Había sido cazado antes, esto no era nuevo para él, pero estaba claramente consciente de una nueva vulnerabilidad que no había conocido antes. Una en la forma de una brillante, aunque impotente, heredera que estaba agachada en la mugre debajo de él. Eso limitaba sus admitidas pocas opciones: Un ataque podría lastimarla, una retirada lo lastimaría a él. Ninguno era aceptable y su mente giraba con otras posibilidades; probando algunos planes, inmediatamente rechazando otros. Este adivinar era opuesto a su naturaleza alienígena que sólo quería luchar primero y encontrar los cuerpos después. Era una distracción que, aunque no sabía por qué, lo dejaba más vulnerable que a Bulma.

Mientras los segundos pasaban cruzando los minutos llenos de tensión, ella continuaba levantando su cabeza en intervalos irregulares y revisando el horizonte. Como Vegeta, había sido cazada antes también, y tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que algo se sentía mal con respecto a este ataque. Incluso más, se sentía extrañamente familiar. Cubriendo sus ojos del sol, echó un vistazo al Saiyajin y se shockeó y preocupó al verlo mirarla. Reconoció que algo estaba mal al instante: ¡No podrá concentrarse mientras piense que estoy en peligro! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Notó un pequeño movimiento directamente sobre el hombro de él y señaló, gritando; "¡Detrás de ti!" No está en el suelo- ¡está en el aire! ¡Cuidado!"

"¿Qu-?" Se volteó demasiado tarde y recibió un asalto de lleno de baterías de láser directamente en su rostro y pecho. Una pequeña nave robótica un logo rojo de un moño a su lado lo golpeó y los llevó en picada. Chocaron con el suelo con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo temblar. Bulma temió lo peor cuando escuchó la ahogada explosión y vio una pequeña nube de hongo alzarse en el aire. "¡VEGETA!" gritó tan duro como pudo, saltando de pie.

Cuando comenzó a correr hacia el cráter, algo la hirió alrededor de sus pies y cayó duro, deslizándose a través de la tierra sobre su pecho. Soltando una bocanada de polvo, miró hacia atrás y vio a alguien caminando hacia ella, apenas discernible en la cálida neblina que se alzaba desde el suelo. Tratando de zafarse de un enredo de cuerdas de una trampa que estaba envuelta alrededor de sus tobillos, vio a esa persona que se había acercado lo suficiente como para revelar sus facciones y esa persona no estaba sola.

"Tú-" gritó en una mezcla de asombro y consternación.

* * *

><p>Un desconocido lapso de tiempo pasó antes que los ojos de Vegeta se abrieran y viera que era todo de un tono negro. ¡Hijo de puta! pensó con impotente furia. ¿¡He estado inconsciente por todo un apestoso día!? Todo su cuerpo dolía pero cuando intentó flexionar sus músculos, no sintió nada de dolor o algo dislocado o roto. Estaba demasiado oscuro para decir si estaba sangrando pero no creía que tuviera nada más serio que un par de cortes superficiales. El ataque había sido diseñado para derribarlo con mínimo escándalo, ¡y claro que lo había hecho!<p>

Continuó yaciendo allí confundido y sudando en el calor. Incluso si fuera una pesadilla, todavía estaba caliente como el infierno y podía jurar que podía sentir al sol quemar en su expuesta piel. Por supuesto eso era obviamente imposible. No tuvo tiempo de reconocer ninguna anomalía, o su incomodidad no obstante. Habían preocupaciones más presionantes, la más prevalente siendo-

-¡Bulma! proyectó tan duro como pudo. ¿Dónde estás? ¡BULMA!

Esforzó su mente para ser lo más receptivo posible y no recibió nada. No había ninguna pared en su camino que fuera indicativo de que ella estuviera inconsciente (o peor). Estaba relativamente seguro que su mente estaba llegando a ella pero era muy probable que ella simplemente no tuviera la habilidad de proyectar sus pensamientos en respuesta. Ella no era ni telépata ni Saiyajin y al menos que estuviera muy cerca de él, él encontraba su conexión extremadamente difícil. Tenía la impresión de que estaba muy lejos.

No por mucho tiempo.

Hubo un torcido alboroto envuelto todo a su alrededor y pateó un pedazo de algo que estaba yaciendo sobre sus piernas y liberó un disparo que golpeó los restos del motor que bloqueaba a su pecho. Justo entonces supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Sentándose, miró a su mano, o intentó hacerlo, y la movió brevemente sobre su rostro. Llamó a una bola de ki y la pasó entre sus nudillos. Podía sentir la punzante sensación de energía y sabía que estaba allí.

Simplemente no podía verla.

Estaba ciego.

"Mierda," dijo en disgusto.

* * *

><p>Bulma se retorció en su asiento en el instante que escuchó a Vegeta llamar su nombre en su cabeza. En su final, se había sentido como si hubiera estado justo a su lado. -¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí, Vegeta! ¿Estás bien?<p>

No recibió respuesta y trató de nuevo, concentrándose tan duro como el golpeado progreso a través del terreno le permitía. Lo que recibió fue una sorprendente sensación de rabia y frustración. Generalmente también recibía imágenes; alrededores de su perspectiva, pero todo lo que vio en su mente era confusa oscuridad. No sabía lo que eso significaba y no recibió nada más incluso a pesar de que intentó proyectar sus pensamientos hasta que su cabeza comenzó a doler.

La persona que estaba conduciendo con armas en el jeep giró para mirarla y dijo tranquilamente, "Tu guardaespaldas alienígena está fuera de la cuenta, Bulma. No se unirá a nosotros en algún tiempo. Tengo a ese zángano de guerra empacado con explosivos y van a detonar al impacto."

Echando a su abductora una amarga mirada, Bulma respondió, "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Pensé que éramos amigas!"

Arqueando una ceja rubia, Lunch la estudió con cansada tolerancia; nada más, nada menos. "Tú y mi... alter-ego eran amigas. Yo siempre te vi como los medios para un fin."

"Como en..." Bulma dijo cuando la otra mujer quedó en silencio.

"Como en ser una rica, consentida mocosa con un poderoso círculo de amigos que siempre tenían más suerte que cerebro," dijo, sus ojos de gato destellando un loco fuego verde. Su alguna vez sorprendente melena rubia ahora estaba apagada y manchada con canas del color del acero. Esa bufanda roja todavía estaba allí, una rasgada, rota ruina- parecida al rostro de la mujer, que era un conjunto de arrugas y cicatrices. Lunch vivió duro y jugó duro y los últimos años habían cobrado su factura en el robo profesional.

Sentado a su lado, el conductor miró sobre su hombro y bufó hacia Bulma una vez antes de volver su atención de nuevo al descuidado camino de rutas de campo. Era un inmenso hombre negro con la cabeza afeitada, exponiendo un sorprendente tatuaje de un cráneo blanco que miraba a Bulma incluso mientras el gigante miraba hacia adelante. Estaba usando una arreglada chaqueta de la Patrulla Roja y viendo esa insignia en forma de moño alzó un sorprendente arrebato de ira en la heredera. "¿Estás saliendo con soldados de la armada de la Patrulla Roja?"

"Ya no hay Patrulla Roja. No más," dijo el conductor en un sorprendente tono bajo que no se escuchó tanto como se sintió. "Tu mascota mono, Goku, vio eso."

"Yo lo llamo apoyo de grupo," Lunch dijo con una sonrisa torcida. "Hay un par más esperando por nosotros en la base. Apuesto que no pueden esperar para verte."

"¿Apuestas?" su compañero preguntó.

"Cinco a uno."

"Listo," dijo, sacando un billete de cincuenta del bolsillo de sus pantalones y poniéndolo en su palma. Levantándolo sobre la nariz de Bulma, la mujer más grande rió con demente alegría.

* * *

><p>Vegeta se levantó lentamente y con su cabeza hacia abajo, manteniendo sus ardientes ojos cerrados. No entró en pánico. Además de traicionar el extraño lapso de ansiedad una vez o tres en su vida, podía decirse que era incapaz de retrasarse en un estado de terror. Reaccionando a la situación con su manera metódica usual, intentó juntar sus pertenencias mientras suponía una manera de lidiar con este nuevo problema.<p>

Había sido cegado en una misión una vez antes; Había tenido veintiún años en el momento, felizmente destrozando villas en su forma Oozaru y disfrutando su poder bajo una luna llena. El amanecer se había alzado de repente, de una manera sin anuncio con ninguna advertencia en la forma de un brillante sol. Había sido atrapado en la intemperie sin protección. Su uniforme se había quemado dejando su expuesta piel sufrir quemaduras de radiaciones de tercer grado. Sus sensibles retinas habían sido quemadas a cenizas en un instante. Nappa y Radditz habían estado en la ciudad principal protegidos por rascacielos en el momento. Fueron salvados por nada más que volver a la forma humana que era dolorosa por la repentina apariencia de la luz del sol. Vegeta había estado en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento.

La historia de mi vida, pensó con ira.

Levantó su cabeza al viento y olió experimentalmente al aire. No reveló nada más de lo que había soportado a primera mano; metal ardiente, escombros derretidos, el hedor de aceite quemado. Lo hizo estornudar dos veces. Quería alcanzar a Bulma de nuevo e inmediatamente juntó sus pensamientos de nuevo. No, no quería que ella estuviera en el lado receptor de lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento. No estaba en pánico, pero estaba tan cerca como podía.

Sin Nappa, sin Radditz, pensó. Si no fuera por esos dos, simplemente se hubiera quedado en ese maldito planeta, gritando en agonía mientras agarraba lo que quedaba de sus ojos. Uno de ellos lo había dejado inconsciente, Nappa probablemente, y lo había enviado de vuelta a los mundos del trono de Freezer para una inmersión inmediata en un tanque de regeneración. Había tomado dos ciclos completos para que las quemaduras se curaran y su vista volviera, y las cosas habían estado borrosas por una quincena después (no que alguien sospechara que algo estuviera mal. Vegeta había mantenido ese problema para él mismo, preocupándose en privado si el daño era permanente, Freezer lo hubiera encontrado inútil y lo hubiera sacrificado para siempre). Sólo Radditz había sospechado que algo todavía estaba mal pero, afortunadamente, su terror por su príncipe había sido completo. No le había dicho de sus sospechas a nadie, mirando silenciosamente mientras Vegeta ondeaba su cola alrededor mucho más que lo normal; rozándola contra objetos cercanos, azotándola frente a él cuando caminaba, usándola para equilibrarse...

Y ni siquiera tengo más eso, tampoco, pensó, frotando la base de su espina con un adolorido ceño fruncido. Extrañaba esa maravillosa extensión suya, al igual que un amputado extrañaría un miembro. Su mente se estiró en el segundo deseo sin resolver que las esferas del dragón concederían y tuvo que detener el trazo de pensamientos para otra vez. ¡De seguro sería útil ahora! Cuando su vista había estado mal, lo había ayudado alrededor de los objetos y para medir distancias. No había necesitado confiar en el entrenamiento o en la batalla porque-

Movió su cabeza en sorpresa. Era un tiro largo y no lo había echo en años pero podría funcionar, como antes...

* * *

><p>Lunch se inclinó y sacó un objeto debajo de su asiento. Sin sorprenderse, era la esfera del dragón de dos estrellas. "¿Ves?" dijo la rubia de manera petulante. "Uno de los sujetos soldados de la fortuna con los que chateo en línea encontró esta mientras estaba traficando diamantes a través de los barcos. No sabía lo que era." Su sonrisa se amplió cuando dijo, "Pero yo sí. Sabía que vendrías a buscarla tarde o temprano. Especialmente desde que escuché del pequeño robo en el museo de Londres hace tres noches. Buen trabajo, por cierto. Sólo me senté y esperé."<p>

"¿Cómo sabías que el jet al que disparaste era el nuestro?" Bulma preguntó. Estaba ardiendo en una indignada rabia por la manera en que su antigua amiga fácilmente la había estado esperando.

"Oh, ¡vamos! ¿Cómo podría pasar por alto el jet amarillo con el logo de la Corporación Cápsula pintado a un lado?" estalló en carcajadas. "En serio, sólo conecté el detector del radar al mío para detectar el tuyo. No puede encontrar las esferas del dragón, pero sintió tu frecuencia de radio perfectamente. Después de eso, sólo fue una cuestión de tiempo de liberar el robot y sentarse y esperar hasta que estuvieras sola y vulnerable. Tu marido alienígena me causó algo de preocupación, pero no es tan rudo como Tien lo hizo parecer." Estalló en carcajadas de nuevo.

"Tien... ¿te contó sobre Vegeta?"

Todo el humor falso se secó de inmediato en el rostro de la otra mujer. Se volvió mortalmente serio y más que un poco amenazador. Oh sí, Tien le había contado todo. "Intentó destruir este planeta. Es responsable de la muerte de Tien. Ha matado a miles, tal vez millones de vidas inocentes en su vida. En lugar de ser castigado por sus pecados, está encadenado contigo. ¡Debería estar colgado!"

"Lo ESTÁ," Bulma disparó. "Por eso estoy con él."

Lunch se echó hacia atrás en shock y el enorme conductor arqueó una sorprendida ceja. El par intercambió una mirada cómica. De todas las respuestas que Lunch hubiera estado esperando, de seguro como el demonio que ESA no había sido.

"...Has cambiado," admitió al final, estudiando a la heredera seriamente. Se había ido esa inmadura, contestona bravuconería que había caracterizado la personalidad de Bulma cuando habían sido jóvenes. La heredera siempre había sido una mocosa consentida, gritona, podrida y malhumorada pero ahora había algo más con lo que Lunch no había contado. Bulma estaba calmada, sorprendentemente, manejando este secuestro como un asunto de curso y realmente teniendo las agallas para hablar en respuesta incluso cuando sabía que no tenía a uno de sus preciados luchadores cerca. "Te has vuelto más fuerte en los años, Bulma. Estoy impresionada, no que eso me haga ser más suave." Extendió su mano, "Dame el resto de las esferas del dragón que has juntado hasta ahora. Y el radar, también."

Bulma no tembló. "¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?"

"Es bastante obvio: voy a juntar las últimas dos esferas del dragón y pedir mi deseo." Los ojos verde jade de Lunch se apagaron y alejó la vista, su perfil era distante y triste cuando dijo en una voz más suave, "Nada fue igual después de que tu alienígena lunático invadiera la tierra. Tien murió, y cuando volvió era... diferente. Ya no me amaba. Voy ca cambiar eso."

"Es una mala idea, Lunch," dijo tristemente.

"¡Shenron puede hacer cualquier cosa!"

"¡No puedes pedir un deseo que cambiará los sentimientos de alguien por ti!" dijo Bulma. "¡Así no funciona!"

"Bien," la otra mujer dijo fríamente, mirándola con brillante resentimiento. "Pero pueden cambiar el tiempo, ¿no?"

Bulma sintió su cuerpo enfriarse con la realización. "No..."

Lunch asintió, su mente repentinamente decidida. "Si no puedo cambiar a mi Tien entonces cambiaré el tiempo. Voy a hacer que la invasión Saiyajin nunca hubiera sucedido al desear a tu hombre muerto. ¿Cómo suena eso, perra?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bulma sólo pudo soltar una débil negación. Tratar de explicar las consecuencias de ese desastroso deseo sería inútil, la recién encontrada decisión era clara en el rostro de la mujer. Sin Vegeta, sin Trunks- sin advertencia para que los Guerreros Z se preparen contra un enemigo que hacía ver a los Saiyajin como principiantes. Si Bulma intentaba elaborar la historia de Mirai Trunks y los Androides conquistando la tierra, Lunch la miraría como si estuviera loca. Y con toda razón. Si no fuera por su propia experiencia de primera mano, Bulma hubiera estado de la misma manera. "No puedes hacer eso," fue todo lo que pudo pensar en decir. Salió como un capricho petulante.

"Mírame," vino la fría respuesta. Lunch estaba cansada de jugar. Volvió a poner la esfera del dragón bajo su asiento y sacó una de sus Uzis favoritas. "Ahora entrega todo. Te dejaré ir una vez que haya terminado lo que empecé, te puedo prometer eso. La cantidad de huesos rotos y moretones que tendrás para entonces depende de cuán cooperativa seas."

"Todo lo que tengo es el radar," admitió Bulma, buscando el dispositivo de gran tamaño en su bolsillo y dándoselo.

"Buena historia," bufó Lunch. "Atesoras esas malditas cosas como si tú las hubieras creado."

"No, ¡de verdad! Vegeta tiene la cápsula que contiene las esferas del dragón que hemos juntando hasta ahora en su bolsillo. Tú lo llamaste mi 'guardaespaldas alienígena' y, en cierto modo, eso es lo que es. No hay lugar más seguro para ellas."

El par se miró por un largo momento lleno de rencor, de los dos, Lunch terminó parpadeando primero. Se preguntó si la heredera había logrado convertirse en una mentirosa convincente en adición a volverse más valiente y se decidió contra ello; nadie cambiaba TANTO.

Se volteó a su conductor y ladró dos simples palabras que llenaron a Bulma (quien, de hecho, HABÍA estado mintiendo) con un sentido de alivio inexplicable;

"Date vuelta."

* * *

><p>Sudando y maldiciendo, Vegeta se tropezó e hizo su camino a través de las espesas hierbas y los arbustos llenos de espinas. Estaba deliberadamente siguiendo el aroma del jeep exhausto, y eso significaba que no podía arriesgarse a volar sin arriesgar la posibilidad de perder ese rastro. También estaba rengueando notablemente.<p>

Durante su caminata, había pisado directamente en una madriguera de mapaches y casi se rompió su tobillo. La zona donde había caído era ahora una ruina quemada y estaba detrás de él. Si Bulma hubiera sido perspicaz en su perspectiva actual, estaría mucho más preocupada de lo que estaba. Por cada minuto que pasaba, su furia crecía constantemente profundo dentro de él como cataratas atacando a un defectuoso dique. Esa ira no mostraba el rígido conjunto de sus intensas facciones y eso era lo alarmante suficiente; cuando mostraba lo que Bulma llamaba "su cara de póquer" significaba que se estaba preparando para lo peor.

Después de juntar sus pertenencias, había logrado volver y encontrar su camino al jet. Revolviendo alrededor del interior, se limpió en el pequeño baño, bebió un litro de agua, y -operando en la altura de la vanidad- incluso se cambió su ropa quemada y rota, esperando contra toda esperanza que su esposa no hubiera deslizado algunas de esas prendas de colores brillantes que le gustaban tanto en su armario cuando él no miraba. Era su estilo. La idea de salir a través del Seregenti vestido en pantalones verde limón y una camisa rosa (¡de nuevo!) lo hizo temblar. Tenía una venda empapada alrededor de sus ojos y una gorra de béisbol en su cara, ocultándolo de cualquier exposición extra del sol. Estaba seguro que Bulma tenía un par de semillas senzu en su equipaje en algún lugar pero no tenía idea dónde podían estar. Dependería de ella encontrarlas cuando se junten. Afortunadamente, no sentía mucho dolor. Sus heridas tendrían que ser más profundas incluso para registrar algo más que una molestia. Era la pérdida de su visión lo que era el mayor problema pero, ya, estaba llegando a términos con ello.

De vez en cuando se detenía y liberaba un bajo pulso de ki que radiaba hacia afuera en un círculo desde su figura quieta a la distancia a unos doscientos metros. En su mente, una imagen salía de la topografía local, mostrándole local cuando esa fuerza rozó un árbol, una roca o un arbusto. Era una cruda suerte de radar y era sorprendentemente efectivo. Pudo pasar obstáculos sin tropezarse. Cuando su vista todavía estaba mal, se había protegido en esta aura durante el entrenamiento. Eso, y su propio bien conocido sentido de la lucha, habían hecho que nadie se diera cuenta que algo estaba mal. Lamentablemente, tal control era extremadamente agotador y no era muy bueno en detectar madrigueras, tampoco...

Sudando profusamente en el caliente, empalagoso aire, consideró lo que su último pulso reveló del terreno local. Sus oscuras cejas se fruncieron en concentración. A su derecha, justo mientras el borde de su poder se había disipado, registró algo grande. Se giró hacia él, las manos bajas y listo para detener cualquier arbusto que pudiera picarlo y lastimarlo en la entrepierna (ya había sucedido dos veces). Mentalmente contando sus pasos, se detuvo después de cincuenta y liberó otro pulso.

Sí, había algo allí. Era muy grande y de forma rudamente rectangular. ¿Era un jeep? ¿Alguien estaba estacionado ahí mirándolo en silencio?

-¿Bulma? envió, frunciendo esa incómoda nota contenida en su voz mental. "¿Quién está allí?" dijo en voz alta. "¡Contesta!"

Escuchó un rudo bufido y lo enfrentó, ampliando su posición y apretando sus puños. "¡Quienquiera que seas, vas a arrepentirte por enfurecerme!"

Estudiándolo con sorprendida animosidad, un gran rinoceronte puso su pie en el suelo y bufó de nuevo en advertencia. Lo miró con dificultad ante el grito del intruso y movió sus orejas, bajando su cabeza y exponiendo un cuerno que era de tres pies de largo y filoso como una espada. El rinoceronte estaba bastante enojado, también. Era una competencia y estaba excitado como el demonio sin hembras a la vista. Si este agresivo intruso quería un desafío, que así fuera.

Otro pulso de ki reveló que el jeep se estaba moviendo hacia él, pero por alguna razón su motor sonaba como una sorda pezuña. Demasiado tarde Vegeta se dio cuenta que su oponente no era humano. Tuvo tiempo para liberar dos disparos de poder, ambos deplorables en puntería, antes que un enardecido, fuertemente armado mamífero pesando casi una tonelada cayera sobre su cabeza.

* * *

><p>¡Vegeta! Bulma se torció en su asiento mientras su mente era asaltada con algo parecido a fuegos artificiales por un breve instante. Era el mismo espectáculo de luz que había soportado cuando había golpeado el cráneo del Saiyajin antes. - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué está pasando?<p>

Su voz volvió a ella, distorsionada por la distancia entre ellos pero aún así audible - ...no ...es buen momento... ocupado...- Se desvaneció de nuevo pero escucharla la llenó con alivio. Estaba bien. Liberó un respiro de aire que había mantenido por un largo rato.

Lunch miró cuidadosamente a la mujer mientras su rostro se torcía en un adolorido rictus de ira y celos. Siempre había tenido envidia de la imbécil con extraño color de cabello y su manera despreocupada de caer en la suerte más ridícula imaginable. ¡No era justo! Era más rica de lo creíble, una maldita genio, y un imán para los hombres. Ahora estaba casada con un príncipe alienígena que tenía suficiente poder como para hacer a su amado Tien verse como un débil. ¡Tenía que terminar y tenía que terminar ahora mismo!

Apretando sus dientes, deslizó la palanca hacia atrás y puso al arma en modo semi automático, apuntándola a Bulma. La repentina consciencia de terror en el rostro de la otra mujer llenó a Lunch con una sensación de indescriptible alegría. "Fin de la línea para ti. Ningún rescate con suerte esta vez-"

"¡AHH! ¡Mierda-!" el conductor gritó mientras un rinoceronte caía del cielo y aterrizaba directamente en su camino. Movió el volante lo duro suficiente a la derecha y el jeep saltó a su lado sobre sus ruedas y cayó de costado, deteniéndose en el césped. Bulma se movió, con la cabeza sobre sus talones por un momento, e intentó juntar sus pertenencias. Estaba segura que Vegeta estaba cerca porque, por lo último que había escuchado, los rinocerontes no habían conseguido la habilidad para volar. "Vegeta, ¿dónde estás?" gritó.

Pensó que pudo ver un brillante punto de color cargarse a través del denso pastizal. Tenía que ser él. Por alguna razón parecía estar corriendo en la dirección equivocada. "¡Estoy aquí! ¿Dónde estás TÚ?" gritó él.

"¡AQUÍ!" gritó ella.

- ¡Vas a tener que ser más específica! dijo directamente en su mente.

"¿Qu-?" una mano agarró su tobillo y vio que Lunch tenía un firme agarre de ella y estaba palpando por la Uzi donde la había tirado. Apenas pensando, arrojó un puñado de tierra en el rostro de la rubia. Lunch tosió, tratando de alejar la irritación de su nariz, pero era demasiado tarde.

Estornudó.

Un segundo después, la descarada ladrona fue reemplazada por una sorprendida mujer de cabello púrpura que de inmediato reconoció a Bulma con sus amplios, hermosos ojos. "¿Bulma? ¿Bulma Briefs? ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!"

"Hola Lunch," Bulma murmuró, sentándose. Su mano derecha estaba apretada en un puño y tuvo que sumergir el impulso de golpearla. Este lado de la desplazada personalidad de la mujer era completamente opuesto a la otra parte dominante y alocada de su psiquis. Todo lo que esta mujer quería era hacer galletitas horneadas y blondas cocidas. No era una amenaza y, a regañadientes, Bulma bajó su mano.

Todavía limpiando el polvo de su nariz, Lunch estornudó de nuevo. Era como un extraño regalo de los dioses. Esos sesgados ojos de gato congelados en Bulma con completo odio. "Tú-" se limpió con su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Perra psicótica!" Bulma gritó y golpeó un puño directamente en el rostro de la mujer al mismo tiempo que el puño de Lunch chocó con su mandíbula. Ambas se arrodillaron en la tierra, desparramadas sobre la otra, a sangre fría.

Bueno, eso es genial, Vegeta estaba pensando para sí mismo, habiendo visto todo a través de los ojos de su esposa. Ahora ella estaba inconsciente y él volvía a estar tan ciego como un murciélago. ¡Simplemente genial!

"Pequeño," una voz sonó desde cerca.

Instintivamente liberando un pulso de ki, Vegeta se congeló en el ex soldado con ridícula facilidad, girando su rostro hacia él. Podía sentir la leve pista de ki de lucha radiar del humano y era todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerse concentrado en su objetivo. Era como un tocino adelante en la oscuridad de su mente.

Jake, el ex soldado transformado en mercenario, miró al hombre más joven con un ojo experimentado y tomó nota de las heridas que vio al instante. Los ojos vendados, la leve renguera, y un moretón que se oscurecía en su mejilla izquierda (por la colisión con el rinoceronte) que estaba sangrando. ¿Este era el amenazador alienígena que Lunch le había estado advirtiendo? Apenas tenía cinco pies de altura, estaba lastimado, y... ¿qué demonios pasaba con ese ridículo sombrero que está usando?

Encongiéndose de hombros, se movió rápidamente con el intento de superar esto y terminar. Golpeó directamente, sin molestarse en el usual trabajo de la pierna y la fineza, y se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño hombre lo esquivó fácilmente. Vegeta se hizo a un lado y cayó en una posición de lucha, haciendo un movimiento con su pierna izquierda y golpeando al gran hombre haciéndolo caer. Un rápido golpe con el codo en el diafragma, y todo terminó. Tomó seis segundos.

Si hubiera tenido mi vista, sólo hubiera tomado dos, Vegeta pensó, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Se alejó, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba Bulma, sin molestarse en asegurarse si el ex soldado estaba vivo. Era potencialmente un error fatal. Debajo de su destrozada chaqueta de ejército, Jake estaba usando su chaleco antibalas y lo había salvado de lo peor en el golpe en el pecho. Giró sobre su vientre y se obligó a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas, alistándose para taclear al pequeño monstruo que había cometido el error de darle la espalda. Aquí voy, pequeño, pensó.

Yaciendo a unos pocos pies de distancia, el rinoceronte liberó un sorprendido gruñido y levantó su inmensa cabeza, dándole unos breves sacudones. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, parpadeando de manera torpe, y luego vio algo grande, y por todos lados, a poca distancia. Sus amorosos instintos de inmediato tomaron control. Saltando de pie, el rinoceronte liberó un trompetazo de amor y trotó felizmente sobre el pobre Jake.

El ex soldado vio el enorme casco armado con cuernos de tres pies de largo moviéndose hacia él y rindió toda ambición de batalla. También vio algo más que el rinoceronte poseía que era justo tan largo como su cuerno y sabía que no quería ninguna parte de ESO tampoco. Gritando con todas sus fuerzas, Jake corrió a través de los pastizales tan rápido como pudo, perseguido por el rinoceronte enamorado.

Para los oídos de Vegeta, todo sonaba potencialmente entretenido pero él tenía calor, estaba adolorido, y cansado. Desestimó la emoción y trató de concentrarse en los pensamientos de Bulma. Estaba lentamente volviendo a la consciencia y se tomó su tiempo en cerrar la distancia entre ellos hasta que tropezó sobre sus piernas y cayó. Nada de ki, se recordó, luchando con su feroz temperamento. La mujer no tiene nada de ki en lo absoluto. Tengo que recordar eso. "Bulma, detente. ¡Despierta!"

"...¿uhm? ¡Ow! ¡Me duele el rostro!" dijo Bulma en una voz cansada, tocando su mandíbula donde un moretón crecía.

-Bienvenida al club, Vegeta pensó cansadamente y se enderezó cuando sintió el cañón de metal de un arma presionar contra su sien izquierda. Alguien más sin una presencia de ki había logrado verlo. Las cosas como estaban, suponía que realmente no iba a ser difícil de hacer. "¿Y quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó, casi como un suspiro.

"Una vieja amiga de la familia, Rosadito," Lunch dijo, limpiando la sangre de su labio partido. "Bulma y yo volvemos."

"¡Baja el arma!" escuchó a Bulma gritar. Estaba finalmente despierta. Era hora.

- Mantén tus ojos concentrados en nosotros, Vegeta le dijo directamente. - No mires a otro lado.

Notó su rostro por primera vez. Su mirada se afiló en la sucia venda envuelta alrededor de su rostro y se negó a moverse de allí. -¡Mujer! ladró directamente a su sorprendida mente. -¡Concéntrate en nosotros! ¡Necesito ver a través de tus ojos!

Dios, se ve como el demonio, escuchó a través de su sorprendida mente pero ella hizo lo que él pidió. Mirando a través de su perfecta vista, vio claramente donde la mujer, una rubia, estaba sentada a su derecha sosteniendo una fea arma contra su cabeza. Su irradiación inicial al ser atrapado tan fácilmente se profundizó en una seria ira. Las imágenes de la Instalación 15 aparecieron a través de su mente, compartidas por Bulma que nunca había sabido exactamente lo que él había pasado mientras fue prisionero allí. Ahora mismo, en este mismo instante, finalmente entendió precisamente cómo había recibido las heridas de bala en su espalda; Había sido un desesperado intento de escapar que había fracasado terriblemente. La sintió retroceder por la escena en horror.

Tú- ¡tú nunca me dijiste! su voz mental shockeada dijo.

- Sólo se fue en picada desde allí, fue todo lo que le ofreció y cerró su mente con renovado control, dejando detrás sólo ese odio rabioso por las armas de proyectil.

Su mano desapareció y tomó el frío metal del hocico del arma, bajándola y comprimiendo el barril y el metal juntos bajo fuertes dedos. Lunch trató de jalar el gatillo pero el barril estaba atorado y el gatillo no funcionaba. Él le arrebató el arma y la arrojó al césped. Usando los ojos de Bulma como su guía, envolvió esos mismos dedos alrededor de la garganta de la mujer y la acercó, inhalando su aroma. Esperaba los usuales hedores de sudor y desodorante pero se sorprendió por la falta de miedo. No había nada que lo indicara. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó en sorpresa.

Lunch estaba tratando de hundir sus garras en el brazo del Saiyajin pero él estaba incrementando su poder lentamente y todo lo que logró hacer fue romperse varias uñas. Siseó y escupió en rabia, tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero no traicionó ni una sola palabra.

"Su nombre es Lunch," Bulma dijo tristemente. "Ella es... era una amiga mía de hace mucho tiempo. Es la novia de Tien."

"¿Novia? ¿Pensé que ese fenómeno de tres ojos era gay?"

"¡Eso es mentira!" Lunch gritó y escupió en su rostro.

Limpiándose la humedad con un bajo gruñido de disgusto, la bajó de un golpe al suelo y comenzó a ahogarla con la intención de matarla. Tosió y se agarró a su cuello mientras su rostro se volvía azul, liberando ahogados, atascados ruidos. A pesar de todo, sus ojos verdes sólo radiaban odio y furia. Si hubiera podido verlos con lo suyos, Vegeta hubiera estado impresionado.

Bulma realmente dudó de llamarlo. La traición que sentía todavía estaba cruda y picando, comprometida por un miedo que siempre había tenido por este lado peligroso de la personalidad de la mujer. Con un arrepentido pesar, tomó un trozo de césped mientras lo y lo rozó suavemente sobre el rostro de su marido. "Suéltala. Sé lo que hacer."

Frunciendo en molestia, buscó a través de sus ojos por alguna explicación y se confundió cuando ella comenzó a usar el césped para hacer cosquillas bajo el apenas consciente rostro de la mujer. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Sólo mira. Ya verás."

Lunch estornudó y su apariencia inmediatamente cambió en una mujer con espeso cabello púrpura. Era la primera vez que Vegeta la había visto y quedó sorprendido. Se veía como una década más joven, su piel más pálida, y ese cuerpo atlético le había dado lugar a uno que era levemente regordete y fuera de forma. Sólo ese esponjoso peinado era el mismo, de otro modo era una persona completamente que estaba abajo. "¡Maldición, mujer!" dijo en sorpresa. "¡tienes los amigos más jodidos que he visto alguna vez!"

"Seh, tú hablas," Bulma dijo, pero estaba sonriendo.

Lunch tosió adolorida y miró al rostro de Vegeta. Parpadeó dos veces e intentó sonreír. "¡Oh, hola!"

Sacudiendo su cabeza en confusión, se alejó y dejó que la tensión se alejara de sus adoloridos músculos mientras escuchaba el intercambio pasando frente a él.

Estudiando el daño, Lunch dijo en un serio, temeroso tono, "Oh no. ¿Todo esto es mi culpa?"

Seguida por la voz de Bulma, "Indirectamente, sí."

"¡Y lo estaba haciendo tan bien! Lo siento, Bulma. No tengo control sobre ella. ¡No sé qué hacer!"

Se levantaron y caminaron, hablando en bajos, urgentes tonos. Vegeta se frotó la herida en su hinchada mejilla y pensó: - Vamos. Sólo deja al ciego, lastimado Saiyajin sentado sólo en la mugre. No importa que te salvé el trasero o algo así. Ve, ayuda a tu loca amiga. A ver si me importa una mi-

-¡Sólo será un minuto! ¡Dios! Bulma siseó en su mente. No había tenido ni idea que todavía estaba proyectando sus pensamientos y rápidamente cerró esa puerta mental, enrojeciéndose de la ira y la vergüenza. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó quieto mientras las mujeres continuaban su charla.

Un desconocido tiempo después, Bulma se volteó a su lado y puso una suave mano contra su cruda cara. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

"Una mejor pregunta es si quiero hacerlo," respondió calmado, su rostro todavía mirando al suelo.

"Necesito tu ayuda para dar vuelta el jeep. Lunch se va. Va a intentar conseguir algún tratamiento en la ciudad más cercana."

"¿Y la próxima vez que estornude? En un par de minutos, simplemente usará el vehículo y nos correrá."

"Encontramos un super pegamento en la guantera. Mantendrá sus fosas nasales cerradas. Cuando éramos jóvenes, solíamos hacerlo y funcionaba. Por un rato de todos modos."

"Eso es confortante."

"Vegeta, ¿por favor?"

Después de varios minutos de rogar, él se levantó a regañadientes. Mientras más rápido hiciera lo que ella quería, más rápido podría deshacerse del fenómeno y seguir con sus vidas. Estaba resultando ser un día muy largo y todo lo que el Saiyajin quería hacer era acostarse y conciliar algo de sueño. Todas estas estúpidas distracciones finalmente estaban comenzando a cobrar su factura. Vegeta no era un hombre que manejara muy bien la ambigüedad; era una criatura con una acérrima rutina y hábito que resentía de las cosas que caían fuera de su esfera de control. Esta extraña luna de miel estaba sólo en su sexto día y las cosas se ponían más raras a cada segundo. Sus nervios iban a explotar. "¿Dónde está?" refunfuñó.

"Allí, te guiaré," dijo ella, tomando su mano mientras lo miraba con profunda preocupación. La mitad expuesta de su rostro estaba roja por las quemaduras de láseres y la herida en su mejilla goteaba un pequeño hilo de sangre. Sus ropas estaban polvorientas y rasgadas en varios lugares. Se veía exhausto y casi derrotado. Aún así, levantó el jeep de nuevo sobre sus cuatro ruedas con relativa facilidad y todavía fue lo suficientemente arrogante para mostrarle a Lunch su dedo mientras la mujer se alejaba conduciendo.

Solos al fin, Bulma volvió a su radar en su bolsillo y cuidadosamente bajó la esfera del dragón de dos estrellas. Centró toda su atención en el maltratado Saiyajin y desanudó las sucias vendas de su rostro. Sus dos ojos estaban completamente hinchados y cerrados. "¿Tienes- te duele mucho?" se atrevió a preguntar.

No lo admitiría incluso si lo estaba y ambos lo sabían. Todo lo que dijo como respuesta fue, "Dime que empacaste las semillas senzu."

"Tengo muchas. Están en mi bolsa de maquillaje." Se tapó los ojos con una mano y revisó el horizonte. "No tengo la cápsula conmigo. Tendremos que caminar de nuevo al jet. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"

"Claro," dijo, sacando una cápsula de su bolsillo y presionando el interruptor con su pulgar. La arrojó casualmente sobre su hombro tan lejos como para que al detonar Bulma viera que era su dañado jet. "¡¿Realmente la empacaste?!"

"No iba a dejarla atrás. Tiene todas nuestras cosas y un tanque de agua lleno. Rastrearte fue un trabajo sediento." Casi sonaba arrogante.

Lo estudió con sorpresa, incapaz de creer lo metódico que era. Había sido cegado, su esposa había sido secuestrada, y todavía tenía la claridad mental para buscar por el interruptor de encapsulación debajo del jet y traerlo con él. Si su situación hubiera sido al revés, todavía estaría afuera en el Serengeti aullando por sus ojos. "Realmente eres sorprendente, ¿lo sabes?"

"Sí," vino la respuesta esperada.

Girando sus ojos, lo condujo a la cabina y por alguna razón lo detuvo. "¿Realmente estás seguro que no te duele mucho?"

"Estoy seguro. ¿Por qué?" preguntó con cautela.

"Sólo quédate aquí. Volveré en seguida," dijo y la escuchó correr por la rampa y entrar al jet. Supuso que había ido a buscar las semillas senzu y se inclinó casualmente contra el lado de la nave. En un par de minutos ella volvió y parecía estar arreglando algo a pocos pies de él. "¿Mujer?" Esa nota precavida había vuelto a su voz de nuevo.

Estaba de vuelta, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Di 'whisky'."

"¿Qu-?"

Hubo un rápido clic de lo que había estado arreglando antes. Vegeta sabía por amarga experiencia que era de su maldita cámara. La mujer estaba determinada a tomar fotos de cada cosa humillante que le pasara y lo último había sido había separado su cabello a la mitad (y tomado fotos de eso, ¡ni menos!) en Siberia. "¡Mujer!"

"Tenía que hacerlo, cariño," dijo, sacando su gorra de béisbol y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla sana. "Entenderás cuando veas la foto. De verdad."

"Oh, al carajo," murmuró y se sentó en el césped para resumir su humillación. Escuchó a Bulma juntar sus cosas y volver a la nave dónde había empezado a buscar a través de su equipaje por su bolsa de maquillaje. Después de un par de minutos volvió a su lado y puso una semilla familiar entre sus tensos labios. Él la aceptó sin dudar, mascando entre sus dientes y tragando. La oscuridad y el agotamiento instantáneamente se fueron de su cuerpo como una pesada cortina. Sus heridas desaparecieron, sus quemaduras se curaron, y se relajó al final mientras sus alrededores volvían a la vista con perfecto color y claridad.

"Qué alivio," susurró, alzando sus ojos agradecidos al cielo.

Sentándose a su lado, ella se inclinó sobre su hombro y golpeó sus nudillos contra el jet de metal. "Bueno, supongo que lo único que nos queda hacer es empacar esta nave y dirigirnos a la ciudad más cercana. Veré si no podemos arreglarla o comprar una nueva."

"¿No tienes una de repuesto?"

"Este era nuestro repuesto. Dejé todas mis cápsulas de viaje en casa por error, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que podríamos conducir a través de los paisajes africanos en Daisy, si quieres-"

Le destelló una amarga mirada y ella se echó a reír. "Nos dará la oportunidad de descansar nuestras cabezas por un par de días, también. Sólo quedan dos esferas del dragón y tenemos mucho tiempo. Me gustaría despertar en algún lugar más que un lugar seguido. A decir verdad, Vegeta, todo este viaje por el mundo me está agotando."

Estaba haciendo eco su deseo secreto a la perfección. Con una rara sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó rápidamente. "Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos," dijo con verdadero alivio, levantándola.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, una postal llegó a la Corporación Cápsula. El cartero se había reído bastante cuando la entregó en la recepción. Poco después, todos en el Laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo y el resto de las oficinas estaban amontonados alrededor de la recepción pasándola de un lado a otro, compartiendo una buena risa por la imagen.<p>

Cuando la Señora Briefs los encontró riendo, los regañó, pero sólo en broma. Llevó la tarjeta a la oficina de su marido y anunció feliz, "¡Me debes una, cariño!"

Alzando la vista desde un dispositivo en el cual estaba trabajando, los ojos del científico se ampliaron en sorpresa. "¿Bulma realmente lo hizo usarla?" dijo en incredulidad.

"¡Mira por ti mismo!" dijo, poniendo la postal sobre su escritorio.

Como un gracioso regalo de bodas, la Sra. Briefs le había dado a su hija un par de gorras de béisbol. Una era rosa brillante con las letras "NOVIA" bordadas en azul en el frente, y la otra era azul oscura, con letras blancas diciendo, "NOVIO". La apuesta original había sido que Bulma lograra hacer al Saiyajin usar el sombrero de novio en una foto de verdad. De alguna manera desconocida, Bulma había logrado lo imposible:

Posar juntos en la foto, Bulma estaba felizmente usando la gorra azul mientras el Saiyajin, obviamente triste, estaba usando la brillante gorra rosa que decía "NOVIA."

* * *

><p>Capítulo Ocho: ¡A la tierra de "Abajo!, amigo!<p> 


	9. La hora del Sueño

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>En realidad no hacen a la visión romántica general que muchas veces vino a la mente al pensar en África: Una mujer de pelo revuelto azul rodando a través de los pastizales en un ciclomotor de color rosado brillante que tenía una cesta en la parte delantera. Arrastrando a lo largo de detrás de ella estaba el tinte azulado de gases de escape mientras el pequeño vehículo tosía y resoplaba su camino de regreso a la aldea. En su defensa trasera había varios estudiantes nuevos, creado por un pie agitado cuando se había cometido el error de estancarse. De Bulma se encontraba en un estado de ánimo de mierda.<p>

Atado a la silla detrás de ella había una planta grande con los restos de hermosas flores blancas agitándose en la brisa, la mayoría de los delicados pétalos ya se habían ido. Encontrar la planta que su madre había solicitado había sido mucho más difícil de lo que Bulma hubiera pensado. El espécimen que se las arregló para encontrar y desenterrar era de seguro como el demonio que no se parecía mucho a las fotos de su madre le había enviado. Sobre todo no ahora. Sin embargo, su propia búsqueda había terminado y volvía a alta velocidad a la aldea en el extremo sur de África donde ella y Vegeta había permanecido durante los últimos tres días. Había una pista de aterrizaje pequeña detrás de la oficina postal de la pequeña comunidad y ofrecía un servicio de mensajería. Viajar a lo largo de la polvorienta calle que separaba las casas bien mantenidas de los negocios que abastecían a la industria turística, Bulma observó una bandada de personas y aldeanos apiñados en torno a un restaurante al aire libre y su corazón se hundió. "Oh, maldita sea, no otra vez," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras pasaba conduciendo.

Parte de su mal humor se dirigía a un príncipe alienígena en particular. Eso, en sí mismo, no era mucha rareza sino la razón de su resentimiento en primer lugar. Ella había pasado la mayor parte de la noche de su segundo día en África redactando y reformulando su declaración hasta que finalmente dejó escapar; "Mañana por la mañana, voy a salir en Daisy y conseguir esa flor que mi madre quiere. Probablemente esté fuera durante la mayor parte del día."

Se preparó para la reacción, perfeccionada por años de estar en compañía de Yamcha y Goku, que había creado en su mente: Una protesta para que no fuera sola. Que Lunch podría haber vuelto de nuevo a su personaje de ladrona y reunirse con sus amigos mercenarios. Que pudiera ser atacada y secuestrada (¡de nuevo!) y mantenida a merced de extraños que tratarían de utilizar su cuerpo perfecto para sus propias perversiones viles. Por lo menos, él se ofrecería a acompañarla. Ofreciéndose a sí mismo como su protector y tutor y no dejarla fuera de su vista durante un segundo. Después de todo, estaban casados y como su marido, no se atrevería a dejar a su preciada novia fuera de su vista durante un segundo.

Contuvo su respiración cuando él levantó la cabeza de la hamaca en la que estaba descansando y la miró fijamente en confusión. Habían alquilado una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de la pequeña aldea. Proporcionaba las necesidades básicas con un encanto rústico y entrañable que, o bien aún tenían que encontrar en sus alojamientos desde que su luna de miel había comenzado. No había electricidad y demás, no servían las radios o televisores, o cualquier otra necesidad base que el resto del mundo moderno consideraba tan esencial para la supervivencia. Había una pequeña sala y un dormitorio, ambos con pocos muebles, y eso era todo. El cuarto de baño era una dependencia del crudo sentado detrás de la endeble estructura y Bulma estaba absolutamente mortificada de usarlo. Vegeta, mostrando su indiferencia habitual nacida de un millar de mundos que no tenían instalación de cañerías, simplemente hizo lo suyo como sólo los hombres podían sin esfuerzo hacer, sin parecer preocuparse por el acuerdo. Semilla Senzu o no, sus nervios todavía estaban gastados precariamente por todos sus viajes y no le hubiera importado menos si hubieran acampado en el centro del Serengeti, con tal de que pudiera dormir algo.

En el patio de atrás, sin embargo, sólo la miró con un tipo de agravación desconcertada mientras que consideraba su declaración. "Lo que sea," dijo finalmente y apoyó la cabeza hacia abajo, eventualmente tirando la almohada sobre su cabeza para ahogar los sonidos de su pulverización indignada.

"Nunca lo voy a entender," ella seguía murmurando hasta bien entrado el día siguiente mientras daba una patada en la oficina de correos, acunando a su planta marchita. "¿Los soldados de la Patrulla Roja podrían haber estado al acecho por mí ahí fuera y no le importa? ¡No le importa! Hijo de p-"

"¡Sra. Briefs!" el empleado detrás del mostrador estalló en una amplia sonrisa ante su presencia. Todo lo que Bulma podía notar en ese oscura extensión de cara eran los ojos de la mujer y los dientes. Llevaba un paquete de color amarillo brillante.

"¿Llegó? ¡Eso es fantástico!" Bulma dijo, acomodando la planta sobre el mostrador y con impaciencia rompiendo el sobre. Dentro de ella estaba su paquete de cápsulas que se había confundido con las de su madre. Una vez que ella y Vegeta habían asegurado un lugar para quedarse, ella había ido al pueblo y llamó a su padre para que le envíe su paquete de cápsulas a través del servicio de mensajería local. Lo primero que iba a hacer una vez que volviera a su pequeña cabaña alquilada era estallar una cápsula de casa y tomar un largo baño caliente.

Pagando para que la planta fuera empacada y enviada a casa, volvió a Daisy y se dirigió hacia el pequeño restaurante. En el poco tiempo que había estado en la oficina de correos, la multitud se había engrosado a un punto que parecía que todos los residentes y turistas habían decidido presentarse. Bulma pensó que no tenían mucho entretenimiento durante todo el camino hasta aquí y tenía que arreglárselas con lo que viniera.

Haciendo su camino a través de la multitud amistosa, se acercó al lado de una cara que reconoció y preguntó al propietario, "¿Cuántos ha comido hasta ahora?"

"Él está trabajando en su quinto," dijo el hombre, moviendo la cabeza en asombro. "Nunca he visto a nadie comer más de dos- y no se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo. ¡Su marido es increíble!"

"Es algo, eso es seguro," murmuró Bulma, mirando la escena con disgusto.

Sentado a la mesa, Vegeta estaba desayunando y aparentemente ajeno a la multitud mientras llevaban la cuenta cada vez que su tenedor caía en una enorme pila de huevos revueltos y regresaba a su boca. Sus ojos se marcaron de ida y vuelta como espectadores de un juego de ping-pong, arriba-abajo, arriba-abajo, siguiendo al Saiyajin mientras trabajaba con determinación a través de su comida y no mostraba signos de vacilación.

Oh Dios, ¿es su quinto plato? Bulma pensó y en su interior hizo una mueca de horror.

Las acciones principales del comercio de esta pequeña aldea tranquila estaba situada en una granja cercana que dedicaba todos sus recursos para atender a la población singular que atraía a turistas de todo el mundo. Aburrida de su mente por el segundo día de inactividad, Bulma había visitado la granja por curiosidad. Funcionando como un reloj, guías profesionales acompañaban a grupos por más de una hora, explicando todos los detalles de la anatomía, el carácter, hábitos, alimentación, reproducción y cría de estas criaturas fascinantes. Avestruces. Según el guía, eran unas de las aves vivientes más grandes del mundo. Un macho adulto estaba cerca de los 8 pies de alto, y pesaba entre 140 a 230 libras. Los enormes cuerpos de las aves y reducidos tamaño de las alas los hizo incapaces de volar pero eso los hacía capaces de correr hasta 70 kilómetros por hora. Remanentes de una época más simple, la prehistoria, las crecidas aves eran muy apreciadas en el mercado mundial por su cuero, carne, plumas, aceite - y huevos.

El huevo de avestruz promedio medía seis pulgadas de largo, cinco pulgadas de ancho, y pesaba alrededor de tres libras. El caparazón, brillante y de color blanquecino, era alrededor de un octavo de pulgada de grueso y lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el peso de un hombre de 250 libras. El contenido de un solo huevo era igual a 24 huevos de gallina y podía alimentar a dieciocho personas cuando eran revueltos; un manjar local. Y aquí estaba Vegeta abriéndose camino a través de su quinto plato, comiendo el equivalente de más de un centenar de huevos normales. Ese conocimiento solo no era lo que causó a Bulma su ansiedad actual, había sido testigo de su consumo Saiyajin de enormes montículos de comida.

Era lo que los huevos le HACÍAN lo que era el problema.

Una vez, no mucho después de que todo ese asunto terrible de la Instalación 15 mientras ella y Vegeta había comenzado a explorar las excentricidades de una relación, su madre había preparado una vasija gigantesca llena de deliciosos frijoles horneados. En su mayor parte, todo lo que comió el Saiyajin en la Tierra se parecía a cierta delicadeza alienígena que había consumido en el pasado pero encontró los frijoles en particular únicos y comió casi todo el contenido de la olla mientras la Sra. Briefs mientras sonreía con felicidad. Más tarde esa noche, los frijoles tenían problemas para interactuar con un sistema digestivo alienígena y el gas normalmente asociado con comidas tales se convirtió en un arma letal a disposición del Saiyajin. Vegeta se divirtió con todo el asunto, como la mayoría de los hombres, pero Bulma estaba completamente rechazada. Incapaz de dormir en una habitación que se había convertido en una cámara de gas nocivo, había pasado la noche en un dormitorio de visitas. Esa mañana, por primera vez en el recuerdo de la mujer, Bulma había amenazado a su madre con un daño físico real si alguna vez preparaba frijoles de nuevo.

Los huevos eran casi tan malos pero el azufre asociados con ellos ahora hacían que todo oliera mucho peor. Vegeta se había comido tres huevos de avestruz el día anterior y los efectos no habían entrado en juego hasta que habían estado haciendo el amor en medio de la noche. Cada impulso de sus caderas había estado acompañado de un efecto de sonido particular y una vez que el olor la había golpeado, el espectáculo terminó. Había tratado de dormir con un pañuelo, salpicado con su perfume favorito, envuelto alrededor de su rostro, y había abierto todas las ventanas de par en par. Enfadado a su lado, Vegeta tenía flatulencia cada vez que cambiaba de posición y Bulma se preguntó si ella no debía encender una cerilla y sacarlos a los dos de su miseria.

Y ahora se estaba comiendo cinco, Bulma pensó de nuevo, golpeando una mano en su frente y gimiendo.

Visiblemente desacelerado, Vegeta finalmente obligó el último de los contenidos en su plato y se echó hacia atrás. Conteniendo un fuerte eructo en un puño medio cerrado, empezó a buscar en el plato ahora vacío con una concentración contemplativa que Bulma reconoció de inmediato con miedo. Rápidamente, se movió para intervenir antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. "No vas a comer más," dijo bruscamente.

"No me digas lo que puedo y no puede hacer," replicó predecible pero no había ninguna amenaza a su tono. Estaba lleno; no había que negarlo. Debajo de su camiseta suelta, los seis normalmente apretados músculos abdominales estaban distendidos e hinchadas. Bulma miró a su estómago como si estuviera ocultando una bomba de tiempo. En una rara forma grotesca, se supone que así era.

"Papá me envió mi paquete de cápsulas aquí. Ahora que tenemos un nuevo jet podemos ir a buscar la esfera del dragón de cinco estrellas."

"¿Adónde vamos ahora?" La pregunta fue como un suspiro renuente.

"Australia. De lo que me has dicho, creo que va a parecerse más a tu mundo natal que tu anterior lugar de batalla en el desierto."

Parecía aclararse en eso, ni siquiera llevaba su habitual ceño fruncido cuando un turista se deslizaba en una foto de ellos juntos. Ni siquiera protestó cuando ella tiró de la manga de su camiseta y él la siguió fuera del restaurante. Echando un vistazo a Daisy, dijo que se reuniría con ella en su cabaña y salió volando, juntando una colección de murmullos de asombro de la multitud. Bulma se supone que viajaba en caminos de tierra sin pavimentar en la parte posterior de un ciclomotor con descargas pobres que no ayudarían a su digestión.

Él la estaba esperando cuando finalmente apareció en una nube de polvo y un último estremecimiento contraproducente de Daisy mientras apagaba el motor por última vez. Encapsuló el pequeño ciclomotor con una mezcla de alivio y cariño, "Nos serviste bien, amiga," elogió a la cápsula y la colocó con cuidado en su paquete de viaje familiar. Sacando otra que estaba etiquetada como "Casa Hoi-Poi" presionó el interruptor y la tiró como una pelota de béisbol.

Vegeta miró los cuartos en cúpula apareciendo en una nube de humo dramática y en silencio se maravilló con la tecnología detrás del concepto. Parecía ser una combinación sorprendente de física molecular entrelazada con algún tipo de energía extra-dimensional que no podía parecer comprender a pesar de que había desmontado su buena parte de cápsulas. Bulma le había explicado el proceso una vez y él asintió su comprensión mientras que, internamente, había estado perdido después de la primera frase. A veces se olvidaba que los Saiyajin no se habían desarrollado lo suficiente en su evolución para crear tecnología propia. Lo que habían tenido, había sido copiado y robado de otras razas. Vegeta era altamente cualificado para redefinir los esquemas de tecnología que había examinado en el pasado pero nunca sería capaz de construir lo que él dibujaba. Era una grave deficiencia en su evolución.

"¡No puedo esperar para tomar una ducha!" Bulma gritó y estaba quitándose la ropa incluso antes de que se cargara en la puerta principal de la estructura de color amarillo brillante. Había un pequeño arroyo que corría detrás de la cabina alquilada pero Bulma no hizo más que lavarse las manos y salpicar su cara con el agua teñida de color marrón, haciendo muecas con toda la ordalías. Ella era una mujer que le gustaba su confort y sus días de rudeza estaban muy detrás de ella.

Ella se inclinó sobre la bañera, sosteniendo su mano debajo del grifo cuando Vegeta se le acercó por detrás. Él también se había quitado la ropa en corto plazo y tiró de ella hacia él. Ella podía sentir su excitación entre sus muslos y se agachó entre sus piernas y deliberadamente frotó la cabeza caliente en sus húmedos pliegues. Él gruñó en su pelo y ligeramente mordisqueó la piel entre su cuello y hombro, levantando piel de gallina emocionada. "Nos ducharemos después," dijo con voz ronca.

"No hay ninguna razón por la que no podemos hacer ambas cosas." Apretó su erección con una mano suave y lo condujo a la ducha, utilizándola como una muy eficaz correa en un animal salvaje apenas domesticado. Perdido con todas las entradas que no fueran de la región en la que su mano se aferraba a él, Vegeta siguió, apenas teniendo el ingenio para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Durante los próximos minutos, un observador en el pequeño cuarto de baño hubiera tenido acceso a lo siguiente:

Varios gemidos guturales. Los sonidos de besos húmedos. El trasfondo de las palabras de afecto. Húmedos sonidos de golpeteo que acompañaban el sonido del agua corriendo. Y luego-

"¡BRA-A-AP!"

Inmediatamente seguido por: "Oops."

"¡Agh! ¡Eso es asqueroso!" Bulma gritó. La puerta de la ducha se abrió con tal fuerza que casi se salió de sus corredores. La repentina salida de Vegeta era más de un ser arrojado que realmente empujado. "¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ve a apestar en otro lugar hasta que termine mi ducha! ¡Agh!" Cerró la puerta en su cara atónita.

Enojado volteando el pelo mojado de sus ojos, Vegeta agarró una toalla y se fue a la habitación de al lado. Tenía la intención de terminar lo que había empezado, esta vez por su propia mano, y maldijo a través del acto solitario hasta que todo había terminado.

* * *

><p>Un escueto, largo rato en silencio después y la pareja estaba de vuelta en un nuevo jet, acelerando un curso directo hacia el este. Había poca conversación entre ellos; Bulma seguía hirviendo y Vegeta seguía enfurruñado. Una hora de viaje, él entró en la pequeña cabaña en la parte posterior de la cabina y se tumbó a tomar una corta siesta. Ese solo hecho sirvió para disipar los restos de su animosidad por lo que había sucedido en la ducha. Ella se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que salió de la cabina dos horas después y regresó al asiento del copiloto, frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Tomó una respiración profunda, puso el jet en piloto automático, y se volvió en su asiento para enfrentarse a él.<p>

Él la miró, consciente de su escrutinio. "¿Qué?" le preguntó a la defensiva mientras su examen se demoraba.

"No es nada," dijo y, después de una pausa, finalmente admitió; "Sólo me estoy preocupando un poco."

"¿Por qué?"

"Pasaste la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en África durmiendo-" (y con gases, pensó para sí misma) "Simplemente no es como tú, eso es todo."

No recibió la habitual respuesta de 'Estoy bien' que normalmente usaba para difractar su preocupación. En cambio, miró hacia el cielo por un tiempo, su perfil se tensionó y aguardó antes de bajar sus ojos. "He estado en este mundo mucho tiempo," le oyó murmurar en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella, con la esperanza de que fuera receptivo a una pregunta directa y no evasivo en este momento de tranquilidad.

Le dio un encogimiento de hombros muy poco Vegeta y se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado. Ella no pensaba que iba a responder hasta que él dijo, "Las misiones de purga raramente duran más de una semana. Las costas no duraban mucho más tiempo. Eso dejaba el estancamiento de las naves espaciaciales o la gravedad artificial de la nave principal..." su voz se apagó.

"Vegeta, ¿qué estás tratando de decir?"

"No he estado en un planeta más de un mes desde que era un chimpancé en mi mundo natal, eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Desde entonces, ha sido un desfile interminable de planetas diferentes, diferentes ambientes, gravedades, atmósferas, ciudadanos," giró los ojos y añadió una sacudida impaciente con su mano derecha para terminar con el punto. "Pero las misiones, como he dicho, eran cortan. Nosotros-yo, no tuve que aclimatarme a eso. La nave de guerra era mi casa, con una gravedad constante dos veces mayor que la de la tierra y un reloj de treinta y dos horas. Estaba totalmente adaptado a ese medio ambiente."

Cuando la miró de nuevo, su rostro se había endurecido considerablemente. "Todo eso cambió cuando Radditz fue a buscar a Kakarotto. Nappa y yo tuvimos que viajar en la dirección opuesta para alejarnos de los exploradores de Freezer. Yo no quería que encontraran la pista de la nave de Radditz. Nappa y yo acampamos en los planetas en las franjas incivilizadas reguladas por Freezer esperando por su transmisión. La espera en realidad no fue tan mala, fue el año de duración del viaje a la Tierra lo que fue la peor parte. Sin entrenamiento, sin una alimentación adecuada, ¡sin estimulación mental durante un año de mierda entero! Estaba fuera de forma, con hambre como el demonio, y sufriendo un caso celestial de tardanza de la nave. No es de extrañar que fuera un loco de atar cuando finalmente llegamos a este mundo. No es de extrañar... " mordió las palabras que oyó susurrar en el fondo de su mente; ... no es de extrañar que perdí la batalla...

Sentada muy quieta en el asiento del piloto, Bulma con prudencia mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras su mente giraba con imágenes de lo que podría haber sido. Vegeta casi nunca traicionaba los detalles de la vida que había llevado antes de venir a la Tierra y esta información la aturdió. Ella pensó que era muy irónico con qué frecuencia el destino intervenía en nombre de ella y sus amigos; interceptando cursos desastrosos en el tiempo y ofreciendo soluciones alternativas. La aparición oportuna de Mirai Trunks era que todo el mundo conocía. Vegeta estando fuera de forma cuando había llegado no era una que alguno de ellos podría haber sondeado. Y sin embargo, había estado tan cerca - TAN CERCA - de matarlos a todos. Era pasmoso cuanta suerte este planeta realmente tenía.

Ajeno a la sorprendida carrera de sus pensamientos, continuó, "He estado en la tierra ahora, en su mayor parte, por más de tres años. Me he acostumbrado a la rutina de la Capital del Oeste. Ahora que hemos estado en correrías en torno a este planeta sin parar por la última semana encontrando diferentes husos horarios, altitudes, tipos de alimentos, culturas, gente- ¡GAH!" le dio otro de esos gestos frustrados mientras le faltaban las palabras.

En otras palabras, estás sufriendo de sobrecarga sensorial y te ha agotado. Eso es todo lo que realmente tenías que decir, amante, Bulma tradujo en secreto en su mente, mirándolo con cariño. Lo que dijo en cambio fue; "Entiendo."

Vegeta sólo gruñó y le ofreció un manco encogimiento de hombros. De pronto se frotó la cara con una mueca y se movió incómodo en su asiento. Bulma tenía una idea bastante buena de cual era el problema.

"No tienes que soportarlos por mí, estoy preparada para eso," dijo, señalando la máscara de gas que había escondido bajo su asiento y los cuatro ambientadores de aire de árboles de pino que colgaban desde la parte trasera del espejo retrovisor. La cabina olía como si estuvieran en un bosque.

"No lo estoy," aseguró. "Es sólo... La parte baja de su estómago todavía estaba hinchada de gas y presionó sobre la carne estirada y se estremeció. "Tal vez cinco huevos era demasiado-"

"¿Tú crees?" Bulma replicó.

Sus ojos se redujeron en irritación y sabía que no iba a tener ninguna piedad de ella y se quedó con el resto de sus comentarios para sí mismo mientras se frotaba el estómago adolorido. A partir de ese momento, juró que no volvería a comer otro huevo durante el tiempo que viviera.

* * *

><p>Lester Lockett golpeó lejos los mosquitos con el viejo saludo del buen Aussie y levantó una mano sobre sus ojos para mirar el cielo. Incluso detrás de los oscuros lentes de sol que llevaba, el resplandor le atravesó el cerebro como la mierda a través de un flequillo Pommy. Estaba más seco que un dingo donger muerto, y en privado se preguntó por qué no acababa como un mandril enfermo por el día. La noche anterior, él y el resto de los boyos habían disfrutado de una noche abajo en el bebedor local. El compañero que se casaba era un poco loco incluso en el mejor de los tiempos pero cualquier excusa para golpearle cara era una buena para Lester. Un par de vasos de Bundy siempre eran suficiente para golpear el aguarrás y una vez que había abordado medio trozo, se había sido establecido en rabia durante toda la noche consecutiva. Incluso conoció a una pequeña chica en el bar, también, que era un enano. Se esbozó una sonrisa para ella justo después de un baile lento pero maldición si podía encontrar un polvo o hubiera disfrutado de uno travieso en la parte de atrás del bar. Ah bueno, para las cuatro estaba inclinado sobre el retrete con una risa líquida, de todos modos. Ni siquiera recuerda el camino a casa...<p>

Y ahora, aquí puedo estar en la parte posterior del restaurante Woop Woop para las que galas miren llegar al Rock, Lester pensó para sí, moviendo la tierra roja alrededor de los patrones al azar con la punta de su bota. Detrás de él, levantándose de repente de la tierra como la palma de una criatura prehistórica, estaba la Roca de Ayer. Se elevaba a 318 metros sobre el suelo del desierto con una circunferencia de 8 kilómetros y era considerada una de las grandes maravillas del mundo. Situado en el Parque Nacional Kata Tjuta, era de propiedad y de gestión de los aborígenes locales. El gobierno australiano había entregado la propiedad de la tierra a los aborígenes hace unos años que todavía lo llaman por su nombre original de 'Uluru'.

Lester era uno de los guías turísticos, y varias veces al día tenía que dejar boquiabiertos a los turistas mientras los aborígenes creían que Uluru fue pensado para ser un hueco debajo de la tierra, y que contenía una fuente de energía llamada 'Tjukurpa'; el 'Sueño'. Según la creencia aborigen; el mundo ha existido siempre, pero sin rasgos. Gigantes seres semi humanos, semejantes a plantas o animales, se levantaron de la llanura donde habían estado durmiendo durante siglos incontables. Estos héroes antiguos recorrían la tierra sin rumbo fijo. Mientras daban vueltas, llevaron a cabo las tareas que los aborígenes presentes hacen como acampar, hacer fuego, cavar en busca de agua, luchar entre sí, y realizar ceremonias. Cuando los héroes se cansaban de hacer esas cosas, el Sueño llegaba a su fin.

En varias cuevas alrededor del gran monolito habían representaciones que apoyaban muchas historias de los Sueños. Las pinturas eran renovadas periódicamente, con capa sobre capa de pintura, que databa de muchos miles de años. Tal vez la característica más notable de la Roca, dependiendo de la hora del día y las condiciones atmosféricas, es que podía cambiar dramáticamente el color, algo de azul a rojo brillante.

Un vistoso jet amarillo apareció en el horizonte e hizo un rápido descenso cerca de la playa de estacionamiento. Lester apoyó sus codos sobre la cerca y observó con interés medio aburrido mientras una pareja de altas amapolas salía del vehículo. Parecían estar teniendo un azul adecuado mientras se movían de adelante y atrás. La chica era peliazul, posiblemente una Seppo, si entendía bien su acento. El hombre, un creído pony si Lester había visto uno, que parecía ser un Wog pero había algo en él que ponía al hombre más joven en guardia. Lester había hecho su nasho, y el otro sujeto parecía que podría ser una excavadora, porque parecía tan en forma como un toro mallee. En cualquier caso, también parecía tan malo como pis de gato con una buena ración de jalea tirada en buena medida, ciertamente no es la marca habitual de drongo que Lester veía en cada hora.

"Buen día," les dijo, depositando su sombrero. "Bienvenidos a Uluru."

"Oh, gracias," dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mirando a un artefacto como reloj en su mano izquierda. Su compañero sólo miraba hacia él, los ojos rasgados angostados en sospecha. Se veía como la mezcla de una rana en un calcetín y Lester deseaba que mantener su gobierno cerrado. Lamentablemente, el contacto se había hecho y la mujer se acercó a él, el rostro ardiente con preguntas. Ella llevaba un vestido ajustado que era bajo en la parte delantera y por encima de la rodilla y dejaba poco a la imaginación. Lester tenía dificultades para mantener su conducta profesional y no comerse con los ojos su escote. Como si sintiendo su interés, el otro hombre la agarró protectoramente, sus ojos casi cerrados en rendijas rencoroso.

"Me puedes decir-" la mujer comenzó.

"La encontraremos nosotros mismos," gruñó el hombre y la agarró por el brazo y la condujo por el camino que conducía a la Roca de Ayer.

La pareja se metió en otro azul mientras el hombre por la fuerza la arrastraba por el camino. Lester no estaba decepcionado de que se fueran y no se molestó en ofrecer sus servicios. La vista hubiera sido suficiente, pero el tipo con el que estaba lo ponía nervioso. "Strewth, me alegro de conseguir la película de esa fecha. ¡Por supuesto!" murmuró entre dientes y luego miró su reloj.

Sólo cuatro horas más a la hora de salida. Es como si hubieran sido cuatro años... Lester se cruzó de brazos en la barandilla de la cerca y apoyó su frente dolorida mientras que el sol caliente de Oz lo horneaba.

"¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?" Bulma siseó, arrancando el brazo lejos del agarre firme de Vegeta.

"No me gustó la forma en que ese idiota te estaba mirando," gruñó, lanzando otra mirada sobre su hombro como si los estuvieran siguiendo.

"¡Era sólo un guía de turismo por el amor de Dios! ¿Honestamente crees que era una amenaza?"

"Si yo no la fornicara o embarazara entonces, SÍ, es una amenaza," espetó fríamente Vegeta, preparándose para una pelea de gritos.

Bulma parpadeó sorprendida. De repente se echó a reír. "Eso tiene que ser la cosa más divertida que creo que has dicho," se las arregló para salir.

"Dije en serio cada palabra."

"Lo sé. Eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido," ella se rió, mirando hacia abajo al radar del dragón. "Yo quería aprender acerca de algunas de las leyendas que he oído hablar de la Roca de Ayer de ese guía. Ahora que has apagado esa idea, creo que podemos ir a buscar la esfera del dragón directamente." Ella se bajó de la ruta bien gastada y fijó un rumbo directo a la pared sur del montículo magnético enorme. Después de unos pasos, miró hacia atrás y vio que el Saiyajin seguía de pie en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados. "¿Vienes?"

Él le frunció el ceño, sus labios apretados e incruentos. "Yo NO soy divertido," le oyó murmurar en voz baja después de que él finalmente decidiera seguirla. Tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero ella fue capaz de mantener otro ataque de risa a raya. Apenas.

La cara sur de la Roca de Ayer era empinada y el suelo estaba lleno de cuevas poco profundas, artemisa, y óxido de gigantescas piedras de colores. Había marcas de crudo en algunas de las superficies lisas y, en un primer momento, Bulma pensó que era un graffiti de odio hasta que vio más de cerca. No había movimientos circulares concéntricos y los dibujos de figuras de palo en la roca antigua estaban cuidadosamente grabados en tiza blanca. "Estos tienen miles de años," se maravilló.

"Gran cosa," Vegeta resopló. La arqueología no estaba definitivamente entre sus intereses limitados. "¿Está aquí la esfera del dragón o no?"

Resoplando un suspiro de frustración, Bulma lo llevó alrededor de una de las piedras en una cueva cercana. Tenía tan sólo diez metros de profundidad y se quedó de pie en la pared de la roca estéril, estudiando su radar en confusión. "De acuerdo a esto, ¡la esfera del dragón está aquí! Yo no veo nada, ¿tú, Vegeta? "

El Saiyajin apenas la escuchaba. Estaba estudiando un dibujo de tiza en la pared y se quedó estupefacto por lo que las barras aparentemente al azar decían ante sus ojos muy abiertos.

Era la palabra Saiyajin para; BIENVENIDO.

Bulma se quitó la carcasa trasera del radar y examinó la batería. Todavía estaba completamente cargado. Lo sacudió una vez y luego recalibró los ajustes. El resultado fue el mismo: La esfera del dragón estaba justo donde estaba parada. "Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Crees que debemos cavar? ¿Vegeta?" Volvió la cabeza ligeramente y se dio la vuelta completamente en shock.

Vegeta se había ido.

* * *

><p>"Despierte, señor."<p>

Abrazando el abrigo de piel en sus brazos, Vegeta murmuró una nublada queja y estableció su cara en ese calor suave. Una mano tomó suavemente su hombro y le dio una sacudida provisional. "¿Señor? Se ha quedado dormido. Tiene que despertar."

Abrió los ojos en una grieta, Vegeta miró a la figura que se cernía sobre él. Todos los rastros de sueño se evaporaron y se despertó totalmente. "¿Nappa?" exclamó con incredulidad, sentándose. Echó una rápida mirada alrededor y vio que estaba profundo hasta la cintura en una hrasa'an real que se extendía por más de veinte pies de ancho. El ambiente suntuoso era vagamente familiar, muy lejos de los barrios que había ocupado brevemente cuando fue un niño pequeño. Aquí, la elaboración de patrones de mosaicos en el piso estaban hechos a mano por una rara piedra alienígena que brillaba con apagados colores de verde y ámbar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con tapices caros que representan batallas y guerras, mostrando guerreros con armadura que se dedicaban mano a mano a combatir mientras agitaban sus colas como banderas de honor. Vegeta reconoció la enorme sala al instante incluso si habían pasado más de treinta años desde que había pisado un pequeño, provisional pie aquí, "¿Qué estoy haciendo en la cámara de mi padre, Nappa?

El enorme guardaespaldas quedó boquiabierto con él por unos segundos y luego estalló en carcajadas. "¡Una buena broma, señor! Sabes tan bien como yo que superaste a tu padre en combate Real. Sus cuartos son ahora tuyos- como debe ser."

"¿Quieres decir, yo soy... el Rey?" preguntó con voz entrecortada, incrédulo.

"Fue una batalla exquisita, señor. Una que aún se habla en temor." Nappa miró al otro Saiyajin con crítica. "¿Te sientes bien? No cometiste el error de beber el vino más común de los soldados de Tercera clase ¿verdad? Está a apenas un paso de matarratas-"

"No, no he estado bebiendo," murmuró Vegeta, trabajando su camino hacia el borde del hrasa'an. Mientras lo hacía, en silencio se maravilló con todos los diferentes colores y texturas de las pieles ricas y los cueros blandos que componían su ropa de cama; todo de piel de criaturas que no podía empezar a poner nombres. Al bajar, sintió algo haciendo cosquillas en el muslo y cuando llegó a girarse para alejarlo, su mano se cerró en torno a la longitud firme de una cola.

Su cola.

Vegeta lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y se apoderó del apéndice con cautela, como si temiera que desaparecería. La espesa piel rojiza era justo como la recordaba; limpia y suave, cada cabello particular reflejaba la luz como un prisma en miniatura. Agarró la gruesa longitud más firmemente e hizo algo totalmente inesperado ante la incrédula mirada de Nappa:

Comenzó a acariciarla.

"¿Señor?" el gran hombre preguntó.

"Te he extrañado," Vegeta murmuró suavemente.

"Señor," Nappa dijo con más fuerza. "¿Estás bien?"

Como si estuviera en un hechizo, Vegeta se sacudió y liberó su preciada cola, azotándola con fuerza de izquierda a derecha y disfrutando la sensación de moverla libremente debajo de él. Sabía que su equilibrio iba a tener problemas por unas pocas horas pero no importaba. Estaba emocionado con su regreso y los recuerdos incluso se habían ido donde comenzaban a parecer a los efectos posteriores de una pesadilla a penas recordada.

Saltando fuera de la hrasa'an con una rara sonrisa en su rostro, se puso de pie al lado de Nappa y experimentó el segundo shock en los pocos minutos cuando miró a su guardaespaldas. Antes, siempre había estado a nivel visual del vientre siempre en expansión del soldado Élite. Ahora, de repente, se encontró mirando directamente a la clavícula de Nappa. "¿Te has encogido?"

Ahora, Nappa estaba seguro de que algo estaba seriamente mal con su Rey. "¿Señor?" preguntó con cautela.

Mirándose, Vegeta repentinamente giró a una de las puertas y comenzó a caminar con brusquedad. "Necesito un espejo," dijo. "¡Ahora mismo!"

Entró en el área de baño de la cámara real e ignoró el vapor de la piscina que podría acomodar fácilmente a una legión de soldados. Moviéndose directamente a un espejo de cuerpo entero en la esquina, Vegeta se puso de pie frente a él y se examinó profundamente.

Era más alto, no había absolutamente ninguna duda. Sus miembros ahora más largos estaban cubiertos con espeso músculo guerrero y envueltos en una oscura, olivada piel que estaba completamente sin cicatrices que había comenzado a acumular desde que se había convertido en un soldado que trabajaba para Freezer. Incluso su rostro tenía cambios sutiles; sus pómulos eran más afilados y carecían de esa redondez querubín que siempre había resentido en privado. El estilo de cabello, como esperado, no tenía cambios y había crecido completamente. Alrededor de su cuello estaba el collar y medallón que simbolizaba su estatus real. Tocó su mandíbula inferior con un ceño fruncido, medio esperando ver la barba que su padre había usado.

No, por supuesto que no la tendrías todavía, pensó para sí mismo. Lo que sea que el k'rucT esté pasando aquí, obviamente tienes la misma edad y no te va a crecer cabello en el rostro hasta que llegues a la altura de tu principal.

Estaba usando un taparrabos que hacía un poco más que ofrecer algún grado de decoro en compañía amable. Era simplemente sólo un trozo de tela alrededor de su cintura con un simple hilo de cuero en el frente. De manera compulsiva, Vegeta lo abrió desde el frente y bajó la vista, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Genial, de todas las cosas que se quedan igual, tenía que ser ESO. Ahora, como mejor, podría ser considerado 'del promedio'...

Detrás de él, Nappa estaba cerniéndose indeciso y Vegeta ladró, "Necesito respuestas, Nappa."

"¿A qué preguntas, señor?"

"¿Qué fecha es?"

"217 Pasos, 56 Revs, señor."

Le tomó algo de tiempo a Vegeta traducir la fecha estándar de Vegetasei a un año de la tierra que pudiera relacionar: el paso de la luna llena de la Tierra fue de siete años, entonces 217 era igual a 1519 años, volviendo al tiempo cuando los Saiyajin se habían vuelto lo evolucionados suficiente como para empezar a tener registro del tiempo. Revs eran las revoluciones planetarias (habían 45 revs al mes, 630 al año, y 4410 en un Paso). Él había nacido en Vegetasei en la fecha de 212p85r así que parecía que el tiempo todavía estaba pasando tranquilamente. Era todo lo demás lo que parecía estar jodido.

"¿Qué pasó con mi padre?" Vegeta preguntó luego.

"Señor, ¿está seguro que está b-?"

"Nada de preguntas. Sólo respuestas."

Tragando, Nappa compuso sus pensamientos por un momento y le dijo, "Lo derrotaste en combate Real hace dos Pasos atrás, señor. Fue-" Sus ojos se iluminaron y traicionaron una pequeña, reverenciada sonrisa, "-¡espectacular, señor! Los soldados todavía hablan de ella hasta este día. Te convertiste en el Super Saiyajin de la Leyenda justo como tu padre lo había predicho. Él estaba sonriendo cuando lanzaste el golpe mortal-"

"Me convertí en Super Saiyajin," Vegeta interrumpió rudamente. Dos Pasos atrás lo hubieran hecho de aproximadamente de 21 años. De acuerdo con su guardaespadas, había estado gobernando como Rey por 14 años.

"Sí, señor. Una vista realmente sorprendente. ¿Te... gustaría escuchar mi historia de la batalla?"

Vegeta encontró eso queriéndolo con ansiedad pero tendría que esperar. Habían preocupaciones más presionantes que tenía que saber. "¿Qué le pasó a Freezer, Nappa?" Se abrazó para que la respuesta viniera: Todavía trabajas para él, señor, estaba esperando que Nappa dijera. Te permite tener esta posición ficticia, pero todavía es el verdadero gobernador del Imperio. Y de ti.

La verdadera respuesta lo sorprendió: "¿Quién es Freezer, señor?"

Tropezando en sorpresa, Vegeta se tambaleó unos pocos pasos, todavía sin equilibrio por su cola. Cuando se enderezó, agarró el frente de la armadura de Nappa y tiró al enorme gigante para estar al mismo nivel visual (y a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba disfrutando en privado el hecho de que no había mucha diferencia entre ellos ya; Un pie- tal vez un pie y medio, en lugar de los usuales tres). Nappa lo miraba con cautela, medio esperando que su rey lo golpeara o lo besara. Dado el extraño comportamiento del Élite más joven, Nappa no estaba seguro de cual sería peor.

"¿Estás diciéndome que Freezer no existe?" Vegeta estaba casi celebrando. "¿Ese pálido hijo de puta no está dando vueltas por aquí en algún lugar? ¿De verdad?"

"Eres el único gobernador del Imperio, señor," Nappa dijo con cuidado.

Vegeta lo liberó. "¿Cuántos-cuántos mundos están incluidos en el Imperio ahora?" Podía sentirse comenzar a temblar y tuvo que obligarse activamente a detenerse.

"Más de sesenta planetas de treinta y ocho sistemas, señor."

Pasando una mano a través de su ya desarreglada melena, Vegeta trató de absorber esta información. Era realmente difícil. Había llegado al punto donde su mente estaba teniendo problemas en comprender otra entrada. Sesenta planetas... En la época de gobierno de su padre habían habido unos meros tres sistemas que habían jurado vasallaje al dominio Saiyajin. Antes del nacimiento de Vegeta, Freezer gradualmente había absorbido a todos los otros planetas bajo su propio 'gobierno', incluyendo el de su padre. En esta línea de tiempo alternativa (o dimensión, no estaba seguro de lo que era), ningún Freezer había aparecido para siquiera haber existido, dejándolo como único heredero de un gigantezco imperio que no tenía igual.

Sesenta planetas. Treinta y ocho sistemas... Millones, no, TRILLONES de ciudadanos todos jurando su lealtad al Imperio Saiyajin-

Todos jurando lealtad a ÉL.

Nappa miró el color desvanecerse del rostro de su Rey para ser reemplazado por uno más pálido que no le gustó. Olvidando toda la propiedad en su posición, tomó al Élite más joven del hombro y medio lo guió, medio lo arrastró a una silla. Vegeta se derrumbó en ella como si toda la fuerza se hubiera escapado repentinamente de sus piernas e inclinó su frío rostro en sus manos que estaban temblando.

"¿Quedan otros Saiyajin, Nappa?" Vegeta se escuchó formular su pregunta desesperada en una voz ahogada que era completamente inusual a su grueso tono. Era casi un lamento. "Nosotros- ¿Dime que no somos los únicos que quedan?"

Nappa estudió con cautela al hombre más joven por una larga pausa considerada y luego de repente caminó alrededor de la piscina, cruzando la habitación al lado lejano de la cámara. Habían cortinas pesadas ocupando la pared lejana y las agarró con inmensos puños y las abrió. La luz de la mañana entró a través del gran ventanal, bañando a la habitación en un estridente brillo dorado. Nappa era sólo una silueta oscura cuando se volteó hacia Vegeta, diciendo, "Mira por ti mismo, señor."

Cubriendo sus ojos, Vegeta se puso a su lado y miró hacia afuera. Al principio, todo lo que podía ver era un cegador brillo y le tomó algo de tiempo a sus ojos, acostumbrados al sol de la Tierra, adaptarse a esta contraparte más brillante y más dura. Los detalles comenzaron a aparecer y se volvieron más distintivos mientras su visión se ajustaba a la luz. Estaba mirando afuera al patio del bastión real donde soldados estaban haciendo maniobras. El número de arenas de entrenamiento se extendía tan lejos como sus esforzados, llorosos ojos podían ver y en cada una de ellas había más de cien soldados practicando oficio. Disparos de ki destellaban como explosiones en miniatura de luz mientras el entrenamiento progresaba tanto en el suelo y en el aire, como si cualquier medio fuera un lugar común para los combatientes. Mientras los ojos de Vegeta se afilaban, podía notar una facción más, tal vez la más importante, que era visible en cada soldado- hombre y mujer- donde había puesto sus esforzados ojos.

Colas. Todos tenían colas.

Porque eran todos Saiyajin. Miles de ellos.

Nappa escuchó un crujido y vio que el Élite más joven había hundido sus dedos en el alféizar hasta el segundo nudillo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si dolieran. "¿Señor? ¿Estás-?"

"... vete..."

"Señor, no-"

"¡No eres real! ¡VETE!" Vegeta gritó. Se transformó en su forma de Super Saiyajin incluso antes de que estuviera consciente de ello y levantó una temblorosa, brillante mano directamente en el rostro del hombre más grande. Como si de repente atacado por un vengativo, inestable Dios- Nappa escondió su cola (literalmente) y corrió fuera de la cámara antes que una explosión blanca y caliente de poder sin rival sacara su cabeza de sus hombros.

Incluso antes que el sonido del eco de las pisadas del guardaespaldas hubiera desaparecido, Vegeta perdió su agarre en la poderosa forma tan rápidamente como la había asumido. Estaba mirando impotente a los suelos de entrenamiento, revisando el progreso de los soldados mientras peleaban en el suelo y en el aire con una gracia que ninguna raza pudo imitar alguna vez, o podría en algún momento. Había humedad en sus dos mejillas pero era causada por el brillo de la luz del sol alienígena, y limpió sus ojos con una maldición, obligándose a girar su espalda a la vista. Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, había sido disparado en el corazón y había pensado que nada podía superar esa agonía.

Se había equivocado.

"Esto es una mentira. Todo esto," murmuró, caminando irritable en la gran cámara. Podía sentir la cálida piedra bajo sus pies descalzos, podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, podía oler los leves aromas de aceites y hierbas, ver el trabajo de mampostería a su alrededor. "¡Nada de esto es real!" repentinamente gritó al techo. "Ordeno a quien quiera que esté haciendo esto, ¡que lo detenga AHORA MISMO! ¿Me oyes? ORDENO-"

"¡Qué k'rucT es todo este griterío!" la voz de una mujer salió del cuarto de dormir.

Los músculos de Vegeta se apretaron y salió en escueto alivio con el esfuerzo que mantener el control le estaba costando. Una figura distintivamente femenina se acercó a la puerta y entró, mirándolo en exasperación y preguntando, "¿Bueno? ¿Qué te pasa?"

De todas las sorpresas que tenían que saludarlo aquí, tenía que ser ELLA.

* * *

><p>"¿Bulma?"<p>

Charles McNeil suavemente sacudió su hombro y la cabeza de Bulma giró como si hubiera sido electrocutada. "¡OH!" jadeó, mirando alrededor con urgencia. El excéntrico científico estaba de pie junto a ella, y sentado alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada donde los más grandes accionistas de la Corporación Cápsula la estudiaban curiosamente.

Mirando a su alrededor, Bulma se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en la sala de reunión en el edificio de la sede. Eso quería decir que estaba en la Capital del Oeste. En casa. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Había estado de pie en una cueva en Australia hace un par de minutos atrás, ¿o no? Los detalles parecían borrosos y espesos, como un sueño que se desvanecía rápidamente y parpadeó a Charles en confusión. "¿Qué está sucediendo?" susurró.

Sus ojos se ampliaron casi de manera cómica detrás de sus lentes de base de botella, Charles se volteó a los otros doce hombres y mujeres y dijo, "Uhm, creo que es - ah- hora de un café."

"Pero la reunión acaba de comenzar-" protestó uno que usaba una camiseta del personal.

"Escuchaste al hombre," dijo Bulma, y cuando tenía esa nota cruzada en su voz, nadie objetaba. Salieron de la habitación, hablando entre ellos en agitados, rencorosos tonos. Mientras Charles comenzaba a alejarse, Bulma lo agarró de la corbata y lo hizo entrar de nuevo. "¿Qué diablos está sucediendo, Charles?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" el hombre preguntó incómodo. "Es nuestra reunión anual. Estamos preparando nuestra siguiente ronda de presupuesto para negociaciones para el año fiscal."

"¿Entonces qué estás haciendo tu aquí?" preguntó con sospecha.

"Me pediste que viniera," dijo el científico, sonando enojado tanto como soprendido. "Hay muchos proyectos nuevos saliendo y como jefe de Investigación y Desarrollo, querías que preparara un resumen de lo que hemos tenido en la mesa de redacción. Demonios, incluso lograste hacer que viniera Vegeta-"

"¡Vegeta!" Bulma saltó con el nombre, poniéndose de pie. "¿Dónde está él?"

"Al lado," Charles inclinó un pulgar a la pared de atrás. "Yo estoy casi por orinarme encima y él está recostado en una silla, engullendo donas, y leyendo la Digestión del Lector. Tu marido es un completo enigma."

Marido... Entonces todo era normal. Ahora era sólo una cuestión de averiguar qué estaba haciendo el demonio con sus recuerdos. Tenía que tocar base con el Saiyajin y comparar notas. Entre ellos dos, deberían ser capaces de encontrar una explicación y tal vez encontrar una salida a este... ¿qué? ¿Sueño? ¿Alucinación? ¿Dimensión? "Charles, ¿puedes traer a Vegeta? Necesito-"

"Escuché silbidos, creo que es él," dijo Charles, girando a la puerta. Cuando la abrió y la figura entró, el alivio de Bulma inmediatamente se desmoronó.

Era Vegeta, pero no el que ella conocía.

* * *

><p>Era Bulma, pero no la que él conocía.<p>

Estaba vestida en un caftán transparente abierto deliberadamente en el frente y el cuerpo que revelaba era ágil y firme y tensado con tirantes músculos honrado por años de intenso entrenamiento. Su cabello azul era ahora una melena desarreglada de cortas mechas rojizas y sus amplios, hermosos ojos azules- ojos que lo fascinaron prácticamente desde la primera vez que se habían conocido - eran sesgados y duros y tan negros como el frío espacio. Completando la vista había una cola marrón de tres pies que se movía perezosa de lado a lado detrás de ella.

"Bulma," Vegeta dijo, mirando el medallón alrededor de su delicada garganta. Era idéntico al suyo. "¿Eres... mi reina?"

"Hombre tonto," siseó, girando sus ojos. Descartó la ligerísima envoltura y caminó pasándolo para entrar a la piscina. Vegeta captó un olorcillo de un perfurme que no podía identificar e inmediatamente hizo a los vellos detrás de su cuello temblar. Era embriagador y empalagoso, arrasando toda pensamiento consciente y de inmediato borró su ansiedad anterior No era perfume, o desodorante, era natural pero no era el aroma usual de Bulma. Esto estaba amplificado en un intoxicante elixir contra el que no tenía ningún poder.

Por supuesto, pensó con el último vestigio de razón, es una mujer Saiyajin. Yo- nunca he conocido una antes...

Bulma llegó al profundo final de la piscina y movió su cabello atrás en el agua, mostrando sus descarados pechos hasta que llevó su cabeza hacia adelante, rociando agua en un amplio arco. "Bueno, ¿te me unes?" lo llamó. "¿O vas a seguir apuntándome con eso?"

Con torpeza, bajó la vista y vio que estaba masivamente erecto. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se arrancó el taparrabo y se unió a ella.

* * *

><p>Vegeta miró de Bulma a Charles y de nuevo. "¿De qué me perdí?"<p>

Su boca estaba trabajando pero ningún sonido salía. Bulma miró al hombre en la puerta, desgarrada entre una sensación de estar perpleja y rotunda negación. No había manera que este fuera el príncipe Saiyajin de sus recuerdos, el alienígena con el que ella se había casado, y sin embargo... ERA él. Nada de esto tenía sentido y se quedó muda.

Frunciéndole el ceño, Vegeta cruzó la habitación. "¿Bulma, estás bien? Estás tan pálida como una hoja," preguntó en una voz que sostenía un refinado bajo tono que era remotamente británico, nada del gutural gruñido que generalmente acompañaba a sus tersas respuestas. Estaba vestido en un inmaculado doble traje azul que estaba acompañado haciendo juego con una corbata roja. El cuerpo debajo de sus ropas parecía ser el mismo que ella conocía tan íntimamente; la misma contextura atlética, la misma altura. Era el resto de sus facciones lo que la arrojaba fuera del ciclo. Su rostro era el mismo pero estaba provocado por un par de lentes delgados que suavizaban sus ojos, los que notó eran de un suave marrón. Todavía tenía ese dramático pico de viuda pero en lugar de su usual corona de cabello al estilo de flama, ahora estaba atada hacia atrás en una simple coleta. Cuando giró su cabeza para mirar a Charles de nuevo, vio un pequeño aro de diamante en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

"Oh, tengo que sentarme," gimió y se derrumbó en la silla más cercana.

"Tal vez es mejor que nos des un par de minutos, Chuck," dijo Vegeta.

"Claro, claro, está bien," Charles dijo estando de acuerdo. "Lo que sea que digas, amiguito." Salió de la sala sin echar un vistazo del Saiyajin que, bajo circunstancias normales, hubiera estallado en furia por el usual insulto del científico.

Excepto que nada era usual aquí, Bulma pensó con su creciente miedo. Ni siquiera está cerca de serlo.

"¿Por qué estás nerviosa?" Vegeta preguntó, agachándose junto a ella y sonriendo. Era una sonrisa real, no la usual sonrisa torcida que generalmente le ofrecía, y sus oyuelos complementaban la sonrisa, haciéndolo ver mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. "Has hecho estas reuniones desde que eras una adolescente." Se acercó y tocó su pálida mejilla y ella de manera compulsiva agarró su mano, examinándola más de cerca. No había cicatrices en los nudillos y las uñas estaban perfectamente cuidadas, ciertamente no era la mano de un hombre que se había comprometido en combate constante. Estaba usando su alianza en su anular pero no era la banda de platino que ella le había dado; la que tenía impresa la cresta de la familia Real de Vegeta. Era una banda de oro que ahora tenía una Estrella de David grabada en ella.

Miró a su propio anillo y vio que era diferente; ahora era un diamante azul de un quilate en un arreglo de oro. "Oh," logró decir, tocándolo vacilante. "¿Vegeta, cuándo nos casamos?"

"Hace cuatro años," respondió rápidamente. "Seis meses después de que llegué a la Capital del Oeste para trabajar para la Corporación Cápsula. ¿Por qué?"

"¿De dónde... eres?"

"Bulma, no-"

"¡Sólo responde la pregunta!"

"Nací en Tel Aviv," dijo, mirándola con cautela. "Mi familia se mudó de allí a Londres cuando yo era todavía un adolescente. Después de que me gradué de la universidad, con mi Maestría en Ingeniería. Trabajé por todo el mundo. Canadá, Francia, Japón-" sonrió amablemente, "Tú eres la primera persona que me mantuvo en un lugar por más de un año."

"Entonces eres... ¿judío?"

"Hey, no te quejaste la primera vez que me saqué los pantalones," dijo, guiñándole un ojo. "Creo que tus primeras palabras fueron, '¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Los prepucios son taaan asquerosos!"

Bulma se sonrojó hasta sus pies. Comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo hasta que él lentamente levantó su rostro sobre el suyo y la besó. Lo hizo como un simple beso de afecto, no había ningún sobre tono amoroso en el gesto, y sus manos volvieron a sus lados sin tratar de arriesgar un rápido flaqueo. "No estés nerviosa. Lo harás bien, por eso te amo."

El color había comenzado a volver a sus mejillas y ahora repentinamente se evaporó como si hubiera sido golpeada. Logró soltar una simple, anonadada pregunta antes de que las palabras le fallen completamente; "¿Qué dijiste?"

* * *

><p>Entrando en la caliente agua teñida de dorado, Vegeta lentamente nadó hacia la mujer que era, por algún desconocido, milagroso giro del destino, ahora transformada en su consorte Saiyajin Real. El agua hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara pero no en la manera irritante que lo hacía el agua con cloro de la Tierra reaccionando en su piel alienígena. Era completamente placentero, un complemento de bienvenida a la embriagadora esencia que radiaba de la belleza en constantes olas incluso a pesar que el agua debería haberla enmascarado. "¿Cómo es eso posible?" se preguntó, apenas consciente que estaba hablando en voz alta.<p>

"Marido, no eres tú mismo," Bulma observó, mirándolo entre ojos medio cerrados.

"Nada de esto es real." Todavía estaba tratando de hacerse creer eso.

"Veamos si esto te convence," dijo y se arrastró y lo golpeó sonoramente en la mandíbula. Su cabeza giró hacia la derecha con el poder detrás del golpe y se sorprendió lo suficiente como para dejar de nadar y hundirse como una roca. Salió a la superficie unos pocos segundos después, escupiendo y maldiciendo, sacudiendo su cabello fuera de su rostro y frotando un nudo que se estaba formando al lado de su boca. "¡Para qué demonios hiciste eso!" le rugió.

"No me gusta ver debilidad en mi Rey. Deja la indecisión para los comunes," siseó en desdén. Levantó su brazo de nuevo y esta vez él atrapó su puño mientras se arqueaba hacia él, llevándola contra el otro lado de la piscina. El par se estudió mutuamente en silencio por un largo momento, sus ojos de cuervo negro se cerraron en un silencioso combate; su indignada traición golpeando contra su frío desdén y rebotando. Inesperadamente, ella sonrió, mostrando dientes que parecían más afilados de lo que tenían derecho a ser. "Allí está el Rey con el que me casé," ronroneó, mientras que debajo del agua, su cola se curvó alrededor de su erección y se apretó.

Él siseó a través de dientes apretados y ella se acercó y lo besó, presionando su lengua contra la barrera. Hambriento, Vegeta abrió su boca tan amplio como fue posible para admitir a su esforzado miembro oral y pronto las dos lenguas se entremezclaron lascivamente, húmedas con saliva. Bulma exploró cada grieta del interior de su boca, los adentros de sus mejillas, detrás de sus dientes, mientras que su cola continuaba apretando y acariciando su falo endurecido por el deseo.

Vegeta llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y traicionó un suave gemido mientras Bulma amasaba el montículo que palpitaba suavemente de sus testículos con su cola. Sintió una aguda sensación en su lóbulo mientras ella mordisqueaba la tierna carne con sus afilados dientes, mordiendo levemente, y luego lo duro suficiente como para sacar sangre. Al principio, se sorprendió un poco por su agresión pero el fuerte dolor fue también innegablemente excitante, y todo su cuerpo tembló en reacción.

"¿Te gusta eso?" susurró en su oído, serpenteando una cálida lengua sobre su mejilla.

Su respuesta fue un inarticulado gruñido de lujuria y besó su cuello tan duro con apretados labios que hizo una marca roja en su piel. Podía sentir su pene palpitar con excitación, anhelando la liberación y fue atrapado en un repentino surgir de pasión. Arrojando a un lado toda razón y límite, la agarró en sus brazos y la bañó de calientes besos por su rostro, su cuello, su garganta, sus manos viajando febriles sobre la suavidad de su cuerpo. El femenino aroma de almizcle de su asombroso cuerpo lo estaba volviendo salvaje con deseo.

"Quiero fornicarte," las palabras salieron temblando antes que tuviera la oportunidad de retractarse, sabiendo cómo Bulma desaprobaba ese lenguaje pero incapaz de detenerse. Este era un momento tan crudo, primal, emocional que las palabras poéticas de afecto se perdían en favor de la brutal honestidad, "Bulma, quiero fornicarte tanto..."

"Muéstrame, esposo," vino la suave respuesta, sorprendiéndolo hasta el centro de su ser.

Alejándose de él, ella salió del agua y se movió rápidamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero y se arrodillo, como perro, enfrentándolo. Sus brillantes glúteos estaban temblando con excitación y su cola ondeó lasciva sobre ella, una vulgar invitación a ser tomada por detrás.

Vegeta estudió la vista; paralizado por esa rojiza cola que se movía de atrás para adelante como un estandarte, libremente exponiendo la brillante raja que era para que él la tomara. Por un breve instante, se perturbó un poco por las extrañas acciones de Bulma, ella nunca se había comportado tan bizarra y descarada en su vida, pero después de su shock inicial se encontró muy anticipado al acto animalístico.

"Ven, mi Rey," jadeó. "No mantengas esperando más a tu Reina. ¡Te quiero AHORA MISMO!"

Como si estuviera en un trance, Vegeta saltó fuera de la piscina y se movió hacia ella como una bestia jadeante, su pene medio púrpura y rojizo por la excitación. Las venas a lo largo de la longitud de su hinchada herramienta se mostraban completamente, y sus testículos temblaban con deseo. Se posicionó detrás de ella, y ubicó su palpitante, rubicunda cabeza en la entrada de su feminidad, listo para deslizarse hacia adentro. En ese momento se echó un vistazo al espejo y apenas podía creer lo que contemplaba. Era como mirar una película que mostraba a dos personas completamente diferentes; alienígenas que ni siquiera reconocía con oscuros picos de cabello cayendo al azar sobre sus hombros, salvajes miradas con lujuria, y sus colas moviéndose de atrás para adelante como látigos. Estaba abrumado por lo que vio y el crudo poder llenó su cuerpo.

"¿Qué estás esperando, Vegeta?" Bulma gritó, su cabeza se arrojó hacia atrás y sus ojos oscuros brillaron. "¡Métemela!"

Con un profundo, salvaje gruñido, Vegeta empujó su masiva longitud todo el camino en su apretada, muscular vaina, hundiéndola a fondo hasta que la amplia base de su miembro golpeó contra los curvados labios de su entrada vaginal. Húmedos chorreantes sonidos llenaron el aire, excitándolos a ambos.

"¡Ah! ¡Así!" gimió ella, yéndose hacia atrás en el tiempo exacto de sus morbosas embestidas, sus paredes vaginales humedeciéndose y ampliándose y apretándose hambrientas a su miembro inflamado de lujuria. Ella miraba las crudas imágenes en el espejo ante ellos, mirándolo conducir su longitud firmemente en ella, su musculoso cuerpo brillando con una ligera capa de sudor.

Sus ojos se angostaron en estrecha concentración, Vegeta observaba el espejo mientras golpeaba en ella con creciente intensidad. Posicionado detrás de ella, agarrando sus hombros para sostenerse era como mirar a una película pornográfica y lo hacía aún más atrevido que antes. La vista de sus dos cuerpos desnudos escritos obsneamente, reflejados en el vidrio, era casi la cosa más lujuriosa que hubiera visto jamás- ¡Y se regocijaba por ello! Entró en ella sin piedad, sus duros, musculosos glúteos ondeando hacia atrás y adelante, sus ojos pegados a las imágenes en el espejo. Su grueso, musculoso pene estaba palpitando casi al punto de explotar y cada músculo que poseía se estiraba con deseo por esta criatura sin sentido atrapada debajo de él.

"¡AGH! ¡Así!" Bulma gritó mientras él empujaba brutalmente en ella. "¡Fornícame más duro! ¡Lastímame, Vegeta! ¡Hazme SANGRAR!"

La cabeza de Vegeta se levantó en shock. Repentinamente se retiró y cayó hacia atrás en la dura piedra de la cámara, mirándola en shock y horror mientras luchaba por recuperar su aliento. "¿Qué- qué acabas de decir?"

* * *

><p>"Creo que acabo de decir que te amo," Vegeta respondió con el mismo afable encanto que radiaba de su bien medida figura. Le sonrió con afecto. "Te lo digo cada vez que puedo. Es la verdad."<p>

Bulma lo miró como si acabara de tener dos cabezas. De repente, saltó de la silla y se fue hacia la ventana. "Tú no eres Vegeta," dijo, su voz fortaleciéndose con cada palabra. "Pensé, sólo por un instante, que tal vez eras tú en alguna clase de disfraz pero tú no eres él. ¡Ni siquiera te le acercas!"

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" se enfureció con ella y allí fue cuando vio la verdad final que confirmaba todas sus sospechas. Incluso enojado, carecía de ese punto de exclamación entre sus espesas cejas. Tenía el rostro de un hombre que nunca había conocido la vida dura, que había sido atendido de pies y manos, y no había hecho ni un día de arduo trabajo en toda su vida. Era humano, educado, y malcriado- como ella, y ella no necesitaba un espejo masculino de su vida para que fuera su marido. Lo que ella necesitaba era el hombre que fuera la completa antítesis de todo lo que conocía para poder aprender de sus viajes de vida al igual que él podía aprender de los suyos.

Necesitaba a Vegeta. A su Vegeta.

El fraude se levantó de la mesa y se acercó. "Bulma-"

"¡Aléjate de mí!" le gritó. "¡Tú no eres real! ¡Nada de esto es real!"

"Escúchame-" persistió y esta vez ella sacó una mano para abofetearlo.

La palma de su mano viajó a través de su cabeza como un espeso humo y su figura tembló como un espejismo. "¡Santo Dios! ¡Ahora lo hiciste!" objetó él pero su voz había cambiado a un tono alto, rojizo como el vino.

Sus alrededores vacilaron y a través de partes de la fachada de ilusión, vio que estaba de pie en la pequeña cueva tallada en el lado de la Roca de Ayer. Era como atestiguar dos dimensiones colapsando en cada una y las diferentes perspectivas hacían nadar su cabeza. A su lado, a penas a tres metros de distancia, estaba Vegeta: el verdadero Vegeta. Estaba mirando a la pared cercana con su cabeza inclinada a un lado y su boca ligeramente abierta; se veía como si estuviera estancado en un aturdimiento permanente.

Bulma trató de moverse hacia él y se encontró congelada en su lugar. Cualquiera se la fuerza que vivía en esta cámara, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir todavía. "Vegeta, ¡sal de ahí! Estamos en problemas-"

* * *

><p>"-¡Vegeta!"<p>

Él giró su cabeza alrededor con torpeza, tratando de aislar la fuente de la llamada. Parecía estar haciendo eco por cada esquina de la habitación de baño, desvaneciéndose en indescifrables murmullos de sonido. "Bulma, ¿dónde estás?"

"Justo aquí, esposo," la Reina Saiyajin gruñó, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Su cola se erizó al doble de su tamaño normal en su creciente furia y avanzó hacia él, sus manos apretadas en fuertes puños. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alejarse y ella lo agarró por la garganta y lo puso de pie. "Me enferman y me casan tus teatros," le siseó en el rostro mientras sus garras se hundían profundo en su piel, sacando pequeños riachuelos de sangre. "Espero que mi Rey sea más fuerte que esto, incluso cuando estamos solos."

Vegeta apenas sintió sus uñas entrando en su piel. Estaba examinando su rostro, viendo a su novia humana entretejida en las facciones de una impostora alienígena. Había demasiadas similitudes, una proyección mental de carne de cómo había deseado siempre en privado que Bulma fuera, pero era realmente un retorcido reflejo, muy parecido al reflejo de su celo frenético hacía apenas unos segundos. Era todo una fantasía privada actuada para su beneficio pero no había sido como él pensó que lo sería. Viéndola actuar de esa manera, escuchándola rogar porque él la lastimara- Era como morder en un suculenta, muy madura fruta y averiguó, demasiado tarde, que había gusanos retorciéndose en el centro.

Asqueado, la empujó lejos fácilmente mientras ella se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Por una fracción de segundo, su figura perdió cohesión y vaciló hasta que se volvió sólida de nuevo. Ese mismo segundo fue suficiente para que él se recuperara. Alzó su mano, levantando su palma, en su dirección. "Tenía razón todo el tiempo," dijo en un tono llano, sin emoción. "Nada de esto es real."

"Esposo-"

"Especialmente tú," terminó, liberando un disparo de ki que la atravesó.

Lo que siguió fue un brillante destello blanco.

Hubo una repentina explosión que hizo a sus tímpanos rehuir y se sintió arrojado a una corta distancia para aterrizar en un suave suelo, deteniéndose a varios pies de distancia. Un cuerpo cayó sobre él, lo duro suficiente como para dejarlo sin aire en los pulmones, y cuando logró abrir sus ojos, la esfera del dragón cayó del cielo y brilló directamente entre sus ojos.

"¡Ow! ¡Mierda!" aulló, acunando su frente.

"¿Vegeta?" el cuerpo sobre él cambió de posición y lo miró con genuina preocupación. "Oh, gracias a Kami- ¡Realmente eres tú!" Bulma dijo a borbotones y comenzó a besarlo incluso mientras él luchaba por sentarse. Haciéndola a un lado, logró echar un vistazo claro a su alrededor y vio que, a diez metros de distancia, la cueva era ahora una roca negra partida y se había colapsado parcialmente. "¿Qué diablos pasó?"

"No estoy segura pero puedo arriesgar una suposición," dijo, experimentalmente oliendo el aire y haciendo una mueca. "Cuando disparaste, inflamaste el fas y creaste una explosión."

"¿Gas? ¿De donde?" preguntó, todavía frotando su adolorida frente.

"De ti, quieres decir," dijo, arqueando una conocedora ceja en su dirección.

Le tomó un par de segundos procesar lo que estaba tratando de decir. "Oh," finalmente dijo en una pequeña voz. Cuando se frotó el estómago, notó que ya no estaba hinchado y que la molestia había disminuido.

"Salvado por gas Saiyajin, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?" Bulma dijo, obviamente divertida por toda la cosa. Traicionó una leve sonrisa aliviada.

"Ciertamente no yo," dijo una pequeña voz en su oído. "Maldito juramento, ¡qué fetidez!"

Agarrado a su hombro izquierdo había un diminuto lagarto rojo. Estaba de pie sobre sus delgadas piernas y tenía sus piernas delanteras cruzadas, frunciéndole el ceño. "¡Tú y tu tipo allí destruyeron mi hogar!" gritó, parpadeando indignado.

"Qué demonios-" Vegeta se puso de pie.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Bulma preguntó.

"Soy Tatji," la pequeña criatura exclamó con orgullo. Cuando no recibió reconocimiento del par, soltó, "Malditos extranjeros. Represento el Sueño. Los locales me llaman tótem pero en realidad soy un avatar de Uluru. Vivo en esa cueva-" sus carmesíes facciones se apretaron en un ceño fruncido, "Bueno, vivía, de todos modos. Nadie me ha visitado en eones así que pensé que tendría un buen momento para divertirme-"

"¡DIVERTIRTE!" Vegeta explotó. "¿Llamas a lo que nos hiciste 'diversión'?"

"Calma, Vegeta," Bulma lo tranquilizó. "Este pequeño sujeto sólo está jugando. Nadie se lastimó-"

Vegeta se volteó hacia ella, sus dientes apretados, y Bulma vio algo que generalmente estaba oculto en esas profundidades de cuervo de sus ojos. Había ira allí, y confusión, pero estuvo sorprendida de ver también una gran cantidad de dolor grabado en esas orbes generalmente frías. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, él giró su espalda a ambos y se alejó rápidamente.

"Ningún sentido del humor," Tatji murmuraba cuando Bulma lo agarró del pescuezo y lo sacudió levemente.

"No sé qué le hiciste, pero hacernos trucos así estuvo mal," Bulma dijo, agarrando a la criatura para que estuvieran cara a cara.

"¿Sí?" el pequeño lagarto preguntó. Sorprendentemente, todavía tenía sus piernas de adelante cruzadas y la miraba carente de miedo. "Todo lo que hice fue dejar que el Sueño les mostrara el deseo del corazón de cada uno."

"Lo que vi en esa sala no fue el deseo de mi corazón."

"¿No? ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te preguntaste cómo hubiera sido tu hombre si hubiera nacido en este mundo- Tu mundo? No puedes mentirme, o a Altijiranga, el 'Sueño'. Sabe sólo la verdad, señorita, y lo que viste, lo creaste tú misma. No me culpes si no te gustó."

"Yo no- No..." Bulma vaciló y el lagarto tomó ventaja de su confusión y se soltó de su agarre, cayendo fácilmente en la tierra australiana. Se tambaleó hacia atrás hacia los restos de su cueva, liberó una indignada maldición, y desapareció.

"¿Yo creé todo eso?" Bulma susurró. Caminó hacia una roca y se sentó, absorbiendo todo lo que la pequeña criatura aborigen había dicho. Todo tenía sentido, o más o menos. Había habido un tiempo extraño cuando ella en privado se había preguntado cómo Vegeta se hubiera visto y hubiera actuado si hubiera sido nacido en la tierra. Era la claridad de los detalles lo que la habían dejado perpleja: Trabajando a voluntad en la Corporación Cápsula, usando su cabello en una coleta, teniendo un arete, ¿su fe judía? ¿Todo eso realmente había venido de ella?

"Wow. Debo tener un infierno de imaginación," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza en consternación. De todas esas cosas, no fue hasta que había profesado su amor a ella lo que había terminado toda ilusión. Porque era lo único que él nunca había dicho, incluso si lo mostraba en otras maneras. Era la última vulnerabilidad que no se permitiría traicionar, ni siquiera con ella. Que su doble lo dijera tan fácilmente había desgarrado su 'deseo de corazón' en una desilusión hecha listones. La ironía de eso no fue pasada por alto para ella y traicionó una risa que contenía poco humor.

Finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sola y que no estaba cerca de vista. Se puso de pie, tomó la esfera del dragón, y salió a buscarlo. Cuando él quería moverse, realmente podía mover su trasero y pensó que vio una figura en el horizonte, alejándose apresurado.

Deseo de corazón, pensó en privado. Se preguntó cómo sería estar reunido con gente extinta de un mundo destruido y finalmente convertirse en su líder como el destino había intentado. Se dio cuenta que ni siquiera podría comenzar a arañar la superficie de lo que debió haberse sentido tener eso arrancado una segunda vez. Vegeta necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse y necesitaba hacerlo solo. Decidió darle al Saiyajin su espacio y seguirlo en la distancia. Volvería a ella cuando estuviera bien y listo.

Eso no sucedería tan pronto como esperaba.

Bulma se había subido en su jet y asumido una altitud importante mientras lo miraba. Cuando él finalmente dejó de caminar había sido casi cerca del anochecer y aterrizó y soltó una cápsula de casa para cubrirse; no muy lejos de él, sólo lo cerca suficiente para ser notada. Parecía estar mirando justo a la tierra baldía que marcaba la zona despoblada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se hizo una comida, con suficientes sobras para satisfacerlo, y se fue a la cama temprano. Pasó toda la noche mirando al techo preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez él quería compañía; quizá quería hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

No fue hasta que el cielo comenzó a brillar con los primeros zarcillos de amanecer que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Hubo un movimiento en la cocina y sonrió por primera vez desde que el disparo de Vegeta había inflamado su gas y los había salvado del agarre del Sueño. Estaba comiendo, y eso era una señal de que iba a estar bien. Encendiendo la pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama, se acomodó en las almohadas y lo esperó.

Él entró en la habitación y le dio una breve mirada y luego comenzó a desvestirse. "Déjame adivinar, tú tampoco dormiste," fue todo lo que dijo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres-"

"-No quiero," vino la rápida respuesta.

Bulma suspiró y giró sus ojos. Él se arrastró en la cama junto a ella, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se acostó boca arriba, mirando al techo, de manera idéntica a la que había hecho ella horas antes. Normalmente, cuando sólo quería dormir, giraba sobre su costado derecho. Si su lenguaje corporal era de indicación alguna, todavía estaba profundamente perturbado.

Ella se puso de costado y levantó su cabeza con un brazo, estudiando su rostro. Eventaulmente, sus ojos giraron en su dirección. "¿Qué?" preguntó en un terso gruñido.

"Vegeta, lo que sea que sucedió en la Roca de Ayer está detrás nuestro. Por favor no dejes que te atrape. Se acabó."

Sus labios se volvieron una rígida, incruenta línea. "'Se acabó'," repitió vacío. "'La era de los Saiyajin se acabó', eso es todo lo que me digo cada día de mierda. Y finalmente estaba comenzando a creerlo hasta... hasta ayer-" su voz se rompió y giró de costado y enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

Su corazón dolió, Bulma podía hacer poco más que frotar su espalda. De impulso, le dijo lo que ella había experimentado en su propia fantasía de Sueño. Y cuando ella describió cómo él se había visto en su ilusión, pensó que él se había calmado un poco y estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Eso fue confirmado cuando su ahogada voz sonó, "Un arete. ¡Absurdo!"

"Eras lindo," rió, "Con los pequeños lentes de profesor y tu coleta y todo. Tal vez cuando volvamos a casa-"

"Ni en una apuesta, mujer," replicó.

Sonriendo, Bulma se acercó y apagó la luz y se acurrucó contra él mirando en la misma dirección que él. Él no objetó y ella envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura, mientras susurraba en su oído, "Más flatos y estarás durmiendo afuera con los dingos, señor."

Sintió su cuerpo moverse con un apenas reprimido bufido y lo besó con afecto en su hombro desnudo. "Te amo, Vegeta."

"Lo sé," vino la respuesta adormecida pero estaba segura que él estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía.

Antes que el sueño llegara, su mano bajó y suavemente agarró la cálida, fláccida longitud suya y traicionó una gratificada sonrisa mientras se movía.

Al menos había UNA cosa que Vegeta tenía en común con su doble de Sueño...

* * *

><p>(El método Saiyajin de salir con alguien es completamente ficticio y no está basado en ningún material existente de DBZ. Como tal, está abierto a la interpretación individual.)<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo Nueve: Se encuentra la última esfera del dragón y la luna de miel llega a un final.<p> 


	10. Un mal caso de gusanos

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>"Fin... cuenta, fin cuenta y udo, fin cuenta y dof, fin cuenta y cuato-"<p>

"Cincuenta y tres, niño. Te olvidaste del cincuenta y tres."

"¡Cincuenta y tré! Cincuenta y cuato, cincuenta y cuato, uhh..." La cara de Trunks se apretó en concentración.

"Cincuenta y cinco."

"¡Cincuenta y inco!" ¿Cincuenta y once? Uhm... udo, do, tré, cuato-"

"Aquí vamos otra vez," Bulma suspiró en voz baja mientras Trunks valientemente hacía su tercer intento de contar hasta cien. El niño había estado practicando como un alma poseída para tratar de lograr 'la misión' que su padre le había ordenado tres días antes. Había pensado que lo tenía perfecto y había mandado a su abuela a llamar a sus padres para pronunciar el discurso cuidadosamente ensayado. Ahora, sin embargo, mirando el ceño decepcionado de su padre, el pequeño híbrido Saiyajin estaba sufriendo un caso severo de miedo escénico y cada intento era peor que el anterior.

"-venti cinco, venti siete, venti oto-"

"Trunks," Vegeta interrumpió, "Necesitas más práctica,"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo sé, papá! ¡Cien numedos! ¡Como tú dijiste!"

"Trunks, no puedes pasar el cincuenta."

"¡Una vez más, papá!" Antes de que Vegeta pudiera abrir la boca, el niño comenzó de nuevo, "Undótrécuato-"

Bulma se deslizó más cerca de su marido y le susurró al oído, "Sé lo que estás haciendo."

El Saiyajin le arqueó una ceja.

"Estás estancando," dijo.

Sus ojos giraron a la ventana de la cabina por encima del monitor de comunicación y regresó a su dirección. "¿Me culpas?"

La expresión en el rostro de Bulma se suavizó cuando tomó en cuenta la vista más allá de la ventana del jet. Todo era la oscura mancha gris de presagio de la furia de una tormenta de nieve. La pequeña nave realmente estaba meciéndose en sus puntales de aterrizaje por la fuerza del viento frío. Era un lejano grito de todos sus sitios de aterrizaje anteriores; incluso durante su viaje en el desierto australiano por las esferas del dragón era más atractivo para los sentidos que el páramo infernal que ahora se encontraban.

La Antártida.

Ahora estaban en el lado opuesto de la Tierra de donde habían pasado una tarde en Siberia, disfrutando de la eterna luz del sol y las temperaturas lo suficientemente caliente como para camisetas. Ahora estaban en un desolado congelador bajo cero sin esperanza de luz solar para que iluminara su camino. Habían quedado atrapados en el jet durante la mayor parte del día, valientemente esperando que el viento bajara, que la nieve deje de caer, que el cielo por lo menos se aliviara, pero parecía que nada de eso iba a suceder a corto plazo.

Bulma estaba trepando por las paredes del pequeño vehículo. No era una mujer que se tomaba muy bien la ociosidad y fue a dar vueltas en la cabina en los pantalones y botas de nieve, con la chaqueta atada a la cintura. Sólo quería salir del avión, desafiar a los elementos, y juntar la última esfera del dragón de una vez por todas. Una vez que hubiera terminado y acabado, podrían salir y disfrutar de los últimos días de su luna de miel sin ninguna presión, asegurados que todo lo que quedara por hacer era pedir sus dos deseos y seguir con sus vidas.

Era Vegeta el que estaba sin moverse. Estaba mostrando, aunque sólo sea por las acciones, que su odio a la nieve iba más allá del rencor pasado de una Prueba de Aclimatación Planetario que salió mal. Era probablemente más cerca de ser genética en la naturaleza. Los Saiyajin son una raza del desierto; muy adecuados para las temperaturas ardientes, ambientes hostiles, y soles ardientes. Vegeta había experimentado la nieve por primera vez como un niño justo entrando en la pubertad y la experiencia no había sido agradable. No había peleas de bolas de nieve o excursiones en trineos para él: Sólo una carrera en todo el planeta en una prueba de resistencia que hubiera matado a un humano adulto. Apenas había tenido éxito en ese juicio en esa carrera desesperada que había contado hasta el último segundo. La casi falta no le había ganado las condiciones que yacían más allá del jet ahora.

En un nivel profundo, Bulma, posiblemente sospechaba. Se dio cuenta de cómo su rostro se endurecía cada vez que echaba un vistazo afuera, casi parecía encogerse en su asiento. Apenas estaba prestando atención a Trunks, que estaba poniendo en marcha su quinto intento, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Bulma se compadeció de él (demonios, en este punto comenzaba a sentir piedad por los dos) pero ya era hora de hacer avanzar las cosas.

"Teinta y sete, ¿teinta y teinta y nueve? Cuarenta-"

"Trunks, lo estás haciendo muy bien," interrumpió en misericordia. "Mami está muy orgullosa de ti. Pero necesitas practicar un poco más, cariño. No lo tienes absolutamente claro todavía."

La alarma se levantó en la cara enrojecida del niño. "¡No mamá! Una vez más-"

"Sigue practicando, cariño. Te llamo mañana. ¡Te amo!"

"Pe-pero-" Bulma apagó el monitor un instante antes del estallido en lágrimas del joven.

Había un toque de admiración en la voz de Vegeta cuando dijo, "Maldición, mujer. Eso fue frío."

"Aprendí del mejor," dijo, sin mala intención. "Es tiempo de adaptarse, Vegeta. No más excusas."

Sus ojos miraban a la ventana de nuevo y la esquina de su boca se torció, un raro tic nervioso. Justo cuando estaba preparándose para un debate murmuró algo en voz baja, de mala gana se levantó de la silla, y finalmente procedió a cambiarse. Bulma se permitió una sonrisa de triunfo al verlo vestirse. Cualquier victoria sobre el brusco alienígena, no importaba cuan pequeña, siempre era una fuente de realización para ella. Atesoraba cada éxito cada vez que venía, a sabiendas de su rareza. Cuando él estuvo vestido con su ropa de invierno se trasladó a la puerta para abrirla, y notó que estaba colgando hacia atrás. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Mis botas no se sienten cómodas," le dijo, y procedió a quitárselas. Desembaló su equipo y empezó a rebuscar en sus pertenencias por algo más complaciente. Le tomó un rato. Le gustaba quejarse con Bulma acerca de su afición por empacar su vestuario completo para un simple viaje de dos semanas pero en realidad, el Saiyajin estaba un poco mejor. Era un hombre que, después de su mandato prolongado en este planeta, estaba redescubriendo una inquietud real por tener la mejor absoluta ropa y equipo. Había tenido que soportar décadas de llevar sólo la armadura de soldado, soportando alojamientos escasos, y limitados medios; estaba empezando a apreciar sus comodidades y tardó más de 20 minutos para finalmente, a fondo, ir a través de toda la ropa que había traído. Al final, él no había preparado un par extra de botas de nieve y volvió a ponerse las que había desechado.

En el banquillo, Bulma estaba haciendo un fuego lento a sabiendas de que Vegeta sólo había empacado un par de botas. "Si finalmente terminaste, podemos-"

"Tengo que ir a orinar," dijo bruscamente y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

"¡Agh!" Bulma gritó, golpeando las manos a los lados en frustración. Se puso de pie en la puerta, irritada contando los segundos con el pie. Después de unos diez minutos, llamó a la puerta. "¡Hey! ¿Te caíste? ¡Deja de hacer tiempo!"

Salió, arrojándole puñales con la mirada, y luego dio un paso más allá de ella para entrar en la pequeña cocina.

Exasperada, ella echaba chispas, "¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Estás ciega? Tengo hambre."

"No, no tienes. Acabamos de comer."

"No me digas lo que no tengo. Todo lo que comimos fueron bocadillos y eso fue hace dos horas. Si pudieras cocinar algo, tendríamos algo de comida real en vez de esta mierda que estamos comiendo ahora."

Bulma sintió la rabia aumentar de inmediato en ella y luchó para sumergirla. Era una lucha pero se las arregló para mantenerla baja. "No va a funcionar esta vez, Vegeta," ella dijo con voz calma.

Abrió la puerta de la nevera pequeña y vaciló. "¿Qué no va a funcionar?"

"Estás tratando de enfurecerme para que vaya sin ti y obtenga la esfera del dragón sola. De esa manera tendrías una excusa para permanecer caliente y seco en el jet. Te digo que no va a funcionar. Yo no me muevo un paso sin ti." Con eso ella le ofreció una de sus más dulces sonrisas, se cruzó de brazos, y se apoyó en el mostrador. "Ve y haz tu sándwich, cariño. Puedo esperar."

Él cerró la puerta lo suficiente para hacer que las copas saltaran. "Ya no tengo hambre," dijo entre dientes apretados. Se bajó las gafas de nieve gafas hasta los ojos y levantó la capucha, fijándola de forma segura bajo la barbilla. "Vamos a traer esta mierda," exclamó, acercándose a la puerta.

"Ya era hora, maldita sea..." Bulma murmuró entre dientes. Ella golpeó el panel que liberó la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Casi al instante, la temperatura en la pequeña cabina cayó a la congelación. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si su ropa de invierno, especialmente clasificada para excursiones sub-árticas, eran en realidad lo suficientemente calientes como para este viaje. A su lado, Vegeta tenía la cara hacia el viento, inquebrantable por la nieve que azotaba junto a ellos y comenzaba a instalarse en la cabina. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, salió primero en la tormenta de nieve, rápidamente rodeado por los elementos duros.

Preparándose en contra de un viento que parecía ser soplado horizontal, corrió tras él. "¡Más despacio!" gritó. "¡Ni sabes a donde vamos!" Estaba limpiando el hielo fuera del dial de su radar para ver la luz intermitente en la lectura constante que marcaba que su objetivo estaba a sólo a unos metros a su izquierda. "¡Vegeta!"

En el contexto de constante azote de nieve, la vaga silueta gris del Saiyajin desaparecía de su vista. Apenas podía creer lo pobre que la visibilidad se había vuelto. El jet estaba a su espalda, apenas a diez pasos, y apenas podía verlo en la feroz tormenta. Vegeta había salido, obviamente enfadado con ella, y ahora ella no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Sus pisadas ya se habían llenado.

_¡VEGETA!_ Trató de proyectar con su mente. No hubo respuesta. Podía ser cualquier número de razones para eso; ella no tenía ningún ki para la telepatía, Vegeta tenía su propia receptividad "apagada", ya estaba fuera de rango, o quizás la razón más probable -

-la estaba ignorando deliberadamente.

"Maldito sea ese hombre," dijo entre dientes, sin saber qué hacer. Después de varios segundos de rara indecisión decidió ir a buscar la esfera del dragón primero, su mente genial tranquilizando al resto de su ser que Vegeta realmente no estaba en peligro. Esto no era una prueba JAP en donde estaba prohibido el uso de sus poderes; y si estaba en peligro podría retirarse a un lugar más seguro en el destino hasta que pasara la tormenta.

_Retiro. Suena como un plan_, Bulma pensó mientras las temperaturas drásticas penetraron en su chaqueta y capas de ropa, congelándola hasta los huesos. Si salía a buscarlo ciegamente, sólo se perdería; a ninguno de ellos le serviría. Tan preocupada como estaba por su temperamental compañero, estaba condenado si iba a ser el blanco de alguna de sus bromas de "débil, pequeña humana". A su manera, tenía su propio chip de orgullo en su hombro.

Tambaleándose contra los elementos, siguió la lectura del radar y de pronto se arrodilló ante un montón de nieve y empezó a cavar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus esfuerzos se vieran recompensados por esa visión familiar naranja. Haciendo caso omiso de la tormenta por el momento, Bulma levantó la esfera del dragón de tres estrellas al nivel visual, inundado por un sentimiento de realización y remordimiento. Era un sentimiento común para ella; uno que surgía después de un proyecto complicado completado, o cuando una aventura terminaba. Eso significaba que pronto estaría de vuelta en casa después de que Vegeta pidiera su deseo.

Bulma no quería que la luna de miel terminara pero sabía que no era realista continuar como un ajeno amor de recién casados. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más iba cobrando conciencia de que tal vez estas vacaciones no eran su última aventura, como había temido desde el principio. Tenía un hijo que criar, un negocio que atender, y un marido alienígena que domesticar. En su manera, todo eso parecía un viaje mucho más convincente y sonrió cuando se guardó la esfera del dragón en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con la cremallera cerrada.

Preparándose contra el viento, se tambaleó su camino de regreso al jet. Estaba en el proceso de bajar la rampa, cuando sintió vibrar el suelo bajo el acolchado grueso de sus botas.

"¿Qué diablos?" murmuró, mirando hacia abajo. El temblor aumentó a una repugnante estacada y hubo un ruido como de un tronco de árbol rompiéndose lejos en la nieve azotada de oscuridad. Fue seguido por otro, y otro, cada vez más fuerte mientras parecía acercarse a ella. De repente la nieve se separó entre sus piernas mientras la capa de hielo se rompía con un chasquido que era ensordecedor.

Uno de los puntales del jet se metió en la brecha cada vez más grande y Bulma apenas tuvo el ingenio para agarrar el lado de la puerta. Se las arregló para levantarse en la cabina mientras el vehículo se volcó hacia su lado, en precario equilibrio sobre la grieta. Acostada sobre su estómago y sin poder hacer nada mirando por la puerta abierta, Bulma tuvo una visión adormecida en su mente del negro fondo de la fisura debajo de ella; parecía no terminar nunca. Miró por encima de su hombro preguntándose si sería capaz de llegar a la cabina sin balancear la nave. La decisión fue tomada por ella cuando otro discordante de complemento de huesos resonó en la pequeña cabina y la fisura se abrió aún más. El jet cayó en el fondo negro, los lados de los chillidos contra las paredes de hielo y creando una lluvia de chispas.

Aferrándose a un puesto para salvar su vida, Bulma entró en pánico con pensamientos que se repetían una y otra vez: _Vegeta me salvará. Al igual que en África. Él va a aparecer justo a tiempo y me salvará-_

Eso no sucedió.

Hubo una sensación de ingravidez que duró unos siete segundos (que parecía no terminar nunca), antes de que la nave impactara con algo duro. El choque arrancó a Bulma fuera de su asiento, la lanzó contra el techo, y cayó al suelo de la cabina, aturdida. Se quedó allí durante varios minutos en la oscuridad completa antes de intentar mover sus extremidades. Milagrosamente estaba ilesa; su ropa pesada la había protegido más allá de los elementos. Arrastrándose al armario de suministros, revolvió en el equipo de emergencia hasta que sus manos se cerraron sobre una forma familiar. La luz de la linterna fue un alivio y cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces, obligándose a relajarse antes de hacerla brillar alrededor de la cabina. La ventana de enfrente de la cabina se había destrozado y la nieve se había derramado a lo largo sal tablero y los asientos. Todo el casco había asumido una forma de elipse con cúpula por la fuerza del impacto.

_¿Impacto con qué?_ Se preguntó y obligó a sus piernas a moverse. Escalando la nieve, se arrastró fuera del vehículo en ruinas y brilló su linterna, sin saber qué decir. Los lados de la grieta se deslizaron hacia arriba en rodajas con la gélida precisión de una navaja de afeitar, desapareciendo a la oscuridad que iba mucho más allá de la linterna. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba muy abajo, tal vez a un kilómetro de profundidad, tal vez más. La caverna hizo eco con los sonidos alienígenas de la plataforma de hielo mientras el cambio de tensión de peso y temperatura forzaba millones de toneladas de nieve comprimidas a moliéndose contra sí misma. Era como escuchar a las uñas arañando una pizarra y Bulma sintió que su cuerpo caía en picada por la temperatura de algo más que el aire helado. Comenzó a temblar de miedo. Aquí y allá, el muro de hielo se acribillaba por agujeros de diversos tamaños y parecía hacer cuencas vacías mirándola de manera fija a ella.

"Basta ya," dijo entre dientes castañeantes. "Sólo te asustas más." El haz de la linterna estaba visiblemente temblando y ella lo estabilizó con ambas manos. "No es tan malo como parece. Aún dispones de cápsulas de repuesto, ¿recuerdas? ¡No estás atrapada aquí!"

Se asintió a sí misma. "No estoy atrapada," se aseguró y estaba empezando a sonreír cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo. "Oh, mierda, no otra vez-" se tiró hacia el interior de la nave en ruinas mientras hubo una tremenda explosión que hizo eco de arriba y abajo de la fisura, sonando como si una guerra se librara muy por debajo del hielo. La nieve y granizo cayeron sobre la cabina y los ecos se desvanecieron en inconexos retumbes hasta el... silencio.

Por último; "¡Bulma!"

Atreviéndose a mirar hacia arriba, vio a Vegeta de rodillas fuera de la cabina en ruinas. Su linterna se había apagado y no debería haber sido capaz de verlo excepto que él estaba brillando como una estrella pequeña. Su capucha estaba fuera y pudo ver las afiladas púas de cabello rubio, indicativo de la transformación de un Super Saiyajin. Tan aliviado como estuvo al verlo, lo único que podía pensar en decir fue: "¿Por qué huiste, idiota? ¡Mira lo que pasó!"

"¿Estás diciendo que esto es culpa mía?" gritó en respuesta. Echó un rápido vistazo y luego la miró como si ella estuviera loca. "Yo no soy el que separó este hielo. Se-"

"¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo!" Luchando de regreso en la nave, se levantó y lo golpeó directamente en el pecho. "Tendríamos que haber permanecido juntos. Sabías que la visibilidad era pobre. ¿Por qué no viniste cuando llamé por ti?"

Sus ojos esmeralda se redujeron en creciente ira. "Yo no soy tu mascota."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Mujer estúpida, yo no estaba en peligro. Podía sentir donde estabas."

¡Entonces por qué demonios te fuiste!" Ella le gritó, golpeándole el pecho de nuevo con un puño enguantado.

Él la tomó de la muñeca y la miró. "Porque eras tú quien estaba en peligro."

Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, hubo un crujido muy por encima de ellos y una sección de la pared de hielo cayó en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia. Escasos segundos después, otra cayó en la oscuridad como un misil y destruyó eljet con el impacto, arrojando esquirlas de hielo. "Baja el poder, Vegeta."

"¿Qué-? ¿Por qué?"

"Tu ki afecta la gravedad. Este hielo es frágil y reacciona ante el estrés que estás radiando."

"Patrañas," se burló pero cuando encendió su aura, el hielo cerca ondeó y una pieza tan grande como un Volkswagen se cizalló y se derrumbó a su lado. Lo miró por unos segundos y luego apagó su ki sin decir una palabra de debate. Fueron rápidamente envuelto por la oscuridad.

Su voz se derivó hacia ella, chorreando sarcasmo, "Eso fue brillante."

"Cállate, tengo una linterna."

"¡No me digas que me calle!"

"Escucha arruinador-"

Bulma lo sintió hacerla retroceder mientras otro gran trozo de pared de hielo cayó justo a su lado. Encendió la linterna y vio una piedra del tamaño de una porción de nieve que se cernía sobre ambos.

"Yo no me enojaría si fuera tú," dijo con seriedad mortal, tirando de ella de nuevo mientras más piezas llovían desde arriba. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!" La envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y despegó en un curso vertical deliberado, sin perder tiempo en la técnica. Sólo quería llegar a arriba.

Bulma iluminó la linterna por encima de ellos y gritó en advertencia cuando otra roca cayó hacia ellos. Reaccionando instintivamente, Vegeta atacó con un disparo de ki y las paredes de hielo se estremecieron por el ataque, rompiéndose de inmediato en tamaño de cuerpos de trozos de metralla mortal.

"Mierda-" fue todo lo que Vegeta tuvo tiempo de decir antes de desviar su curso en el aire.

Voló a uno de los agujeros que ensuciaban las paredes laterales de la fisura, en colisión con el hielo mientras el agujero se arqueaba bruscamente hacia abajo en un ángulo de 90 grados. Bulma estaba en caída libre hasta que su pecho cayó contra la pared de hielo resbaladizo y se encontró deslizándose de cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa. Logrando mantener un dominio de su linterna, pudo ver que estaba en un túnel de hielo puro. Las superficies eran perfectamente lisas, imposibles de controlar, y era como viajar por una rampa con trineo sin equipo de protección.

Hubo un sonido raspado detrás de ella, seguido por una multitud de maldiciones y ella golpeó su linterna por encima de su hombro izquierdo, mirando hacia atrás. Vegeta se deslizaba en su espalda y lo único que veía eran las piernas agitando los esfuerzos para intentar frenar su progreso a lo largo de los muros lisos. Estaba arrastrando sus uñas por el hielo, creando profundos surcos mientras trataba su lento descenso pero no fue suficiente. Su ángulo de descenso era demasiado agudo.

"¡Trata de relajarse y simplemente déjate llevar!" Gritó ella.

"¡A la mierda eso!" fue la respuesta previsible. Apoyó sus piernas a cada lado del túnel y los tacones de las botas rallaron contra el hielo mientras se cavaba dentro.

Bulma miró hacia adelante de nuevo y sintió que se le helaba la sangre en lo que veía. "¡Vegeta-!"

"¡Cállate!"

"Junta las piernas. ¡Rápido!"

_"Dije que te ca-"_

El túnel de repente se separaron en una "Y" y Bulma corrió rápidamente por el túnel. Todo lo que pudo hacer es una mueca de dolor cuando se escuchó el hueso impactarse mientras Vegeta chocaba con la cuña difícil separar de los dos túneles, y sabía que él no se había golpeado de cabeza, tampoco. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a llamarlo otra vez, salió en una cueva de hielo y había frenado su impulso por los montones de nieve y lodo antes de llegar contra el otro lado de la inmensa caverna. Unos segundos más tarde, el Saiyajin cayó fuera del segundo túnel. Gimió, se sacó a sí mismo en una bola de escalofríos, y quedó inmóvil.

Se puso rápidamente de pie para ir por él y fue recompensada por el sonido de las grietas de hielo. Se miró las botas en consternación. "Oh mierda, no de nue-" Su peso rompió el hielo frágil que cubría un lago subterráneo y cayó en el agua helada antes de que pudiera terminar su última palabra. Inmediatamente jadeó todo el aire en sus pulmones mientras el embotamiento frío envolvía su opacidad, sus pensamientos. La linterna pasó rodando sus dedos con espasmos y se hundió en el fondo negro, el haz haciéndose más débil y finalmente desapareció de su vista.

Eso serás tú, tonta, si no empiezas a moverte, vino el pensamiento a su mente conmocionada. Frenéticamente pateando sus piernas, se las arregló para tomar agarrar la orilla de la pista sólo para romperse la mano. Estaba tratando de llamar a Vegeta en busca de ayuda, pero el frío estaba afectando su coordinación y todo lo que pudo hacer era hacer eran sonidos sin sentido de desesperación. Su chaqueta la hacía caer y en un arrebato de pánico, luchó por salir de ella antes de que el peso la bajara más. Agarrando un medio soplo de aire, se retorció en el agua, luchando contra la cremallera y finalmente logró sacarse el abrigo pesado. Se hundió como una piedra y Bulma, sin cargas, hizo otro desesperado por captar el borde del hielo. Mientras su mano se deslizaba de nuevo, otra cerrada de forma segura alrededor de su muñeca.

A través de su visión oscurecida, podía ver a Vegeta tirado en el hielo. La tenía con una mano mientras que la otra brillaba con la energía reprimida de ki. Rápidamente la sacó del agua, haciendo que la barrera de hielo delgada gimiera con el peso añadido, y la arrastró hasta la pared más cercana de la caverna.

"E-e-es-eso-"

"Aquí," sacándose de su propia chaqueta. "Incluso medio helada, tu lengua no para de moverse, ¿no?" Si hubiera tenido alguno de sus sentidos se hubiera dado cuenta de que se movía despacio, mucho más lento de lo normal, pero sólo estaba aliviada de la calidez de la chaqueta cuando él se la ofreció. "G-gracias," logró finalmente decir a través de sus dientes apretados mientras se la ponía sobre los hombros.

Lo único que le ofreció fue una inclinación de cabeza y cerró los ojos, de repente sentado a su lado y sosteniendo su entrepierna.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No, ¡no estoy bien!" le espetó. "Acabo de ser castrado allí y me duele como el infierno, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Mierda!" Se inclinó brevemente y respiraba con dureza con los dientes apretados.

Como la mayoría de las mujeres, Bulma se comprendió verdaderamente la gravedad de la vulnerabilidad masculina en particular y sólo pudo frotarle la espalda, sin saber qué más hacer por él. "Tal vez podemos usar el segundo deseo para deshacer cualquier daño," ofreció, medio en broma y medio en serio. Realización repentina vino a ella y miró al agua con horror en aumento. "¡Oh no! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?"

Él la miró. "¿Qué?"

"¡La última esfera del dragón estaba en mi abrigo!" estaba señalando al agua. "¡Tuve que sacármelo antes de ahogarme!"

Parpadeando en confusión durante unos segundos, finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. En un instante, él se puso en pie y corrió para la apertura en el hielo. Antes de que pudiera llamar una advertencia, se zambulló en el agua helada sin dudarlo un segundo.

"¡VEGETA!" gritó.

Había tomado la preciada luz de ki con él y ahora se quedó sola en la fría oscuridad, demasiado asustada para moverse en alguna dirección. Todos sus esforzados sentidos podían detectar los sonidos de grietas de hielo y el crujir bajo de los gemidos de la plataforma de hielo mientras se acomodaba a su alrededor. Vegeta podía contener la respiración durante un máximo de treinta minutos en condiciones óptimas. Con la temperatura del agua cerca de la congelación ese momento era probablemente la mitad. Tal vez estaba ya sin aliento, agarrándose frenéticamente en el hielo, incapaz de encontrar la apertura...

"Vuelve... Por favor, vuelve a mí," susurró Bulma, poniendo sus manos temblorosas en su cara y mirando por entre los dedos extendidos. Las lágrimas se filtraron por las comisuras de sus ojos y se congelaron en sus pálidas mejillas. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. La última vez que se había sentido tan vulnerable, habían quedado varados en Namek mientras que Gohan y Krillin se habían ido y la habían dejado atrás para buscar las esferas del dragón. Los soldados de Freezer habían estado en la caza de todos ellos y añadido a la mezcla había estado el terror de otro pícaro mortal también al patrullaje del planeta. Sus siestas agotadas habían estado llenas de pesadillas terribles de Vegeta encontrándola sola y atacándola. Ella había tenido tanto miedo de él en aquel entonces. Había sido cruel, fuera de control, diabólico, malo hasta los huesos

- Y sexy como el demonio. Podía admitirlo ahora incluso si estaba en negación en ese entonces. Lo había estado observando enfrentarse contra el alienígena llamado Zarbon que lo había hecho. El Saiyajin había jugado con él como un gato con un ratón, alardeando en frente de ella. ¿Todo para su beneficio? Ella no estaba segura pero después de la batalla, no le había hecho daño. Había sido en el momento en que ella sentía que había cambiado desde ese terrible conflicto en la Tierra, y definitivamente para mejor. Había abierto posibilidades infinitas que su mente de genio de inmediato comenzó a resolver.

Cuatro años más tarde y ahí estaba ella, pensando que su vida iba a llegar a su fin si su marido; ese mismísimo despiadado, fuera de control, diabólico, malo hasta los huesos, sexy como el infierno, se atrevía a morir en ella. Eran divertidas las curvas que la vida te arrojaba, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a reírse de ello todavía. Él había estado bajo el agua durante cerca de cinco minutos y de repente sintió un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su mente, lo que significaba que estaba tratando de pasarle pensamientos a ella.

¿Vegeta...? intentó.

- ¡Irradia tus pensamientos! ¡Tan duro como puedas! ¡Esta caverna maldita es enorme y no sé adónde ir!

¿Quiere decir que estás perdidos? ¿Es esta tu forma de pedirme direcciones?

La mente de Vegeta brevemente aprobó tonos sombríos de ira y vergüenza fugaz puntuado con un par de maldiciones coloridas en buena medida. – ¡Basta! ¡No estoy solo aquí!

"¿Qué-?"

-¡CONCÉNTRATE MALDITA SEA!

Temblando por el tono de su nota mental, Bulma acomodó sus pensamientos y proyectó una y otra vez: - Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí -

Unos treinta segundos más tarde, Vegeta estalló a través de la capa de hielo jadeando por aire. Podía oír su respiración rápida en la oscuridad y retrocedió en sorpresa cuando de repente incrementó su poder, tapándose los ojos por la iluminación repentina. "¡Baja el poder! ¿Qué te dije acerca de la gravedad?"

"¡Al carajo!" le espetó, levitando fuera del agua y volando hacia ella. Ella se sorprendió al ver que él realmente había logrado recuperar su chaqueta. "¡Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo!"

Hubo una expresión en su rostro pálido que nunca había visto antes y se dio cuenta con espanto que era puro pánico. "¿Qué has visto? ¿Qué había ahí abajo?" El hielo frágil a lo largo del techo de la cueva comenzaba a resquebrajarse a lo largo de varios puntos de tensión, lloviendo sobre ellos y amenazando con derrumbarse. Ella oyó otro ruido detrás de ellos y se volvió a tiempo para ver como la capa de hielo sobre el lago congelado subía hacia arriba y se hacía añicos. El agua comenzó a agitarse y a espumar con un movimiento creciente.

Alguna... cosa venía hacía ellos. Algo enorme.

"¡Vegeta!" Bulma gritó en alarma.

El Saiyajin tenía sus dos manos metidas en el lado derecho, concentrando fuertemente en juntar tanto ki como pudiera, y las levantó, disparando un rayo de energía concentrada de sus manos y cuerpo. Bulma reconoció la explosión como Garlic Gun, el ataque que casi había destruido la Tierra. Era similar en fuerza y alcance al Kamehameha de Goku y no se tranquilizó al verlo usándolo ahora.

La descarga de energía se estrelló contra el techo y derritió un agujero de tres metros de ancho mientras explotaba su camino hacia la superficie. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar lo que estaba pasando, Vegeta agarró la chaqueta y la atrajo a ella hacia sí y saltó a la nueva salida mientras algo estallaba a través del lago gritando con un agudo tono de rabia que estaba casi en el rango ultra sónico. Ella golpeó sus manos contra sus oídos pero su grito de dolor se perdió en el grito inhumano. Tras la estela de su explosión de energía, Vegeta parecía pasarla por alto pero su velocidad incrementó hasta que Bulma se encontraba luchando para recobrar el aliento. Sus ropas estaban empapadas congelándose rápidamente en su piel y para el momento en que llegaron a la superficie, su pelo era una estera congelada y había perdido la sensibilidad en todo su cuerpo.

La tormenta todavía estaba furiosa y Vegeta no detuvo su ascenso hasta que estuvieron muy por encima de las nubes batidas. Miró alrededor con cautela, aliviado al ver el brillo familiar de las estrellas y finalmente comentó en un tono más calmado, "Ellos no pueden volar. Estamos a salvo aquí."

No obtuvo respuesta y echó a Bulma un vistazo. Parecía inusualmente pálida en la penumbra y cuando la tocó, estaba tan fría como la cripta de hielo de la que habían escapado. "¿Bulma?" Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba mal y cuando lo entendió, se sintió con ganas de golpearse a sí mismo; se había empapado en agua helada y rápida retirada de temperatura había bajado a niveles alarmantes. Esta altitud estaba empeorando las cosas.

Aunque estaba con el poder incrementado, su forma infundida de ki no proyectaba ningún calor corporal más que la forma normal sin incrementar su poder. Sus ropas estaban tan cubiertas de hielo como las de ella y había un mechón de pelo congelado que se mantenía colgando en su cara, interfiriendo con su visión. Mientras la adrenalina que corría por su encuentro cercano bajo el agua comenzaba a ceder, podría empezar a sentir el frío peligroso penetrar la ropa tiesa. Su piel alienígena era más dura para hacer frente a cambios drásticos de temperatura que un ser humano pero que no le gustaba el frío, a ningún Saiyajin. Si estuviera solo, simplemente aceleraría un curso rápido para el refugio más cercano.

...solo... Pero no estaba solo y no tenía intenciones de vivir como así nunca más, no si podía evitarlo.

"¡Bulma!" Dio una palmada en su mejilla y se sintió aliviado al ver un breve aleteo de sus párpados, pero eso fue todo. Tenía hipotermia, comprendía eso pero que tenía que luchar con una forma de ayudarla. Esto no era su fuerte y resultaba ser bastante carente en esta área en particular. Matar gente, hacerlos sufrir; podían ocurrírseles al menos mil maneras diferentes de lograr esa tarea. ¿Pero salvar una simple vida? Tenía una alarma encendiéndose...

"Refugio. Empezaremos con eso," dijo en voz alta, esperando que en algún nivel ella pudiera escuchar su voz y tal vez se confortara con eso. O se divirtiera. Todavía no podía entender bien cómo trabajaba su mente. "Estamos en el culo de este miserable mundo, en un continente sin ciudades o pueblos y es la muerte del invierno. Mierda." Sabía que bajar a la superficie rápidamente pero la idea de acercarse a esos... esas cosas lo hacían temblar. Continuó debatiendo el problema en su mente hasta que Bulma hizo un gemido adolorido y eso acomodó todo de una vez. Él creó una barrera alrededor de sus figuras para protegerlos de lo peor de los elementos y cayó de nuevo en la tormenta.

Buscando en los bolsillos de la chaqueta encontrada, sacó el paquete de cápsulas de Bulma y miró a las diminutas cinco cápsulas dentro de la carcasa congelada. Una era para guardar cosas, otra un auto, otra un jet de repuesto, otra una casa hoi poi, y la última era un bote. Estaban llenas de agua y congeladas como su dueña pero Vegeta sacó el jet con la esperanza que pudieran hacer una cálida retirada. El nivelador no bajaba. Estaba congelado.

"Pedazo de mierda," maldijo y trató con el auto. El nivelador bajó pero cuando lo arrojó a un lado, no se activó. Estaba inútil. Levantó la cápsula Hoi Poi y la miró con temor. Los Saiyajin anteriores habían sido una raza supersticiosa pero nunca había habido ninguna deidad o símbolo que invocara la necesidad de orar. Un humano podría usar este momento para ofrecer un tratado a su Dios pero Vegeta sólo hizo lo único que supo hacer:

"Es mejor que funciones," le siseó y bajó el nivelador con su pulgar. Cuando lo arrojó de inmediato detonó y se emocionó por su cambio de suerte hasta que se acercó. Sólo la mitad del domo amarillo se había materializado y la otra estaba enterrada y deformada por su exposición al frío. Aún así, era eso o podrían estar usando un estúpido bote como refugio (y eso sólo si la apestosa cosa funcionaba, cosa que dudaba de todos modos).

Cargó a Bulma dentro de la pequeña estructura y cerró la entrada. Estaba congelado adentro pero mantenía el fuerte viento a raya. Cuando intentó activar la energía, descubrió que el lado que no se había materializado completamente había sido donde estaba el lado que daba la energía a la casa. Sin luz, sin calor. La cocina no se había formado tampoco. Pellizcando la punta de su nariz, trató de mantener su ira a raya y esperó desesperadamente que no fuera una batalla perdida. Bulma lo necesitaba; tenía que mantenerse recordando ese hecho. Volver a su antiguo yo egoísta no ayudaría a nadie.

"¿Qué hago luego?" murmuró entre dientes, mirando desesperado a su temblorosa novia. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

Tienes que sacar las ropas mojadas, una vieja voz susurró en sus recuerdos. Era del sanador reptil que lo había tratado, a Nappa, y a Radditz después de su JAP en la tormenta de nieve. No habían estado en mejor estado físico de lo que él estaba ahora. ¿Qué más había dicho? Dijo- "Tu temperatura está demasiado baja y tiene que levantarse lentamente. Inmersión en agua tibia es lo mejor pero, aparte de eso, el contacto con otra piel lo arreglará."

Vegeta recordó a Nappa extender sus brazos a Radditz y decir, "¡Acércate un poco más para que pueda abrazarte!"

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Radditz había gritado, sin duda recordando el enorme beso del Élite durante su misión.

"Contacto con piel," Vegeta murmuró. Supuso que tenía sentido. Las ropas mojadas estaban chupando el calor de sus cuerpos. Se quitó las suyas primero y, sí, hizo una diferencia aunque una pequeña. Realmente estaba empezando a sentirse frío ahora y las puntas de sus dedos y pies estaban perdiendo su sensibilidad. Arrodillándose al lado de Bulma, comenzó a desvestirla después. Una parte de él esperaba que se despertara mientras estaba haciendo el acto e hiciera una de sus usuales réplicas, demonios que incluso un gruñido le hubiera dado seguridad de que ella estaba bien, pero ella permaneció ajena.

Cuando terminó arrojó sus ropas a un lado y buscó alrededor por algo que los cubriera. En desesperación rompió la alfombra y acercó el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma junto al suyo, siseando por cuán fría estaba su carne. Abrazándola fuertemente, tomó un puñado de la alfombra suelta y la giró sobre sus cuerpos hasta que se acunaron en varias capas de dura tela. Ciertamente no eran las sábanas egipcias de 500 hebras en la que le gustaba dormir pero definitivamente cumplía su propósito. Ya estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mejor y pensó que podía detectar un cambio en la temperatura corporal de Bulma también. De a poco, sus temblores hasta los huesos estaban empezando a desaparecer. Supuso que era una buena señal y su ansiedad comenzó a detenerse finalmente.

"Eres ruda," murmuró en voz alta. "Puedes no tener el ki para luchar y salir a la fuerza de una bolsa de papel, pero eres ruda como las uñas." Frotó su mejilla contra la de ella de arriba a abajo; parte de eso era para compartir su calor corporal, otra era como una señal de afecto. Besar era un concepto humano. Bajo alguna otra circunstancia encontraría la situación altamente erótica: Atrapado en lo salvaje de una tierra indomable con una hermosa mujer desnuda, sus brazos y piernas enredadas alrededor de las suyas, mientras un enemigo desconocido los buscaba. Lamentablemente, ella estaba inconsciente - eso no era divertido. Y, a decir verdad, todavía estaba muy adolorido por su impacto con el hielo como para querer una erección. Sólo lo lastimaría más. Ahora mismo, estaba contento con abrazarla en la oscuridad y esperar que se despertara.

...¿Qué si no se despierta?... La pregunta entró en él mientras yacía con ella en la oscuridad y largos minutos pasaron en su reloj interno y se volvieron horas. Los humanos eran una raza frágil y ella podría haberse dañado por su intensa exposición. Los humanos podían morir con las cosas más triviales; una caída, una infección, a veces incluso sin ninguna razón explicable. Esto lo obligaba a considerar un asunto serio que había evitado adrede hasta ahora: _¿Qué pasaría si Bulma muriera?_ Esa era la pregunta que comenzaba a carcomerlo mientras la abrazaba. Se preguntó cuando su preocupación por esta humana comenzó realmente a tomar agarre en él y se sorprendió cuando no pudo encontrar ninguna respuesta concreta. Había sido un cambio tan imperceptible... _¿Le hubiera importado si ella hubiera muerto en _Namek_?_ No. ¿Cuando Androide 20 había disparado al jet? Dudó allí. Entonces en algún lugar en ese lapso de tres años había comenzado a sentir alguna medida de cariño por ella. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él era el Príncipe Vegeta, el azote de siete sistemas y malvado hasta el alma. Él no se unía, no cuidaba, no adoraba - todos esos eran conceptos humanos. ¿Entonces cómo era posible que esta mujer humana sin poder hubiera logrado encontrar una manera para domarlo y hacerlo sentir... contenido?

¿Qué sucedería si ella muriera? Estaba bloqueado por su incapacidad de pensar en alguna respuesta y quería que ella despertara desesperadamente para poder detener estos pensamientos sin sentido. Siempre supuso que él sería el primero en morir en esta extraña relación; la profética advertencia de Kami de su deceso temprano no obstante. Nunca había habido ninguna pista de un rumor de un Saiyajin que muriera alguna vez de viejo. La raza en guerra había vivido poco, vidas violentas y muertes en brutales maneras. Nappa había sido el más grande que había conocido, muriendo a los 68. El avezado veterano de cientas batallas sangrientas, el enorme Élite había expresado a menudo remordimiento por no caer en combate con sus compañeros cuando había estado en la flor de su vida. Por eso, Vegeta supuso que le había dado a su guardaespaldas un favor por matarlo personalmente. Él mismo no tenía miedo de la muerte, sólo de morir mal, y ser el primero en morir en esta relación lo sacaba de manera conveniente de responsabilidades y obligaciones que nunca se había molestado en considerar. Hasta este momento.

Sin tener mucha imaginación, tuvo que racionalizar la situación con el desapego de un estratega: Si Bulma moría aquí, él-él... llevaría el cuerpo de nuevo a la Corporación Cápsula, explicaría lo que había sucedido (y soportaría las críticas de sus descerebrados amigos y familiares), y asistiría a cualquier rito de funeral sin sentido que la Tierra tenía en la manga para un cuerpo. Tratar de sondar el impacto emocional que la situación podría tener en él era prácticamente imposible. Los humanos sufrían las muertes de las personas que les importaban. Era de esperar, incluso alentador. Él nunca se había preocupado por nadie antes. Incluso su propio sentido de auto preservación era una cosa precaria. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la muerte de Bulma. Sólo considerar la mera posibilidad lo dejaba extrañamente aturdido. Sólo sabía que estaría solo de nuevo, sabía muy bien lo que era la soledad, y supuso que todo lo que podía hacer era irse de la Tierra y seguir con su vida en algún otro lugar. Asintió en satisfacción. _Sí, ese sería el orden de las cosas. No quedaría nada más-_

-Excepto por Trunks.

"¡Mierda!" gruñó, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo en frustración. ¿Cómo demonios podía olvidarse de su hijo? No había manera que dejara al niño en manos de esos perdedores come carne de los Guerreros Z de la Tierra. O, incluso peor, los padres de ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que viajara al espacio con un niño bajo el brazo? Y no era cualquier niño, un híbrido Saiyajin/humano que estaba descubriendo una inclinación por la travesura.

Bulma liberó un gemido bajo y Vegeta tuvo que sumergir el deseo de comenzar a sacudirla frenéticamente. No quería pensar más sobre estas cosas. Eran... inquietantes. "¡Mujer, despierta!" Sólo en su forma Oozaru tenía alguna clase de visión infrarroja que soltar pero podía divisar el borde de sus facciones mientras ella luchaba con su consciencia. "¡Bulma!"

"...no quiero ir a la escuela hoy, mamá..." murmuró, y comenzó a roncar.

Esta vez Vegeta SÍ la sacudió. "Yo NO soy tu descerebrada madre, mujer. ¡Despierta!"

"...¿Uhm? ¿Qué- Vegeta? Dónde-" Sus ojos se abrieron en shock. "¡Caray! ¡Qué frío!"

"No bromees," comentó, agradecido en privado que ella no pudiera ver lo aliviado que estaba realmente de verla consciente. No parecía haber ningún efecto posterior por su exposición y volvió a su estridente y exuberante ser. Realmente estaba sonriendo.

Eso fue hasta que Bulma empezó a moverse en el confinado espacio y su rodilla se conectó con su ingle aún adolorida. La garró de sus hombros para acomodarla; "¡Estamos bien! Abrí una cápsula Hoi Poi para resguardarnos."

"Pe- pero no hay luz- ¡No hay calor!-"

"La cápsula se dañó por el agua."

Ella tembló contra él y registró que sus manos estaban haciendo contacto con su carne desnuda. "Tú... ¿me desvestiste? ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?"

"Yo-" No sabía qué decir, inseguro de si ella estaba enojada o aliviada. Ella repentinamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a bañar su rostro con besos mientras decía a borbotones: "¡Me salvaste, Vegeta! ¡Salvaste mi vida! ¡Gracias! ¡Te amo taaaanto!"

"Uhm," Gruñó, todavía sin saber qué decir. En el fondo de su mente, estaba corriendo una carrera constante del número de veces que ellos se habían salvado la vida mutuamente. Bulma ganaba por lejos, incluso por acciones que ella no conocía. Él sabía que tenía mucho que recuperar pero era un comienzo alentador.

La besó en respuesta pero fue un gesto superficial y ella de inmediato notó la distancia en su comportamiento. "¿Qué pasa?"

Él le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te parece? No podemos quedarnos aquí."

"¿Oh no?" Extendió sus brazos sobre su cabeza y arqueó su espalda. "Dos jóvenes, hermosos recién casados atrapados juntos en una pequeña habitación, solos sin nadie cerca en millas..."

Era sorprendente lo parecido que funcionaban sus mentes, Vegeta pensó, pero ella estaba equivocada en una cosa: "No estamos solos, mujer. Ni un poco."

Eso rompió el momento. Bulma se agarró a él de nuevo. "En esa cueva subterránea, algo estaba saliendo del agua tras de ti. ¿Qué era?"

"Quieres decir: ¿'Qué eran'?"

"¡Vegeta!"

"Gusanos vacíos," le dijo, traicionando un revuelto temblor ante la idea. "Han tomado control completamente en esta zona."

"¿Gusanos? ¡Eso es repugnante! ¿De dónde venían?"

"Sus huevos navegaron en el espacio y se agarraban a naves que pasaban y viajaban más lento que la velocidad de la luz. Sólo pueden vivir en regiones frías, lo que explica por qué se adaptaron a este ambiente. No sé cómo llegaron a la Tierra. Pero están aquí. Y ansiosos."

La mente de Bulma corría con la información, recordando las heladas paredes agrietadas con agujeros perforados de variados tamaños. "¿Qué comen?"

"Cualquier cosa que se mueva. Se alimentan de ellos mismos cuando no hay suficiente comida. Es casi lo único que mantiene bajo su número-"

"¡Pero sus números no son bajos! Tú viste todos los agujeros en el hielo. ¡Están en todas partes!"

"Las aguas aquí están probablemente llenas de vida acuática. Debe ser lo que los está sustentando."

"¡Bueno, tenemos que detenerlos!"

"¡A la mierda con eso!"

"Están comiendo ballenas y focas y-y pequeños pingüinos indefensos. No podemos dejar que eso suceda."

"Esos 'pequeños pingüinos indefensos' pueden muy bien defenderse solos. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que los gusanos capturen nuestro aroma."

"Aroma-"

"Son ciegos pero todo su cuerpo está hecho de receptores olfativos. Tuvimos suerte con la tormenta afuera. Los vientos nos están enmascarando."

Ella lo miró de cerca en la oscuridad. "Pareces saber mucho de estas cosas. ¿Los has visto antes?"

"Puedes decir."

"¿Dónde?"

Se debatió no responder, ansioso de salir de la zona. Sin una explicación sabía que ella no se movería una pulgada. "Freezer había perdido contacto con una de sus naves de guerra. Nos envió a Nappa, a Radditz y a mí para investigar."

"Niño, los eligió para todos los trabajos de mierda, ¿no?" dijo con sorprendente amargura.

"Uhm. De todos modos, encontramos la nave de guerra flotando en el espacio, sin poder, y llena de agujeros. Al principio pensamos que fueron hechos por una batalla hasta que entramos y descubrimos un enjambre de gusanos vacíos se habían apoderado de ella y se habían comido a la tripulación. Todavía tenían hambre cuando entramos. Apenas llegamos a la base vivos."

"¿Te lastimaron? ¿Cuánto?"

"Tuve un número de mordidas superficiales por todo mi cuerpo pero eso no fue el problema. La saliva de los gusanos vacíos está cargada de huevos. Para el momento en que llegamos a la cámara de regeneración, teníamos gusanos haciendo su camino de salida a mordidas de nuestras heridas."

El estómago de Bulma se revolvió en asco. Hablaba del incidente con su tono normal descarado pero no la engañó la indiferencia. Cuando habían estado atrapados debajo de la superficie, había escuchado su miedo en sus pensamientos proyectados, y lo había visto claramente en su rostro cuando había salido del agua. Odiaba a los gusanos pero estaba asustado de ellos, también. "Eso es horrible, Vegeta. Dios mío, te han puesto pasar por tantas cosas-"

"Nada de pena, Bulma," dijo en una voz dura. "Hemos pasado por esto antes."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Tuvo que guardar sus pensamientos cuidadosamente para que él no los escuchara. Justo cuando había pensado que había escuchado una historia de horror de su pasado, él salía con otra y ella ni siquiera había empezado a arañar la superficie de su vida pasada todavía. "Pero Vegeta, no podemos dejar que estas cosas se apoderen de la Antártida."

"¿'Nosotros' no podemos? La última vez que revisé, yo tenía el poder aquí y te estoy diciendo que no voy a luchar con otro enjambre de gusanos vacíos. Esa única vez fue suficiente."

"Pero-"

"El asunto está cerrado, mujer. No habrá más debate de este tema." La abrazó más fuerte y giró saliendo de la cubierta protectora y una vez que el frío aire hizo contacto con su piel descubierta, Bulma se olvidó todo sobre los gusanos. Gritó y volvió a ponerse bajo la alfombra. "No hay manera que vaya a salir en esa ropa mojada. ¡Me voy a quedar aquí!"

Vegeta sacó una cápsula de abajo de su brazo y levantó su mano libre para iluminarla con algo de ki. "Es la cápsula de almacenamiento del paquete congelado. La entibié pero no quise forzarla. ¿Funcionará?"

La tomó y la examinó tan cerca como pudo en la tenue luz. "Tenemos las esferas del dragón guardadas adentro de esto, ¿no?"

"Entre otras cosas, como ropa seca."

"Mantén tus dedos cruzados," dijo ella y presionó el nivelador y la arrojó a través de la habitación. Explotó en una nube de humo y dos maletas se materializaron, junto con otros souvenirs y, más importante, las otras seis esferas del dragón, todo perfectamente intacto. Daban un tenue brillo dorado en la habitación. ante la vista, ambos Vegeta y Bulma suspiraron en alivio.

"Nunca probamos las cápsulas para condiciones en bajo cero," Bulma comentó mientras se vestía. No habían ropas de invierno en su maleta pero se puso tantas capas como pudo encontrar. "O siquiera molestado en hacer una prueba de agua. Supongo que tengo cosas de trabajo que hacer cuando lleguemos a casa."

Vegeta asintió y se puso varios pares de pantalones, cuatro camisetas y luego un rompeviento. Cuando terminó, parecía que había ganado veinte libras. Mientras volvía a empacar lo que quedaba de sus pertenencias, alzó la vista fuertemente e inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

Bulma lo miró de cerca. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo-" Se quedó en silencio de nuevo y esta vez ella lo escuchó; un gemido en un tono alto, casi más allá del rango de audición humano. Se arrojaron mutuamente una mirada cómica y luego comenzaron a apresurarse en el dañado refugio. Bulma consiguió la séptima, y última, esfera del dragón de la congelada chaqueta y la encapsuló con las demás. Ni siquiera podía disfrutar el momento de satisfacción que ellos hubieran logrado con éxito su meta. Vegeta fue a la puerta, la destrabó y la abrió, y ella corrió a su espalda cuando él se quedó congelado en el umbral.

"¿Vegeta?"

Él no respondió y ella tuvo que mirar sobre su hombro. "¡Oh Dios!" gritó en horror.

Toda la casa Hoi Poi estaba rodeada de un enjambre de palpitantes y retorcidos gusanos vacíos. Estaban rodeando lentamente el pequeño edificio, sus blancos y tubulares cuerpos arrastrándose sobre cada uno en un desfile de nunca acabar de carne ondulada. Extendían sus cabezas ciegamente al viento, haciendo sonidos de frustración. Mientras Bulma continuaba mirando, ellos comenzaron a registrar un cambio en el aire. Uno por uno, sus movimientos se volvieron lentos y comenzaron a inclinar sus cabezas hacia la puerta. Allí fue cuando ella vio los círculos que había en sus bocas. Y dientes. Muchos y muchos dientes afilados. "Tenemos que salir de aquí- ¡AHORA MISMO!" gritó directamente en el oído de Vegeta.

Él se alejó de ella y parpadeó por unos segundos. "Lejos... Correcto," murmuró. El vacío de su rostro repentinamente se volvió animado de nuevo y se transformó en una máscara de ira. "¡Asquerosas criaturas!" Gritó, liberando una explosión de ki que incineró a un gusano más pequeño que estaba arrastrándose hacia ellos rápidamente. La acción de inmediato atrajo al resto del enjambre y él envolvió un brazo alrededor de Bulma y salió por el techo mientras cientos de hambrientos gusanos atacaban.

Saltaron sobre el pequeño refugio, demoliéndolo de inmediato, y comenzaron a apretarse en una fuerte, asquerosa bola. Eventualmente, el círculo de cuerpos arrastrados comenzó a volverse ámbar, manchando la nieve alrededor.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Bulma preguntó en confusión, mirando desde su segura elevación desde donde levitaron sobre el enjambre.

"Alimentándose frenéticamente," Vegeta remarcó, alejando la mirada deliberadamente y tratando desesperadamente de no vomitar frente a Bulma. Tuvo arcadas una vez y mantuvo su asco parcialmente bajo control por un acto de mera voluntad. "Se están comiendo mutuamente." Se obligó a bajar la vista y extender su mano, liberando un disparo de ki que rápidamente despachó al resto de los asquerosos parásitos. Cuando el humo se alejó rápidamente por el viento, todo lo que pudieron ver era un cráter con un par de cenizas a su alrededor.

Hubo otro grito que llamó su atención, y pudieron distinguir una masiva sombra en la distancia. Comenzando a temblar por algo más severo que sólo el frío, Bulma se dio cuenta que algo enorme estaba yendo hacia ellos. "¿Es su madre?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"No," dijo él, mirando la sombra que se acercaba con una expresión de repulsión y miedo. "Sólo uno que creció totalmente."

"¿Cuán grande se vuelven?"

"Su tamaño se limita a la cantidad que pueden comer. Tal vez cien pies de largo, tal vez incluso doscientos."

Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor con urgencia en pánico. "¡No podemos dejar vivir estas cosas, Vegeta!"

No respondió, mirando al cráter bajo ellos.

"Los hielos de la Antártida se han estado rompiendo por más de una década. Los científicos pensaron que eran agujeros por el calentamiento global o que era culpa de la capa de ozono, ¡pero son ellos! ¡Esos mugrosos gusanos están haciendo romper el hielo por masticar agujeros en él! Están llegando al nivel del océano. ¡Está afectando a todo el planeta!"

La estudió más de cerca. "Lo único que puedo hacer es volar esta región con un Final Flash. ¿No será peor eso?"

"Tiene que haber otra manera mejor que dejarlos esparcirse por todo el Continente."

"No los matará a todos."

"Pero los volverá más lentos, ¿no? Yamcha y el resto de los Guerreros Z pueden manejarlo después. ¡Para eso les paga el gobierno! ¡Para limpiar amenazas en la Tierra!"

Una pesada ceja se levantó por esa pequeña información. La idea de los guerreros desprendidos asociado con su primera derrota teniendo que soportar esta tierra fría y buscar y destruir a insaciables gusanos vacíos vino como algo de una extraña fuente de comodidad para el Saiyajin. Brevemente entretuvo la atractiva fantasía de un gusano agarrándose al pie del idiota ex amante de Bulma.

Sin ninguna buena razón que Bulma pudiera sondar, pensó que vio una sonrisa cruzar el rostro de su marido antes que la sumergiera. "¿...Vegeta?"

"Muy bien. Pensé en algo que podría ayudar, pero no te va a gustar."

Eso la puso en guardia de inmediato. "¿Por qué no?"

La miró con firmeza. "¿Confías en mí?"

Apenas un minuto después, Bulma estaba de pie temblando con nieve hasta las rodillas y echó miradas ansiosas a su alrededor árido. Esa sombra que se avecinaba en la distancia estaba acercándose con alarmante velocidad y ella estaba tratando de divisar más gritos viniendo de otras direcciones, añadiendo su voz al enorme monstruo. Los fuertes vientos y la nieve estaban limitando su campo de visión a no más que una distancia de diez metros.

"No puedo creer que esté soportando esto," murmuró entre dientes.

- Deja tus quejas y gemidos, no estás en peligro, Vegeta replicó de inmediato. En el cielo a una distancia lejana, apenas podía ver el punto brillante que era su marido juntando el ki necesario para un exitoso ataque.

"¿Es un hecho? ¡Estoy segura que estarías más que contento de intercambiar lugares conmigo si yo tuviera el poder!" No hubo respuesta a eso y ella cruzó sus brazos y bufó, "Por supuesto que no. Hipócrita."

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló y varios gusanos salieron de la nieve a su derecha. A tiempo, Bulma pensó con temor, a su alrededor. "¡Hey tú! Sí, te estoy hablando a ti, ¡horrible! ¡Por aquí! ¡Hey!" Saltó una y otra vez, moviendo sus brazos de atrás a adelante y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Vegeta le había dicho que eran ciegos pero no creía que fueran sordos.

No pasó mucho hasta que sus acciones atrajeron la atención de los gusanos y se acercaron a ella, sus mandíbulas abriéndose ansiosas en anticipación de una simple comida. Uno se movió como una serpiente y saltó por ella. Bulma se abrazó cuando el gusano repentinamente rebotó de la barrera que Vegeta había formado a su alrededor. Golpeó al aire en furia y saltó hacia ella de nuevo, creando un destello de estática roja. Cuando volvió, su hocico gritaba desde la barrera y estaba babeando moco de color ocre espolvoreado con fragmentos de dientes rotos. Ese daño sólo atrajo a sus compañeros y varios gusanos más grandes se metieron y destrozaron al primer atacante en líneas ante los ojos de Bulma. Estaba impotente para hacer algo sino mirar mientras el enjambre se incitaba por el olor a sangre y comenzaba a morder cualquier cosa que se acercara a sus mandíbulas. En menos de un minuto quedó atrapada en un centro muerto en el medio de una frenética alimentación que acompasaba a miles de gusanos de varios tamaños. Los más pequeños eran rápidamente consumidos por los parásitos más grandes hasta que la barrera alrededor de Bulma estaba brillando por la sangre y fluidos por el asesinato.

Bulma estaba completamente asqueada ante la vista. "Vegeta..."

- Casi... llego, proyectó él.

El suelo bajo ella tembló y estuvo ese grito en tono alto de nuevo. Bulma tuvo que juntar sus manos sobre sus oídos antes que sus tímpanos se rompiera. Hubo una segunda entrada en la masacre justo el tiempo suficiente para que algo enorme cayera y subiera sobre cien de los gusanos haciéndolos desaparecer en una simple mordida. Bulma logró un sorprendido parpadeo antes de girar su cabeza y mirar hacia arriba, y arriba... Habían cuerpos ondulantes todo a su alrededor, pero a través de partes de la revuelta bola vio una sombra sobre ella, masticando con satisfacción. ¿Cien pies? Su cabeza realmente desaparecía en la baja cubierta mientras se levantaba con toda su altura. Si esa cosa no era más de quinientos, estaría sorprendida. "¡Vegeta!"

- Espera-

"¡VEGETA!" gritó mientras el inmenso gigante comenzaba a bajar de nuevo por otra comida. El resto de los gusanos parecían ajenos a la amenaza, la auto preservación claramente no estando en su limitada inteligencia, y continuaban su insaciable alimentación en cada uno de ellos. Perdió vista del monstruo hasta que hubo otro ruido penetrante y todos los gusanos lucharon sobre la barrera repentinamente desaparecida en una simple mordida. Esta vez, Bulma vio completamente al enorme gusano, mucho más claro de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sus dientes se movían de atrás hacia adelante apenas a diez pies de distancia de su conmocionada mirada, royendo a los pequeños gusanos en una pulpa ámbar. Gotas de baba caían de sus mandíbulas y aterrizaban en la barrera y sí, cuando se atrevió a mirar más cerca pudo verlos: Diminutos huevos y gusanos que se retorcían era lo que componían la saliva del gusano, inmediatamente sentenciando todo en una pequeña y agonizante muerte si no recibían tratamiento rápidamente. La idea de Vegeta teniendo que soportar esa tortura disolvía cualquiera de sus miedos y comenzó a gritar en ira: "¡Apestos, asquerosos bastardos! Voy a volver a casa y diseñar algo que les haga desear que estén de vuelta en el espacio-"

- Mujer-

"-¿Me escuchan, gusanos super desarrollados? ¡Sí tú! Espero que te ahogues, asqueroso pedazo de-"

"¡Bulma! Yo- yo-

" –¡un rápido final es demasiado bueno para mierdas como tú! Mereces sufrir por todo lo que le has hecho a la tierra-"

- ¡Maldita sea! Te-

"-Saldría yo misma y te patearía tu grasoso trasero si pudiera-"

- ¡BULMA! ¡ESTOY LISTO!

"¿Huh?" Se dio vuelta, parpadeando con fuerza como si saliendo de un hechizo. Cerniéndose sobre ella, incluso el enorme gusano parecía hipnotizado por la diatriba. Sacudía su enorme cabeza y de repente liberó otro chillido de furia y se lanzó hacia ella. La barrera se mantuvo, pero apenas, iluminando fuego rojo mientras los campos trataban de repeler al enfurecido atacante. Bulma esquivaba mientras un diente lograba romper a través de la barrera antes que se rompiera y se hiciera trizas. Frenéticamente pateó nieve sobre ella mientras trataba de conseguir la mayor distancia posible en lo que podía manejar en el pequeño espacio. "Está bien, creo que terminé de jugar a ser el cebo para estos monstruos, Vegeta. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Holaaa!"

No hubo respuesta pero pudo sentir el suelo comenzar a temblar y sus oídos saltaron mientras hubo un repentino cambio en la presión del aire. Los gusanos que todavía estaban enteros o parcialmente intactos pudieron detectar el cambio y finalmente cesaron en su imparable mordida, alzando sus ciegas cabezas al viento y tratando de buscar un sentido a lo que estaba mal. No podían ver que la zona se volvía más brillante, como si el sol hubiera decidido hacer una aparición, pero Bulma estaba muy consciente de lo que se estaba acercando; el Final Flash de Vegeta en toda su gloria. Había escuchado de él de Krillin, de todas las personas. Fue el disparo que casi destruyó a Cell Perfecto. Mirai Trunks había estado seguro que iba a destruir la Tierra en la ganga, pero Vegeta había mostrado un enorme control al desviar el disparo para que se alzara al océano y fuera hacia el espacio.

Estaba esperando por ese control ahora.

La luz se estaba volviendo incómodamente brillante y los gusanos estaban comenzando a entender que algo estaba muy mal. Comenzaron a alejarse, empezando a sentir el calor, que era fatal para ellos. Bulma se tapó sus ojos por la esfera que se acercaba rápidamente con su poderosa energía, capaz de ver la luz incluso desde sus párpados cerrados. Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para preguntarse si iba a sufrir el mismo destino que los gusanos cuando Vegeta repentinamente apareció junto a ella, jadeando y sin aliento. Cuando apareció de nuevo, la llevó con él y apenas dos segundos después, el Final Flash obliteró la zona, azotando al gigante enjambre, incluyendo al enorme adulto, instantáneamente en cenizas. Derritió el hielo de inmediato al nivel del océano en una fisura en expansión que, en lo más ancho, tenía más de ochocientos metros. Las nubes alrededor se evaporaron mientras el disparo salía y, como su predecesor, golpeó el agua y se inclinó hacia la estratosfera, desapareciendo sin hacer daño en el espacio.

"Wow," Bulma logró susurrar desde su punto de vista sobre una roca a un kilómetro de distancia. "¡Eso supera a cualquier fuego artificial que hubiera visto en mi vida!"

"Estoy... contento que... te entretuve," Vegeta jadeó a su lado.

"¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Sólo... me tomó mucho, eso es todo."

La luz del Final Flash estaba desapareciendo y sacando su visión del daño. Desde lo que podía ver su plan había funcionado. Ella había sido una atracción para que los gusanos se congregaran en una zona para que finalmente él pudiera matar tantos como fuera posible con un simple disparo. "¿Cuánto porcentaje de gusanos conseguimos, crees?"

Limpió su ceja con una mano temblorosa y se puso de pie. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse pero se mantuvo erguido por mera fuerza de voluntad. "El cincuenta por ciento. Tal vez sesenta."

Lo miró en consternación. "¿Eso es todo? ¡Debían haber miles en ese enjambre!"

"Sólo es una suposición. No sé cuanto tiempo han estado establecidos aquí. Tus amigos perdedores pueden atrapar al resto. Nos vamos."

Lo miró con ojo crítico. "¿Estás seguro que tienes la fuerza para volar. Te ves bastante cansado."

"Estoy seguro," admitió. Por un momento, la examinó mientras consideraba sus pensamientos anteriores en el refugio. Había estado cerca de la muerte dos veces hoy y ambas él la había salvado sin pensar en su propia seguridad. Su tiempo con esta mujer lo estaba cambiando. No sabía cómo era incluso posible pero no podía negar su efecto. No era la misma persona que había tratado de destruir la Tierra. Hoy, realmente la había defendido. Era una sorprendente revelación.

"¿Vegeta?" Bulma examinó su rostro tanto como pudo en la pobre luz. La estaba mirando tan extraño... "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

Sacudió su cabeza y guardó sus pensamientos para otra vez. Tomándola en sus brazos, le aseguró, "Estaré bien. Sólo quiero alejarme lo más posible de ese congelado agujero del infierno como pueda," dijo y despegó en el aire.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: ¿Qué es una luna de miel sin una diversión tropical? Un paraíso espera...<p> 


	11. Paraíso Tropical

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>A pesar de su estado debilitado, Vegeta los llevó tan lejos como a las cuencas del Amazonas en América del Sur. Bulma había estado en muchos lugares exóticos en su vida relativamente corta (algunos de esos lugares ni siquiera habían estado en la Tierra) pero no estaba preparada para el espectáculo vivo de una selva virgen en todo su esplendor esmeralda. Todo alrededor de ellos estaba envuelto en varios tonos de verde; desde suaves, esponjosos hongos a los pies de los altos árboles del dosel. Era un lugar de tal diversidad y exuberancia que Bulma se quedó momentáneamente intimidada en silencio al oír las llamadas inquietantes de las criaturas a las que no podía poner nombre, y las canciones melódicas de las aves de plumaje brillante. "Es-es hermoso," dijo en voz baja, reverente.<p>

Vegeta consideró el entorno con ojos medio cerrados antes de que sus piernas finalmente se rindieran debajo de él y cayera al suelo. Cuando Bulma comenzó a quejarse inmediatamente sobre él, se apartó. "Sólo necesito dormir un poco. Ve a hacer... algo," le hizo un gesto de irritación en dirección de la selva circundante y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre un montón de hojas. En cuestión de segundos, se quedó dormido.

"Siempre el tipo duro," Bulma suspiró y decidió seguir su consejo. El área era una maraña increíble de helechos y musgos cubriendo todas las superficies imaginables y tuvo que estirar la cabeza hacia atrás en los troncos de los inmensos árboles de la selva para tratar de obtener una idea de qué hora del día era. Nada de electrónica había sobrevivido a la aventura de la Antártida y su reloj GPS se había detenido en un tiempo de las 11:35 pm. Si ella tenía el ángulo del sol correcto, apenas era media mañana. Eso la alentó un poco, sabiendo que quedaba mucha luz para deleitarse en este desierto emocionante sin la amenaza de la oscuridad flotando en el fondo.

Hubo una gran conmoción en las cientos de copas pies sobre el suelo del bosque y Bulma no sabía cómo era posible que el Saiyajin durmiera con toda la bulla. A través de los gritos de los pájaros y los monos y los insectos, pensó que podía detectar el sonido del agua corriendo. Siguiendo la fuente, descubrió una gruta tranquila, con paredes de piedra escarpada, con un derrame en cascada de una cuenca serena. Había grandes rocas que rodeaban el agua, el tipo que sería perfecto para tomar el sol. "¡Fantástico!" dijo con satisfacción y comenzó a quitarse las muchas capas de ropa que se había puesto como defensa contra las heladas temperaturas del Polo Sur. No eran necesarias aquí, no por cualquier tramo de imaginación, y cuando terminó, todo lo que tenía eran de un par de bragas y una camiseta corta.

Se acercó con cuidado al agua, consciente de la base rocosa y suspiró con satisfacción mientras la humedad recubría su cuerpo. No estaba ni fría ni caliente, sino muy bien templada. Esto es perfecto, pensó, hundiéndose en el agua y nadando en la piscina pequeña hasta que llegó a las piedras y se levantó. Se subió a una corta distancia hasta que encontró una plataforma larga y plana que creía que sería perfecto para tomar sol y subió. Estaba caliente y ligeramente cóncava y encajaba perfectamente con su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al descubrir que también estaba agotada a partir de toda la acción de las dos últimas horas y sus párpados cayeron con pesadez. Echando una breve mirada en dirección a donde Vegeta dormía, pensó que estaban a salvo aquí y sucumbió a la oscuridad tirando de sus miembros, dormitando bajo el sol caliente en el medio de una selva exótica.

No fue un sueño reparador de ninguna manera. Mientras el sol se movía a lo largo de su curso en el cielo, su lugar de descanso se convirtió en una zona de sombra profunda y su cuerpo inconsciente trató de moverse por sí mismo para seguir a esa luz tranquilizadora. Siempre había sido de sueño inquieto, conocida por arrancar las mantas y sábanas mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la cama. Sus piernas agitando a Vegeta se habían clavado en su ingle o riñones más veces de las que a él le gustaba contar. Había sido una de las principales razones por la que habían acordado por unanimidad una cama tamaño King; para poner alguna distancia entre ellos de modo que él pudiera dormir y ella pudiera flotar alrededor sin dañar a nadie. Ahora mismo, mientras dormía, pensó que ella estaba de vuelta en la cama enorme y se dio la vuelta -

- Y rápidamente se cayó de su percha estrecha y a abajo en la piscina de tres metros por debajo.

"¡AGH! ¡Maldita sea!" Estaba chisporroteando cuando salió, arañando el pelo mojado fuera de su cara y echando una mirada acusadora hacia el arrecife. ¡Cómo no había logrado matarse en uno de esos afloramientos de roca irregulares era un milagro!

"Qué vista para despertar," una voz profunda comentó a una corta distancia.

Ella se volvió y vio a Vegeta apoyado en un árbol pequeño, mirándola con esa sonrisa característica en su rostro. Se había desvestido dejándose sólo un par de pantalones de jogging y, mientras ella seguía observando, se los quitó y se unió a a ella en el agua, completamente desnudo.

"Me caí de la cornisa de allá," murmuró, distraída por la visión de él nadando en un círculo perezoso a su alrededor. Su mirada era intensa y misteriosa; era como ver a un depredador estudiando a su presa antes de preparar un ataque. A pesar de que el agua estaba caliente, sintió piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo. "Un infierno de manera para despertar."

"Estoy seguro."

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Muy bien," comentó, sin dejar de mantener un ojo constante sobre ella mientras fácilmente nadaba pasando y alrededor de ella, no acercándose demasiado.

Ella siguió su progreso con un ojo cauteloso. "Estás actuando raro, Vegeta," ella dijo en un tono sospechoso.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí. Me estás asustando."

"Uhm, vamos a ver qué más puedo hacerte," comentó y se zambulló en el agua, apenas creando una onda. Pocos segundos más tarde, ella sintió un cosquilleo en su tobillo. Mirando hacia abajo vio al Saiyajin tranquilamente tumbado en el fondo de la piscina, mirándola desde entre sus piernas e, increíblemente, todavía sonriendo. Este tipo de coqueteo juguetón era un raro comportamiento y Bulma decidió complacerlo. Dejó caer sus manos debajo de la superficie y deslizó lentamente sus bragas abajo de sus caderas, deslizando fácilmente sus piernas fuera de la tela. Con eso hecho, ella cerró sus ojos, abrió sus piernas y esperó. Una mano le recorrió la cara interna del muslo y suavemente tomó su sexo palpitante, y dientes comenzaron a pellizcar levemente su nalga izquierda. Un dedo se deslizó en ella con facilidad mientras otro se movía en su centro nervioso, haciéndola arquearse sobre su espalda y gemir de placer.

Esa fricción deliciosa, juguetona al principio, se volvió más decidida y Bulma comenzó a tirar de la tela de su camiseta con dedos ansiosos. "Así... allí," susurraba, con los ojos todavía cerrados con fuerza por el placer creciente. "Justo... allí, síiii." ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí!" Se acercó a un punto culminante y le temblaban las piernas con deseo. Bajo el agua, besos suaves como plumas caían sobre sus nalgas y su espalda baja mientras los dedos frotaban hábilmente, y sondeaban, y le hacían cosquillas. Ella sintió que sus paredes internas apretarse abajo en su interior por dos dígitos intrusivos y dio voz a un grito gutural que momentáneamente silenció la selva cacofónica. Su espalda tuvo un espasmo y perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en el agua, toda la coordinación perdida.

Vegeta salió a la superficie y sacudió el enredo pesado del pelo de su cara y la miraba mientras trataba de deshacerse de los efectos de su clímax. Ella se puso de pie, escupiendo y desaliñada, su cara enrojecida y sus pezones erectos dolorosamente bajo el cabestro casi transparente de su camiseta. "Oh... Eso fue-fue-"

"Divertido," terminó por ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Pensé que no 'hacías' cosas divertidas," dijo, recuperando su respiración y mirándolo con astucia.

"No hacía un montón de cosas antes de conocerte."

"¿Ah, sí?" Ella ladeó la cabeza a un lado mientras él se acercaba a ella, observando los arroyos de agua que corrían por su cuello, juntándose en el hueco de su clavícula antes de derramarse sobre el pecho perfectamente esculpido. "¿Como qué?"

Él la miró de cerca y luego bajó sus ojos a sus pechos, llegando bajo la tela ceñida para acariciar un montículo pleno y jugar descaradamente con el pezón con un dedo atrevido. Apoyó su cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante y le lamió la oreja izquierda, luego pasó la lengua por la línea de su mandíbula y luego a su boca. Sus labios ahogaron los de ella mientras hundía su lengua profundamente en el interior, tratando de saborear cada parte de su boca sensual. Abrió los ojos a mediados del beso, sólo para encontrar los de ella mirando a los suyos, ardiendo en su pasión. Se separó, sin aliento, diciendo, "Como esto. Nunca me gustó, antes. Era demasiado íntimo. Pero contigo... No puedo conseguir suficiente de cómo saborear, u oler, o-o-" realmente se quedó sin palabras, su voz ronca por la emoción.

"Vegeta," dijo sorprendida, buscando en su rostro algún signo de que eran sólo palabras que acababa de decir en el acto para garantizar su intimidad que se acercaba, pero él estaba sonrojado y así fue como ella supo que era la verdad. "¡Te amo tanto!" Levantó ambos brazos y llevó su cabeza hasta la suya, renovando el sello de sus labios que se había roto sólo segundos antes. Vegeta disfrutaba en el contacto. Simplemente no se cansaba de su boca caliente, de la forma en que su lengua se ajustara con la suya, la forma sensual y dulce en que sabía. Se besaron locamente, apasionadamente, alimentándose de la lujuria y el mutuo deseo de que irradiaba mientras sus manos recorrían toda la piel caliente y húmeda del otro, y eventualmente hasta la unión de los muslos de cada uno.

Ella lo encontró erecto y comenzó a acariciar y tocar el espeso falo hasta que vio ese músculo indicador en la esquina de la mandíbula saltar. Esto significaba que él se estaba controlando de nuevo con todo su auto control y ella no quería que desperdiciar esa preciosa semilla en el agua. Con mano experta, ella lo guió a sus suaves pliegues y en el calor apretando de su sexo, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él, sus tobillos excavando en sus pantorrillas mientras se retorcía y giraba contra él para obtener la máxima penetración. Durante el tiempo de un minuto, se quedaron encerrados en esa caliente abrazo, sus bocas apretadas, sus lengua rozando, sus manos viajando mientras las emociones se desbordaban.

Por último, Vegeta miró sobre la piscina y encontró un pedazo de tierra cercano que estaba cubierta de hojas de color jade sobre un lecho de musgo natural blando. Su momento de amor se inició con un lento y mesurado mecer pero rápidamente comenzó a intensificarse. El relleno carnoso de sus nalgas amortiguaba sus golpes contundentes, sus caderas retorciéndose eran la única cosa entre él y la tierra. Mientras embestía fuera de ella, acercaba sus labios a su mejilla y encontró su boca, jadeando en sus esfuerzos. Sus besos eran febriles, sus toques eran rudamente tiernos, los dos se mezclaron en uno, cada sentimiento, dando y recibiendo placer. Ella cerró sus dedos en el cabello grueso y tomó tanto de su boca como él tomó de ella, animándolo con gemidos sin aliento; Ven, ven, ven...

Poco después, estaban de vuelta en el agua de nuevo, lavando una combinación de sudor y suciedad de sus esfuerzos en el suelo de la selva. Todavía había un signo de esa racha maliciosa para el Saiyajin cuando nadaban en círculos sin sentido, a veces chapoteándose entre sí. Bulma se subió a su anterior perca y ejecutó un salto de ángel perfecto. Para no ser menos, él se lanzó de la roca y ejecutó dos lanzamientos rápidos antes de golpear el agua. Después de eso se convirtió en una competición de salto entre la pareja.

"¿Por qué siquiera te molestas en tratar?" le dijo mientras ella se ponía en posición en la cornisa resistente. "Sabes que no puedes competir contra mí en nada atlético."

"Al menos puedo tratar de darte un plazo para tu apuesta," gritó.

"No es un plazo, es un pato," se rió.

"¡Imbécil!" Se lanzó desde la cornisa y trató de imitar a uno de sus lanzamientos. No tenía su flexibilidad o habilidad y terminó haciendo un fracaso sobre su vientre en el agua, hundiéndose como una roca.

Incluso Vegeta tuvo que saltar. "Eso tuvo que doler," murmuró entre dientes. Cuando no salió a la superficie de inmediato, su ceño se frunció en preocupación y nadó hacia el lugar donde cayó. "¿Mujer? ¡Bulma!" Miró rápidamente alrededor y comenzó a sentir una sensación familiar de pánico hasta que manos se cerraron alrededor de sus tobillos y tiraron de él desde abajo.

Escapó del agarre y luchó para volver a la superficie, escupiendo y maldiciendo. "¿Para qué demonios hiciste eso?" gritó a donde había salido Bulma, riéndose. "¡No es gracioso!"

"La mirada en tu cara-" interrumpió en cáscaras de risa.

"No tiene gracia en absoluto," gruñó e inmediatamente comenzó a nadar hasta el otro lado donde su ropa yacía en un montón desordenado.

Ella lo interceptó cuando estaba saliendo del agua. "Sólo estaba bromeando, Vegeta. No ha pasado nada. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no estabas lastimada?"

Consideró la ira en su cara y volvió a mirar hacia donde habían estado buceando. "¿Tú... pensabas que esa pequeña caída me hizo daño? ¿Estabas preocupado?"

"Es otra cosa que no hacía hasta que te conocí," gruñó malhumorado, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Qué, preocuparte? ¿Sobre qué?" Sus ojos estaban buscando su rostro de nuevo. "¿Por mí?"

"Tú, el mocoso, nosotros; es todo lo que hago," el color carmesí de la vergüenza se alzó a lo largo de su línea de mandíbula y entró en su rostro de nuevo. "Nunca he tenido que preocuparme de nada antes, salvo salvarme el pellejo."

"¿Te gustaría volver a eso?"

"Yo-" La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. "No," admitió.

Se abrazó a él y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Todo esto es nuevo para mí, sabes. Yo estaba acostumbrado a sólo pasear por todo el planeta sin una preocupación en el mundo. Ahora soy madre, esposa, y presidente de una compañía. Todo puede ser un poco abrumador."

"Eso es decir poco."

"Pero vamos a salir de esto juntos. Eso es lo que estar casada significa. Ya no estamos solos. Somos un equipo."

Se apartó de ella un poco. "Yo no soy exactamente un jugador de equipo."

"Nuestro equipo tiene una membresía exclusiva. Sólo puede tener dos miembros," le regaló un guiño juguetón.

Él tuvo que sonreír a pesar de sí mismo. Tenía una manera de hacerle ver las cosas de una perspectiva única y calmarlo. Cuando acercó su cara al encuentro de sus labios en un beso con una lengua en búsqueda profunda, no se resistió a ella. No pudo. Cuando se separaron sus palabras soplaron suavemente contra su cara, "Bulma, me haces sentir..."

"¿Qué, Vegeta?" Ella apretó suavemente sus labios en su frente, besándolo suavemente, antes de pasar hacia abajo. Siguiendo la forma de sus ojos, la curva de sus mejillas, el contorno de su mandíbula, y el ángulo de su barbilla con sus labios. Corrió la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior, siguiendo el contorno suave antes de deslizar lentamente su lengua entre ellos de nuevo. "¿Cómo te hago sentir?" susurró en su boca.

"Como-como-" Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y de pronto se ampliaron en alarma. "¡MIERDA!"

Bulma se dio la vuelta y lanzó un grito que hubiera rivalizado un gusano vacío adulto. Parte de ello fue el shock, pero lo otro fue pura rabia sin adulterar que hubieran sido espiados todo este tiempo y nadie se hubiera molestado en hablar y hacer conocer su presencia antes. "¡Qué diablos están haciendo todos ustedes aquí!" gritó.

Yamcha tragó con dificultad y se puso detrás en Tien, Chaoz, y Piccolo, que quedaron al descubierto. Los cuatro tenían una expresión idéntica de shock y mortificación mientras trataron de mirar en todas partes excepto a la desnuda y obviamente muy enojada heredera de pie justo frente a ellos. Incluso el gran Namek usaba un tono más profundo de verde esmeralda que lo normal cuando se las arregló para encontrar su voz; "Sentimos un inmenso ki de Vegeta. Pensamos que podría estar en problemas."

"Patrañas," gruñó Vegeta desde la espesa maleza y salió con un par de pantalones deportivos. Bulma se quedó boquiabierta y realmente miró hacia atrás antes de registrar que era la única que se quedó desnuda. Se abalanzó a agarrar y los brazos cargados de ropa y se metió en una densa capa de helechos. "Pensaron que ella era estaba en problemas."

Tien se encogió de hombros. "No es como si no hubiera una razón para estar preocupados."

"¡Qué diablos significa eso!" Vegeta gritó y se lanzó hacia adelante.

"Es suficiente," dijo Piccolo, deliberadamente poniéndose entre los dos rivales antes de que las cosas se volvieran sucias. De todos ellos, él sabía que él era probablemente la única persona además de Gohan que el Saiyajin no odiaba ver, y esperaba usarlo para su ventaja y rápidamente en el asunto en cuestión. "Todos nosotros te sentimos incrementar el poder hasta un nivel que no has utilizado desde la lucha contra Cell. Teníamos que investigar. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo."

Vegeta retrocedió un poco en la lógica contundente.

""¿Qué pasó?"

"No respondo a ti, Namek," se burló. "Así que sal de mi vista antes de que te lance un Garlic Gun en tu trasero verde sobre toda esta selva de mierda."

Con el ceño fruncido, el alienígena se reincorporó a la gran reticencia de los demás. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar al mercurial Saiyajin razonable, pensando que este ritual humano enigmático llamado matrimonio lo hubiera moderado un poco. Como de costumbre, cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con Vegeta, terminaba en desastre. No encontrarías explicación de ese frío y resentido que los miraba. Eso iniciaba una competencia de miradas de cuatro contra uno que había terminado aun antes de que comenzara mientras el Saiyajin de repente se volvió a mirar en dirección a su novia que se estaba vistiendo, "Bulma."

El robo de helechos momentáneamente dejó de moverse. "¿Qué?"

"Tus amigos perdedores quiere una explicación de lo ocurrido en el sur. Se la darás."

"Claro."

"Te lo dejo a ti," dijo y despegó en el aire sin ni siquiera una mirada hacia atrás, dejándola a ella y a los combatientes bien intencionados por su cuenta. Tien echó un vistazo en la dirección que el Saiyajin se había ido, a los arbustos donde Bulma se ocultaba, y de vuelta hasta el dosel colgante de nuevo. Había sido testigo del brusco Saiyajin realmente haciéndole un pedido a Bulma en lugar de exigirlo. Era sutil, una cosa que una persona que no conocía al alienígena no vería con facilidad pero Tien lo notó de inmediato. A juzgar por las miradas de sorpresa de los otros rostros; se habían dado cuenta, también.

Al tiempo, por fin, la inquietud constante entre los hombros de Tien comenzó finalmente a calmarse. Vegeta era diferente. En una buena manera. El matrimonio entre los dos, tan sorprendente y tan escéptico como primero había sido cuando él había lo leído durante la tormenta de nieve del Himalaya, en realidad parecía ser una unión beneficiosa entre los dos. El característico mal carácter de Bulma en realidad parecía estar disminuyendo y la inestabilidad de Vegeta parecía estar bajo control firme. Mientras estaban juntos, los Guerreros Z podrían relajarse.

Al menos hasta que la pareja tuviera una pelea. O un divorcio...

La tensión entre los hombros de Tien regresó, peor que nunca.

Cuando finalmente Bulma estaba vestida, no perdió el tiempo diciéndoles lo que había ocurrido en la Antártida y no les dio una versión de resumida de digestión de su aventura, tampoco. Hizo un punto para explicar en detalle cómo Vegeta le había salvado la vida, no una vez sino dos veces, y cómo había tratado a los gusanos vacíos. Sabía que Piccolo estaba en su campamento, y Yamcha se aproximaba a la creencia a veces, en casos muy raros, un leopardo en realidad podía cambiar sus manchas. Chaoz no parecía guardar rencores, por lo general sentía lo que su compañero lo sentía. Tien, sin embargo, no se dejaba influir por nada personal que Bulma se sintiera obligada a compartir. Él siempre envidiaría el poder del Saiyajin y la capacidad de la lucha (entre otras cosas) y siempre lo odiaría personalmente. No habría ningún vaivén de esa opinión. Nunca.

"Vamos a ir allí de inmediato," dijo Piccolo, cuando terminó de explicar la situación.

"¡Hey!" Yamcha rápidamente interrumpió. "¡Me gustaría tener más en la espalda que una camiseta y unos vaqueros si vamos a la Antártida!"

"Yo iré. Ustedes tres pueden seguir mi ki cuando estén empacados y listos," modificó. Pasó a Bulma un gesto agradecido y voló, agitando su capa blanca como una bandera contra la cubierta antes de desaparecer de la vista.

"Vamos Chaoz, parece que vamos a volver a la tormenta de nieve. Vamos a buscar nuestras cosas," Tien suspiró, y despegó en la dirección opuesta a la que el Namek se había ido.

"Pe- ¡pero apenas nos la quitamos!" el hombrecito se opuso mientras se arrastraba detrás de su amigo.

Pronto, sólo Bulma y Yamcha se quedaron en el bosque. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos y el luchador aprovechó el momento para examinar a su ex-amante tan de cerca como se atrevió. Parecía como si Bulma hubiera perdido un poco de peso durante su luna de miel agitada, y ganado algo de tono muscular distinto en el trato. Su tez, siempre impecable, en realidad parecía brillar con propósito y vitalidad. Su cabello, como sus ojos, irradiaban un brillo constante que era indicativo de salud y vigor. Incluso sus pechos parecían estar más firmes, más levantados que antes. Era como si se hubiera metido en un portal del tiempo y hubiera salido unos años más joven. "Te-te ves..." simplemente increíble, quería decir. La mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás. "genial," dijo en su lugar.

Eso rompió el hechizo. "Oh, soy un desastre," dijo con una sonrisa, pasando una mano por su pelo revuelto. "Hemos perdido casi todo lo que teníamos en la Antártida. Vegeta perdió a toda su ropa, no tengo ningún maquillaje, y mataría por un secador de pelo en estos momentos. Es difícil poner en palabras esta luna de miel, Yamcha."

"Pero fue muy divertida, ¿no?"

Ella dijo sin vacilar: "Me gustaría hacer todo de nuevo en un segundo." Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo, más brillante que antes.

En un trance, Yamcha comenzó a caminar hacia ella y fue interrumpido por una fuerte crisis. Mirando a su izquierda vio que Vegeta había regresado. Estaba recostado contra el tronco del árbol y comiendo un pedazo de fruta. Su actitud parecía casual pero sus ojos estaban marcados en él, en Bulma, y viceversa, mostrando una clara advertencia. Yamcha entendió esa precaución que irradiaba desde las frías profundidades de cuervo y no se acercó más. "Estoy uh, contento de que ustedes estén, ya sabes, estén bien y todo."

"Gracias, Yamcha," Bulma dijo alegremente.

"Uhm," Vegeta gruñó y volvió a comer.

"Eh, bueno, ejem, Vegeta, hay... ah, algo que quisiera saber sobre- sobre Dorothy Per-"

El salto hacia atrás como un rayo ki haciendo un cráter de un pie de profundidad cráter a menos de una pulgada de sus pies. Vegeta tenía su mano levantada y los dos primeros dedos estaban brillando. "Si dices el nombre de esa perra de nuevo, te voy a quemar la lengua."

"¡Estamos en nuestra luna de miel, Yamcha! ¡Por qué la trajiste a ella en un momento como este!" Bulma le gritó en frustración. "¡Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso!"

Este no era el lugar para hacer la pregunta que había fastidiado a Yamcha desde que había visto la foto escondida en la mesilla de noche del dormitorio de Dorothy Pereaux. Esa pequeña niña de tres años de edad... esos ojos negros...

...ese dramático pico de viuda.

Verónica Pereaux, la hija de la actriz. Yamcha le había preguntado quién era su padre y había recibido una observación brusca de; "Fue un amante de una noche. No me molesté en preguntarle el nombre." No fue una respuesta muy satisfactoria y eso fue todo lo que pudo sacarle a la mujer hasta que se habían separado dos días después. Después de eso, ella había cambiado su número y bloqueado cualquier intento para que él la encontrara, no es que él trató muy duro. La prensa amarilla, y los críticos, y las pocas personas que todavía podían soportar trabajar con ella había estado en lo cierto: Ella era una perra.

Pero también era una madre, y ese pequeño dato roía a Yamcha. Por mucho que le quería sacar el tema aquí y ahora, tuvo que preguntarse; ¿Cuál sería el punto? Todo lo que lograría sería generar ira, incredulidad, y, eventualmente curiosidad. Conocía a Bulma lo suficiente para saber que no iba a dejar que las cosas simplemente permanecer inmóviles; tenía que meterse con un palo. Y Dorothy Pereaux no era una mujer que tomaba tales cosas fácilmente. Crearía una tormenta de fuego que encenderían los periódicos y los medios electrónicos hasta que hubiera sólo un resultado: la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma se rompería, y la Tierra perdería la única correa en una fuerza homicida que era capaz de mantener esa rabia a raya.

Tal vez no les daba suficiente crédito. Era posible que pudieran trabajar a través de algo tan escandaloso, si era como Yamcha sospechaba. Demonios, la gente lo hacía cada día. Pero él no quería ser la persona responsable de la puesta en marcha de esas fuerzas. Él ya había hecho bastante daño a la pareja con su intromisión en el pasado. La historia de Dorothy era creíble y ella estaba contenta de vivir una vida de reclusión exclusivamente para los muy ricos, resguardando a su hija de los medios de comunicación. Podrían pasar años antes de las preguntas rodaran, cuestionando la paternidad de la niña. Si alguna vez lo hacía. Yamcha resolvió que no iba a ser él quien diera inicio para que esa pelota rodara.

"¡Yamcha!" Bulma le espetó mientras él continuaba con su debate interno. Él no quería verla lastimada, ni ahora ni nunca, pero sabía que tenía que alejarse tanto como esa decisión le molestaba. Ella estaba enamorada de Vegeta ahora, y su tiempo como amantes había terminado. Tenía que asegurarse de que al menos siguieran siendo buenos amigos.

"¡Ups! Lo siento," terminó diciendo, rascándose en la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonriendo. Era una costumbre que había recogido de sus días de andar con Goku y, a la vista, Bulma de inmediato cedió. "No sé en qué estaba pensando-"

El gesto familiar tuvo el efecto opuesto en Vegeta que no necesita ningún recuerdo de su archirival fallecido. Lanzó la fruta a medio comer lejos y se acercó al joven guerrero, tocándolo directamente en el pecho. "Los tres de nosotros sabemos que tú no tienes la capacidad de pensar. Ella te dijo la situación. ¿Por qué no te vas y haces tu habitual media estúpida rendición de tratar de salvar el planeta?"

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Yamcha..." Bulma advirtió.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Vegeta gruñó. "¡Es lo suficientemente claro para ti!"

"Wow, Vegeta. Ser un hombre casado realmente te hizo madurar," saltó hacia atrás en un ágil movimiento mientras el Saiyajin de repente giró hacia él. "¡Sólo estoy bromeando!" dijo al despegar en el aire. "Nos vemos luego, muchachos. ¡Disfruten el resto de su luna de miel!"

"¡Lo haremos!" Bulma dijo, saludando con entusiasmo.

"¡Asegúrate de frotarte un poco si ese gusano te escupe en la piel!" Vegeta gritó tras él. "Te protegerá del frío-"

Bulma agarró su brazo y lo sacudió. "¡Vegeta!"

"¿Qué? ¡Le servirá de lección!"

"Juro que ustedes dos se me van a volver loca," temió mientras recogía los restos dispersos de sus prendas de vestir alrededor de la arboleda. "Deberías saber ahora que no tienes nada por que estar celoso de lo que a él respecta."

"No estoy celoso. Sólo lo odio. Los odio a todos ellos. Es tan simple como eso."

Dijo estas palabras en un tono bastante casual, pero cuando vio su mirada de sondeo, sus ojos tenían más sombra. En ese momento, Bulma sabía supo el lúdico, exuberante carácter que había compartido con el grupo que se había ido. Era la presencia de los Guerreros Z que lo había hecho y, no por primera vez, maldijo en silencio su mala sincronización. Él adoptó de inmediato el rostro de cruel soldado siempre que se sentía amenazado de forma remota y llevaba ahora como una armadura. Su mirada se suavizó ante la vista. Su luna de miel había terminado en más de una forma...

"Bueno, no tenemos más ropa y hemos perdido todo nuestro dinero e identificaciones. ¿Quieres cortar la corta luna de miel y llamar a Shenron? Sólo nos quedan dos días de todos modos."

Él asintió una vez. "Suena como un plan."

"¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?"

"No. Tenemos que ir al mirador de Dende. El mocoso es el único que puede pronunciar las palabras de invocación."

Podría haberse pateado a sí misma. "¡Eso es! Estas son diferentes a las esferas del dragón que solía buscar cuando era una niña. En aquel entonces, cualquier persona que encontrara las siete podía pedir un deseo. Dende creó estas después de que Piccolo absorbiera a Kami. Shenron es ahora un dragón de Namek-"

"Te das cuenta de que no me dices nada que no sepamos ya. Yo estuve allí, ¿recuerdas?" le recordó, sus párpados semicerrados en aburrimiento.

"Yo también," dijo ella, sacándole la lengua. Tales muestras de inmadurez siempre disolvían una pelea porque él siempre hacía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora; girarle sus ojos y sacudir su cabeza. "También me acuerdo de cómo presumías delante de mí cuando te enfrentaste a Zarbon."

Él se dio la vuelta hacia ella, sorprendido. "¡Yo NO estaba presumiendo!"

"-y cómo más tarde le dijiste a Gohan que pensabas que yo era hermosa."

Sus ojos se abrieron y un espectacular color se levantó de su clavícula y todo el camino hasta su cabello. Abrió la boca, farfulló en una palabra, la separó y volvió a cerrarla. Bulma bailó y lo besó en la mejilla carmesí y se movió de nuevo, cantando una y otra vez; "Dijiste que yo era hermosa, dijiste que yo era-"

"¡BASTA!" tronó. De un árbol cercano, una bandada de loros azules brillantes tomaron las alas y salieron volando, chillando en agitación.

"¡No hasta que lo admitas," replicó. "¿Estabas presumiendo o no?"

Sus labios eran una línea recta incruenta mientras lidiaba con su ira. Vacilante, se tomó el tiempo para evaluar la batalla del pasado en su mente. Sí, allí estaba tan claro como el día: miradas cubiertas en su dirección, la ligera extraña insinuación. ¿Había pensado realmente que no lo había notado? Le ofreció un distraído encogimiento de hombros y dijo, "Tal vez estaba prolongando la batalla un poco-"

Ella levantó un puño triunfal al aire. "¡Lo sabía!"

"Sólo porque no quería terminar con el idiota tan pronto. Quería que sufriera."

"Sí, claro. Vi cómo me mirabas con miradas lascivas. Estabas presumiendo y teniendo el momento de tu vida."

"¿Te gustó?"

La pregunta fue completamente inesperada. "Me..."

"Es una pregunta simple," dijo, caminando deliberadamente hacia ella. Ella había estado recibiendo demasiada emoción a su cargo y ahora era el momento de cambiar las tornas. "Yo le gané a un hombre y lo maté directamente delante de ti. ¿Te ha gustó lo que viste?"

"Bueno, y-yo no me gustó, pero Zarbon era malo-"

"Si no recuerdo mal, inicialmente tú lo estabas alentando a él para que me matara a mí. ¿O se te has olvidado convenientemente de ese pequeño dato?" Fue muy gratificante ver por fin algún indicio rubor llegar a sus mejillas justo en lugar de a la inversa. "Estabas loca por ese muchacho atractivo verde, ¿verdad? Al menos hasta que reveló su verdadera forma. No estabas tan caliente con él después de esa pequeña revelación, ¿verdad?"

Incapaz de encontrarse con su mirada, sacudió su cabeza. Su rostro brillaba con vergüenza; había sido tan inmadura en ese entonces, egoísta y exigente. Yamcha apenas había estado muerto durante un mes y allí había estado ella; jadeando por un hombre alto, de aspecto exótico, como una adolescente de secundaria en un primer amor.

"¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no animaste a mí en su lugar?"

"¿Por qué-? Porque tú- tú casi destruiste la Tierra. ¡Y-yo te odiaba!"

No parecía molesto por la honestidad. En realidad la respetaba. "Si hubieras sabido todas las cosas que Zarbon había hecho a otros planetas en las décadas, lo hubieras odiado más. Por eso estiré la batalla durante tanto tiempo como lo hice. Para mostrarte el verdadero monstruo que era."

"Si no hubieras estado allí, él nos hubiera matado," se dio cuenta en un apresurado susurro.

"No había garantía que yo no lo hubiera hecho tampoco."

"Pero no lo hiciste," dijo en una voz más fuerte. "Te llevaste la esfera del dragón sin lastimarnos ni a mí ni a Krillin. Éramos recordatorios de tu primera derrota en la Tierra. Ciertamente tenías una razón para matarnos, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué fue eso, Vegeta?"

Sus rostros estaban apenas a pocos centímetros. Sus brillantes ojos azules perforaron directamente en los suyos de carbón y, de los dos, él finalmente parpadeó primero. "Cuando averigüé después que los mocosos me habían hecho una trampa volví a dónde tu estabas y nivelé ese lugar, y no me hubiera importado ni un poco si tú hubieras estado allí o no. Pero durante esa batalla con Zarbon, te vi y-y-" sacudió su cabeza y alejó la mirada, tratando de pensar en una respuesta que la dejara satisfecha. "No sé en qué estaba pensando. Tal vez estaba desorientado por una batalla anterior, o me sentí apresurado porque Freezer se acercaba, tal vez sólo estaba cansado-"

"Estás poniendo excusas."

Tomó un profundo respiro y cruzó sus brazos. "Sólo sé que no quería matarte, eso es todo. No puedo explicarlo."

Bulma sonreía. "No tienes que explicar nada. Entiendo."

Sus ojos se ajustaron en su rostro de nuevo. "No es lo que piensas."

"¿No es? Sé lo que había en tu mente; Pensabas que era-" bailó alejándose de él, riendo y cantando su alocada, simple cancioncita mientras él apretaba sus manos en puños tan fuerte que sus uñas hicieron sangrientos caminos en sus palmas.

"Cuando volvamos a la Capital, Gohan y yo vamos a tener una conversación," dijo entre dientes antes de seguir a su alocada novia.

* * *

><p>Temprano en la noche, la pareja llegó al mirador de Dende donde el cuidador de la tierra y su mano derecha, Mr. Popo, los esperaban.<p>

"Piccolo nos dijo que vendrían pronto. Bienvenidos, bienvenidos," el regordete hombre negro los saludó cuando aterrizaron cerca del palacio. Su comportamiento era tan complaciente y benevolente que era difícil de creer que no tuviera rencor por la casi destrucción del Mirador hace un año atrás. Fue cuando Vegeta había sucumbido a la amnesia como resultado del veneno de Freezer. Había vuelto a los días de su salvaje juventud y había hecho volar al Mirador en pedazos sólo porque sí.

Mirando a su alrededor ahora, era como si el daño nunca se hubiera infringido. El inmaculado mármol blanco no tenía marcas o rajaduras, y el palacio se veía como si hubiera sido recientemente reconstruido. Los enormes pilares y escaleras de piedra estaban muy lustrados. La enorme bahía de adelante reflejaba los rayos del sol que se ponía en un brillante naranja y dorado. Arbustos y flores se movían levemente en la suave brisa.

"Me gusta lo que han hecho con el lugar," Vegeta remarcó secamente y sonrió cuando Bulma lo golpeó levemente en el hombro.

"¿Cómo estuvo su luna de miel?" preguntó Dende. Estaba sonriendo fácilmente pero sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro en la pareja, quedándose más tiempo en el Saiyajin. Tan amable como era, el joven Namek nunca podría olvidar completamente la carnicería que Vegeta había hecho en su planeta natal, ahora polvo en los vientos solares. Una buena cantidad de sus hermanos habían muerto terriblemente en manos del alienígena de pie en el estrado ante él. "¿Fue tranquila?"

"Oh, dios- ¡NO!" Bulma rió en voz alta y procedió a contar al pequeño alienígena sobre la mala suerte que ciertamente los había seguido en su viaje, empezando con el embotellamiento el mismo día del matrimonio.

"¡Mujer!" Vegeta ladró, "Le puedes contar después. Ahora, sólo quiero decirle a Shenron mis dos deseos. Ese era el propósito de este suplicio de dos semanas, ¿recuerdas?"

"No recuerdo que lo hubieras llamado suplicio esta tarde," ronroneó, batiéndole sus largas pestañas. "O justo antes de irnos, tampoco," se acercó a su cabello y sacó una hoja que se agarró de la pesada melena.

"No digas una palabra más," siseó él, sacándole la mano y poniendo la suya en su bolsillo.

"Aguafiestas."

Giró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, Vegeta tiró la cápsula que contenía las siete esferas del dragón y se alejó para permitir que Dende las examinara. "Estas han estado en muchas ubicaciones exóticas," el pequeño alienígena dijo en una suave voz, acariciando suavemente cada orbe mágica. "Ustedes dos han tenido una buena aventura juntos, parece."

"¿Puedes saber todo eso por tocar las esferas?" Bulma preguntó seria, y arrojó a Vegeta una mirada sucia cuando él comenzó a reír.

Dende asintió inocentemente. "Es bueno verlas a todas de nuevo," les susurró. Una a una, cuidadosamente las sacó al medio de la plataforma del Mirador hasta que puso a las siete en orden con cuidado. Luego comenzó el ritual de convocatoria para invocar al espíritu del Dragón habitado dentro de las esferas. Unas suaves palabras dichas, unos brazos dramáticamente levantados; y el cielo oscurecido de noche repentinamente se volvió negro azabache mientras el poder de las esferas del dragón brillaba, y Shenron salía de su brillo.

El enorme espíritu del Dragón se alzó en el cielo y tomó la forma de una media serpiente, medio humana que era indicativa de su parentesco Namek. Cruzó sus inmensos brazos y miró a todos los que estaban de pie en el Mirador, demandando en una estridente voz: "DIGAN SUS DOS DESEOS PARA QUE PUEDA VOLVER A MI SUEÑO."

"Era hora," Bulma dijo y le dio a Vegeta una fuerte sacudida desde atrás. "Esto es lo que has estado esperando, ¿no? ¡Muévete!"

Vegeta no estaba seguro ondeante cuerpo del Dragón le recordaba a los gusanos vacíos, o el hecho de que Shenron tenía un parecido vago a la forma reptil de Zarbon, pero de cualquier modo, se tuvo que obligar a ponerse al lado de Dende. Bulma lo estaba mirando y ciertamente no quería arruinar nada frente a ella.

"¡Shenron!" gritó en una firme, autoritaria voz. "Soy Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, y quiero que concedas mi primer deseo."

"DIME TU PRIMER DESEO, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN."

"Mi deseo es que la Ciudad Ivory y sus ciudadanos vuelvan a las condiciones normales antes de que yo la destruyera."

El cuerpo de Shenron brilló más y liberó un constante, retumbante gruñido que casi era como un profundo ronroneo antes de anunciar: "CUMPLIDO. ¿CUÁL ES TU SEGUNDO DESEO?"

Vegeta abrió su boca y la cerró de nuevo sin decir una palabra. Repentinamente pareció caer en un profundo pensamiento, mirando intensamente al muy pulido piso de mármol.

"¿Vegeta?" Dende preguntó en una voz vacilante. "Shenron está esperando."

"Lo sé, mocoso. Sólo dame un minuto," el Saiyajin dijo ausente, tratando de tomar una decisión final con todas las ideas que había guardado en su mente en preparación para este mismo momento. En un punto, había querido su cola de nuevo. Otra vez, se preguntó si debía desear de nuevo a Nappa, si sólo para despachar al viejo guardaespaldas en una batalla cara a cara en lugar de cómo él había terminado su compañerismo. Usarlo para desaparecer a la perra Pereax sería un desperdicio. Su deseo de inmortalidad siempre estaba allí, pero dudaba que Bulma estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, incluso si Shenlon podía darles eso a los dos en el último deseo. E incluso eso dejaba fuera a Trunks del círculo, ¿no?

"MI IMPACIENCIA CRECE, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN. INDICA TU ÚLTIMO DESEO."

"¡Vegeta!" Dende apresuró.

Ignoró al alienígena deliberadamente de nuevo. Su mente era una tormenta de pensamientos en remolino, deseos, y sueños. ¿Shenron podría traer de nuevo a los Saiyajin? ¿Podría devolverle su hogar natal? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Había tan poco que conocía sobre las limitaciones de Shenron! Continuó tratando de racionalizar su conflicto interno mientras arriba de todos ellos, Shenron comenzaba a molestarse con creciente enojo.

"Er, Bulma," Mr. Popo susurró sobre Bulma desde donde estaban parados cerca del palacio. "¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta?"

"No estoy segura," murmuró, mirándolo con cuidado. "No creo que sepa qué pedirle a Shenron. Realmente no tiene mucha imaginación."

"Estoy seguro que no sería un problema para ti," el pequeño hombre rió.

"No, tenía un deseo y ya fue concedido."

"¿Y qué fue eso?"

Alzó la vista al cielo con una expresión soñadora en su rostro y suspiró. "Desearía por..."

"TU DESEO HA SIDO CONCEDIDO."

"¿Huh?" Vegeta alzó su cabeza y miró a Shenron en shock. "¿Qué dijiste? ¡No pedí mi segundo deseo todavía!"

"ADIÓS."

"¡HEY!" Dijo mientras la luz centelleaba y Shenron desaparecía. En el centro de su ser, las siete esferas del dragón se alzaron en el aire por varios segundos antes de arquearse como cometas a través del cielo, dirigiéndose a nuevos exóticos destinos. El cielo negro azabache volvió a su azul profundo, con las primeras de las estrellas de la noche comenzando a aparecer.

Vegeta se acercó a Dende y le gritó en su cara, "¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¡No pedí mi segundo deseo!"

El pequeño Namek rápidamente se echó hacia atrás del furioso Saiyajin. "Lo siento, Vegeta, pero Shenron no se hubiera ido si alguien no hubiera hecho uno mientras estuvo aquí."

"Bueno, estoy seguro como el demonio que no fui yo, así que quién-" miró alrededor y vio al par de pie en frente del palacio. El rostro de Mr. Popo estaba oscuro e ilegible, la perfecta cara de póquer, pero Bulma tenía su mano presionada en sus labios y sus ojos estaban amplios como platos.

"¿Qué. Hiciste?" Vegeta dijo entre dientes.

"...oh mierda..." Bulma soltó.

* * *

><p>Epílogo: la luna de miel llega a su fin y el deseo de Bulma es revelado...<p> 


	12. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball**

_(A Dragon Ball Honeymoon)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

"Así que, uh, Bulma," Krillin intentó de nuevo después de conseguir nada más que una hora de tenso silencio de la lívida heredera. "Hasta el punto en que Vegeta te dejó varada en el Mirador, ¿estabas teniendo una luna de miel buena?"

Bulma tenía su labio inferior pegado en un puchero y sacó su mal humor el tiempo suficiente para murmurar; "Fue una aventura, eso seguro."

"Leí algo de ello en los periódicos. Ese pequeño truco que hicieron en la exposición del museo en Londres me tenía en agua caliente con 18."

"¿Qué?" sus ojos se afilaron en su cara. "¿Por qué?"

"Ella leyó sobre el tamaño del diamante que te dio Vegeta y enloqueció. No podía volver a casa hasta que trajera algo más grande que un quilate."

"¿Y lo hiciste?"

El rostro del pequeño monje se torció en angustia. "Sí, pero ahora estoy en deuda hasta mis ojos, que a mi altura no es decir mucho. 18 no parece entender que no puedo competir con Vegeta. Él es un príncipe, por el amor de Dios, y está cargado-"

"Él también puede ser un cretino importante, Krillin. Eso es algo que tú no eres. La riqueza y el estatus no significan absolutamente nada si no tientes la personalidad para respaldar todo eso. Eres un tipo super dulce. 18 es una mujer muy afortunada, er... persona muy afortunada en tenerte."

Encontrando una corriente de aire que era un ambiente cálido y de temperatura agradable, Krillin disminuyó su curso de vuelta a la Capital del Oeste y la estudió seriamente. "¿No está teniendo segundos pensamientos sobre casarte con Vegeta, ¿verdad?"

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron en incredulidad. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te dio una idea así?"

"Bueno, cuando me llamaste, estabas bastante molesta," dijo, seriamente minimizando el incidente. Tras reaccionar ante el resbalón de la lengua de Bulma, Vegeta se alejó para un rumbo directo a casa, deliberadamente dejándola atrás. Al principio estaba un poco agradecida por el tiempo de espera hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ella no tenía las cápsulas de viaje. Piccolo y los demás estaban en la Antártida, Mr. Popo no podía volar, y Dende no era capaz de abandonar el puesto de observación. Era mucho más allá de la hora de acostarse de Gohan, y estaba segura como el demonio que no iba a tener a Chi Chi o a sus padres yéndola a buscar, de modo que sólo quedaba una persona.

En verdad, Krillin estaba agradecido de tener la excusa para salir de la isla del Maestro Roshi. Androide 18 estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por la idea de una boda próxima y el monje estaba empezando a preguntarse si el concepto no estaba friendo sus circuitos. Quería alquilar una enorme catedral para que la boda tenga lugar, afirmando con orgullo que podría albergar a casi un millar de invitados. Cuando Krillin explicó que, entre ellos dos, la mayoría de los que tendrían en la lista de invitados eran quizás veinte personas, ella enloqueció. Y cuando él trabajó hasta el descaro para decirle que la mayoría de ellos probablemente ni siquiera estarían en condiciones de pagar por un regalo de bodas, ella _seriamente _enloqueció.

"¡Por qué todos tus amigos son tannnn pobres!" comenzó a gritar ella. Sentada en la esquina en silencio viendo la televisión, la tortuga sacó la cabeza y las aletas de su caparazón y trató de parecer invisible.

"Huh- bueno, Bulma no es-"

"Una persona. ¡Una! ¿Cómo diablos vamos a ser capaces de proporcionar a nuestra casa de ensueño con un regalo decente? ¡Dime eso!"

Krillin no fue capaz de decirle nada. Su envuelta mente empezó a girar sorprendida por las palabras; "Casa de ensueño", y estaba bastante seguro de que ella no estaba hablando de la vieja choza en la que Roshi vivía en la actualidad.

La discusión aún azotaba cuando llamó Bulma y el pobre Krillin, en un primer lugar aliviado por la intrusión oportuna, de repente era el único objetivo de la otra mujer demente. "¿Qu-qué pasa, Bulma-"

"_¡Vegeta! ¡Eso pasa!_" el pequeño teléfono celular prácticamente saltó en la mano de Krillin y tuvo que sostenerlo con el brazo estirado. "_Ese miserable, mono hijo de perra-_"

La conversación se vino cuesta abajo desde entonces. Así que fue una sorpresa que ella estuviera viéndose ahora en sorpresa cuando le había hecho la pregunta si podría estar lamentando casarse con el Saiyajin. "En serio, Krillin. Amo a Vegeta."

"Podrías haberme engañado antes."

"Oh, estaba un poco enojada," desestimó moviendo la mano. "No quiere decir nada. Las parejas pelean todo el tiempo."

"¿Sí?"

"No siempre pueden ser besos y abrazos, Krillin. A veces tienes que dejar salir un poco de humo o explotas. 18 es así, creo. Vegeta y yo sólo lo hacermos más a menudo que la mayoría de la gente. En realidad nos llevamos bien en la luna de miel. ¡Cuando no fornicábamos como conejos, salíamos con asombrosas aventuras juntos!"

Krillin se sonrojó de inmediato. "Uh, gracias por compartir..."

"¡De eso se trata una luna de miel, tonto!" empezó a sonreír ante el evidente estrés de su amigo. Ella sabía que el hombrecito no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre las mujeres y sospechaba que todavía era virgen. Le gustaba burlarse de él en el mejor de los tiempos y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. "Durante los dos primeros días de la misma, apenas logramos salir de la cama. Hemos probado todo tipo de posiciones diferentes, y una vez, incluso hablé con él para que-"

"¡Bulma!" el rostro del hombre estaba casi morado. "Podemos no hablar de ESO. ¿Por favor?"

"Oh, bu- No eres divertido," lo pellizcó en broma en la mejilla, riendo. "Bien, entonces. Te diré lo que sucedió en el Triángulo de las Bermudas. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Bien, sólo sin detalles sexuales para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

"No hubo ninguna travesura. Vegeta estaba demasiado cansado y no se le pa-"

"¡Bulma!"

Ella giró sus ojos. "¡Eres un mojigato!" Exclamó ella, y procedió a darle una limpia, abreviada, versión de jardín de infantes de algunas de sus aventuras más notables. La narración se prolongó hasta que llegaron a la Capital del Oeste y en el momento en que Krillin la dejó en el patio del edificio de la Sede, se calmó de nuevo. Volver a contar los acontecimientos la había llevado a comprender que tal vez Vegeta tenía buenas razones para estar enojado con ella. Todo el tiempo ella le había asegurado que pedir los deseos hacer iba a ser su asunto y le había robado el trueno justo debajo de su nariz (incluso si había sido un accidente).

Hablando de un trueno...

Hubo una serie de huecos 'booms' que resonaron en el aire de la noche y Krillin siguió a Bulma alrededor del patio trasero. El Simulador de Gravedad se balanceaba sobre sus puntales y los portales carmesíes brillaban como si las explosiones silenciadas estuvieran ocurriendo en el interior de la cámara circular. En una especie de retorcida manera, Bulma supuso que había. Vegeta tenía una rabieta de proporciones épicas y, al principio, pensó que podría ser mejor si sólo lo dejaba desahogarse allí para que no pudiera lastimar a nadie. Entonces vio el simulador en estremecimiento seguido por varios remaches estallando hacia fuera del casco y se dio cuenta si no interfería, y pronto, él iba a estar caminando por las paredes del dispositivo de entrenamiento y se lastimaría. Otra vez.

Los padres de Bulma estaban sentados en el patio, disfrutando de un vaso de limonada, y sólo charlando como si fuera igual a cualquier otro día. Trunks estaba mutilando su juguete de peluche más nuevo y cuando vio a su madre, saltó de inmediato de pie y corrió hacia ella-

¡Thwangg! El niño fue súbitamente derribado desde sus pies mientras el cable de acero que el Dr. Briefs había adjuntado a su arnés se puso tenso. En un principio empezó como un arnés para su gato, pero el viejo lo rediseñó para detener al niño de su incesante escaladas, carreras de velocidad y meterse en todo lo que pudiera ser potencialmente perjudicial para el bebé. Cuando Bulma se acercó para calmar al niño llorando, se dio cuenta de que parecía como si sus padres hubieran envejecido diez años.

"¡Volviste!" su madre dijo. "Por qué, cuando vi regresar a Vegeta primero sabía que estarías pronto en casa. Es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta. ¡Si-simplemente maravilloso!" Las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de la comisura de sus ojos y, a su lado, el Dr. Briefs se quitó sus gruesas gafas de botella y se restregó los ojos con un pañuelo. Bulma no estaba segura si era del alivio de tenerla de vuelta, o el alivio de que su tenencia de cuidado del niño se hubiera acabado.

"¡Mamá!" Trunks la agarró del brazo y comenzó a sacudirlo (y sacudir el resto de ella, ¡él era tan fuerte!) "¡Puedo contar cien números! ¡Puedo! ¡Escucha mamá! Escucha: Undostescuato-"

Sí, probablemente lo último.

Hubo otro boom rotundo, y Bulma se volvió a tiempo para ver el bamboleo del Simulador de Gravedad en su marco. "Un momento, cariño. Tu madre tiene que ir a hacer algo primero."

"NoNo NOOO-" el grito del chico se volvió tan salvaje grito mientras se esforzaba en contra del cable de acero, agitando los brazos por su madre, que estaba corriendo por el patio. El cable estaba conectado a un soporte de acero atornillado en el lado del edificio de la Sede. Mientras el pequeño híbrido se lanzaba en contra de la nueva retención, el Dr. Briefs apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar mientras el soporte, y un pedazo de buen tamaño de concreto, navegara por encima de su cabeza. Ahora libre, Trunks salió en persecución de su madre.

Bulma, mientras tanto, se escondió debajo de la cúpula de la entrenamiento en balanceo y abrió una escotilla de servicio. Llegando al interior a una profundidad de su hombro, tanteó a ciegas por un momento antes de que tomara algo y lo sacara de un tirón. En su mano había un montón de cables pulverizados. Dos segundos más tarde, el simulador empezó a apagarse.

Tres segundos después de ESO, la puerta del simulador se abrió bruscamente y Vegeta sacó su cabeza, gritando: "¡Mujer! ¿Qué mierda hiciste?"

"Miedamiedamiedamiedamieda" Trunks comenzó a repetir alegremente. La Sra. Briefs trató de cubrir su boca y él le mordió el dedo. Ella empezó a correr alrededor del patio, gritando en agonía.

De pie a una buena distancia al margen, Krillin visto el espectáculo, su cara redonda sin expresión, con shock. Bulma y Vegeta se estaban gritando en la cara del otro cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. Trunks estaba tratando de llamar su atención y llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. La Sra. Briefs seguía gritando como una campana de fuego. No pasó mucho tiempo para un coche de la policía a apareciera, sus luces intermitentes y sirena sonando. Dos policías se acercaron a los miembros de la familia en conflicto y estaban tratando de decirles que se calmaran, los vecinos se quejaban del ruido. Inmediatamente asumiendo el papel de una pareja unida, ambos Vegeta y Bulma le dijeron a los funcionarios públicos exactamente adónde podían ir. La policía se retiró a su coche amenazando en pedir refuerzos. En el trasfondo de todo esto, el Dr. Briefs se sentó y se tomó la cara entre las manos. Parecía que estaba llorando.

"Esto es una locura," Krillin murmuró entre dientes y despegó hacia el cielo, de repente ansioso por volver a su isla pacífica. ¿Y realmente se había estado quejando? ¡Enfrentar a una acosadora, quejosa novio era ciertamente mejor que quedarse en el asilo de locos que ahora era el edificio de la sede de la Corporación Cápsula!

Acelerando un curso rápido sobre el Océano Pacífico, decidió que nunca se quejaría de 18 de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Nadie en el hogar Briefs había logrado conseguir más de una hora de sueño toda esa noche. La policía cumplió con su amenaza y pidió ayuda. Eran conscientes de que Vegeta planteaba una amenaza mayor de lo que estaban preparados para lidiar realmente (el hecho de que hubiera sido un participante en los Juegos de Cell era de conocimiento público) y condenado si el equipo SWAT no llegó ataviado dispuesto a todo. Todo lo que hubieran necesitado para que sea completo era la unidad de la cámara portátil de "POLICÍA". Tras realizar investigaciones adicionales, los teatros de la Sra. Briefs se revelaron ser más de algo muy serio; Trunks casi había mordido a través del hueso de su dedo meñique. Una ambulancia fue llamada y fue llevada al hospital con su esposo gimoteando a su lado.<p>

Vegeta tenía un odio serio por las armas de fuego desde su suplicio en la Instalación 15 y tomó una gran cantidad de persuasión de Bulma para meterlo en la casa antes de que las cosas se pusieron realmente feas. Él aceptó de mala gana, arrastrando a su hijo detrás de él por el cable de acero como un dueño con una mascota sin experiencia tratando de pasear a un perro terco. Ahora por su cuenta, Bulma puso el encanto. Fue capaz de razonar con los enfurecidos funcionarios, pero no antes de ofrecerles a todos y cada uno de ellos comprarles una entrada para el partido de béisbol de policías, calendarios de promoción, y boletos de la rifa que tenían. No era un soborno pero sirvió para su propósito, y antes de la medianoche, el último coche de policía había dejado el recinto.

Ya no estaba sola, sin embargo. No por mucho menos.

Había sido de conocimiento común que la pareja no debía volver por dos días más, pero habían miembros de los paparazzi que había decidido acampar en el terreno baldío en la calle de todos modos, ante la sospecha de que la pareja de mal genio sólo pudiera cortar la corta luna de miel. Ellos fueron recompensados por su paciencia por la historia del año. Durante la hora siguiente, Bulma respondió sus preguntas e incluso hizo algunas entrevistas cortas, pensando en este punto que el nombre Briefs podría utilizar algo de la exposición positiva.

Estaba empezando a perder la voz para el momento en que los medios la pusieron en libertad y ella entró en la casa cansada. Todo lo que quería hacer era calmar a Trunks, envolver sus brazos alrededor de su marido, e ir a la cama. Lo qué encontró cuando entró en la sala fue casi suficiente para hacerla correr gritando de vuelta al patio.

Toda la sala de estar del edificio de la sede era un desastre. Había mordidas en las paredes, el empapelado estaba roto y desgarrado, el ventilador de techo estaba parcialmente arrancado de su soporte y tenía una magra graves. Las estanterías de libros a lo largo de la pared del fondo estaban dadas vueltas y había montones de papel picado y destrozado ensuciando la alfombra, que tenía una serie de manchas sospechosas que Bulma nunca había visto antes. Las lámparas estaban todas rotas y el televisor con pantalla de plasma colgaba torcido en la pared, chorreando lo que parecía budín de una esquina.

El mobiliario parecía maltratado y destrozado con gubias varias en el rico tejido que se rezumaba a bocanadas del relleno. La razón fue clara cuando vio por sí misma a Trunks forzarse contra el respaldo del sofá de dos plazas y catapultar al sofá. Iba de un lado a otro, poco a poco ganando altura con cada rebote.

"Vegeta, ¿qué está haciendo?" le preguntó al Saiyajin. Su cabeza se movía de adelante hacia atrás como un espectador en un partido de tenis al ver al niño.

"Creo que está tratando de volar," respondió él.

"Cuántos- qué edad tenías cuando..."

"Cuatro años," dijo, mirándola y levantando sus cejas. "Por alguna razón, ha desarrollado el instinto de manera precoz. Probablemente porque estuvimos separados de él." Miró alrededor de la sala demolida en asombro ante algo más que le llamó la atención y se alejó.

"Querías venir y unirte a papá y mamá en tus vacaciones, ¿verdad?" Bulma preguntó dulcemente, tomando al niño en uno de sus saltos y girándolo hasta que estuviera liberando risas estridentes de alegría pura. "¿Te DAS cuenta de que todo esto va a salir de tu franquicia, ¿no Trunks?"

"¿Qué demonios-?" oyó a Vegeta ahogarse y se volvió para mirar por encima de él.

Estaba investigando el acuario de 55 galones de agua dulce que ella había comprado para él el año pasado. Había leído en sus diarios psiquiátrico que se suponía que los tanques de peces a calmaban a la gente con mucho estrés y él lo había tomado como una broma, sin pensar que iba a tener nada que ver con ello. No sólo el Saiyajin lo adoptó como afición, se estaba convirtiendo en un entusiasta y habían varios tanques aún mayores en lugares claves de todo el edificio de la Sede. Estaba empezando a experimentar con agua salada y tanques de arrecifes de coral pero este era su favorito. "¿Qué pasó con mis peces?" preguntó a nadie en particular. El agua estaba extrañamente vacía.

"Pescaditos- ¡YUM!" Trunks gorgoteaba.

"_¡Te los comiste!_" Vegeta gritó.

"Uh, creo que es hora de dormir para ti, jovencito," dijo Bulma, rápidamente en dirección a la escalera.

"¡He pagado más de cien mil zeni por ese Arowana Albino, y ese mocoso se lo comió!" gritó tras los dos. "Y mis dos Luohans eran una pareja reproductora. Ella estaba lista para desovar - _¡AGH!_ ¡Y mi Cruz Platino allá-! "

"Estás en seeeeerios problemas," murmuró Bulma mientras que abajo, en la sala, el Saiyajin continuaba con su inconsolable delirio.

Tratar de hacer que el bebé se calmara era un ejercicio de frustración. Estaba demasiado excitado sobre el regreso de sus padres y ni siquiera un baño y una historia fue suficiente para calmarlo (_no sería hasta el día siguiente, cuando su madre regresara del hospital, que Bulma descubrió que el niño había comido un litro de helado de café después de la cena_). Finalmente se calmó en un sopor espasmódico a las cuatro de la mañana y Bulma salió de la habitación en puntillas con la esperanza de no despertarlo.

Luego, desde el dormitorio: "_¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Se comió estos también!_"

"¡MAMMAAAA!" Trunks lloró.

"¡MIERDA!" Bulma gritó en el pasillo, envolviendo sus manos en su cabeza y casi tirando de ella en frustración. Esta situación estaba empezando a hacer sus sufrimientos en la Antártida verse atractivos. Entró en el dormitorio y encontró a Vegeta inquieta debido a su más reciente adquisición; sólo dos Tangs amarillos quedaban y uno tenía una mordida en su aleta dorsal. "Ese pequeño bastardo-"

"¡Acabo de acostarlo y lo despertaste!" Bulma le gritó.

"Pero-" Comenzó señalando frenéticamente a su tanque de agua salada.

"¡A la mierda con los peces! Estoy agotada y él está hiperactivo y mamá está herida y la casa es un estrago y tú estás loco y-y-" Sin previo aviso se puso a llorar y voló a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Por el pasillo, los gritos de Trunks estaban asumiendo un tono casi histérico.

Los brazos de Vegeta se apretaron alrededor de su novia mientras miraba a su tanque de peces diezmados en consternación. "Que bienvenida a casa fue ESTA," refunfuñó por lo bajo, todos los rastros del incidente en el Mirador de Dende completamente olvidados.

* * *

><p>"LA LUNA DE MIEL TERMINÓ": Ese era el titular del periódico principal de la Capital del Oeste, el Clarion, por encima de una foto de los recién casados frente a frente contra la policía. Incluso teniendo su vista deficiente en cuenta, Vegeta no tuvo que sostener eso a un brazo de distancia para leerlo, no que quisiera de todas maneras. Él se lo pasó sin decir nada sobre la mesa a su novia y volvió a comer su desayuno, en privado soportando un dolor de cabeza.<p>

Bulma tenía la cabeza apoyada en un brazo mientras comía sus cereales y ni siquiera le echó un vistazo, poniéndolo boca abajo sobre la mesa. "¿Puedes pasarme la mantequilla?" preguntó ella, su voz dolorosamente ronca, y él le envió de un codazo el contenedor en su dirección sin ningún comentario.

Junto a ellos, Trunks estaba dormitando en su silla alta con cereales secos en sus mejillas redondas. Todavía estaba agarrando una cuchara con un apretón de muerte en su mano derecha y sosteniendo su bol vacío con la otra. Era la primera vez que había estado en calma desde que habían vuelto y, como si compartieran la misma idea, ambos padres se miraron y le dieron al niño una mirada de resentimiento.

La Sra. Briefs entró en el comedor, su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo, y recogió el periódico desechado. "Oh cariño, no creo que esto vaya al cuaderno," comentó con gravedad, leyendo el encabezamiento.

Bulma levantó la cabeza. "Mamá, ¿por qué no me dijiste-"

"A nosotros, decirnos," Vegeta corrigió por la fuerza.

"a 'Nosotros' que Trunks estaba completamente fuera de control? Nos hubiéramos apresurado en volver."

La rubia la miró como si no entendiera la pregunta. "¿E interrumpir su luna de miel? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Trunks fue sólo un bebé adorable! Tal vez sólo un poco hiperactivo, pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar."

"¿'No pudieran manejar'? ¡El médico dijo que el papá está en el borde de un colapso nervioso! ¡Quiere mantenerlo en el hospital por el resto de la semana!"

"Bueno, Trunks era un poco demasiado para que él lo manejara. Él está entrado en años, Bulma. Estoy segura de que el descanso le hará bien. En cuanto a la casa, los daños son menores-"

"Menores-" Vegeta medio se levantó de su silla y Bulma tuvo que agarrar su brazo y arrastrarlo hacia abajo.

Como si no hubiera sido interrumpida, su madre parloteó; "-y además, la sala de estar podría tener un muy necesario cambio de imagen de todos modos. Tal vez ese adorable Ty Pennington de ese popular programa de televisión podría darme algunos consejos. Él llamó hace dos días, ¿sabes?"

Bulma la miró bruscamente. "Él- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

"¿Quién?" Vegeta preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Que persona maravillosa! ¡Se ofreció a hacer una suite de recién casados para ti y Vegeta gratis! Y algún compañero con el nombre del Sr. Burnett quiere hablar de un posible reality show protagonizado por ustedes dos. ¿No es increíble? Además, llamó Oprah, y el Dr. Phil, y Tyra Banks, que mujer dulce-"

"_¿Quién?_" Vegeta preguntó de nuevo.

"¡Ustedes dos son famosos!" La Sra. Briefs dijo, mientras se ponía a limpiar la mesa con su brazo bueno. "El teléfono había estado sonando desde el día en que se fueron. Cada estación de noticias, talk show, periódicos, revistas, club de fans, y grupo de interés está tratando de conseguir una entrevista exclusiva con los dos."

"¿Oyes eso, semental?" Bulma dio un codazo a su marido. "¡Tienes fans!"

"Uhm," murmuró, arrancando un pedazo de tostada de un plato antes de que la Sra. Briefs la tirara con los platos en la cocina.

Cuando la rubia regresó, trajo brazada de cartas y las tiró delante de su hija. "Son para ti, querida," dijo, y volvió a la cocina.

"¡Wow! Me aman, ¡todos me aman!" Bulma gritó, arrancando a través de las cartas como una loca.

La Sra. Briefs volvió a luchando con una bolsa de basura llena. "Y cariño Vegeta, ¡estas son todos para ti, querido!" dijo, y vació la bolsa llena de cartas, sobres, tarjetas postales, regalos y baratijas en la mesa delante de él. Ella lo besó la mejilla y bailó frente a la sala, empezando a limpiar el desorden de cerámica rota y papel arrancado mientras tarareaba feliz para sí misma.

Bulma miró a la enorme pila y luego a su marido. Miró hacia atrás, añadiendo su sonrisa registrada engreída. "Oh, cállate," murmuró, desplomándose en su asiento, todo el entusiasmo anterior ido.

* * *

><p>Los recién casados fueron rápidamente absorbidos de nuevo en sus diversas rutinas que habían tenido antes de la boda, a pesar de que tenían que hacer más que unas pocas concesiones. Vegeta ya no podía disfrutar de correr por la mañana en el parque cercano sin ser molestados por los reporteros y camarógrafos y tuvo que volar al campo para estar solo. También asumió la plena responsabilidad de mantener la vista firme en Trunks y de retomar su papel como entrenador y disciplinario (<em>en cuanto a lo que respecta ser un 'padre amoroso': Al carajo con eso. Todavía estaba demasiado enfadado por sus peces<em>). Sus días los pasó con el chico (mucho para el inconcebible alivio de los padres de Bulma) y después de la cena, regresó al simulador con una venganza, deseoso de recuperar los doce días de viaje alrededor del planeta. Tan encantador como una diversión que el turismo y el celo había sido, había hecho muy poco por su entrenamiento de gravedad y tuvo que trabajar activamente para volver a sus límites anteriores.

Bulma no estaba preparada para el aumento de popularidad de los productos de la Corporación Cápsula y se metió profunda en el papeleo desde el momento en que volvió a ocupar la función de Presidente. Alguna vez la oportunista, hubiera estado loca por no aprovechar la renovada atención y sus días los pasó con los ejecutivos de marketing, diseñadores de moda, empresas de automóviles, y dando entrevistas. Inicialmente le molestó que la gente tuviera más interés en Vegeta que en ella, y con frecuencia estuvo decepcionada cuando descubrieron que era ella era la única que hablaría con ellos. Se supone que ella podría comprender. El Saiyajin era un completo misterio y si había alguna desviación que todos los humanos compartían, era el deseo de resolver un misterio. Por no cooperar, Vegeta estaba haciendo un favor a la empresa y sin darse cuenta prolongando el interés.

Durante las próximas dos semanas consecutivas, la pareja rara vez se veía durante el día, en todo caso. Y por la noche, uno por lo general estaba durmiendo en la cama antes que el otro apareciera, demasiado cansado para hacer algo más...

Al comienzo de la tercera semana, Vegeta salió de su simulador de gravedad a las cuatro de la tarde con una toalla sobre un hombro y Trunks colgando sobre el otro. El muchacho se había olvidado de la mayoría de sus katas mientras que sus padres habían estado en su luna de miel y Vegeta tuvo que enseñarle todo de nuevo. Cada día, le mostró al niño nuevos pasos y hoy fue el primer día que el joven había ejecutado la rutina completa, no una vez sino dos veces. El bebé estaba completamente agotado y así era exactamente cómo Vegeta quería que estuviera. Hasta los padres de Bulma no podían creer el giro en el comportamiento de Trunks; no más destrucción desenfrenada de la casa, sin estallidos malcriados, y una actitud mucho más tranquila. Hasta la luna de miel, sus padres habían pensado todo el entrenamiento para ser excesivamente duros con un niño tan pequeño pero ahora se dieron cuenta de que el híbrido Saiyajin en realidad anhelaba la actividad.

De pie en la sombra del simulador, Vegeta cerró sus ojos y saboreó el calor de la quietud del aire y la calma de tráfico de la tarde. Permaneció así durante varios minutos antes de su sentido de batalla recogiera algo pequeño acercándose rápidamente y arrebató una cápsula en el aire incluso antes de que hubiera abierto los ojos.

"Buena captura," comentó Bulma, caminando por el césped hacia él estando descalza. Llevaba su falda y su blusa, con su chaqueta informal sobre un hombro y sus zapatos colgando en su mano. "Parecía como si estuviera medio dormido."

"¿Y golpeándome el lado de la cabeza con una cápsula era cómo pretendías despertarme?" le preguntó, medio en broma y medio molesto.

"Oh, sabía que ibas a atraparla," desestimó, sacando a Trunks fuera de su hombro para sujetarlo. El chico ni siquiera se despertó. "Ábrela y echa un vistazo."

"¿Qué es?"

"Tu jeep, tonto. Hice que el garaje lo reparara."

Apretó la palanca y la tiró a un lado y cuando el humo se disipó, dijo, "Ese _NO _es mi jeep."

"Dejé que los muchachos en enchularan tu máquina," dijo alegremente. "Todo bajo el capó sigue igual. Simplemente se volvieron locos en el estilo, es todo."

Los hombros de Vegeta se hundieron con algo más que cansancio y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos mientras rayos de sol de la tarde se reflejaban en el cromo pulido que estaba, al parecer, en todas partes; los paragolpes, las llantas, la barra estabilizadora, alrededor de las ventanas. Habían sacado todas las magulladuras, lo que el Saiyajin pensaba que añadía carácter al vehículo viejo, y la pintaron de color azul oscuro con detalles en dorado y blanco y bandas a los lados. El interior había sido reemplazado con cuero blanco y había un sistema de sonido instalado en el tablero que parecía, cuando realmente estaba levantado, poder transmitir a Marte. Lo único que alguna vez utilizaba para saber del clima.

Cuando el silencio del Saiyajin se extendió, Bulma preguntó tentativamente, "¿No te gusta?"

"Está bien," suspiró. En el peor de los casos, supuso, podría haber sido pintado de amarillo, como todo lo demás en la Corporación Cápsula.

"Sabía que te gustaría," dijo. "Vacié mi agenda para esta noche. Puedes llevarme a dar un paseo."

"No, esta noche entrenaré."

"¿De verdad?" Metió el labio inferior en una mueca mientras se acercaba a él. "Ambos hemos estado taaaan ocupados-"

"Me gusta estar ocupado."

"Pero no es la manera muy _divertida_ de estar ocupados. Todo lo que hemos estado haciendo es trabajar, o entrando, y... estoy sola, Vegeta."

"Mujer, estás rodeada de gente todo el maldito día."

"Trabajo con ellos, seguro, pero no-" revisó para ver si Trunks estaba despierto, o dormido, y en silencio dijo con la boca una palabra que de inmediato llamó la atención de Vegeta, "- con ellos. Yo sólo quiero-" moduló esa palabra de nuevo, "- _contigo_. Quiero sentir tu grueso, duro-" deliberadamente sus labios se movieron alrededor de la consonante dura, "-profundo en mi mojada-" su lengua se asomaba mientras ella coqueteaba con él con esa palabra prohibida, "y quiero sentir eso _esta noche_."

"...¿A qué hora?" Vegeta se encontró preguntando, su voz sonaba muy diferente de su habitual tono contundente.

"Después de la cena."

Le dio un gesto ausente, su mente aún llena de lagunas de su designación y lo más emocionante con todas las variaciones que se le ocurrieran. Cuando ella le dio un beso agradecido, su lengua se metió en su boca como una serpiente juguetona, y comenzó a llegar a ella hasta que se escabulló.

"Esta noche," dijo, llevando a Trunks a la casa. "Lo prometo."

Parpadeo debidamente como un hombre que sale de un sueño, se preguntó ausente cómo la mujer lograba manipularlo con tanta facilidad. Todavía estaba dándole vueltas a cuando se volvió y corrió directamente sobre la Sra. Briefs. Ella había estado haciendo el trabajo de jardín toda la tarde y estaba meticulosamente atendiendo a sus rosas.

Ella levantó su sombrero en señal de saludo y dijo; "Hola Vegeta. _¡Dios mío!_ ¿Es esa una mala hierba en tu bolsillo o sólo estás feliz de verme?"

Mirando hacia abajo, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que insinuaciones sucias de Bulma en susurros le habían dado un momento duro; claramente visible en el spandex ajustado que llevaba. De inmediato se sonrojó de color carmesí, incapaz de llegar a una réplica, y salió de la vista en un retiro desesperado.

La Sra. Briefs siguió su camino como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida, suspirando, "Si yo fuera diez años más joven..."

* * *

><p>A pesar de un plato elaborado de chuletas de cordero y verduras salteadas chinas, Vegeta apenas probó la comida mientras mantenía su mirada entrenada exclusivamente en su novia. Bulma estaba sentada en la mesa frente a él con una de sus micro-mini faldas, que era suficiente para ponerlo salvaje, pero también llevaba una blusa de seda pura que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Debido a que sus padres también estaban en la mesa, tenía un chal sobre sus hombros, pero el Saiyajin, desde su punto de vista, podía ver claramente que no llevaba sujetador. Sus pezones se pavoneaban prácticamente asomados en su cara.<p>

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, la comida se prolongó hasta que Bulma finalmente bajó su tenedor y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. "Eso fue increíble, mamá. ¿Qué hay de postre?"

"Tú," Vegeta dijo, poniéndose de pie. Caminó rápidamente alrededor de la mesa y puso a Bulma de pie. "Vamos."

"¡Wow! Alguien está impaciente esta noche," Bulma reía mientras trataba de seguir al Saiyajin ansioso. Se despidió de Trunks y de sus sorprendidos padres. "Buenas noches todos-" sus palabras se cortaron mientras Vegeta cerraba la puerta.

El Sr. y la Sra. Briefs compartieron un abrir y cerrar de ojos asombrado de shock y luego se volvieron para dar una terrible mirada a Trunks. Era la primera vez que se habían quedado solos con el bebé desde el retorno de sus padres.

Como si sintiera la atención, el niño dejó de comer el tiempo suficiente para destellarles una sonrisa astuta.

"Oh, no," el Dr. Briefs gimió, apretando su servilleta. "No de nuevo..."

* * *

><p>"Sabes que me vuelves loco cuando pones esa rutina de calienta penes tuya," Vegeta dijo entre dientes apretados mientras manejaba fuera de los límites de la ciudad.<p>

"Lo sé," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces por qué demonios lo haces?"

"Porque te gusta."

El volteó su cabeza para mirarla. "Yo _NO _disfruto luchando para mantener mi pene en mis pantalones cuando tus padres se sientan a mi lado. ¿Estás loca?" Él le pasó la mano con impaciencia. "No respondas eso. Ya conozco la respuesta."

"¡Hey!"

"¿Adónde vamos de todos modos?"

Se cruzó de brazos. "No es lejos, sólo en las montañas. Yo te diré _a ti_ adónde _ir_," dijo, mirándolo de soslayo.

"Uhm," gruñó, devolviendo la mirada.

El jeep navegó fácilmente los giros y vueltas del camino y, con su instrucción; él aceleró y pasó por una ruta sucia que no se veía fácilmente desde la autopista pavimentada. Desde allí, giró en un camino que llevaba a lo profundo del bosque. "¡Maldición, mujer!" dijo, poniendo el jeep en conducción de cuatro ruedas para navegar por los musgosos caminos y pesados arbustos que habían crecido en el camino raramente usado. "¿Me dirás a dónde demonios estamos yendo?"

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allí," dijo misteriosamente, sonriendo.

Él condujo hasta que llegaron a un árbol caído que bloqueaba su camino completamente. Cuando comenzó a levantarse para moverlo, ella sacó una sábana del asiento de atrás y tocó su brazo. "No te molestes. Ya casi estamos allí. Podemos caminar el resto del camino."

"¿Caminar a dónde?" casi gritó.

"No es lejos," fue todo lo que dijo y encendió una linterna, caminando lejos a propósito.

A él no le gustaba esto y echó un vistazo al desagradable tronco. Nunca había estado cómodo en lugares que no conocía y el extraño comportamiento de Bulma le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Los negros árboles se cernían sobre él y había criaturas invisibles avecinándose en las profundidades, muy lejos de su visión. Podía sentir su presencia y sus movimientos desconocidos. Hubo un furtivo movimiento cerca y algo... con brillantes ojos apoyado sobre una rama sobre su cabeza y oteó, mirándolo.

_No, no le gustaba ni un poco_, pero a pesar de su incomodidad siguió a Bulma de todos modos.

"¡Llegamos!" Bulma anunció mientras salían del espeso bosque a un pequeño claro lleno de césped. La línea de árboles terminaba a cada lado dándoles una perfecta vista sin obstrucciones del valle dónde podían ver las luces de la Capital del Oeste.

"¿Me hiciste conducir todo este camino hasta aquí cuando podíamos ir a un hotel o a algún otro lugar más cómodo?" Vegeta no podía creerlo.

"Podías apreciar más las cosas. Pasé las últimas dos semanas buscando por un punto perfecto antes de que finalmente encontrara este. Es por la vista. ¡Mira allí!" señaló a la derecha y allí finalmente la vio, luchando por levantarse como si estuviera liberándose de las mismas profundidades del océano.

La luna.

Era el deseo que Bulma había pedido en el Mirador de Dende. Lo que más extrañaba; el objeto de adoración antiguo por los druidas y el ícono más buscado de lo romántico por las parejas y amantes de todo el mundo. Esta noche la luna estaba llena, viéndose enorme en el horizonte y teñida levemente por el naranja de los arbustos de la naturaleza.

"Oh," Vegeta dijo en sorpresa. Él había visto las proyecciones holográficas que la Capital usaba cada noche, no había sido nada espectacular y su cuerpo podía decir que era un impostor incluso antes que sus ojos lo confirmaran. Éstas últimas dos semanas había notado la diferencia mientras la restaurada luna corría lentamente a través de sus fases. Habían habido muchas veces cuando había salido del simulador de gravedad tarde en la noche y sólo la había mirado con un profundo anhelo. Su raza era una de cambios de formas que tenían un pacto secreto con la luna que iba más profundo que en sangre y huesos. Solía ser una celebración de la noche que los Saiyajin solían disfrutar sin importar en qué mundo estuvieran; cambiar a Oozarus para destruir, asesinar, y reproducirse.

Esta era la primera vez que estaba bajo la luna llena de la Tierra sin su cola, pero todavía podía sentir su poder. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo era acariciado por un temblor que se alzaba sobre su espina y a través de sus miembros como un shock eléctrico, haciendo que su todo su cuerpo rompiera en sudor y en emocionada carne de gallina. Su corazón prácticamente saltó de su pecho y comenzó a latir rápidamente. Agarró su cabeza y soltó un gruñido estrangulado.

"¿Vegeta?" Bulma preguntó tímidamente.

"Yo... puedo sentirlo," logró decir, tratando de controlar su respiración. "No puedo transformarme en Oozaru sin mi cola, pero todavía puedo sentir la luz. ¡Está- está en _todas partes_!" se giró para mirarla y ella liberó un grito de shock, yéndose un temeroso paso hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se habían transformado en dos discos brillantes plateados y su cabello había finalmente, completamente, crecido de nuevo a su anterior largo con estilo de flama. Estaba respirando rápidamente, su respiración saliendo en rápidos jadeos, y pudo ver que sus caninos habían crecido, sólo lo suficiente para ser notables. "Tú – Vegeta, estás cambiando-"

"No más que esto," le dijo rápidamente. "Lo tengo bajo control," cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos y cuando la miró de nuevo, habían perdido su brillo sobrenatural. "Es sólo... me tomó por sorpresa. Deberías haberme advertido que esto era lo que tenías planeado."

"No sabía que reaccionarías tan fuertemente a ella," confesó en una pequeña voz.

"Yo tampoco," respondió él honestamente, inspeccionando sus manos. Podía haber jurado que sus uñas habían brillado. "Soy un Saiyajin, pero esta noche es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente me he sentido uno." Realmente le sonrió y ella se dio cuenta que él no estaba enojado con ella; era justo lo contrario. Su lengua suelta en el Mirador de Dende le había dado un regalo muy especial, uno que no hubiera pensado en pedirle a Shenron.

Aliviada, Bulma estiró la manta y el par se sentó para mirar la luna alzarse, su brillo ganando fuerza mientras comenzaba su inexorable ascendencia. Acercándose al Saiyajin, detectó un cambio en su aroma que era más profundo que un desodorante, jabón o champú. Era un musgoso, fuerte bajo tono en él que no era completamente desagradable, recordándole de algún animal salvaje; una sobra de su reacción por la luz de la luna. Gradualmente, comenzó a buscar por esa fuerte esencia, desabotonando su camisa mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello y hombro, bebiendo la combinación de su olor mezclado con su saliva.

Inicialmente concentrado por la luz de la luna, los esfuerzos de Bulma comenzaron a reactivar su anterior lujuria. Se sintió levemente estimulado, casi ebrio por la luz brillando sobre ellos, y finalmente se volteó a la única criatura lo afortunada suficiente para compartir esta noche tan especial con él. Quien, de hecho, era responsable por todo esto.

Enormemente agradecido, separó los botones de su blusa y besó su pecho sensualmente cerca de sus pezones. Supo desde el primero momento que se habían acostado lo sensibles que eran sus pechos y llevó cada uno de los pequeños montículos erectos lentamente a su boca en respuesta, chupándolos y mordiéndolos, lo duro suficiente para provocar un espasmo de placer a través de ella sin ser demasiado doloroso.

Ella gimió y suspiró mientras él la complacía sin pensar en él mismo, dándole suaves mordiscos de aliento a lo largo de su cuello y clavícula mientras guiaba su mano por entre sus piernas. Gruñó por lo que sus dedos encontraron; sus bragas estaban empapadas con estar lista. Haciendo la tela a un lado, deslizó un dedo en su abertura, luego dos, frotándolos contra su vibrante final, haciéndola retorcerse contra él.

Cuando no pudo soportar más, la inclinó en la sábana, sacándose el cinturón con urgencia y finalmente bajando sus pantalones sobre sus caderas, liberando su esforzado miembro. Corriendo sus manos sobre las sensuales curvas de sus muslos, se posicionó entre ellas en estilo misionero. Sus piernas se separaron por completo mientras las levantaba, inclinaba, y le permitía completo acceso a los labios separados de su feminidad. Jadeando, sintió la amplia cabeza de su pene sondear tiernamente en su calidez, coqueteando con su tamaño, y ella se arqueó hacia atrás, comunicando que estaba lista con impacientes gemidos.

Él se inclinó sobre ella sobre sus manos, y se deslizó fácilmente en ella justo como la naturaleza lo indicaba, como si hubieran sido diseñados para el otro, disfrutando de la intimidad cara a cara. Con su camisa abierta tenía la sensación de sus pequeños pezones presionando contra su musculoso pecho. Ella levantó aún más sus rodillas, pasó sus manos sobre la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo bajó para encontrarse con su boca, sus fuertes, blancos dientes mordiendo lentamente en la punta de su lengua.

Sus ropas eran un desastre total, sus bragas colgaban alrededor de su tobillo, su falda arrugada alrededor de su cintura, su blusa enredada bajo su espalda, su cabello en su rostro, pero era mágica en la luz de la luna, hinchada con feminidad igual que la luna: la redondez de sus pechos y rostro, la suavidad de sus mejillas y labios, agarrándose a él como sombras, mordiendo sus labios y rogándole que lo haga más duro, _más rápido_.

Se alzó para acomodarse mejor y se puso sobre ella sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos, descansando en sus codos. Vio esa mirada en su rostro, escuchó la desesperación en su voz y sintió esas afiladas uñas hundirse en su espalda. Respondiendo a la necesidad imperiosa, apretó sus pechos en sus manos, bañó su rostro con besos y ahogó los gritos de su boca mientras sus caderas se levantaban y caían como un taladro, lanzando su arma en ella, abrumado con amor y lujuria.

Las manos de Bulma fueron de su rostro a su espalda para agarrar sus brazos, impaciente con creciente urgencia cuando repentinamente dijo, "¡Espera Vegeta! ¡Detente!"

Con un sorprendido gruñido, se levantó sobre sus brazos y miró alrededor, pensando que había visto a alguien. No vio nada más que los alrededores iluminados por la luna, todos teñidos con plateado y azul. Ella puso sus manos en su rostro, sus ojos captando la luz de arriba y transformándolos en joyas brillantes. Riendo ampliamente, apuntó a la luna llena que colgaba perfectamente sobre ellos, el único testigo de este acto de amor. "¿No es hermoso?" dijo sin aliento. "No fue un deseo desperdiciado, ¿verdad? ¿La luna?"

Dudando, Vegeta consideró sus palabras con mucho más control que el que daba la situación. Estaba acomodado sobre ella, hundiéndose incluso más profundo en su palpitante humedad de su feminidad, sus rodillas contra sus costillas, rodeado por la tranquila luz de luna de la noche, las estrellas sobre los grillos en los arbustos. Esto era demasiado abrumador; mucho más allá de sus experiencias que sólo envolvían períodos de violencia absoluta, sadismo y tortura, y extremo aburrimiento de patrullar vacíos espacios. Parecía una pregunta tan simple en la superficie pero ella estaba preguntando algo más; buscando aprobación, estar segura que no tenía animosidad por pedir un deseo sin su permiso.

"No," logró decir. "No fue desperdiciado." Su pasión sólo explotó dentro de él como una bomba y cayó sobre ella, besando y lamiendo su rostro empapado, abrumado con sentimientos que era incapaz de articular. Fue un deseo perfecto, quería decir. Y sí, es hermoso: la luna, la noche, tú, tu vagina, tus tetas, todo lo que siento esta noche. ¡Todo es perfecto por ti!

Pero no consiguió las palabras, no es que le hubiera podido decir algo de eso de todos modos, porque en ese punto estaba demasiado desesperado por perderse dentro de ella, por dejarse explotar, dejar que sus océanos fluyeran y la inundaran en el campo iluminado por la luna. Ella se aferraba a él diciéndole que se lo diera, que se lo dejara tener, cada gota, porque en esta noche especial estaba particularmente vocal. Sus orgasmos vinieron como contracciones, minutos, si no segundos de diferencia; con cada uno gritaba a través de dientes apretados, luego jadeaba por respirar antes de que viniera otro, más violento temblor girando a su alrededor. Él se mantuvo aferrado dentro de ella mientras la sostenía y luego liberaba su temblorosa semilla en su oscuridad mientras todo su ser se movía en esos espasmos de cuerpo completo de liberación eyaculatoria.

Cuando el frenesí del orgasmo finalmente terminó, se quedó sobre ella, su pecho musculoso jadeando y sus abdominales moviéndose con su respiración entrecortada. Gotas de sudor caían de su frente. Lentamente, se levantó de su frágil cuerpo, sus manos soltándose suavemente de sus muslos, sintiendo su cuerpo todavía temblando del período posterior de su propio placer. Sus manos llegaron debajo de su mandíbula, y con suavizados bajos murmullos, lo acercó para besarlo dulcemente, con amor, mientras que sus manos bajaban por su cuello y hombros como las alas de una paloma.

La luna continuaba su viaje a través del cielo, y todavía los amantes permanecían unidos. Cada uno debía haberse sentido extrañamente expuesto recostados en las afueras y teniendo el cálido aire de la noche tocar su carne desnuda, pero había algo que se sentía vagamente familiar sobre eso también, como si hubieran hecho esto en otra vida o dimensión. El campo a su alrededor brillando bajo la mágica luz y las luces de la Capital debajo pareciendo surrealista.

Bulma acarició el firme pecho de su marido y sintió sus brazos apretarse alrededor de ella en respuesta. Estaba delirante de feliz y contenta, como si todas las decisiones y acciones de los últimos treinta y cinco días de su vida la hubieran llevado a experimentar este único momento. El clima, el tiempo, la ubicación; todo perfecto. No quería que terminara, quería que este momento durara para siempre, pero era irreal. Incluso la luna tenía que moverse, eventualmente.

En el silencio, podía sentir el pulso de los pesados pensamientos de su amante y estudió su rostro muy cuidadosamente. "¿En qué estás pensando, Vegeta?"

Él parecía absorto en mirar la Capital y no le respondió al instante. Finalmente, se alejó un poco para mirarla; sus ojos penetrantes y misteriosos.

"Antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos por tus amigos perdedores en la selva," le dijo, su voz un suave ronroneo en la noche, "estaba tratando de describirte cómo me hiciste sentir. Las palabras todavía no las encuentro, pero me he dado cuenta que hay otras maneras de decirte..." Generalmente, mantenía sus pensamientos guardados de ella, permitiéndole sólo la extraña palabra o imagen escapar pero en este momento, finalmente dejó caer la pared y ella echó un vistazo a lo que había más allá. Pensado sólo para ella.

"¡Oh!" jadeó en sorpresa.

Era un regalo más sorprendente que cualquier diamante que él le hubiera dado; más hermoso que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto o hecho. Se estaba viendo a ella misma desde la perspectiva de Vegeta: La primera vez en Namek mientras estaba alentando a Zarbon (y sí, él estaba retrasando la batalla deliberadamente mientras pensaba que era ardiente y hermosa... para ser humana). La vista de su rostro mientras se levantaba de las ruinas de un simulador de gravedad destruido (estaba brillantemente enfadada y- ¡maldición! - si no le complacía siempre cuando lograba sacar todo de ella). Cuando se había apresurado a su lado después de que colapsó por la V'Nhar, había habido un halo alrededor de su cabeza esa noche (como esas criaturas ángeles que a los humanos les gustaba hablar. ¿Es eso lo que es ella realmente?). Muriendo en sus brazos en el multitudinario aeropuerto, su rostro empapado de lágrimas e inconsolable (lágrimas, y nada menos que por mí... creo que realmente la extrañaré). Finalmente, la vista de ella en su vestido de novia mientras subía al estrado donde estaba de pie con el ministro. Había sido... la perfección (amante, alma gemela, mejor amiga, esposa. Ninguna de estas palabras eran dignas para ella. Ella me hace sentir vivo. Ella es mi **vida**. ¿Cómo pongo eso en palabras para que pueda entender?).

"No tienes que decir nada," susurró, lágrimas llenando sus ojos. "Entiendo todo. Creo que siempre lo hice desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ti."

Le dio una sorprendida mirada. "No sé cómo es eso posible."

"Posible o no, sucedió, Vegeta. No trates de entenderlo. Destino, sino, amor... Hay fuerzas que funcionan aquí que son más grandes que ambos y no puedes ignorar el resultado: Estamos juntos-"

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe, lo escuchó susurrar en el fondo de su mente.

"Precisamente," murmuró ella, y se inclinó sobre él, besándolo con urgencia.

Pasando vagamente sobre ellos en su eterno escape del sol, la luna llena estudió a los amantes con su simple, impasivo ojo. Había presenciado la creación del mundo, especies emergiendo y extinguiéndose, civilizaciones alzándose y cayendo, y- en esta misma noche especial- la unión de dos personas únicas bajo su antigua, mágica luz. Seguiría estudiándolos a los dos, mientras los días se volvieran meses y eventualmente años, brillando sobre la pareja que permanecerá unida mientras superan todo tipo de obstáculos y fuerzas que buscarán separarlos. Observaría que ni incluso la misma muerte sería capaz de separarlos.

Pero ahora mismo, la luna se movía en su interminable viaje, muy consciente de un pacto que ahora era compartido con un cierto príncipe Saiyajin: Ambos salvados de las profundidades de la oscuridad y el olvido por una simple mujer humana.

Ambos salvados por su amor.

* * *

><p><em>FIN.<em>

_Gracias a todos los lectores que estuvieron de pie firmemente en esta historia (ya saben quienes son). ¡Espero no haberlos desilusionado!_


End file.
